


Fear & Delight | Danganronpa x Reader

by Yuureo



Series: Danganronpa Book [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Plot change, Reader-Insert, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, even i simp for (name), everyone simps for (name), slowburn, well mostly everyone simps for (name)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 100,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuureo/pseuds/Yuureo
Summary: "And I cannot decipher between the thrill and the fear." You were a simple high schooler, scouted into the most prestigious school of all. You didn't expect many things and yet, how did it turn into a life or death situation?Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa. The whole series belongs to Spike Chunsoft.(This is also my book from Quotev, so if you would like to read it there, go right ahead)
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nevermind Sonia/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Ultimate Imposter/Reader
Series: Danganronpa Book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810702
Comments: 187
Kudos: 381





	1. INTRODUCTIONS ARE LAME

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time posting on archive, so sorry if it's a bit wonky...  
> but this isn't my first book :)

  


You stared at the ocean water with disdain. The faint cries of the seagulls echoing in your ears.

  


" _A few minutes ago, we were at the academy."_ You stuffed your hands into your lab coat, " _Now we're on some deserted island."_

  


You sighed quietly, glancing at the unconscious male with another male whose white hair was defying gravity and wore a dark green coat with tails that were jagged. " _He's not dead at least..."_

  


You took in the unconscious male's appearance. A very distinguished ahoge was all you could really take note of. Other than that, he was really plain–like he was really... talentless–you waved that thought away. 

  


You saw the male's eyes flutter, opening slowly, revealing his olive-green eyes.

  


"Are you okay?" The white-haired male asked, "...You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I'm also... No, everyone else feels the same, too."

  


The brown-haired male was silent. "Hey, are you listening?" Instead of responding, he got up.

  


"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" He pestered but the other just wouldn't talk. "...Leave me alone." Oh, never mind.

  


"Th-There's no way I can leave someone alone when they look that pale..." The white-haired male stammered. You simply looked away, zoning out. You found it odd on how some white rabbit, Usami, just went and _teleported_ everyone on some random island–inhabited at that–and said that the only way to get out was to get 'along' with others.

  


"But, why don't we start with an introduction?"

  


You turned to the others. "Introduction...?" The brown-haired male muttered, confused as you.

  


"...I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you," the white-haired male introduced himself. "Ah, along with my introduction..." Nagito trailed off, "I guess I'll also tell you about my talent so you know why Hope's Peak Academy chose me." He seemed to be down by his talent, "Well, even if I tell you, in my case, it's a pretty disappointing talent..."

  


"A disappointing talent...? What do you mean?"

  


"I'm lucky."

  


"...What are you talking about?"

  


"It's not a joke or anything... That's my actual talent," he laughed sheepishly. "I'm the **Ultimate Lucky Student**... At least, that's what I'm called anyway." You raised a brow, "Ultimate Lucky Student?" They both seemed surprised by your sudden appearance.

  


"Through a country-wide lottery, apparently only one ordinary student is selected at random to attend..." Nagito explained, "...Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. And that lucky winner just so happened to be me."

  


"Your faces look... troubled." The brown-haired shook his head, "Oh, no... I'm not troubled or anything."

  


"No, it's fine. I have mixed feelings about this, too." Nagito raised his hands, smiling nervously, "I never thought an average, talentless high school student like me would ever enter Hope's Peak Academy..." You raised a brow at the pessimistic attitude. "At first... I declined. I told them I didn't deserve it. But they told me they really wanted me to attend... Apparently this so-called **luck** of mine is a talent that even the school doesn't fully understand... To research it, the school picks the Ultimate Lucky Student every year through an annual lottery. Hope's Peak Academy is amazing if they can actually research something as vague as 'luck.'" He laughed. "Well, thanks to that luck, a guy like me was able to attend Hope's Peak Academy, so for that I'm grateful..." He looked down, "But on the other hand...I feel a little out of place here."

  


He looked up, "Ah, sorry. I have a bad habit of viewing most things through a pessimistic lens..." He paused, rather awkwardly, "Um, yeah, I guess that's it for my introduction."

  


Nagito pointed at you, "Now it's your turn." You paused, "... (Name) (Surname), Ultimate Forensic Pathologist."

  


You turned to the brown-haired male, "You." He sweatdropped, "Yeah... I'm Hajime Hinata and my Ultimate is..." He started to grow nervous, "I... I... I'm..." "I don't care," you cut in. He snapped his head towards you, "H...uh...?"

  


You sighed, "If you can't remember, it's useless."

  


"Right..." Hajime muttered. You continued. "On another topic," you pulled a small tablet out of your lab coat, "You guys got any idea on what this is?"

  


"It's an e-Handbook!" The rabbit appeared out of nowhere. Hajime screamed, backing up. "What the...?! Where'd you come from?!"

  


"Oh, did I startle you? I'm terribly sorry," she apologized. You hummed, "You're Usami, right?" You crouched down, examining her.

  


"Aww," she cooed, "you remember my name!"

  


"..." You stared at her, frowning. "A-Are you sure we can trust that thing...?" Hajime muttered, "Isn't she the one that brought us here?" You stuffed the 'e-Handbook' back into your pocket.

  


You stood back up, hands in your coat. "Anyway," you spoke up, "we should start introducing ourselves with the other students." You started to walk away from the two, "I'll introduce myself to them on my own."

  


You only walked away because you didn't want to really talk to the stupid rabbit, not that you'd tell them that.

  


♦♦♦

  


You honestly didn't expect to find a park. Then again, there was a bridge leading to another island. You approached a male, who you assumed was the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny**.

  


"...What do you want?" He snapped at you. "...Just a lil' introduction," you responded leisurely.

  


"(Name) (Surname)."

  


"...My name is Byakuya Togami..." Byakuya answered. "...I'm done. That's it, right? Back off."

  


_"This guy... sure is something else. Though, something is off about him..."_

  


"Tell me... why did Hope's Peak Academy choose you? What's your ultimate talent?" He interrogated, you paused.

  


"I'd tell you, right, but I don't want to." You brushed him off dismissively, "Maybe some other time. It's not that useful anyway."

  


"Hmph, how foolish," Byakuya scoffed.

  


"...I do believe we have finished talking. How much longer do you intend to stand there?" You blinked. "Move along! That's the only thing you skinny types are good at, it seems."

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You left.

  


♦♦♦

  


You stared at the airport with a blank expression. " _Isn't this an island...? How do you manage to get an airport if there's no signal-"_ You entered only to see planes. "Huh... These for show or-"

  


"Nah, the engines are completely removed. Nothin' I can't do about that," a male cut in.

  


You turned your head to see the voice, "Huh, interesting..."

  


In your _normal_ life, you've never seen a male with... pink (?) hair. Is that even pink hair–wait, oh god he has shark teeth. He also has neon pink eyes too.

  


"Oh yeah... You and me haven't been introduced yet, right?" The male spoke up. He gave you a thumbs up, "Name's Kazuichi Soda. I'm the **Ultimate Mechanic**. Nice to meet ya," he grinned.

  


" _A mechanic?"_

  


"Right, right..." You muttered. "(Name) (Surname), Ultimate Forensic Pathologist."

  


His eyes widened, "Oh, so that's why you got that coat on!" You sighed.

  


"What's it like to be a mechanic?" You inquired.

  


He paused, thinking, "It's somethin' that I wanted to do as a kid, so..." He grinned widely, "It's great!"

  


"That so?" You murmured, "Well, I guess... I'll talk to you later."

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You hummed, taking out your e-Handbook.

  


"Ah, I have three?" You murmured, "Oh, I did talk to those two..."

  


As you left Kazuichi, you bumped into someone.

  


"Ah, sorry–"

  


"Stop right there. If you value your life, do not come any closer."

  


You paused, slightly confused.

  


"Huh..."

  


If you thought Kazuichi had a weird appearance, this guy takes the cake. Bandages on his left hand that was going up to his forearm, an earring hanging from his right ear, and a lightning bolt scar on his left eye.

  


" _Did they gather all the weirdos here or something? Ah, that'd make me a weirdo, too..."_ You stared blankly at the man.

  


"Kehehe, would you like to know my name?" He chuckled. You nodded slowly.

  


"Very well, I shall appease you, lowly mortal. You may call me... Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will rule this world!"

  


You held a dull expression.

  


"Ah, well... I go by... uh," you paused, trying to figure out the many words in your head. "I go by many names... but most call me, (Name) (Surname)."

  


"Is that so?" Gundham smirked, suddenly things came out of his scarf-are those hamsters?

  


"Those hamsters...?" You remarked, staring at them blankly.

  


Suddenly, he started to cackle, "Fuhahahahaha! Fool! These are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!"

  


"Ah, I see... Well, this 'mortal' apologizes for mistaking these... dark and powerful entities as something as 'hamsters,'" you apologized, noticing him freezing slightly. "Anyway, I, (Name) (Surname), shall take my leave."

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You left the airport fully, satisfied. You were starting to feel more relaxed, "Hmm, where to go..."

  


♦♦♦

  


"Oh, there's a supermarket?" You mused, "How nice..."

  


You entered the supermarket, stuffing your hands in your lab coat.

  


There was this girl staring at you.

  


"..."

  


You were very uncomfortable.

  


"...May I help you, miss...?" You questioned uneasily, "Is something the matter?"

  


She suddenly started to bawl, "N-No one's asked if something was wrong...!" she sniffled, "I-I'm sorry...!"

  


You just met this person and now they're sobbing.

  


You stared at her, "What... What're you apologizing for..."

  


"Uh... I, uh..." You were confused, "My name is (Name) (Surname)..."

  


She seemed to have calmed down from this.

  


"M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki... I-It's alright if I remember your name... right?" Mikan stuttered.

  


You examined her quietly, " _Looks like a nurse to me."_

  


She started to speak, "Um..." Now she started to tear up, "Um, um um um um...!" You stared at her incredulously. "Uhhh... my mind is drawing a blank... from nervousness..."

  


"That's–"

  


"And... I went through all the trouble of preparing 5,000 different topics to discuss after introductions!"

  


"Uh... Right, well, I'll... see you later," you spoke awkwardly.

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained?**

  


You weren't even sure if that's talking to someone, either way, you went to find someone else.

  


"Peeking, peeking..." A girl hummed looking through the shelves.

  


"Oh, haiiii! Who're you?!" She exclaimed upon seeing you, waving her arms around.

  


The girl had a punk-like appearance, piercings, chains, you name it. Her hair... was a mixture of Gundham's and Kazuichi's combined, in your opinion.

  


"(Name) (Surname)..."

  


"Hellooooo? Your tension is super low! Are you feeling alright?" _No, no you're not._

  


"Ah, that's right! Introductions are a go-go!" She cheered. She started to sway, "'I,' 'Buki,' 'Mio,' 'Da!' Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!" She sang.

  


"All right, introductions are finished! More importantly, check out this bombtastic supermarket!" She started to grin, "They got hamburgers, ramen noodles, chili beans, bratwurst, pasta... Oooh, melons!"

  


"Americans, Chinese, Mexican, Germans, Italians... and even people from Yubari would shop here!"

  


You sweatdropped at her, " _How eccentric..."_

  


"Man, I'm getting hellaaaaaa stoooked! I'm thirty-one flavors of stoked for all of this deliciousness!" She started to drool, "And when I'm excited, I get hungry-mungry!"

  


_That's not healthy..._

  


"I-I don't understand it myself... Why do I get hungry when I'm excited? Why do I get excited when I'm hungry? Kyahaha, the human body sure is a mystery!"

  


You were definitely gathered with a bunch of weirdos. Including yourself.

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You decided to leave, hearing the ding from your e-Handbook.

  


♦♦♦

  


Going to the Hotel Site, you were pretty shocked to see that this island was turning out to be more like a resort island than a deserted island. You really didn't want to, but you had to get it done and over with.

  


With slow, heavy steps, you walked towards the male that was huge.

  


"Hm...?" He grunted. "That's right... You haven't told me your name... My name..." He paused, "I am the **Ultimate Team Manager** , NEKOMARU NIDAI!!"

  


~~_"Is this JoJo's Bizarre Adventure?_ ~~ _This guy... definitely reminds me of someone..."_

  


You cleared your throat, "Right, nice to meet you, Jo-Nekomaru... I am... (Name) (Surname)–"

  


"Hold it right there!" He cut you off, "Your voice is too soft! Let your voice rise from the bottom of your stomach!"

  


You regretted talking to him.

  


"...(Name) (Surname)...!"

  


"Louder!"

  


"(Name) (Surname)...!!"

  


"C'mon, go louder than that!"

  


"MY NAME... Is... (Name) (Surname)..."

  


You felt like dying.

  


"Gah-hahaha!" He patted your back roughly, "You'll get there sooner or later! With enough training, you'll scream your name louder than before!"

  


You didn't like the sound of that.

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained...!**

  


"I... I'm gonna... go..." You huffed, regaining your composure.

  


As you left him, a girl stopped you in your trek. "Hey! You're the person that kept zoning out, right?"

  


"...Yes."

  


"You gotta keep it together! Whether or not if it's your job to keep us girls safe!"

  


You weren't sure if you liked her.

  


"Uh, sure."

  


"Yeah, yeah... Did you want me to introduce myself? I haven't done it yet, right?" She huffed. "Let's see... I'm Mahiru Koizumi. I'll be counting on you from now on."

  


You could tell by the camera that she's obviously a photographer.

  


"To be honest, I'm a little relieved. You seem decent enough," she commented.

  


"Decent?"

  


She giggled, "Well, there's a lot of weirdos here. I can't tell if they're really Ultimates or, like, just insane..." She muttered.

  


You could agree with the weirdos, maybe not the insane part, but definitely weirdos.

  


"I'm eager to get along with everyone so we can get off this island, but I was worried things wouldn't go well."

  


"Ah, right..."

  


"Don't 'Ah, right...' me! I'm still waiting for your introduction!"

  


"...(Name) (Surname), nice... to meet you..."

  


Before she could say anything, "Anyway, I have to introduce myself to the others as well. Goodbye," you explained and left in a hurry.

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You bumped into someone again, "Oh, sorry–"

  


"Watch where you're fucking going, asshole!"

  


_Oh._

  


"What're you lookin' at?! You got something you wanna say, shithead?" Ah, this guy is... like a certain blonde from an anime your co-worker told you about before.

  


You stared at the guy cussing you out, " _Boss Baby."_

  


"The fuck you say?!"

  


You didn't realize you said it aloud, "Uh, hello... I'm only here for introductions, really..." you hastily said.

  


"..." He was glowering at you, "Name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with you guys." You had a feeling if you mentioned his face, you'd get _something_ done to you.

  


"(Name) (Surname)."

  


" _He mentioned Kuzuryu, right. Ah, so he's a Yakuza..."_

  


"Hey, dumbass... If we're all done here, how 'bout you fuck off now?"

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You entered the Hotel, seeing two people in the lobby.

  


Approaching the girl with silver hair, she stiffened, "...State your business."

  


"Just an introduction."

  


"An introduction..." She closed her eyes, "Understood. I don't mind."

  


"(Name) (Surname), nice to meet you."

  


"My name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice to meet you, too." At least she isn't weird... kind of. You did notice the sword on her back.

  


Her eyes are really intense...

  


"If what that rabbit said is true, we are expected to live together on this island," she spoke up.

  


You nodded, "Yeah, seems like it."

  


"It is necessary for men and women who live together to respect each other. Don't try anything inappropriate..." She looked at you intensely, "I would prefer... not to kill anyone."

  


"Right..."

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You left her; approaching the girl playing an arcade game.

  


"Hello," you spoke.

  


"..."

  


"Ah, she's completely absorbed into her game," you muttered. "Hello," you spoke a bit louder.

  


"Oh, sorry... I must've been... a little too focused on my game..." Seems like her trance was broken. "Let's see... Oh, right, introductions. Got it."

  


"...?"

  


"I'm Chiaki Nanami, the **Ultimate Gamer.** Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres... Nice to meet you."

  


You hummed, "(Name) (Surname) at your service."

  


"..."

  


"...Yeah, totally."

  


"...I'm sleepy," she yawned.

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained...**

  


You decided to go upstairs.

  


"Huh, a whole restaurant?"

  


Oh, look, it's Nagito and Hajime with two other people.

  


"Ah, sorry to interrupt," you cut in, "but mind if I introduce myself as well?"

  


"Ah, (Name)!"

  


"Oh, of course! I would be pleased to meet another friend!" _...Friend?_

  


"Really... huh. Anyway, (Name) (Surname), pleased to meet you..."

  


"My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the **Ultimate Cook**... But could you guys call me the **Ultimate Chef** instead? It has more of a... big-city flavor to it, ya know?" A ~~dumpling~~ male dressed in chef clothing spoke up.

  


"Mmhmhm, I hope we get along well," he chuckled.

  


"Oh, that reminds me, I have no properly introduced myself either. I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting!" A... normal (?) girl gasped, "My name is Sonia Nevermind. I am a foreign exchange student from a small European kingdom called **Novoselic**. I may have trouble here and there, but I hope we can get along well."

  


Sonia smiled at you two.

  


"S-Same here... I hope we get along, too." Hajime stammered out, he was staring at her.

  


"...Are you enchanted? Well, that probably can't be helped." Nagito laughed, "She's known as the **Ultimate Princess** , which means she's actual royalty."

  


" _I'm not surprised,"_ you thought.

  


_Guess she's not so normal after all._

  


"Um, this may be rude of me to say, but... truthfully, I feel happy."

  


You turned to Sonia, "Why's that?"

  


She looked down sadly, "In my home country, I... did not have a single friend my age whose standing in society matched my own. So, to be able to do something like this with everyone is a new experience for me..." She suddenly made some pose, "...I shall extol your virtues."

  


"'Extol my virtues'...? Okay."

  


"H-Hey, you four, am I being left off the menu or something?" Teruteru inched closer to the group; you backed up.

  


"No."

  


You didn't mean to, but zoning out is a habit of yours.

  


**Hope Fragments Obtained!**

  


Oh. You were being dragged by Nagito towards some other place.

  


♦♦♦

  


"This looks like a ranch," Nagito remarked. "...Though there aren't many animals around." Hajime pointed out, you nodded.

  


"Aww... you found it out!" Usami appeared out of no where. Hajime backed up into you, "You again! Seriously, where do you keep appearing from?!"

  


"I can show up anywhere, anytime! The system allows me to appear anywhere on the island!" Usami presented a stick, "It's all thanks to this handy-dandy Magic Stick!"

  


"Hmm... still, I am quite troubled..." Usami sighed, "A ranch without any moo-cows is like a soccer team without any balls."

  


"You might want to rephrase that..." Nagito laughed nervously.

  


"All righty! Just leave it to me and my handy-dandy Magic Stick!"

  


You were astounded to see a chicken turn into a 'moo-cow' with just the simple words of, 'Bibidi Bobidi'.

  


"Harumph. A huge success!" Usami huffed proudly and just disappeared.

  


"Wh-What was all that just now...?" Hajime muttered, "A-A chicken... changed into... a cow?!"

  


"Nah, it's probably some sort of trick or illusion. I bet it was set up before we got here," Nagito stated, "She was probably trying to make us happy, but... I guess it had the opposite effect on you, Hajime."

  


" _I mean... I'm somewhat more visual than beliefs, and I don't think... that was a trick,"_ you thought, sweating.

  


You didn't even realize the grip Nagito had on you until he literally dragged you to some lady that looked like a wolf.

  


"Heeey! Who're you people?" She beamed.

  


"It's nice to finally meet you... I'm Hajime Hinata," Hajime introduced himself.

  


Her gaze switched to you.

  


"Oh, (Name) (Surname)..."

  


"Gotcha... And who's this other dude?"

  


Nagito reeled back, "...Huh? Haven't we already met?"

  


"Oh, haha! I'm sorry! I pretty much suck at rememberin' names, and I've met so many interestin' characters today," she laughed.

  


"I'm Nagito Komaeda. If you can, please don't forget my name again..." Nagito smiled nervously.

  


"Yo! The name's Akane Owari! Nice to meetcha!"

  


"Akane is known as the **Ultimate Gymnast** , and an all-around super athlete," Nagito told you two. "Rumor has it she's a wild troublemaker, but her athletic ability is off the charts." He chuckled. "However, her basic and fundamentals are all over the place, so her gymnastic routines are mostly improvised. If she's in her groove, she performs splendidly. But if she's not, she loses interest and switches it up."

  


" _The way he explained it... is he a fanatic...?"_

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


"Huh? Don't tell me you two..." Nagito gasped, "Oh, I get it! So, you two have a thing for sexy bodies, huh?"

  


The two of you stared at him blankly, deciding to go talk to someone else.

  


"Squish! Squish!" A girl (?) was sitting down, pressing the floor with her fingers.

  


"Um, are you okay? I haven't introduced myself, right?" Hajime spoke up timidly, "My name is Hajime Hinata..."

  


You decided to speak up, too, "(Name) (Surname)..."

  


"Hmmm?" The girl hummed, "I'm Hiyoko Saionji." She resumed to... pressing the floor, "Squish! Squish!"

  


"Hiyoko's talent has made her known as the **Ultimate Traditional Dancer**. As a rookie, the Japanese dance industry expects a lot from her. She's already performed overseas many times. It seems her performances are popular among many young audiences, which is rare in the Japanese dance industry. Well, then again, her fans are mostly men."

  


" _I'm not that surprised."_

  


"Squish! Squish!" All of your attention brought back to her.

  


"Hey, what exactly are you doing?" Hajime inquired.

  


"Hmm? I'm squishing!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

  


"Squishing what?"

  


"Mr. Ant, of course. I'm squishing lots of Mr. Ants." Her sudden change startled you, "Pardon?"

  


"Hehe... if you squish their tummies just right, it makes this awesome sound." She giggled, "Wanna do it together!?"

  


"H-Hell no!" Hajime shrieked.

  


"Aww, okay." She pouted, then started to smirk, "Hmph, you wuss..."

  


**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

  


You all heard bells, despite being out where a ranch was.

  


"Look at the monitor over there," Nagito pointed out.

  


"Congratulations everyone! It appears that everyone has finished collecting the Hope Fragments!" Oh, it was Usami.

  


"I'm..." she sniffled, "...I'm so happy... Soooo..." This caught your attention, "I've prepared a present for everyone that'll make you all veeeery happy!"

  


You weren't happy.

  


"I apologize for the trouble, but please gather at the beach!" She started to giggle, "May shining hope be with you all!"

  


"Meet at the beach, huh?" You parroted, "Well, let's go."

  


"I-Is that going to be okay...? I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this," Hajime frowned.

  


"Thinking won't solve anything. We can do that after we go to the beach," Nagito pointed out.

  


"Is that really enough?" You queried.

  


"Hey, being absent-minded won't get us anywhere. Let's hurry and head on over to the beach."

  


"Yeah... got it," Hajime nodded.

  


You all headed for the beach.


	2. EVERYTHING WENT WRONG

"You guys are the last to arrive. What are you dilly-dallying for?" Byakuya reprimanded.

You were starting to get tired.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Nagito chuckled.

"Well, it's all right..." Byakuya sighed, "More importantly, this is our only chance to talk between ourselves before that rabbit returns."

You sighed, not wanting to take part.

"Kyahaha! Let's talk!" Hiyoko cheered.

You groaned inwardly.

"Now then, let me hear your initial impressions of this island," Byakuya practically demanded.

"I happened to notice numerous blocked off bridged on the central island..." Peko noted.

"Oh, those are there so everybody doesn't get lost!" Ibuki explained, "I tried to cross one of them and that rabbit showed up and told me, so I'm telling the truth!"

"So we don't get lost...?" Peko quoted, "Is this island really so big?"

_"Would you really say it's so we don't 'get lost'? Could be something else,"_ you thought.

Kazuichi placed his hands behind his head. "But if you look at it in-depth, it's just a normal island, right? It's got a resort and everything! Well, not that I've ever been to a resort before, but..."

_Would you really say that?_

"Also, there's a biiiiiig ranch!"

"Um...there's also a large supermarket, too... It looks like it stocks everything from food to living amenities."

"The hotel was really nice, too. It'd be great if we can stay there."

_"If it was there, I'm sure we'd have to stay there."_

_"_ The restaurant inside the hotel was also very nice. It seemed clear to a more plebeian taste."

"Can you guys listen to what I wanna say, too?" Teruteru cut in, "I...found something very important on this island."

Allowing him to continue, he started to have a nosebleed, "Girls! Very, very cute girls! Aha! All over the place!"

"Grooooooss! I'm getting goosebumps!" Ibuki paled.

"All of you are fools... I can't believe nobody has mentioned the most serious truth," Byakuya scoffed.

"...The most serious truth?" Chiaki repeated, tilting her head.

"If no one here realized it, you're all bigger fools that I thought."

"What did you say, you fat bastard? Don't be talkin' all big and shit!" Fuyuhiko growled.

"Small dogs shouldn't bark so loud."

You almost laughed at that. _Almost._ If you did, you were sure you'd be dead by the Kuzuryu Clan.

_"Either way, being brought here to 'get along' or something along those lines is out of the place. Usually, it'd be something else, like, killing each other or figure a way to get out of some person's game... Similar to, uh, like those Saw movies or... that game called, Your Turn To Die that my co-worker showed me some weeks ago..."_ Your thoughts were cut off by Usami putting something in your hand.

"...What is this...?" Nagito seemed disappointed by the thing.

"Pfft, teehee! It's an Usami Strap!" Usami giggled, "If you squeeze the tummy, it talks."

She somehow squeezed the Usami Strap, "I'm Usami... Magical Miracle Girl ★ Usami. I'm an itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!"

"Isn't it cute?" Usami gushed, "Love! Love!"

It wasn't cute. It's more disgusting and creepy–you were positive that your disgust was radiating off of you.

"...What a waste of time." Everyone began to express their disappointment.

"Man, and I got my hopes up, too..."

"I'm ashamed I even had my hopes up!"

"Really? I think it's pretty cute. Especially how the ears look like a rabbit's..."

"Well, Usami does mean 'rabbit,' you know!" Usami interjected.

You didn't even think twice when you threw it on the ground.

"Hey! You can't taint nature with trash!" Usami protested.

You sighed, muttering, "Trash is trash. It'll end up at a beach anyway."

"See? Even you think they're trash!" Ibuki pointed out, grinning.

You all watch Usami pick of the straps with a lonely expression. "Ugh... And I even prepared one more present, too, but now I don't wanna give it to you bad kids..."

"Hm? You have something else?" Peko questioned.

"Well, compared to the Usami Strap, it's not that big of a deal..." Usami sighed, "Basically, I've prepared a **motive** for everyone."

"A motive...?" Hajime nervously quoted.

Usami nodded, "That's right. A motive for everyone to get along. We've come all this way to a tropical island, so I thought it'd be great to do something island-themed."

"Like what? Are you thinkin' of throwin' a big party or somethin'?" Akane grinned.

You dreaded the idea of a party–"Coooorrect!"

_You felt like dying._

"Is it a festival? Or maybe a miniature shrine? How wonderful!" Sonia's eyes had literal stars in them.

"Excuse me, Miss Sonia..." Teruteru spoke up, "My loins are still full of poison, and I'd appreciate it if you could suck it out with your mouth."

You had a disgusted expression on your face.

"Oh, your tenderloins? You betcha," Sonia smiled.

"W-Wait, no!" You stopped her frantically.

"If we're talking about fun parties on a tropical island, maybe it should be a barbecue or something?" Ibuki suggested.

"Ah, a campfire sounds fun, too," Mahiru added.

"Let's find a hoop snake and kill it!" Hiyoko cheered.

You sweatdropped.

"Is looking for one not enough for you?!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"It seems everyone has different ideas, but if we're gonna be at the ocean, then first..." Usami spoke up.

"Tadaaa!" She held up two bags, "This is what it's all about!"

"A swimming bag?" Nagito muttered.

"Coooorrect! Love! Love!" Usami cheered.

"Whoaaaa! Then that means..." Kazuichi trailed off. "That's right. I have swimsuits for everyone. Well, school swimsuits actually. I hope that's okay," Usami explained.

"A-Are you telling us to go–" You cut Hajime off before he could finish, "Yes."

"There's no way anyone would be so thoughtless as to go swimming in a situation like this..." He protested.

Motioning towards all the others grabbing swimsuits and all that, you sighed; watching the others run to the Hotel.

"You're not going to swim, Byakuya?" You inquired as he kept his arms crossed.

"Of course not."

" _What a straight forward response..."_

"However, don't think that makes us friends or anything. Our reasons couldn't be more different."

You squinted at him, "...If you think it's because of..." You pointed at the rabbit discreetly, " _her._ You're wrong. I just simply don't like swimming, it's too salty and it's too much energy."

"Hmph... Then we're on the same boat, I suppose."

He was practically making jabs at you.

You looked at Akane, who was surprisingly staying with the people who weren't swimming.

"You aren't going to swim, Akane?" She had a confused look, almost offended, "Hm? Of course I am, why?"

"Shouldn't you go change with the others...?"

"I don't need to change. All I gotta do is take off my clothes," she relaxed.

"What about your swimsuit...?"

"There's no way I'm gonna wear somethin' as embarrassin' as a school swimsuit," she blushed in embarrassment.

"..." You were ultimately confused.

"Soooo, let's hurry and swim!" Akane beamed; she started to take off her clothes, making you jump. " _OHGODSOMEONESAVEME–"_

"Hey there! Shameful behavior like that is a no-no! If you're going to swim, you gotta wear a swimsuit!" Usami frowned.

"Tch! What a pain!" Akane scoffed.

"Ah! Speaking of which, everyone has returned!" Usami exclaimed and you turned around to see the people from the hotel jumping in the water.

Sighing, you looked at Hajime. "Are you gonna go?"

He didn't respond. He seemed reluctant.

" _Perhaps some encouragement?"_

"I mean... it'd be nice, right? It's practically a resort at this point," you stated; he twitched. "'S all you gotta do. Just enjoy yourself for now-"

"Fine."

Did you do it?

He ran towards Usami, "Hajime? Did something happen?" She inquired. "Hey! Hand me one of those swimsuits!"

Ah, you did do it.

After a few moments, he came back, shouting, "Heeey you guys! Don't forget about me!"

He waved frantically, "Hey hey! Wait for me! Let me join in the fun!"

You looked up, "Huh, that's odd."

The sky started to get cloudy; frowning, you glanced at Usami.

She seemed pale, even for... whatever she is. "Eh? Huh...?"

"What did you do–mmph!" You covered Hajime's mouth.

"Hey, rabbit. Did you do something, or is it someone else?"

"Wha... wha-wha-wha..." She stammered, "Wh-What is this?!"

You narrowed your eyes at her, "Huh?"

"I didn't do anything..." Usami whimpered, "What is all of this...?"

She started to wail, "There's no way! Something like this shouldn't be happening!"

At that moment, the monitor turned on.

"Ahh, ahh...!" You felt chills.

"Mic check! Mic check!" This voice... was easygoing, laid-back even.

However, there was an undertone of malice, mischievousness, _even sadistic._

"Ah, ah! Ah, ah! Can you hear me, can you hear me?" It was slightly high-pitched, you would assume its happy.

"Puhuhu... Surprised?" The voice giggled, "You were totally surprised!"

"...Right?"

Silence.

"Now then, sorry to keep you all waiting for so long. Let's leave this worthless entertainment behind..."

You were confused.

"It's time for the main attraction! You guys better hustle over to Jabberwock Park!"

"Could it be? This voice...!" Usami had tears pricking her eyes, "I-If this is... Oh, this is very bad. I gotta do something..."

She held her 'magic wand' tightly, "It's all up to me!"

She disappeared.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Hajime exclaimed.

You sighed.

You stuffed your hands in your pockets and started to walk towards Jabberwock Park.

♦♦♦

You arrived at Jabberwock Park, waiting on the others to arrive.

"Wh-Where are you?! Where are you hiding?!" Usami shouted angrily.

You glanced around.

"There's no one around..." you murmured.

"Puhuhuhuhu!"

You kept looking around, even wearier. "What the..."

"Hey-hey! Where are you?! Show yourself!" Usami yelled.

A voice started to laugh, "Ahhhh-hahahahahahaha!"

You snapped towards the statue; watching as a someone–no, rather _something_ –popped out from the statue. "Why, hello there! Thank you all for waiting!"

"Long time, no see guys! I am Monokuma," a bear introduced himself. "I'm the headmaster of this academy!"

You frowned, " _Monokuma? Isn't that just like a monochromatic bear?"_

"Ahem," Monokuma cleared his throat. "Now that I have made my dashing appearance, the first thing I need to say is..."

He got angry, "This is so friggin' lame! Lame, I say! Lamer than the lamest lamesauce!"

Then he started to sweat; like he was flushed, "Oh, wait. Lamesauce?! Is that tasty?"

_Is this a comedy act because you're not amused._

"Just as I thought... It was you!" Usami exclaimed, dramatically pointing at Monokuma.

"But...how...?" She faltered, "Why is Monokuma here!?"

"Aw shaaaddup!" He growled, "I'm livid, you know... And I'm about ready to barf thanks to your lukewarm attitude!"

You could confirm that he was indeed livid, he was literally getting red.

"Just what's with this ' **heart-throbbing school trip** ' crap anyway?!"

"I'm so bored! So hopelessly bored!" Monokuma whined, "This just ain't fun at all! You better knock off this farce right now!"

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"You've gotta make this, you know...meet the demands of the world," he continued, "Nobody wants to see high-school students living calm and peaceful lives."

You disagreed with those words.

"What everyone wants to see is..." He trailed off, "Other people's misery... and despair..."

"Wh-What the hell is with this stuffed animal...!? Nothing he's saying makes any damn sense...!" Fuyuhiko paled.

"What...what is going on? What is that thing?" Byakuya questioned. If it was to himself, you didn't know.

"Be careful, everyone! Stay back and leave this to me!" Usami exclaimed determinedly.

"I don't know why Monokuma is here, but as long as I have this Magic Stick..."

As you were in the back, you were next to Fuyuhiko.

"Even if this is a bad situation, she's going to get beaten up horrendously..." You sighed next to him, he snorted but covered it up with a cough.

"Yah! Opening!" Monokuma screeched, tackling her.

"Ah–" You were cut off by screams.

"Dun-dun-dah-dahhhhh! VICTORY!" Monokuma cheered, standing victoriously above Usami, and broke the Magic Stick.

"Now then, what to do after my flawless victory..." He mused.

He started to cackle, "First of all, you're too plain. White rabbits are faaaar too plain. Soooo, I'm gonna make you in my image! Aaah-hahahaha!"

Monokuma then started to wrestle Usami, something about 'changing her?'

"This is what happens when you defy me... I'll crunch ya! I'll bite ya! I'll rip you apart!"

"Kyaaaaaah! Stooooop it!"

"Hey, hold still! This wooden stick...isn't gonna shove itself in, you know!"

Did you hear that correctly?

"Noooooooo! That's a no-no! THAT'S A BIG NO-NO!!!"

You weren't going to lie. Your jaw slacked a little once Monokuma revealed what he did to Usami.

"Taaa-daaa! ALL DONE!"

"Wha-...! What is this?!" She shrieked, "I'm not supposed to look weird like this! Change me back to normal!"

"My, my... Defying your big brother's fashion sense. Is Monomi a little troublemaker?" Monokuma cooed.

"...Big brother? Monomi?" Usami questioned, sweating bullets.

"Your current position is too wishy-washy, so I'm setting you to be my little sister **Monomi** ," Monokuma gushed.

"...Though it's only an external setting, after all," he snickered.

"Wh-Why do I have to be your little sister!?" Usami protested.

"...Big sister, then? You wanna be the older sister that got separated at birth?" Monokuma inquired.

"Hmm, that doesn't feel right..." He muttered, "Yep, you're definitely more like a little sister."

"Soooo that's how it's gonna be... Monomi! From now on, if you ever disobey, I will never forgive you!" He snarled.

"H-How...? Even the display changed to Monomi?!" 'Monomi' cried out, "H-Hey! I won't let you make up your own settings!"

_Oh. She just got punched..._

"Stupid fool! Do you think you can win against me!?"

"Oww! It hurts a lot when you punch me!"

"How about that?! Now you've learned your lesson!" Monokuma cackled.

"Ugh... if only I had my Magic Stick, I could have totally beaten that awful Monokuma..." Monomi whimpered.

"Puhu! It's your fault for leaving yourself open! Even a one second opening is life-threatening on a battlefield," he giggled.

"Hey... what's with this stupid performance...?" Fuyuhiko cut in angrily.

"Wh-Who friggin' knows...!" Akane replied, eyes wide.

"But... it's obvious something bad is happening," Chiaki frowned.

"Whaa-?! What is this!? What's going on!?" Teruteru paled.

"Ugh..." Monomi sobbed.

"Huh? Now she's all weird-looking!" Mahiru gasped, noticing Monomi.

"Weird-looking...? She matches me now, you know! How insensitive..." Monokuma sighed.

"There's more of 'em!?" Ibuki just _now_ realized that, _yes there are two_.

"Wh-What does this mean? What _is_ that black and white tanuki...?" Peko stammered; you sighed quietly.

"I'm not a tanuki, I'm a bear! I'm Monokuma!" Monokuma roared, only to be ignored.

"I-I don't understand it myself, but... a new stuffed animal appeared?" Kazuichi frowned, "I mean... why is that stuffed animal even talking...?"

"Seriously, I'm not a stuffed animal, I'm Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Monokuma...?"

Oh, now they're listening to him.

"Did you say...headmaster?!"

"Regardless... it appears everyone has gathered," Monokuma stated. "Now then, as the headmaster, I shall make a formal declaration!" You didn't like the sound of that.

"From this point onward, the **killing school trip** will now commence!"

There was silence.

"A school trip where everyone gets along has no simulation at all! And it's so damn boring!" He groaned, "Nobody wants to play a game like that!"

" _Uh, no, actually many would want to play a game like that..."_

"You guys agree with me, right!?" Monokuma queried, "Sooooo, let's begin our **killing school trip!** "

He had a bright aura around him, "Naturally, you guys are the contestants!"

"K-Killing...contestants...?" Teruteru repeated.

"Wh-What are you saying!? I will absolutely, positively now allow such bloody events!" Monomi cut in.

"Ah, she just got kicked..." You noted.

"Jeez... Your brain sure is tiny, Monomi. How many times do I have to tell you?" Monokuma sighed, "Pay attention this time. Except in manga, a little sister is never smarter than her big brother."

You couldn't help but agree with his words.

"Ugh... Ughhhh...!" Monomi wept like a child- actually you were positive she was since she had a diaper on...

"Now then, we got off-topic for a while, so let's go back to the explanation of the killing school trip."

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean, 'killing school trip'...?" Mikan quoted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Monokuma asked, "You guys are going to **kill each other!** "

"Kill each other... I see..." Kazuichi smiled, "K-KILL EACH OTHER!?"

_Is this some sort of comedy because you really aren't amused._

"Wh-What are you saying!? That's impossible!"

"Well, don't you think it's kinda lame and boring that you can't leave the island unless you **all get along?** " Monokuma hummed, "So I'm changing the rules! If you want off this island, then please kill one of your friends! And then, make it through the **class trial** without getting caught!"

"...Class trial?" Chiaki frowned.

"That's right! The class trial is the real charm of this killing school trip!" Monokuma smirked. "Allow me to explain!"

"If one of you gets murdered... The surviving members must participate in the class trial! At the class trial, there will be a showdown between the **blackened** killer and the other **spotless** students. During the trial, you'll present your arguments about **who you think the blackened is**. The outcome will be decided by **popular vote** and if you arrive at the correct answer... Only the blackened killer will be punished. The rest may continue their school trip. However... if you choose poorly... then the one who got away with murder will survive, and the rest of you will receive your **punishment**. As far as class trials go... that's all there is to it!"

"Which means, if you kill someone and make it through the class trial, you get to live and leave this island. However, if you are found guilty during the class trial, then you will be **punished**." He summarized, "Puhuhu, it's a familiar but simple rule, right?"

"You... keep repeating that word ' **punish** ' over and over. What's the deal with that?" Kazuichi held his beanie tightly.

"Basically... it's an execution!"

"E-Execution!?" Sonia paled.

You froze at the sinister look on Monokuma's face.

"The pleasing punishment that follows the class trial! This is one of the perks of the killing school trip. Puhuhu, what sort of spine-tingling punishment will we see? I can't help it, I'm already getting excited! There may even be some unique punishments, like impaling you through the head with a Thingamajig Claw!"

He cleared his throat, "Any method of killing is fine. Popular ones like bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling, and poisoning... To shooting, beating, running over, burning, bombing, slashing, drowning, electrocution, crushing, cursing..." He listed all the kinds of murder to go with, and you were familiar with a lot of them. "Please, choose whichever killing method you prefer. No time limit, so you can kill as you please... It's an All-You-Can-Murder Buffet... A theme park of murder..."

"That's what this killing school trip is all about!" He cackled.

You grimaced.

"D-Don't fuck with me..." Fuyuhiko growled.

"Th-That's right! Who on earth would kill someone?" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"I'm not ordering anyone to kill. Whether or not you kill someone is entirely up to you," Monokuma giggled. "But be careful! Youth doesn't last forever!"

"It'll be too late if you guys wait till you're in your forties to start killing each other!"

"I-I don't believe any of this... I don't believe any of this... I don't believe any of this..." Teruteru tried to convince himself, but you were sure out of everyone here, he was the one that believed it all.

"Wh-What if nobody ever gets murdered? Does that mean we'll never leave this island?" Mahiru questioned. "Who knows!?"

"Anyway, I'd like for you all to go through with this killing school trip in a healthy and positive manner," Monokuma said dismissively.

"W-Wait a minute!" Mahiru protested, "Why do we have to do this!?"

"Well, it's obvious." No, no it isn't. "There's a reason you all need to kill each other."

"...Eh?" Hajime mumbled.

"Hold on... You've been running your mouth for quite some time now..." Nekomaru cracked his knuckled, "I don't want to get violent, but if I do, I have no idea what might happen!"

"What, a fight? Do I need to beat the crap outta that black-and-white bear?" Akane grinned.

"Who would dare try to kill...?" Peko's hand was already reaching to her sword, "I'll put a stop to it, with force if necessary."

"If you keep saying stupid stuff, the athletes in our group are gonna lose their patience!" Ibuki scowled, pointing at Monokuma.

"Ah, is that so...? Well, I guess I expected this reaction..." He sighed.

He started to get angry, for some reason, "If you guys wanna do things by force, then I'll have to fight back with a little force of my own..."

"Force? What are you gonna do...!?" Monomi gasped.

He began to say a chant, "Surge... O' gods who dwell between light and darkness... In accordance with our contract, I summon thee now..." He raised his 'arms', "Come forth, Monobeasts!"

You stared in shock as the statues began to crack, showing off... machines?

"Wh-Why... did the statue move?" Mahiru gasped.

"That's no statue! They're Monobeasts!" Monokuma chortled.

"M-M-M-M-Monster!" Kazuichi shrieked, this angered Monokuma.

"No, I just said they're Monobeasts!"

"N-No... this can't be... This is just... too weird...!" Mikan cowered away.

"Am I... having a nightmare or something...?" Even Fuyuhiko looked scared.

"Kyahaha! A nightmare, he says! He just admitted his brain is a total flower patch!" Kiyoko laughed.

Your eye twitched.

"Jeez... You guys sure are a skeptical bunch..." Monokuma huffed, "If something doesn't fit with your narrow notions of common sense, you just deny it outright... How stupid. Ignorant cavemen are better than you all! Classifying events according to their genres is a disease of the modern age."

Now you were just getting ticked off.

"Everyone! Please stay back!" Monomi warned, "I-I will protect everyone! Even at the cost of my life... I will protect everyone!"

Monokuma gagged, "...Huh? What's this?" He gagged once more, "Ugh..." He turned to everyone, "Ah, I know! This is nausea! Your sickly sweet sense of justice makes me wanna puke!"

Wait, did he not puke?

"All righty then, it's decided! You'll be my **example to everyone!** "

You didn't like that.

You all watched as Monomi started to get shot endlessly by one of the 'Monobeasts.' You saw one graze Hajime's cheek, heck it even grazed _your lab coat._

After it stopped, Monomi was all gone. All that was left was her bow.

"Wah... Waaaaah..." Someone's going to have a– "WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Oh, it was Teruteru.

"Wh-What is that!?" Kazuichi shrieked.

Oh god, is Ibuki about to die, she's literally got foam at her mouth- "A-blub-blub-blub-blub... It's only the first stage... and Monomi is already dead...!"

"I-Is that a demon...!? Or perhaps it's... a weapon from the future...!?" Gundham sweated; he was holding his hamsters since you were sure they passed out.

"Monobeasts are dreadful weapons of destruction!" Monokuma cackled.

"Puhuhu... That's right, this is what I wanted," he had a face of sadistic satisfaction. "This feeling of despair! Giving an example was totally the right call!"

Everyone was frozen. No one could speak, they were too scared.

"Now then, I believe I made my point..." He grinned, "Just so we're clear, you guys can't defy me. If you don't want to end up as fish food, you better not disobey me! Just so you know... I don't feel mercy or sympathy. Cuz I'm a bear, after all." _That's not how it works._ "An excuse like, 'I got high off this tropical atmosphere,' won't work on me at all!"

"Also, in addition to the killing school trip, I've already updated the e-Handbook," Monokuma added. "There, the rules for the killing school trip are written, so you better read them thoroughly. Ignorance of the rules is no excuse, either. Well, that's also true of any society, really," he snickered. "Now then... Enjoy the remainder of this liberating and harsh school trip!"

After that, him and his Monobeasts disappeared.

"Wh-What just... happened...?" Nagito stammered, you only sighed.

"U-Um... Um..." Teruteru was trembling, "I-I... just won't believe it... That's it... That's all there is to it..."

"I-It'd be one thing if we were up against a human or even an animal..." Nekomaru clenched his fists, "What the hell can we do against a monster like that?!"

"I-It's impossible... Why is something impossible happening...?" Kazuichi muttered.

"Well, it's not... really impossible."

Everyone turned to Byakuya, "Those Monobeasts or whatever they're called are machines. Thus, Monokuma must also be the same... As long as they're machines... It means someone made them, and is controlling them."

" **Who** could be responsible...? Why were we put into this unexplainable situation..." Peko frowned.

"Hey, who is it?! Who?!" Mahiru was panicking.

You only glanced away.

"Aha...haha, it could be anyone..." Teruteru mumbled in distress, "It's not like I believe it anyway. There's no way I'd believe something like that."

He pulled out a comb, brushing his hair, "More importantly, are you guys hungry? Let's stop thinking about this and just eat."

"...You can eat first," Chiaki spoke warily.

"No matter how confused or upset you are, I don't mind. However, remember this..." Byakuya gritted his teeth, "I don't know who in the world is orchestrating this but... We don't need to be cautious of those machines... or even whoever's controlling them... More than anything, we must be cautious of..."

He paused, "...Ourselves. Being brought to a tropical island with complete strangers, and ordered to kill each other to escape... That creates fear in our minds, and the desire to escape that hopeless fear......is our worst enemy."

You glanced around, everyone had a cautious look on their faces.

You sighed, deciding to walk away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Byakuya stopped you.

Turning slightly, you looked at him from your shoulder, "A walk."

And with that, you left them.

♦♦♦

You sighed deeply, rubbing your eyes in exhaustion.

"This is more stressful than my damn job..."

" _What time even is it..."_ You stifled a sigh, deciding that you've been sighing way too many times.

"Ah, the bear did mention something about new rules..." You murmured, taking out your e-Handbook.

You tapped onto 'Regulations,'

Rule 5:

Once a murder takes place, a **class trial** will begin shortly thereafter.  
Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

You swiped left.

Rule 6:

If the blackened is exposed during the class trial,  
they **alone** will be executed.

"They alone...?" You muttered in confusion.

Rule 7:

If the blackened is not exposed,  
the remaining students will be **executed**.

"The hell?"

Rule 8:

As a reward,  
the surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime and allowed  
to **leave the island**.

"Now that's some motivation..."

Rule 9:

The **Body Discoverment Announcement**  
will play as soon as three or more people discover  
a body for the first time.

"That's useful... I guess."

Rule 10:

Destroying any property on this island without permission is expressly prohibited.  
This includes the surveillance cameras and  
monitors.

You had nothing to say to that.

Rule 11:

You are **free** to investigate this island at your own discretion.  
Your actions in this regard are not limited.

You hummed, taking a look at the last rule.

Last Rule:

Additional school trip rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.

You raised a brow, "Interesting..."

Shaking your head, you headed towards the cottages you saw.

"Ahem... Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... It is now 10:00 p.m. Nighttime can be confusing... If you're out at night and accidentally meet a killer, then it sucks to be you!" Monokuma practically sang, "But if you're worried about that and can't sleep, I've prepared a cottage on the hotel grounds for each of you. Every single one of you, please feel free to rest in your own rooms. However, before you go to bed, I strongly recommend you lock your doors. You never know who might be planning to kill you!"

You were tempted to smash the monitor.

"Puhuhu! Bye-byeeeee!"

The monitor turned off and you just trudged toward your designated cottage.

_You'd be damned if you didn't try your best to have no one die._


	3. OMINOUS COUNTDOWN

You woke up, hearing bells.

"Ahem... Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make..." Ah, it's Monokuma. "Gooooood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!"

You stared at the ceiling, "..."

"Should I go out..." You contemplated before getting up, "Should I, or should I not?"

"...Eh, might as wel–"

"No no no!" Monokuma appeared in front of you, "You can't go outside! You're not allowed!"

"I just woke up and now this headache just appeared..."

"Are you calling me a headache?! So rude to your headmaster..."

"Anyway, I'm here for fun reasons!" You weren't amused.

"I want you to find my–"

"No."

"Aww, that's too bad!" He cooed, "You're going to do it."

He was slowly turning into a migraine.

"I got ahead of myself and made too many. But I thought it'd be a waste to just throw 'em away so... I've hidden them all over the island," Monokuma had a sheepish look. You didn't even know he was able to, if you were going to be honest.

"They're scattered all over various areas, so you just go right ahead and look for them all!"

Your brow furrowed, "Why do I have to do it?"

"Like I said, you're going to do it whether you want to or not. I've already hid one of 'em in this room, and I won't let you out until you find it!" He smirked.

"Gooooood luck!"

"That..." You huffed, looking up, "Ah, there it is."

"Wait... How am I going to get this?" It was a bit too high to reach. You stared at it with disdain, "..." You went towards one of the table and started to climb the ledge that was hiding the Monokuma.

Actually, now that you looked closer, it looked like it was a Monokuma in a bikini– "How disgusting..."

Grabbing it, you fell from the ledge, landing on your feet.

"At least it isn't so high..." You sighed.

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

"Hm? Are these coins?"

**Obtained 10 Coins (?)**

"Good job!" Monokuma praised, you scowled at him. "Now, now, don't give me that look... I left you some Monocoins! I'm so generous!" He said the last part to himself. "These coins can be exchanged for fabulous items at the beach and the Rocketpunch Market. I've also hidden the stuffed animals in other places too, so do your best and look for them!" You honestly wished you never came here.

"If you find them all... Surprise! Surprise!" He giggled and vanished.

"Hate it here..."

As you exited your room, you bumped into Hajime and Kazuichi. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Kazuichi shrieked, you two stared at him in confusion. "O-Oh, it's just you two... Don't scare me like that!"

"I could say the same to you...!"

"Huh??"

"A-Anyway... Did you see them?" This made you even more confused. "Ahhh man... not good... What the hell are they...? Definitely not good...!" Was he talking to you and Hajime, or himself?

"What are you saying?" You asked.

"The bridge, you know... Remember that bridge at the central island?"

"Are the beasts there or something?"

"No shit! Why the hell else would I be here!? Th-They're blocking off the bridge..."

"They're not monsters. They're Monobeasts," Monokuma stated.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HEREEEEEEEE!" Kazuichi screamed.

"The Monobeasts are the guardians of Jabberwock Island. They're making sure you guys don't think about ignoring the progression by going to the other islands." He vanished once more.

"If those monsters are his gatekeepers...it's better if I don't get close to them," Hajime muttered.

"Ugh..." You turned to Kazuichi who was on the verge of breaking down. "So annoying... I can't stand this anymore..."

"H-Hey! Get a grip...! Your face is... getting weird..." Hajime exclaimed.

You stared at him blankly.

"I can't... There's no way I can get a grip. We're gonna get eaten by monsters. There's no way I can enjoy vacationing here now..."

"Hey, what's with all the noise?"

You all turned to the person speaking; it was Peko.

"AAAAHHHH! ANOTHER M-M-M-M-MONSTER!"

"And I came all the way here to get you three, but if you're going to call me a monster..." Peko frowned.

"Come and get us?" You repeated.

She nodded, "I was told to come get you because we kept waiting and you two never showed up... Everyone is waiting at the hotel restaurant... hurry up and join us."

She walked away. "Everyone's waiting at the restaurant?" Hajime parroted and you simply shrugged.

"Ugh... Whatever... I don't care... I don't care at all..." Kazuichi whimpered, "I-I'M OUTTA HEREEEEEE!" He bolted away, startling you and Hajime.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" Hajime called out to him. "...Should I go get him...?" You muttered to him.

"Uh, probably..." Hajime replied, "I'll... head over to the restaurant and tell the others."

You sighed.

♦♦♦

"Heeeeyy... I can't talk that loud, so can you just come out?" You called out towards Kazuichi, looking for him. Nothing.

You stayed quiet.

" _If someone doesn't want to be found, it's obvious you gotta stay silent."_

You swore you heard light whimpers and sniffles like they were stifled.

"Hmm, he's not here..." You murmured, pretending to walk away. That's when you heard the whimpers and sniffles become louder.

Making sure your footsteps were silent, you walked towards the noise.

You were honestly surprised that he hid in a bush.

"WAAAAHH!" He screamed, "M-M-MONSTER!!" Before he could sprint away, you quickly grabbed him.

"Hey, now..." You sighed, "You're making everyone worried–"

"I don't give a damn!" He blurted out.

"..." You stared at him, your grip still on him.

"I-I bet you're just here to kill me...!" He trembled, "W-Well... you better think you're wrong because–!"

"What a hassle..."

You exhaled deeply, "I'm not going to kill you... I took an oath, anyway. You're worrying everyone at the restaurant..."

He didn't say anything.

You were tired; you didn't get enough sleep last night. (Even if you're used to it). "Would you at least go to the restaurant?"

"...Fine," he grumbled.

You sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Taking his hand, you both went towards the restaurant.

♦♦♦

"We're back..." You drawled, "Sorry it–"

"Hey, straighten up a little more! Shouldn't a man like you be embarrassed to walk like that? Stop clinging to them like a child!" Mahiru came up to you two; whilst her grip on you was gentle, you couldn't say the same for Kazuichi.

"St-Stop... don't pull... You're gonna rip my sleeves..."

You just let go of his hand and walked away.

Sitting at a table, you slowly dozed off.

"AAAAAAH!"

You gaped at seeing Mikan in an... interesting pose...

"Ohhh...no no no no no!" She wailed, "I-I-I tripped!"

"C-Can you even call that tripping?" Hajime sweatdropped; you had to agree with that.

"How in the world did you end up in such a...compromising position after tripping!?" Byakuya exclaimed.

You found yourself nodding as Mikan literally had cords wrapped around her ankles.

"Well, it certainly makes me happy! I'm veeeeery happy!" You blanched at Teruteru's comment.

"Noooooooo! I'm so embarrassed! P-Please help me!"

"Awwwwww! She looks so adorable when she's embarrassed!" Ibuki cooed. You were practically crying internally. "It's sooooo moe, I'm practically snorting with joy!" (Someone please help them).

"W-We should help her up!"

After helping Mikan up, "Mikan... are you okay?" Nagito questioned her.

"Ugh... My head is throbbing a little, but I'm okay..."

You decided to check on her.

"...Are you really okay?" You inquired, prodding at her head.

"Ngh, I'm all right... I-It actually happens a lot..." She admitted.

You stared at her blankly.

"B-But thank you for checking on me..." She beamed, a bit pink. "Heh, hehehehehe...!"

You walked away, a bit scared of her.

" _If I had to choose, she'd kill someone..."_

You sighed, reaching the seat you were at from before.

"Now that everyone is here," Byakuya began. "Let's commence the meeting."

"First, I have a question for you all," Byakuya started. "That Monokuma thing ordered us all to kill each other... So **under these strange circumstances** , what do you think we need right now?"

"Tch, who the fuck knows? Get to the point already," Fuyuhiko scoffed.

"If you want me to get to the point, you better hurry up and answer my question," Byakuya retorted.

"What do we need? We need food and sleep, obviously. Right?" Akane stated the obvious.

"No... you've forgotten about shitting..."

You blinked.

"Which means the answers are: **a good appetite, a good night's sleep, and a good shit**!!!" Nekomaru roared.

You sweatdropped.

_"...What."_

"...Does anyone have a real answer?" Byakuya dismissed those two.

"Could it be... a **bond**?" Nagito asked.

"Bond...?"

"This is what I believe... As long as the Ultimates work together, there's nothing we can't accomplish... You'll all be able to create a hope that can overcome any despair. That's why... if we want to escape this island, we need to promise each other that we'll work together!"

"Wow, he said that with a straight face! How is he not embarrassed?" Hiyoko snickered.

"Ah... just as I figured. That was kinda lame, huh?" Nagito laughed sheepishly.

"However, he does have a point," Peko frowned. "That must be why Monokuma is enforcing a rule that will cause us to be suspicious of each other."

"I see... That was a pretty good answer," Byakuya smirked. "Since it's impossible to face our enemy as **individuals** under these circumstances, we must fight as a **group**... However, what we need to achieve that solidarity is not something as easygoing and optimistic as a... 'bond.'"

"Then... what?" Nagito gaped.

"...Leadership?" You shrugged, everyone turned to you.

" _Ah, crap..."_

You did not like the attention you had on you right now, it's just too much, really.

"What do you mean?" Hajime inquired.

You stifled a yawn. "...I mean, don't you think that we would need someone to lead us all? Like," You paused, "Er... I mean... Ah, perhaps Byakuya knows..."

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
_**Blowing Smoke!**  
You successfully diverted the attention to someone, or something, else._

"Yes, while that is the correct answer, they didn't provide an explanation."

Everyone then focused their attention to Byakuya.

"I see... Even sports teams need captains, after all..." Nekomaru said in understanding.

"Rejoice. I shall accept the position," Byakuya sighed.

"...Huh?"

"Now then, I'll wrap up this introduction, and let's move on to the main question."

You didn't expect the bluntness.

"Wait just a second!" Mahiru interjected.

"...What is it?"

"Wh-What did you just say...? I don't care how you excuse it, you're being too forceful! Deciding to be leader on your own... and why does it have to be you, anyway?!"

"Who is more fit to lead other than me? I am the **Ultimate Affluent Progeny** of the Togami household, destined to stand above all others."

_How arrogant..._

"S-Seriously! I'm telling you that attitude of yours is too forceful!"

"...Mahiru, please wait."

It was Nagito.

"It's true that Byakuya may be a little forceful, but given our current situation... I believe it's a leader's duty, under circumstances like this, to be forceful to a certain degree..."

"That may be true, but... if we just need someone who can lead people, then even Sonia can..."

Mahiru was denied by Sonia, "No, perish the thought. I am merely a figurehead."

"He must have the qualities of a leader if he can accept the role under these circumstances," you sighed.

"If everyone's okay with it... I'm okay with it, too..." Mahiru muttered.

"Then, I guess we've made our decision," You murmured.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm the leader, I won't let anyone become a victim," Byakuya assured everyone. "I will guide you all! That much, I promise."

"Kyaaaa! Soooo reliable!" Ibuki squealed.

Your lips pursed. " _I mean yeah, he's reliable, but is that who he really is...? You'd think an heir would have a more... refined... 'taste' in physique. Plus, I'm not sure if that's how Byakuya would really act..."_

"Now then, let's move on to the topic at hand, for real this time... I have something to show you all."

"...Something to show us?"

"It's at Jabberwock Park at the central island," Byakuya started to walk away. "Come, follow me!"

You sighed, watching as mostly everyone started to leave; albeit they had complaints about Byakuya.

You noticed Gundham and Akane still in the restaurant.

Approaching Akane, "Ya don't hafta pay attention to me, just go...!" She spoke through mouthfuls, "I'll catch up with ya soon...!"

"...I'd believe you if it weren't for that look on your face," you muttered.

"I can't help it... When I..." She gulped down some juice, "Get hungry, I lose most of my energy... Sooooo...!" After that, she literally inhaled her entire plate of food.

"..." You were disgusted, though you tried not to show it as you heard the disgusting noises.

"Man, that was good," she huffed.

You didn't think she even tasted the food.

"Ugh!" She groaned.

"Did something happen?" You inquired.

She only looked down with a sullen face. "C-Crap... Now that I've eaten a little, I'm even hungrier..."

You understood where she was coming from.

"So annoying..." She sighed, "Byakuya better finish his talk fast. Cuz once he's done, I'm gonna eat as much as I can!"

She ran out of the restaurant.

_"Now, it's just Gundham..."_ You began to approach him.

"Let's go, Jum-P! Maga-Z! San-D! Cham-P!" Gundham suddenly exclaimed, startling you. "My Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Let us venture to the end of the earth... Jabberwock Park...!"

" _A-Are they named after shounen manga magazines...?"_

You decided to not talk to him as there was no need to.

Instead, you just glanced around. Not finding any of those 'Monokumas,' you decided to just leave.

♦♦♦

"...For skinny people, you're awfully slow."

Your hand twitched.

"It seems... you are just too fast for us," Sonia frowned.

"J-Jeez... I never expected a fatso like him to move so fast..."

"So... what's supposed to be here?" Akane raised a brow.

you just pointed at the place where the statues used to be, "That?"

"It's... counting down...!" Hajime gasped.

"Was this here when we came last time?" Mahiru questioned.

"No... I'm pretty sure it wasn't!" Nekomaru grunted.

"I found it this morning... when I was exploring the island one more time," Byakuya explained. "It's unknown... when it was actually placed here..."

"Monokuma must have placed this object..." Peko deduced.

"...What does this countdown even mean?" Hajime muttered.

"Hmm... I have no clue."

"Mmhmhm, once again, something has appeared that I don't understand... But it's got nothing to do with me. Because I refuse to believe this is happening."

"Could it be...? It better not be a bomb!"

"A b-b-b-b-bommmmmmmb?!"

"If they wanted to blow up the island, they would have done so by now. There's no need for a countdown..." Byakuya voice cut through everyone's panic.

"Then... what are they counting down?"

"It's a mystery..."

"Hm?" You looked down.

"Oh, hello, Monomi–" You paused in your greeting, paling.

"Hello, (Name)!"

Your face went blank.

_Ah._

"Kyah!" Sonia shrieked, resulting in Monomi screaming as well.

"M-Monomi?!" Hajime yelped.

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Mahiru gasped.

"I heard everyone talking while I was patrolling, so I came over..." Monomi explained.

"No, not that... Didn't Monokuma kill you?" Ibuki asked, fidgeting.

"Ah, so that's why you were surprised?" Monomi murmured, "Pfft, hehehe!" She started to giggle.

"You don't have to worry about that!" She brushed it away, "After all, I can never die!"

"I see..." Gundham smirked, "You must be an undead abomination, risen from the foulest depths of the Netherworld by black magic..."

He gasped, "Do you want me to make you my thrall?!"

" _Is that really something you should be happy about...?"_

"Monomi's a mechanical stuffed animal, right?" Chiaki questioned, "Doesn't that mean she can't die in the first place?"

"Now that you mention it... she'd only need, like, a spare or something," Kazuichi muttered. "A 'spare'... What a mean thing to say!"

"If she has a spare, I could probably dissect the spare... _or her, with consent, of course_..." You hummed.

Monomi turned to you in horror. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'DISSECT?!'"

You pulled out a dissecting kit.

**"WAAAHH!"**

**| TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES |**

_**WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK** _

"A 'spare'... What a mean thing to say!" Monomi sobbed.

"However, you have arrived at the perfect time. There's something I wanted to ask you." Byakuya cut in, "What is the meaning behind this timer and countdown? Answer me..."

"Huh?" Monomi tilted her head, "Countdown...?" She looked up at the timer, "Ha-wa-wa! What is this?!"

A pause.

"U-Um... I'm sorry... I... don't know what this is..."

"You really don't know...?" Peko seemed surprised.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't really have a grasp of what Monokuma is up to..."

"You don't know, even though you're Monokuma's little sister." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I'm not my brother's little sister!"

Did she accept the role or not, you'd never know.

"A-Anyway... let's all do our best!" She cheered, "Let's kick the evil Monokuma off this island!"

"If you don't know what the countdown is for, you're useless to us. Get lost."

"Um... Let's... together..."

"I said get lost...!"

"Kyaa!" She cowered, "I-I'm sorry!" Then she vanished.

"Um... Perhaps you are being a little too harsh? I am starting to feel sorry for it..." Sonia pitied Monomi.

"Miss Sonia! May I call you Miss Sonia? No, I insist on calling you that!" Kazuichi interjected, "There's no need to feel sorry for that thing. She's obviously working with Monokuma."

"Who the fuck cares about that stuffed animal...? More importantly, what the hell is that clock?"

"Looks ominous, doesn't it...?" Byakuya pondered, "Who put that object here, and how did they do it in just one night?"

"Hmm... I can't imagine..." Hajime muttered, a bit frustrated.

"Which means it doesn't make any sense! Also, it's deadly!" Teruteru chimed in.

"However, that's not all that's unimaginable..." Byakuya clenched his fist, "This island is full of mysteries that we can't begin to imagine..."

You tilted your head up, watching the clouds pass by slowly.

You guessed you were watching the clouds go by for a while because you didn't even notice Byakuya pointing at you.

"While I was using them as examples, you are still a suspicious individual."

What.

"Huh?" You blinked, craning your head towards him.

"You could very well be planning to do something as we don't even know your talent."

You blinked once more, "Oh." _That's what it was about?_

You simply shrugged, "Trust whoever, doesn't matter to me..."

You were positive that you shared it with the first three people you met...

Byakuya wasn't at all satisfied with your answer, as he was sneering at you.

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
_**You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?**  
You said something wrong and got on their bad side._

"Hmph..." He scoffed, "Either way, our enemy's purpose is still unknown... As long as we find out who's behind this, we'll learn their purpose. So what we must do now is find out who our enemy is. If we do that, we'll be that much closer to a breakthrough."

He took out his e-Handbook, "Luckily, according to the e-Handbook, we are free to explore this island... There will definitely by a clue about the enemy on this island somewhere. Let's start looking."

"All right! Let's get this crap done!" Akane cracked her knuckles, only to pause a moment after. "...Uh, what're we looking for?"

"...Akane, were you even listening? We need to find clues that will tell us who our enemy is," Mahiru sweatdropped. To be honest, you were surprised with how she acted towards females.

"No problem... No matter how large this organization may be, they will not be able to stand against us..."

Hearing Gundham about to go off, you only stared at the clouds again.

_"Ah, that's a... cat-shaped cloud."_

Clouds sure are calming.

* * *

_You unlocked two Achievements!_

_2 of 68 (2.94%) Achievements earned:_  
_**Blowing Smoke!  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?** _


	4. MONOMONO YACHINE

You were lounging around in your cottage as none of you guys could find anything about the countdown/timer.

After a few minutes, you decided to step out and just wander around.

You went to the beach and, true to Monokuma's word, there was a machine. Nagito was also there but, you saw that he was with Hajime, and decided to leave them alone.

"Hmm..." You stared at the machine, "Should I try it out...?"

"Ah, fine, let's give it a shot..." Shrugging, you put in one. A capsule came out and you got... a frog? "What the fu–heck."

You had 10 coins, so now you had 9. Deciding to put another, you got Sunflower Seeds.

" _How does it even fit–"_

After doing it a once more, you got a Prepackaged Orzotto. "Huh..."

Reluctantly, you put another. " _I swear this is going to become some sort of addiction–"_ You cut your own thoughts off as you stared at the gauntlet that just came out of the capsule.

Stuffing everything in your lab coat. You decided to walk away, your expression was blank.

" _Thanos–"_

♦♦♦

Seeing that you were near Usami Coral, you found Gundham near the entrance with his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. You guessed you walked to close to him as he started to warn you, "Stay back, human... Now is the time for me to converse with my Four Dark Devas of Destruction."

Was his ham–Four Dark Devas of Destruction laughing?

"Ah... do you mind if I spend some time with you?" You ignored his previous statement.

"I'm warning you... if you are out of line, it will be the end for you," he frowned. "However, my interest is piqued...!" He posed dramatically, "Fine then, I shall give you my precious time!"

You spent time with him, listening to him enthusiastically talk to his animals. It looks like you two grew closer.

"...Whoa there. It's better if you don't get any closer than that," Gundham stated, crossing his arms, "An automatic barrier is generated independently of my will."

It's not like you were trying to, you didn't even want to get close, really, all you were doing is just sitting down.

"Ah, okay..."

He looked to the side, "Which reminds me, there's something I haven't asked you yet."

You glanced at him, "What is it?" He turned to you, "It doesn't matter that your temporary name is (Name) (Surname). Tell me your true name, fiend."

"...What's that supposed to mean?" You were sure that this is not how you socialize with others.

"Hmph, so you're not foolish enough to tell me so easily..." He smirked, "Then tell me your hidden name." Oh, he's serious.

"...I really don't have anything like that..." You muttered. "What?! Then... what is your special ability?"

You paused, "Ah... uh..."

It's not that you were uncomfortable sharing, it's just that _others_ don't like to hear your occupation.

"How pitiful..." He scoffed; though for some reason, he paused, scanning your face. "...You are worried about me being uncomfortable."

"Ah, is it obvious?" You gazed up at the clouds, deflating slightly.

"I can sense your aura," he explained. "Hmph... Since you haven't exactly answered any of my previous questions... I'll ask something else, why do you always look at the clouds?"

You glance at him, then back at the clouds, "I don't know... it's relaxing."

You pointed at a cloud passing by, "See, that one looks like a dog actually..." He looked at where you pointed, "...I guess a mortal like you would assume something as lousy as that." Guess he doesn't think so.

You hummed, "Then how about that one..." You pointed up at a hamster-shaped cloud, "It looks like a hamster, right?"

"...Yes..." He admitted, "I suppose it does."

You heard rustling beside you. Turning your head slightly, you saw Gundham sitting down. Though, despite sitting down, he kept his distance. " _Guess he doesn't like being touched,"_ you thought as you hugged your knees to your chest.

"Let me talk to you about something that even a mere human can understand," he spoke suddenly. "Ask me anything."

You sweatdropped, " _Now I'm the one asking questions...?"_

"Wh... What do you do during your free time?"

He smirked, "So you're interested in my lifestyle?" He glanced at you, "Fine then... I shall reveal a portion of that to you."

"Training, human hunting, craft spell components, etc... Despite my looks, I'm quite the busybody." Gundham listed off, "However, managing my website takes up the bulk of my time."

"You own a website?"

"Obviously, sorcerors around the world are waiting to see my research results," he huffed. "Of course, my website has been magically enchanted so only the chosen ones can view it. A mere human like you will only be able to access the dummy site called ' **Exciting Breeding Journal** '."

"I don't think I'd even have the time to check it out, anyway..." You were sure that after you'd get out of here, you would have to work on the many reports awaiting you.

"Then... I will make sure you get to see it. Well, if we ever get out of here, that is."

You hummed, "I look forward to it."

"Well? Are there any other questions?" You craned your head towards him, "Ah, what's your favorite food?"

"Hmm... you've certainly hit the mark well," he muttered. "I'm fond of the orange melon which bares the face of the devil."

You blinked, "...A pumpkin?"

Gundham nodded, "Correct. There is no other food as high in nutrients nor as versatile to a variety of cooking methods... " Well, you understood that. "More importantly, its seeds are the most effective food source for my Four Dark Devas of Destruction," he added. "However, you must carefully wash them, dry them in the sunlight, peel off the thin skin, and lightly fry them."

"Mhm..."

You were about to check on the things in your pocket, only to feel something odd. "Uh..." The things started moving, making you pause. You started to take off one side of your coat, watching lumps form as it slowly fell.

"W...What are you doing?" Gundham frowned, you didn't respond; opting to just wait for the lumps to get out of your coat.

"Hm..." You decided to peek inside, seeing four hamsters. "Oh." They probably smelled the sunflower seeds in your pocket. Taking your coat fully off, you put both of your hands in front of the hamsters; trying to get them out.

You didn't expect them to climb on your hands but they did; though one did it reluctantly. You set them down on the grass, pulling the bag of sunflower seeds out.

"...Are these yours?" You turned to Gundham, "You don't mind if I feed them, right?"

"...It would seem that you've piqued the interests of my demonic beasts..." He muttered, "Very well, I shall grant you the permission to feed them."

"... _So a yes it is,"_ you thought as you opened the bag.

Taking out a handful of seeds, you put your hand near them; letting them sniff you. As they grew comfortable with you; you began to feed them the seeds in your hand.

After feeding them, one of them fell asleep. The other three just stood in a line.

You blinked as the big one held your pointer finger, it looked really happy; actually, all of them looks happy, you couldn't help but smile. Then the female hamster started to climb your arm.

And before you knew it, all of them were on you.

"Ah... Could... could you... help..." You muttered at Gundham who was gawking in disbelief, "I-I... I need help... please."

You didn't seem like a special person to Gundham, no not at all. You were just a simple mortal who just kept their distance and was quite observant. However, after witnessing what had happened, he knew you were someone that needed an eye on. Whether it'd be for precaution, or just to observe.

After he helped you with the hamsters, you put back on your lab coat.

You rubbed the back of your neck, "Thanks..." No response. You glanced at Gundham, he was just staring at you.

"...Uh, well..." You handed the Sunflower Seeds to him, "I... I'm gonna go."

You walked away. _"Maybe I'll hang out with him again tomorrow..."_

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Gundham's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him._

♦♦♦

You were at the Hotel Site, just lounging around. You stared at the water as you sat with your legs crossed, your hands resting in between.

You noticed Hajime approaching you, "Hm... Gazing at the clouds is nice. Taking it easy is always something you should enjoy..."

"Do you want to hang out?"

You glanced at him, "If you want to. 'm just going to be watching clouds." He sat next to you and watched the clouds with you.

He spent time watching the clouds with you. He thinks that you and him grew closer...

You blinked when he handed you a Dip Pen.

"Woah..." Your eyes sparkled, "Is this really for me?" When he nodded, you took the pen from him. "Ah, thank you."

Putting the pen away, you both didn't say anything.

"..." You just gazed at the water.

"Do you... like working as a forensic pathologist?" He asked you. Craning your head towards him, you thought about it for a while.

"...Well, it's not bad..." You murmured, rubbing your neck. "'s not like I can say I didn't want to work as one. I did, but I didn't really expect to be a pathologist. I just thought I'd be a forensic scientist, or investigator..."

"Then what made you become one?" He inquired curiously.

You huffed out a laugh, "I don't know, really. My parents wanted me to become someone useful, so I thought if I did something involving forensic science, I could help others."

"Why do you wear so many clothing?" He pointed to your hoodie and lab coat.

"It's... really cold in the lab sometimes..." You muttered.

Taking a glance at him, "Either way, it's nice, I guess. My co-workers are... nice..."

"Ah, also..." He leaned closer, "Also...?"

You rolled up your lab coat and then your hoodie sleeve, "We're allowed to have tattoos, as long as it isn't vulgar."

Hajime stared in shock at the tattoo on your forearm. "It's just a compass rose," you unrolled your sleeves.

"...I guess I'll see you later," you murmured as you walked to your cottage.

Hajime felt like he was starting to understand you a little more.

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_(Name)'s **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with them._

♦♦♦

As it reached nighttime, the bells rung.

"Are you serious..."

The monitor flickered on. "Ahem! Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make..." You sighed.

"Hello, everyone! The fun time you've all been waiting for is about to begin! I wonder what festivities await you?" He giggled, "...Oops, don't wanna ruin the surprise! It was a little, 'meh' at first, but anyway, please gather at Jabberwock Park!"

"The park, huh... In the middle of the night?"

You got up and went to your door, "Man, I hate it here."

♦♦♦

"Once again, you're late... Did you lose your nerve?" Byakuya frowned.

You ignored him. "...Anyway, it seems everyone is here."

"Ugh, what is it this time...? So friggin' annoying..." Kazuichi muttered. "Then you shouldn't have come," Fuyuhiko retorted.

"Well... I mean... I don't know what'll happen to me if I _don't_ come..." Kazuichi frowned; Fuyuhiko smirked, "Heh, since none of us know what'll happen, maybe you should be the one to test that out."

"Hey! You may talk like you're tough, wiseguy, but you wouldn't be here unless you were scared, too!" Mahiru exclaimed. "What...?!" She sighed, "I guess even a big bad yakuza like you must've been scared of that monster, huh?"

Fuyuhiko clenched his fists, "What the fuck did you just say?!"

"S-Stop it, you two. Fighting among friends isn't good!" Nagito tried to calm them down. "What? Did you just say, 'friend'?" Fuyuhiko spat, "I'm not your friend, dumbass! When did I ever become friends with you bastards?"

"...Eh?"

"Hmph, let me be perfectly clear..." He sighed, "...I can do it, y'know."

"...Huh?" Teruteru paled.

"Y-You... What did you just say...?" Mahiru stammered out. "Oh? You didn't hear me? Then I'll repeat myself just once for you," Fuyuhiko was leering at everyone one of you, "I said... I can do it."

"Hey, Fuyuhiko... why don't you calm down for a bit?" Hajime tried to sooth him. "Don't talk to me like we're friends or something! I live in a completely different world than you bastards... Kill or be killed... That's the kind of world I live in," he looked off to the side. "Heh, the current rules make more sense to me than that ' **Play nice and get along** ' crap."

"If you don't stop it right now... I'm going to get seriously angry!" Mahiru yelled at him, though you weren't sure she could do anything against him.

"Don't treat me like a kid, bitch!" Fuyuhiko growled.

"Just stop already... This kind of fighting will not get us anywhere," Peko interjected. "Shut the hell up! There's no way I'm dealing with this Kumbaya crap!"

"If any of you guys wanna die, step forward... I'll fuckin' kill you right now..." He threatened and you stepped forward. Many turned to you in shock.

"Kill me now, and you'll die," you stated. "Huh? The fuck you say?"

You took another step forward, "I said, if you kill me now," another step, "You will die." You were towering over him, since he's quite short.

"The fuck you mean, 'you will die', huh?!" He snarled. "Are you an idiot?" You sighed, "Did you even read the e-Handbook?" Judging by his expression, you could tell he didn't.

"If you kill someone, you become the blackened. However, once the blackened is exposed, they alone will be executed."

You leaned at him, "If you want to kill me, I'll gladly let you. Of course, only if you can convince everyone here that you didn't."

"Don't look down at me, fucker!" He snarled, grabbing a fistful of your hoodie. "I'll kill you, damnit!"

"Big talk coming from a damn chihua–"

"Enough!" You both looked at Byakuya, "...Huh?"

"Fuyuhiko... I understand what you're saying. I do not intend to dismiss your feelings. There was a time where I also thought the same way as you..." Byakuya sighed. "...Are you treating me like a kid, too?!"

"But what would reckless killing accomplish?" He retorted, "Just like (Name) said, you'll be executed if you fail to get away with it."

Fuyuhiko's grip on you tightened.

"Or perhaps... that's what you really want? Is so..." Byakuya crossed his arms, "You'd only be killing yourself to run away from this predicament. That's what a child would do."

Fuyuhiko shoved you away from him, turning to face Byakuya, "Wh-What did you say...?!" You barely moved an inch.

"Listen! So long as we're here, I will not let any of you die! I will not let any of you become a victim!" Byakuya pointed at all of you, "And that goes for you too, Fuyuhiko, (Name). I won't let you two die!"

"Wh-What the hell...? Everything you're saying... it's just empty promises!"

"How nice, considering you called me a 'suspicious individual' hours ago."

"It's true that I called you a suspicious individual, however, now I realize that you aren't. You just don't trust easily." Your hand twitched, "...What?"

"And yes, it's true my words would ring hollow if anyone else spoke them..." He closed his eyes before reopening them with an intense expression, "But I am Byakuya Togami, and I am destined to bring these promises to fruition."

"Yowza! He's sooooo cool!" Ibuki groaned while drooling.

"Mmhmhm, I agree!"

"Heh... I don't care what you say. I'm just gonna do whatever I feel like..." Fuyuhiko frowned. "Do what you will. However, remember what I said earlier," Byakuya huffed through his nose, smirking. "' **I will not let any of you become a victim.'** That is the duty I have appointed to myself."

"Tch...!"

You just stuffed your hands in your lab coat.

"Um..." It was Monokuma. "Uwaaah?!" Hajime yelped, you noticed that Monokuma was in a formal suit. "It looked like you guys were fighting... so I wasn't sure when to actually show up... It looks like I showed up at an awkward time!"

"..." Chiaki stared at him, "Why... are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, didn't I mention it in my recent broadcast?" No, no you didn't. "It's my costume for the fun time!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to..." Peko trailed off. Monokuma nodded, "That's right! Since we're on a tropical island, I'm here to do my two-man comedy routine!"

"Wh-Why does it matter that we're on a tropical island?" Mikan cried. You huffed, pulling your hood over your head.

"But can you do a two-man comedy routine all by yourself?" Sonia pointed out. He shook his head, "Of course not. That's why I brought my partner."

Turning your head slightly, it was Monomi in a dress. "Ha-wa-wa! What is this?!" _At least she looks nice...?_

"Hmm, that figures..." Nekomaru muttered.

"Now then, without further ado, I'm pleased to present you ' **Monokuma's Side-Splitting Live Two-Man Comedy Show** '!" Monokuma announced. Monomi jolted, "Huh? I didn't hear anything about this! Are you telling me I have to improvise?!"

"...I'm speechless," Gundham remarked.

You grimaced as you kept watching the 'comedy show'.

It went from guessing Monomi's favorite food to saying Monomi's the bad guy– wait, bad guy?

"Monomi... went out of her way to erase your memories!"

"Say what?!" Monomi gasped, "...Wait, huh?"

"You guys don't even remember how you got to this island, am I right? Well, that's because Monomi stole your memories!" You tilted your head, " _Is that even possible?"_

"Wh-What are you saying all of a sudden?!"

"But wait, there's more! She didn't just steal your boring memories, like how you guys got to this island. She completely took away **your memories of the years you spent at Hope's Peak Academy**! What a shocker!"

"...Ha-wa-wa!"

"Phew... I feel great now that I've shared that with you," he sighed. "Seriously, memory loss plots are so old hat nowadays... Only a total hack would wait until the end of thee story to reveal a cliched twist like that!"

"P-Please stop!" Monomi protested. "Puhuhu... Wasn't that a huge surprise? In truth, you guys aren't freshmen students at all. You guys just thought you were because you've lost all of your school memories! Quick, someone get a plagiarist because I feel like I've heard this story before!"

"S-Seriously, this is bad in many ways!" She exclaimed, and... she got backhanded.

"I'm through dealing with you!"

"GYAAAAAAH! His backhand is far too powerful!"

Then they both vanished.

Everyone couldn't talk, they were too in shock.

"...Huh?"

"That's...! Wh-What did he mean?"

"How was it? Was it funny? Or was the comedy too high-brow for you?" Monokuma reappeared, just without the suit.

"Hey... What were you saying just now?" Byakuya stepped forward. Monokuma tilted his head, "What was I just saying just now... Oh," he giggled, "You mean when I said that your **school memories** were completely stolen?

"Aha...hahaha... There's no way..." Ibuki laughed in disbelief, "Cause... I just entered Hope's Peak Academy, and then I was brought to this island... right away..."

"That's because that's how you remember it," he whispered. "All thanks to Monomi stealing your school memories..."

"Wh-What are you–" "Is that even possible?" You frowned, "As far as I know, taking memories isn't possible at all..."

"Man..." Monokuma ignored you, "How many years has it been since you guys first entered Hope's Peak Academy...? I wonder what happened to your friends and family? They're probably worried sick about you... Maybe?"

"Our school memories were stolen?!" Nekomaru bellowed, "That's ridiculous!"

"That's right! There's no way I have memory loss!"

"D-Don't... don't listen to what he says..." Monomi panicked.

You were panicking internally, after all, Ibuki was foaming at her mouth.

"I refuse to believe such a thing. Yep, everything's okay... I don't believe it..."

"Y-You're lying, right...? Stealing our memories... that's a lie, right? You're just trying to make a fool out of us, right?"

"Wrong," Monokuma grinned. "Nope, it's not a lie. If it was a lie... then how do you explain this? The moment you arrived at Hope's Peak Academy, you all experienced a **strange dizziness**..."

"Wha-?!" Hajime gaped, "H-How... do you know that?"

"Puhuhu... Why, that was the **cut-off point**. Your memories beyond that point have been completely removed."

"Wh-What the hell...?!" Hajime backed away, holding his head.

"So... a long time has passed... since then...?"

"I-Impossible! There's no way!"

"On the contrary... why is it impossible?" Monokuma snickered.

"Whether or not it's possible... there's no way we can believe it," Nagito retorted weakly. "You just **don't want to believe it** , right?" Monokuma asked, "But don't worry... I'm a generous guy! I can give you back your memories!" He had a cheerful aura around him.

You didn't like the sound of that. "...Huh?!" Monomi gasped.

"However..." You knew it. "There's a catch."

"Don't tell me the catch is..." Chiaki figured it out, actually, everyone should've figured it out by now.

"Puhuhu... figured it out yet?"

You winced.

"That's right, you guys have to **kill each other**!" He guffawed, "That's my bargaining point!"

"Ha-wa-wa!" Monomi sobbed.

"You guys wanna know, right? You want your **school memories** returned to you, right?" He started to laugh again, "Then you better start killing! A penny for your thoughts, and a murder for your memories!"

"Hey... Stop running your mouth," Akane scowled. "My, my... why so angry? I'm just providing you all a motive from the bottom of my big, generous heart! Otherwise, you cowards wouldn't get any killing done! Well," he giggled, "That's not your fault. Humans are natural born cowards. They even cry after their mom squeezes 'em out."

He held his hand/paw in front of him, "That's why I'm giving you a **motive**. Think of it as an excuse to commit your future crimes."

"Be quiet! S-Stop this at once...!" Byakuya growled, "Do you really think your delusional rambling will convince us to commit murder...?"

"I don't even believe that memory loss crap in the first place!" Mahiru added. "But more than that, what you guys really don't believe is each other, right?" Monokuma glowered.

"Wh-What do you mean...?!"

"You guys don't know each other. Which means... None of you realize that a **traitor** is hiding among you, right?" He laughed as you all paled.

"Huh...?"

"Hey, why are there seventeen of you?" Monokuma smiled, "If a total of sixteen students from Hope's Peak Academy were arranged to come to this island..." Your eyes widened. "That's right! There's probably a traitor I don't even know about hiding among the group!"

"...Just kidding."

You blinked in confusion.

"Wh-What are you saying... All this shit about traitors doesn't make any sense!" Fuyuhiko gritted out. "...It's obviously nonsense," Peko frowned.

"For real, you guys... How can you be so sure? You guys don't know anything about each other. You guys don't know each other's true natures. That's why, if one of you is planning to kill someone, it's impossible for any of you to know."

"..."

You honestly wished you could say something against it, you really did.

"Even so... if there really is a **traitor** , isn't that gosh darn awful? Pretending to be your ally and tricking you guys... It makes sense for someone like that to get killed, right?"

"C'mon, make the preemptive strike! It's first come, first served and the winner takes all! If you want to survive, you gotta find that person before they find you..." He whispered, "Aaaaahahahahaha!" And then he left.

Silence fell upon all of you.

"Is it true...? Is there really a traitor among us...?" Mikan whimpered, "Ah! It's not me by the way! I know I may look suspicious but... it's not me!"

"Who is it?! Hurry up and show yourself! You're only making things worse for you by staying silent!"

"...Just stop. There's no way there's a traitor," Byakuya grunted. "There's no way... It's pointless to even discuss something so foolish."

You hummed, "Sure, you could say that."

Everyone turned to you, "...What do you mean by that?" Hajime inquired, you stuffed your hands in your pockets.

"If there really was a traitor, no one would say if they were or not," you started to walk away. "Either way, he never really said if the traitor was on our side, or his. Monokuma's words may be true, but there's many holes in his words."

"W-Wait! Wh-Where are you going?!" Hajime called out to you.

"Isn't it obvious?" You sighed, "I'm going to my cottage."

With those words, no one stopped you; allowing you to return to your cottage.

♦♦♦

As you reached your cottage, the bells rung and the monitor flickered on.

"Ahem! Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... It is now 10:00 p.m. Please return to your rooms and relax. Let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep. Now then, sweet dreams everyone. Good niiiiight..."

You entered your room, not bothering to lock the door. "Someone could kill me for all I care..." You grumbled, taking a glance at the stand in your room.

"...He really put that..." You shook your head; deciding to sit on your bed.

You took out your dissecting kit, opening it. After thorough examination, "Everything's still there..." You sighed out in relief. "That's... good." Putting it away, you laid down on your bed.

Rubbing your face, you let out a groan, "This is the absolute worse..."

" _Guess... I'll just try to sleep,"_ you thought as you got under the covers.

You closed your eyes and drifted off.

* * *

**Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Update:**

_Even though he's hard to understand to others, you could understand him fairly enough. Since you don't have time to read his "Exciting Breeding Journal", he said he'd show you it once you all get out of here._   
_His Four Dark Devas of Destruction appear to have taken a liking to you._

**(Name) (Surname)'s Report Card Update:**

_Even though they're mean and aloof at sometimes, you know they mean well. Apparently, they also have a tattoo-a compass rose-which is allowed at their lab.  
The reason they wear a lot of clothing is due to the lab being quite cold, or to them at least._


	5. GREATEST PARTY PLANNER EVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is where the story from this point on will have some aspects of the story change. (As in some characters will live, and some will die; but don't think they'll be the same characters).

"Ahem! Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!"

"How 'bout no..." You muttered, not really wanting to get up. For a few minutes, you waited until you sighed, getting up to get ready.

After you got ready for the day, you walked out of your cottage.

"Good nom-nom-noming!" Ah, it was Ibuki, and she's right in front of your face.

"...Hello, Ibuki," you greeted.

"Heellloooo? Where's your energy?!" She exclaimed, "You sound so plaain!"

"Oh." You didn't know how to respond, were you even supposed to respond to something like that?

"Come on! Let's eat delicious food!" She grabbed your hand. "Ah, wait-"

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

♦♦♦

"Hahaha! We've made it!" Ibuki cheered, raising her arms in triumph. "Ah... _How long is she going to be holding my hand?_ _"_ You whispered to yourself.

"...Such a noisy entrance," Byakuya scoffed. "...Good morning," you muttered as Ibuki ignored him, still cheering and laughing with your hand in hers.

"Hmph... Good morning." At least he was polite... _At least._

"Yes!" Sonia nodded, "Good morning, friends!"

"Greetings," Gundham huffed. Guess he's too busy feeding his Devas. No one was bothered by your appearance, thankfully.

Suddenly, Ibuki paused in her movements, "...Wait." You peered at her face with curiosity. Her eyes were wide and she held her face in terror, "We... We weren't first?!" You blinked. _"If the people who greeted us already wasn't a sign, then you're pretty much deaf or have selective hearing..."_

"...That's what you're worried about?" If anything, you were more worried that she would never let go of your hand.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, "Being first is great!"

You nodded slowly, "...Will you let go of my hand?" She blinked, "Ehh? But your hands are nice to hold!"

You blinked rapidly, "...Huh?" Your eyes widened in realization, "Ah...! Please, let go of my hand!" Your sudden shout caused some glances your way.

"Woah! Are you..." She leaned in closer, "Embarrased?" Your spare hand shot up to feel your cheek and ear. _Ah, they were hot._

"Please let go...!" You exclaimed, leaning back. "Aww... Fine," she huffed. Ibuki let go of your hand and you hurriedly walked away from her.

Taking a seat; you didn't realize you were sitting next to Gundham and Sonia. It would seem that Gundham wasn't bothered, nor was Sonia, to your relief.

"Oh, hello, (Name)!" Sonia greeted you, making you slightly jump in your seat. "Are you not going to eat again?"

You turned to her, slightly confused, "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Oh, it's just I noticed that you do not eat during the morning!" You did come to realize that you haven't been eating good lately. "That does not suit well with me!" She frowned, before standing up. "I shall make you a healthy plate of food for breakfast!"

"That's not... necessary..." Your words faded as she walked away. You sighed, resting your chin on the table. "Oh man..."

Akane and Nekomaru entered the restaurant; both running up the stairs. They were laughing about something or maybe arguing, you couldn't tell. If anything, they seemed to have got off the right foot. (Nekomaru was probably talking about having a _good shit_ , while Akane was talking about food).

You closed your eyes, slowly dozing off; only to be interrupted by squeaks. You raised a brow, feeling a slight weight on your shoulders and head. "...Ah?"

"It would seem that you've managed to befriend them," Gundham informed you. "Oh, is that a good thing?"

He smirked, eyes closed. Gundham didn't even respond but then again, you didn't expect one.

"Here we are!" Sonia cheered, giving you a plate of food. "..." You stared, as you adjusted the way you were sitting, holding your knees with your hands. "...Can I really eat this...?" You muttered, the Devas munching on sunflower seeds. "Should I even?"

"But you must!" Sonia urged, pushing the plate towards you. "Uhh..." Your lips pursed, "...I really... don't want to..."

"You have to!" Sonia persisted, "It's to start the day, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

You sweated, knowing it was true. You were taught about nutrition during your years in medical school and the food she gave you was balanced. However, you've grown to just eating instant ramen and drinking energy drinks that you were picky with your food now.

"Ah... I really don't want to," you refused. "It is not a matter of want, but need!" She retorted, pushing the plate towards you once more.

"No!" You turned your head away from her, crossing your arms. Gundham and Sonia blinked at you, startled with how you were acting. _I mean you are acting like a child._

"Will you please eat?" She tried once more.

You felt the Devas jump to the table. You turned your head, not feeling the eyes boring into you. "I already– mmph!" You were cut off by Sonia shoving a spoon inside your mouth.

"You have fallen for it!" She cheered.

You immediately paled, as she took the spoon out of your mouth.

"There. See? It wasn't so hard!" Sonia beamed as you responded to her with a blank look. "H..."

Well, it would seem that she broke you.

"I...I'll eat..." You were traumatized; no one's force-fed you before and it was not pleasant, to say the least.

You took a bite of your food, turning pale at the food. Your resolve was slowly falling apart and so was the blank expression on your face. Feeling your face falter, you turned to the stairs to see who entered the restaurant.

It was Hiyoko, whose face was scrunched up in disgust as she saw the people in the room. You could even see her sticking her tongue out, grimacing at the others. Still, she was dragged into a conversation with Ibuki, talking about probably music or something like that.

You stopped eating your food, only having 1/4 of it finished. "That's not nearly enough for someone of your age!" Sonia protested but you ignored her by putting your head on the table, too scared to even respond. _Heck, she might even force you to eat more._

She was radiating disappointment and you did _not_ want to see it.

"...I shall talk to our other classmates!" She exclaimed, standing up abruptly. Her face was filled of determination, as she held her fists in front of her, clenched tightly.

"...Have fun," you muttered, still traumatized by her.

"Yes! I shall 'have fun' interacting with our fellow friends!" She then walked away towards Ibuki and Hiyoko.

" _Good luck with those two,_ " you thought, silently praying for her.

Gundham just silently ate his berries, bread and vegetables. He also had sunflower seeds on the side, " _Oh, so that's where they got the sunflower seeds._ " You gazed at his hamsters silently, letting them play with your fingers.

"Do you prefer to prepare the food for your Devas yourself?" You inquired, glancing at him. Gundham paused in his eating, turning to you, wearing a frown. "Of course I do, nothing in this world isn't difficult."

You averted your gaze, "Ah, s'pose you're right." Sitting up straight, "Then again..." You turned to him, "I bet your Devas are really glad they have you as their master." His eyes widened; face slightly turning pink.

"F... Fuahahaha! O-Of course! They're my most loyal servants!" He laughed, though, you did hear a tint of nervousness. "That's nice," you remarked. Feeling weight on your hand, you turned, only to see one of the Devas sleeping on it. "Ah... Well, I don't need my left hand... _maybe,"_ you muttered.

Hajime entered from the hotel, looking annoyed by Nagito who kept following him. " _Reminds me of a lost puppy, really."_

Suddenly, you remembered something about the Devas. "By the way... What do your Devas' names even mean?"

He smirked, "Only those of a high astral level would know–"

"Then, are they named after shounen magazines?"

He paused, gawking at you in disbelief. "Y-You...! Have you been hiding your power levels ever since we've met?!"

You stared at him, slightly surprised, before you smiled at him and looked at your unfinished plate of food. "I'm really not that strong," you stated.

"I just tend to know a lot," you told him, playing with the food.

Mahiru entered with Chiaki, telling her to get some more sleep or something like that.

Continuing on, "I'm sure my co-workers know a lot more than I do. They always talk about manga."

Turning to look at him, his face was wrapped with his scarf. "Ah, are you... okay?"

"I am quite fine," he replied; voice muffled. "You, however, are not." You blinked. "Not taking care of yourself isn't something you should do in this situation. Even if you are quite... suspicious to others, you should be taking care of yourself more."

"Oh," you blinked once more. "Thanks, but... I've always been like this. Don't... worry too much about me."

Gundham unraveled his scarf and just simply started to eat again, his Devas going back to him.

It was silent, but at least it wasn't awkward.

You just waited for everyone to come as it appears that Byakuya has some news to share.

♦♦♦

As everyone arrived, you didn't bother to hear what Byakuya had to say. (You didn't want to, to be honest).

"Rejoice... I have decided to throw a party tonight."

You were going to hate today, weren't you.

"A p-party...?"

"That's right. A huge party that will last from sundown to sunrise," Byakuya smirked.

"Party till the sun comes up?!"

"Just so we're clear, I will not allow any absences." You felt like that statement was directed towards you. "Your attendance at this party is absolutely mandatory." Oh yeah, it was definitely directed towards you.

"H-Hey... Now's not the time to talk about stuff... like partying!" Kazuichi frowned. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that this is a good time for a party," you chimed in.

"But still... we really shouldn't be partying..." Mahiru sighed.

"...Um, hold on." Everyone turned to Nagito, "I agree with Byakuya... It doesn't do us any good to stay bummed out like this... In fact, because of the situation we're in, it's probably best if we all strengthen our friendship with one another. That's what you thought too, right?" He laughed, "That's why you want to throw a party."

"It doesn't matter why I'm doing it..." Byakuya huffed, "Anyway... it is of **vital importance** that we all stay in one place tonight."

You raised a brow at the emphasis of sticking together.

"...You say that with such significance," Gundham remarked.

"It's decided! We're having ourselves a party!"

"E-Even so... I'm not sure it needs to last all night..." Mikan pointed out. "...If I thought that, I would have made that clear from the beginning."

"I-I-I'm terribly sorry! I'm so, so sorry for trying to meddle with your plan!" She cowered, whimpering.

"It's important to be flexible in situations like this... Perhaps a diversion from all this is just what we need," Nekomaru mused.

"...Then let's party hard!" Akane cheered.

"Ah, in that case, I'll put my amazing cooking skills on display for you guys," Teruteru smirked.

"Where is the party going to be held? Would this restaurant be okay?" Chiaki questioned. Byakuya shook his head, "No, this won't do... We need a location that's impervious to interference from outsiders. A place even Monokuma cannot enter... What we need is an **enclosed space**."

" _Why is he so cautious...?"_

"...An enclosed space?" Chiaki repeated, tilting her head.

"If the restaurant won't do, then neither will the lobby... That's not nearly enclosed enough," Gundham frowned. "Nor will the cottages... With so many people, we would all be pressed up against each other," Sonia added.

"But if you want to be pressed up against each other, then a cottage is clearly the best choice!" Teruteru beamed, "Pressing up against ladies... without sneaking aboard the women-only train in drag... I feel so lucky."

You grimaced. "I can't believe how comfortable you are with saying your perverted thoughts out loud..." Kazuichi scratched his cheek.

"Mmhmhm, I may be a pervert, but I'm the kind of pervert everybody likes!"

"Your confidence is seriously impressive..."

"Then... how about that **old-looking building** near this hotel?" Nagito suggested. "...That run-down place?"

"Yeah, but if we do our best to clean it, I think it'd be perfect. Plus, it's basically the only place that meets our needs for an enclosed space, right?" Nagito grinned.

You were starting to feel very wary of this.

"Indeed. However, Monomi has forbidden us from entering that old place," Peko informed everyone. "As I recall... it's in the middle of being renovated."

"I have heard your conversation! Heard it all with my very own ears!" Monomi appeared out of nowhere, "Ahem! I have very good ears! Cuz I'm a rabbit!"

"Oh, so you use your ears. That's strange..." Byakuya muttered.

"Huh?!"

"Then what is the reason for those surveillance cameras? Are they for Monokuma's eyes only?"

Monomi visibly drooped, mushrooms growing on her.

"Ah, she looks so disappointed!" Ibuki pointed out.

"Well, it is of no concern... We can settle that issue another time..." Byakuya faced Monomi, "Regarding that old building! You came to tell us something about it, right?!"

"Yes, if it strengthens everyone's bonds with each other, then I will not hesitate to cooperate," Monomi smiled in glee. "So in that case, I will allow you to enter the old building! I'll cooperate so we can all party together!"

"Together? That's not gonna happen 'cause you're _so_ disgusting," Hiyoko laughed. "Do yourself a favor and stay away from mirrors. You'll be grossed out by what you see."

"Ugh... Your kind words make me wanna cry..." Monomi sniffled. " _That's because they aren't kind..."_

Then she went away.

"Um... So we're all good with the old building? Then what about the preparations? If it's in the middle of a renovations, don't we need to clean it first?" Mahiru pointed out.

"I have never done the dirty work known as 'cleaning' before. I am excited to finally experience it!" Sonia gushed. "No way! There's no way we can dirty our dear princess's hands!" Kazuichi protested, you turned to him with a blank stare.

"Nyeeeh, I don't wanna do it either!" Hiyoko pouted.

"What... Nobody's going to do it...?"

"I can do it," you chimed. "Actually... Why don't we just decide by a random drawing?" Nagito interjected.

"Random drawing...?" Hajime quoted.

"To be honest, I already prepared a drawing because I assumed something like this would happen," he laughed sheepishly as he held out drawing sticks.

"..." You didn't trust Nagito right now. " _Who prepares a random drawing based off an assumption? Apparently him, I guess."_

"Whoever draws the chopstick with the red mark on it will be in charge of cleaning, okay?" Nagito grinned, "Does that sound fair?"

"Well then, let us entrust our destinies to the whims of this drawing!" Gundham posed.

"Well, no hard feelings," Mahiru smiled.

As everyone took turns pulling the chopsticks from Nagito's hand...

"Huh? I'm left with the red mark?!" Nagito exclaimed. "Haha... For someone called the Ultimate Lucky Student, you don't seem very lucky right now..."

"Hmm, I guess it can't be helped..." Nagito laughed, "Well, if it's just cleaning, leave it to me. I'm actually pretty good at it."

"I thought so. You seem like you'd make a good stay-at-home dad," Mahiru stated.

"...I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'll handle the cooking," Teruteru smirked. "All right, first I need to prepare my ingredients, then I'll start cooking at the old building. I, Teruteru Hanamura, will go all out! I will prepare the **world's tastiest dishes** for you all!"

"Then I just need to pass along the party details to Fuyuhiko," Peko stated.

"Let's go about our business then. **After Monokuma's nightly announcement** , we'll meet at the **old building** ," Byakuya informed.

You really, _really_ , didn't like how this was going to go.

As everyone started to leave, you stayed at the restaurant, frowning.

"...Why are you still here?" Byakuya frowned at you.

"What's the true purpose of the party?" His eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me..." You frowned, "What's the purpose of the party?"

"...Hmph, so you aren't as dumb as I thought," he smirked. You weren't sure if it was a compliment or not. "...Very well, I shall show you."

Your brows furrowed in confusion, as you muttered, "Show me...?"

He was already walking past you, heading towards the stairs. You immediately went after him in a scurry.

♦♦♦

He took you to his cottage.

Opening the door, he beckoned you to follow. A bit hesitant, you still followed him.

"Take a look at this," he handed you a letter.

_BE CAREFUL!_  
_The first kill will happen tonight.  
Someone will definitely kill someone_

The writing is terrible. Looking at him, "Can I keep this?"

"Why do you want it?"

You sighed at his words, "Evidence, in case someone actually does die." Byakuya was scowling at you.

"...Jeez, you're making my job real difficult..."

"What do you mean by, 'making my job real difficult'?" He frowned. You gazed at him, "Listen, if I tell you my talent, will you let me keep the paper?"

"...Depends on your talent."

"Ah, I suppose. Anyway..." You faced him fully, "My name is (Name) (Surname), the Ultimate Forensic Pathologist." Reaching your hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny."

His eyes widened, "A forensic pathologist you say...?" He huffed, "Very well, I shall give you the paper."

"Oh, really? Thank you," you rubbed your neck. "...Are you going to do a security check?"

"Of course," he smirked; eyes closed. "Hmm..." You held your chin in thought, "You might... want to check under the tables or something..."

He gazed at you with wonder, "Why is that?"

"...There's been cases where some murderers hid the weapon under their jacket, buried them, or something like that," you explained. Just as you were about to leave, you saw a Monokuma.

"...Sorry," you apologized as you took it.

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

You left quickly before Byakuya could say anything about it.

♦♦♦

You went to the airport, wondering if you could find anything. (You're just trying to find all the Monokumas).

"Ah..." You realized there was a Hidden Monokuma on one of the suitcases. "..."

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

You sighed, exiting the airport.

"...Guess I'll 'socialize' again..." You muttered before adding,"Or hang out with Gundham's hamsters again."

♦♦♦

"..." You don't know how it happened, but you were currently being scolded by Nekomaru for not 'eating properly.'

"...And this is what a proper meal looks like!"

You jumped when he slammed a plate down in front of you. The plate was quite... balanced, actually.

" _I have to eat all of this?"_ You assumed your thoughts were expressed visibly as Nekomaru was nodding, "You have to eat all of this!"

"...Why are you even doing this?" You asked, frowning a bit as you picked up a fork.

"Listen up. The secret to being healthy is a good appetite, a good night's sleep, and a good shit!" You sweatdropped, slowly eating. "Do you even work hard to accomplish that?!"

He started to lecture you about... being healthy. It would seem that you two grew a little closer...

You would've given him something if you knew you had something he liked, and you were sure he wouldn't like some of the things you have on you.

" _Perhaps a trip to the Monomono Yachine..."_ You thought as you finished your food.

You were still confused why he made you eat, especially since you barely talked to the guy. (Nor were you the nicest, but let's not mention that).

"Hm? Are you questioning me?" He grunted, you blinked in surprise. "Ah, how'd you know?"

"When we face each other like this, we are one in both body and mind," he cracked his knuckles. "I CAN EASILY SEE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!"

"... _That's honestly creepy."_ Nekomaru started to laugh, "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'm used to being thought of!"

" _Wait, is that even better, or worse?"_

He turned to you, "Anyway. (Name), you're not even close to being healthy! You don't have a good appetite or a good night's sleep!" At least he didn't mention- ah, never mind.

"I'm really fine..." You muttered.

He started to laugh again, "Don't worry! I'll be your manager in being healthy!" He roughly patted your back, making you lurch forward.

"...! That's... great..." Your words faded as you dreaded the next few days on this stupid island.

**Hope Fragment Obtained...!**

_Nekomaru's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him._

♦♦♦

You were at the Rocketpunch Supermarket, remembering something about a vending machine Monkuma mentioned.

"... _Of course he'd put a Monokuma there,"_ you sighed as you grabbed the cursed thing.

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

"How many is that... 36 Monocoins...?" You mumbled to yourself, only to jolt, feeling a hand clamp on your shoulder.

"...We have something to discuss, do we not?"

It was Byakuya. "...Huh?" You craned your head towards him, "What do you mean, 'something to discuss'?"

"..." He glared at you and started to pull you somewhere more private than a supermarket.

" _Ah, I'm going to die... I'm going to die by being surrounded by weirdos."_

"Hey, isn't this private enough?" You muttered as you literally saw no one around you two.

"I suppose," he sighed. Turning to face you, "I would like to discuss about the party."

And so you two spent time talking about the party and what to do.

"So... I think you should probably make them wait outside while you check the dining hall..." You murmured, trying to think of the many ways a murder could happen. "If you do find a weapon, hold on to it, maybe put it in the Duralumin Case... just... don't tell the others about it."

"Obviously," he scoffed. "However, we must find out who sent the letter. If the murder doesn't happen tonight, it could very well happen tomorrow."

"...Yeah, probably. If something occurs, we'll hold an investigation," you frowned. "If you'll let me, I could check the whole place with someone, maybe Hajime... He seems observant enough."

"Only if something occurs."

You nodded, "Okay, sure."

It looks like he let you get a little closer to him...

You noticed he was thinking about something, "Uh... do you need help or something like that...?"

"...There's something I've been wondering for a while, and I'd like to purge that question from my mind..." You raised a brow, "...Okay."

"So let me ask you!" He pointed at you, "What is your body fat percentage?!"

You blinked once, then twice, then another, "Wh... Huh??" You closed your eyes, trying to remember if you ever did get it checked. "...Despite my years in being a pathologist, or in medical school... I don't think I ever got it checked."

"What...? Never had it checked before...?" Byakuya leaned back in shock, "Are you saying you have no intention of understanding the ratio of fat stored within you...?!" Then, he scoffed, "I swear... This is why I dislike commoners."

"However, just by looking at you," he looked you up and down. "I'd say that you're either in the doubles or one digit..."

" _That's too vague..."_ You thought, sweatdropping.

"Be grateful this is a tropical island. If you were somewhere less tropical, you'd freeze to death," he smirked. "...Even with the clothing I have on...?" You mumbled under your breath.

"Hmph... Well, I'll see you then," he sneered and walked away gallantly, leaving you behind.

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Byakuya's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him._

♦♦♦

You were in your cottage, putting away all your stuff.

The time was around 5:30 p.m. Walking out, you remembered that you should go to the Monomono Yachine.

Walking towards the beach, you stifled a yawn.

"Ah, there it is..." You muttered, walking towards the machine.

After doing it 10 times, you left the beach; satisfied with what you got.

(Coconut, Earring of Crushed Evil, Hope's Peak Ring, Rose in Vitro, another Jabba the Frog, Absolute Tuning Fork, Civet Coffee, Old Timey Radio, Bandage Wrap, and a Century Potpourri).

" _Why is there a frog, tho-"_


	6. PARTY ALL NIGHT EXCEPT IT'S NOT EVEN A PARTY ANYMORE

It is now 10:00 p.m.

"Ahem! Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... It is now 10:00 p.m. Please return to your rooms and relax. Let the sound of the ocean gently rock you to sleep. Now then, sweet dreams everyone. Good niiiiight..."

"Alright, let's go..." You cheered _so enthusiastically._

Walking out, you went towards the old building.

Entering the old building, you saw Byakuya at the entrance.

"You're here..." He looked at you, blocking the entrance.

"So... are they waiting at outside of the dining hall?" You muttered to him.

"No. Now, stand up straight and raise your arms," he ordered.

"Why aren't they...?" You asked as you did as he said _._

"...I already did it, _"_ he whispered.

"You may enter."

You saw the cases, "Did you find anything?"

He checked if anyone was near you two, before leaning towards your ear, "A knife with glowing paint on it."

You blinked, " _I might know who..."_

"...I'm going to investigate later then."

"Good."

You sighed, walking past Byakuya and found Nekomaru standing in front of the dining hall.

"There's a tantalizing aroma wafting from the kitchen... However," he sighed, "Byakuya will yell at me if I don't go straight to the dining hall. You should head over there as well."

"...Yeah, sure..." You muttered.

He blinked in confusion, his eyes trailing after you as you walked past the dining all, "Wait-"

You already turned the corner.

"... _Why are there metal... plates?"_ You thought, examining the plates that were blocking the windows.

You noticed Sonia, "So this is what the inside looks like." Was she muttering to herself?

"There are so many gaps in the wooden floor. Is it because it is so old?" She looked with up determination, "I must tread carefully so my feet do not stumble. My adventurous heart is pounding with excitement!"

"...Yeah, be careful..." You gave her a small thumbs up.

Looking to the left of her, there was a door. " _Ah...?"_

Walking inside, you noticed the stack of boxes. "Uh... That's a bunch of boxes..." You muttered, " _Gotta say, I'm kinda curious."_

Looking around, you took note of the irons. "Are they on? What for...? That's a waste of electricty–" You stopped, staring at the irons in realization. "Ah... This sucks," you sighed.

You almost burned your hand turning the irons off.

"Well, I do believe that's it..." You murmured, taking one last look around.

Walking out, you went back towards the dining hall and waltzed inside.

"Ah, (Name)! How do you like it?" Nagito greeted you.

Tilting your head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"See? I decorated the whole dining hall for the party. I even laid out the carpet, too." Looking around, he did, in fact, layout a carpet.

"So you did," you commented. "Yep, I brought it from the supermarket." Taking a glance at him, "Didn't you technically steal it? Since there's no one to buy it from?"

"..." Nagito laughed nervously, scratching his head. "Yeah, I guess so... I actually wanted to cover the whole floor, but I guess the carpet wasn't big enough. There was a lot of dust and cobwebs all over the place, too. It took me all day to clean the dining hall just because of that."

"...Nice job," you praised. His cheeks turned pink, "...Coming from you, that means a lot to trash like me!"

You just walked away from him, deciding to talk to Hiyoko; who was next to him.

"That creep Byakuya rubbed his ham-hands all over me and called it a body check!" Hiyoko complained, "More like sexual harassment!"

"Saying it's 'sexual harassment' is going too far," you pointed out quietly. "He did it to the others, too, either way..."

Hiyoko crossed her arms, "Sooooo? I feel like he was getting frisky while he was frisking me."

Your eyebrow twitched, "Huh...?"

She only laughed, "Kyahaha! I'm pretty in demand, you know!"

" _Moving on..."_

"..." Chiaki was silent, "...I'm worried about Monokuma showing up."

Oh, never mind.

"If he finds out we're having a party, there's no way he'll leave us alone... We gotta do something about it."

You held your chin in thought, "Hmm, I guess, yeah."

"I wonder if someone can do something about it."

"...Yeah."

"I wonder."

This conversation is going nowhere.

Going to Mahiru, "This old place sure is run-down. I feel bad Nagito went to all this trouble of cleaning it."

You nodded slowly, "Cleaning does have its limits..."

"See, check out the floorboards," she pointed at the floorboards. "Maybe the wood shrank because of deterioration? Don't these openings seem dangerous to you?"

You crouched down, sticking a finger through the gaps. "Well, if a finger can fit through, I'm pretty sure other things could."

"Well, the carpet is spread out enough to cover most of the floor, so I guess it won't be that big of a deal..." Mahiru sighed, "But it might be best to tell Mikan to be careful."

"Yeah, okay." You walked away, about to attempt a conversation with Kazuichi.

"Man, that was so uncomfortable..." He groaned, "Getting groped so thoroughly by a man, that was my worst nightmare..."

"Ah, you're talking about the body check," you hummed.

"Plus, he got super pissed and started yelling at me when he noticed I had a wrench with me... Seriously... How friggin' annoying..."

You frowned slightly, "You shouldn't have brought a wrench, anyway." He opened his eyes, "I just happened to find it at the airport. Carrying it around calms me down. But... Byakuya put it in that duralumin case of his."

You nodded in understanding, "I'm sure he'll give it back to you after the party."

"I hope so," he muttered and you walked away.

As you approached Akane, you were now scared, terrified even. Her face was _flushed_ and _drooling_.

"Eugh..." You stuck your tongue out slightly, hiding your face away from the others. "That's on another level of... starving."

"What's... up with you...?" You asked reluctantly, but it was pointless. She was completely focused on the food.

Finally, you went towards Gundham. "Even though that man is a lowly worm, it appears his cooking skills are most impressive, indeed... Nevertheless, even his food cannot stand against the gourmet cuisine of the multiverse..."

You only scratched your cheek, "Would you even say lowly worm...? I'd say borderline offender–" You cut yourself off, closing your eyes and shaking your head, "Never mind..."

Looking around, you still saw the same iron plates. "Why are they here?" You muttered to yourself, looking down in thought.

"...All is not what it appears to be," Gundham answered.

"Huh?" You looked at him.

He was smirking, his hamsters coming out of his scarf. "One of my Four Devas, **Supernova Silver Fox** San-D, has seen what lies shrouded amidst the darkness...! Though that iron plate appears to be bolted to the wall, it's actually bolted over what's known as a 'window.'"

"Hmm..."

"There are no windows in this dining hall at all. I assume those iron plates are covering them," Gundham informed you.

"The question is, _why_ are they covering them." You sighed, slouching.

"Hmph, San-D... It appears your fur is rustling more than usual today..."

"Do you know...?"

"Such a fine day... Countless lives gasp their first breath... And countless more go the way of all flesh."

You were going to assume he doesn't know.

You decided to go check out the A/C unit, "Huh, it's set to 11:30?" You changed it, ensuring that it wouldn't cause an outage.

"...Thank you for waiting," a voice spoke up. Facing towards the entrance, it was Byakuya and everyone else entered the dining hall.

"Teruteru is in the kitchen, and... it appears Fuyuhiko did not come," Byakuya frowned.

Peko looked down in shame, "I apologize. I did inform him about the party, but..."

"It's not like you need to apologize, Peko. It's his fault for not coming..." Mahiru spoke up, frowning.

Byakuya crossed his arms, scowling, "I explicitly stated that attendance was mandatory, but... It's fine.... If just one person is absent, that shouldn't pose a problem." He sighed, muttering under his breath, "...He won't be able to do anything."

"...What do you mean by that?" Peko straightened up, tensed.

"More importantly... hm?" Byakuya's attention shifted, "Hey, what is that?!"

You looked towards the party dishes, noticing some iron skewers. "Ah."

He pointed at them, "...Dangerous."

You expected him to confiscate them, but what you didn't expect... was for him to fucking eat it like a mad man.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Hajime exclaimed.

"You're hoggin' all the food! No fair!" Akane complained, tearing up.

"No, I'm not...!" Byakuya said through mouthfuls.

"I don't care what you say, you're totally pigging out!" Mahiru interjected.

Byakuya shook his head; still chowing down. "I'm telling you, I'm not...! Look carefully at this dish," he exclaimed.

"It looks like delicious roasted meat..." Nekomaru drooled.

"And what's stabbed into the meat?" You inquired, looking at everyone's faces.

Peko's eyes widened, "...Hm? It's an iron skewer."

Byakuya nodded, almost done with the second stick, "That's right. This iron skewer is definitely a dangerous item. I must take full responsibility and collect it!"

Just as Byakuya finished, Teruteru came in, "Heeeey! Looks like everyone's here! I should go ahead and bring out the rest of the... huh?" He backed up in shock, "Whaaaaa–?! Some messy eater ruined my arrangement!"

"Who made this dish?" Byakuya cut in, frowning.

"Th-That would be me, but... um... Are you a food critic...?" Teruteru gulped, sweating.

Byakuya walked towards him, "What are you plotting? Cooking with such dangerous items..."

Teruteru held his hands in front of him, waving them around frantically, "D-Dangerous...? That's churrasco, it's a South American meal where you stab meat on an iron skewer to cook it..." He started to beam, "It felt really tropical and exotic, so I thought it would totally fit the party's atmosphere."

"...These iron skewers are a problem."

Teruteru reeled back in shock, "Eh?! Iron skewers aren't allowed either?!"

Byakuya scanned him, "If that's how you're acting, then there might be more skewers than just these..." He turned to you, "(Name). Hajime. Go search the kitchen. I will check the other party dishes to see if they're dangerous."

You blinked, "Ah... Uh, okay..."

"...Wh-Why me?!" Hajime exclaimed, but you just pushed him before anyone else could say anything; bringing the duralumin case with you.

♦♦♦

"Well, this is the kitchen," you announced. You walked in the kitchen with Hajime following you reluctantly. "Well, let's search this place." With that command, you looked around, taking the forks and knives.

"...Don't tell me, those too?"

You turned to face Hajime, "Well... Byakuya would probably go in a frenzy if we didn't..." Scratching your neck, "Chopsticks will have to do, I guess." You threw them into the duralumin case.

"You're being very thorough about this," Hajime remarked. You ignored him, "Hand me over that knife set, please?"

He sighed, grabbing it and giving it to you. You threw them into the case, not really caring about the knives. "Hm? Oh, would you look at that," you walked towards the list hanging from the top. "There's an equipment list."

Hajime walked over to you; you grabbed the list, "Aren't we lucky?"

Reading the list over, you double-checked to see if you were reading it wrong. "Iron plates and a portable stove..." You tapped your chin, before pointing over to a shelf, "They were over there, last I saw them." Walking over to them, "Since this kitchen seems well kept, I don't think we'd have a problem using them."

He nodded, "Though the building is old, the kitchen is impressive. Compared to a normal restaurant, it's not too shabby."

Rubbing your neck, you sighed. "It is strange, however... We're missing an item." After a minute of contemplation, you decided to say what. "To be more specific... an iron skewer."

Tilting his head, Hajime stared at you in confusion. "Look," you pointed at where it said '5 iron skewers.' "Isn't it strange? There were only four iron skewers on the dish Byakuya... _demolished_... and we're missing one."

"Is it even necessary to go this far?" Hajime questioned you, to which you just, slouch. " _I really don't want to investigate any more dead bodies as I have..."_ You whispered.

"What?"

You shook your head, "Nothing, nothing... Ah, don't worry about it."

"Is it really nothing...?"

You looked back at him, "Huh?" Hajime smiled nervously, "Well, I'm just assuming but... something must've happened to you to make you act like this... After all, you always act so cold but after I hung out with you that one time... You didn't seem that cold at all."

"...It doesn't really matter," you brushed him off. "It doesn't really matter to anyone, really."

"With the way my life's been, I don't plan on telling anyone about my past. There's not much to it, either way," you shrugged. "Perhaps I'll tell you a bit more later, but not now." Frowning, you turned to him, "Anyway, let's try and find that lost iron skewer." You had a sneaking suspicion on where it was, but you weren't entirely sure.

_After all, there was once case where a man's wife murdered him with a slab of meat and made the investigators eat it. (Not that they knew anyway nor was it a case you worked on. It was all the way in the 1950's or something like that). You had to commend the wife, the way they executed it was flawless._

"...R-Right," he nodded.

"Huuuuhhhh?!"

You two faced the entrance, seeing Teruteru looking quite shocked. "Wah, the kitchen's a mess! What happened here?!"

"Shut up, would you... We only removed _all_ of the dangerous items," you sighed.

"Ah, there are no knives or forks! Why?! How come?!"

"Did you not hear me?" You huffed before slightly shaking your head, "Whatever... Oh, you don't mind if I bring these party dishes to the dining hall, do you? I'm sure Akane would _love_ to eat the big one."

Teruteru shook his head frantically, "No no no!"

You raised a brow, "Hm?"

He froze, "Ah, I mean... You can't because it isn't ready...! Ahaha..." He laughed nervously.

"It looks ready to me," you remarked. "Sorry, but I'm just going to take it over." You grabbed the plate and gave it to Hajime to hold, "Hang on to this for me, will you?"

"It's chef's orders!"

You turned to face Teruteru, "It doesn't matter if it's orders. People are hungry, I'm simply doing them a favor."

Pushing Hajime, "We're leaving. Have fun with the other dishes," you sneered; leaving hastily before he could even say anything.

"Hurry," you hissed at Hajime. "Quickly before Teruteru catches up to us."

"W-Wait...! Why are we rushing?!" He exclaimed, trying to look at you but failed to do so.

"Doesn't matter why right now, just go!"

♦♦♦

You two entered the dining hall, Hajime looking a bit stressed whilst you looked like you were in a hurry.

"Ah, they're finally back!" Mahiru pointed out.

"Yo, Akane!" You rushed over to her, taking the plate from Hajime while doing so, "You hungry?"

"Am I hungry? I'm starvin'!" She retorted. "Here," you were about to hand the plate to her but Byakuya stopped you.

"What the–? Wait!" Byakuya exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?! We have an issue to address–"

"Shh!"

Everyone seemed mildly surprised by how you were acting.

Turning to Byakuya, "You'll understand as soon as I finish this. After that, we can address that issue, however, I don't think that'll really be the most important one right now."

He stared at you, then nodded, "...Fine."

"Akane," her attention shifted from the food to you.

"What?"

Finally being able to hand her the plate, "Eat this for me, will you? Oh, but be careful of the... _bone._ "

You watched eagerly, wanting to test if your theory was right or not. As she finished, she made a confused noise, "Huh? What's this? Somethin's inside?"

Teruteru burst into the room, "W-W-Wait!!"

Everyone witnessed Akane pull out an iron skewer with the handle being a bone.

"Heh," you grinned to yourself. "I knew it."

"I-Isn't that...?!" Ibuki gasped.

"Is that... an iron skewer...?" Sonia questioned nervously and you were just smirking to yourself in satisfaction and triumph.

"Check it out... the handle looks like it's made of bone. Pretty clever," Chiaki commented.

"A sword of destruction! Encased in bone and sheathed in meat! It could bring catastrophe unto anyone!" Gundham exclaimed.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?!" Byakuya stammered, "(Name)! Explain this!"

You sighed happily, "Ah, I love my job..." _Not._

Facing the others, "To be honest, I don't know myself. However..." You pointed at Teruteru, "I don't know what you were up to, thinking of hiding a weapon into a huge chunk of meat. To be honest, I have to commend you for thinking of that."

"Wh-What's... happening?" Hajime uttered out, pale as a sheet.

You held a finger up, "What's happening is that someone tried to commit a murder."

"Did someone say 'murder?'"

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, "Watching this play out was fun in the beginning, now it's just booooring..." He sighed. "To spice things up, let's have a... claaaass trial!" He cheered, "Don't worry, since I feel a little nice today, this will just be a practice round. No one will die today! Sadly..." Monokuma muttered the last part.

"Usually, I'd start it off with the **Monokuma File!** But, no one's died yet, so I can't give it to ya!" He explained, "After I _do_ give you the Monokuma file, that's when you start investigating! And after a certain amount of time, I summon you to a place I will announce later and then the class trial will begin!"

"But there are still others who aren't–" You were cut off by Monokuma, "In the spirit of keeping everyone on the same page, how about we do this the usual way?!"

He disappeared and then you all heard bells. "Ahem! Attention to all students, we will be holding a practice round of a class trial since things took a sudden turn at our local party! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the **class trial** will begin!"

"Class... trial...?" Hajime choked out. Monokuma came back, "I've already explained this to you, right? If one of you gets murdered, the rest of you have to debate **who you think is the blackened.** Buuut since a murder _didn't_ happen, this is just a fake! To get you right on track!"

"So... we have to find out who tried to murder who or something like that?" You inquired.

He nodded. "That's right! From this point on, you guys must investigate and uncover the truth on who was going to really murder someone!"

"That's impossible! No one would really murder someone!" Mahiru exclaimed, "...Right?"

"Puhuhu, if you make an outburst like that, you'll end up being a suspect..." Monokuma giggled.

"That's...! I-I won't believe it... One of us tried to kill someone...? There's no way... something as hopeless as that would ever happen!" Nagito cried out, quivering.

"If you're actually thinking that way, it means you guys would already be conned by the killer," Monokuma frowned before he started to giggle, "C'mon, c'mon! Let's hurry up and begin! An impassioned, life-risking battle between you and your 'friends!' Annnnd... it's already started!"

"It started the moment one of you plotted to kill someone!"

"H-Hey! What are you saying?!" Monomi popped up, "Everyone! Please! You cannot, you should not, believe what Monokuma says!"

"No matter how much you interfere... there is only ever one truth," he giggled.

"On my grandfather's name!"

"You have a grandpa?!"

"On my grandfather's grave!"

"Grave? Your grandpa is dead? What happened to him?!"

"On my grandfather's plane!"

"What happened to your grandpa?! Did his plane crash?!"

"Hmmm... I don't even know where to begin... At this rate..." You blinked for a second and he already punched Monomi. "You ain't my comedy partner anymore!"

"UGYAAAAAAH!" She cried out, "It hurts so much when you hit me with a charging corkscrew attack!"

You watched as she was sent flying, almost hitting one of the tables. "Didja see that?! This stunning display of power! Defy your big brother and I will show you no mercy!" Monokuma snarled, "I will harden my heart and teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

"Wait, she can bleed...?" You muttered to yourself, holding your chin in thought; almost conflicted with what you were seeing.

"Now then... in the spirit of **lovey doubt** and **dovey deception** , put your heart and soul into investigating!" Your attention shifted to Monokuma, "Yahooooo! I wish you the best of luck!"

"Wh-What does this mean...? I don't understand at all...!" Mahiru paled.

"A search for a murderer... Why did it turn out like this...?!" Peko clenched her fist, paling.

"Ugh... Gimme a break..." Kazuichi held his head, "Why do I... have to be involved in this horrible situation...?"

"First of all," Byakuya interjected, "Pull yourselves together, we're supposed to be finding clues right now. On another hand..." You tried to walk out of the dining hall only to freeze when hearing your name, "(Name)."

"How did you even know about a weapon being hidden inside the party dish?" He interrogated you.

"U-Um... You can't doubt each other... Cuz... you're all friends..."

"But someone could really get killed, right?" Hiyoko stomped over to her, "And if we don't find out who tried to kill someone, someone else is going to get killed, right?"

"That being said, I cannot abide by this!" Sonia cried out, "Now that I have finally made friends... there is no way I can doubt them...!"

"Seriously? Did you even listen to what I said–?"

"Ah, shut up..." You sighed, "To answer your question, Byakuya, I didn't."

"...What?"

"It was a simple theory," you shrugged. "How should I know if there's actually a weapon hidden inside a meat?" Stuffing your hands in your lab coat, "Listen, I don't really care if you doubt me, go ahead, it won't bother me at all. However," you jutted a fingers towards the others, "What bothers me is that you all won't work on investigating. You heard the stupid bear, we have to find out _who_ tried to _murder someone else_."

"Nooooooo! Friends doubting friends is a major no-no! Don't listen to what Mono–"

"Argh! Shut up! Just go away already, you useless piece of trash!" Kazuichi shouted at her.

You blinked.

"Ha-wa-wa! Threats are scary!"

"Do we... really have to do it...?" Hajime murmured.

Mahiru held her hands, placing them on her chest, "No... I don't want to do something like that..."

"I don't want to do it... either! I-It sounds so scary!" Mikan quivered.

"However, it is just like Hiyoko said said. If someone is going to die if we don't do it... then we must do it," Peko cut in.

Nagito only looked down, "...But still... I can't believe one of us tried to kill someone... There's no way I can believe it... there's no way... So, for that reason... I'll do it! I'll investigate who tried to kill who... I will do my best to prove there is no killer among us. There's no need to deceive or doubt each other. What we need to fight is not ourselves... but that which is trying to crush us... This despair!"

Byakuya huffed, "No, you're too incompetent to do this. Let... (Name) do it."

"H-Huh...?" Nagito reeled back.

You blinked, before nodding, "Uh, sure..."

Chiaki stepped up towards you, "In closed-circle detective games, the player usually has to decide on who's going to guard the crime scene, though we really don't have one... What should we do?"

"Oh yeah, it would be bad if the killer destroyed the evidence and got away with it," Hiyoko pointed out.

"D-Destroy the evidence...?" Mikan squeaked.

"Look, over there! That big, bulky, brawny guy would be perfect for a guard job!" Ibuki pointed towards Nekomaro. "...O-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

You all watched him run out of the dining hall, "It's not like an actual murder happened..."

"That guy... has a sensitive heart, despite his looks..." Kazuichi sighed.

"...I-Is that what that means?" Hajime scratched his head, you glanced at Byakuya. He had his arms crossed, deep in thought.

"... _Where is Teruteru?"_

"Um... I can be the one who watches the crime scene..." Mahiru frowned. You stared at Mahiru in confusion, " _No one's dead, so why guard the dining hall?"_

"I don't have enough confidence to investigate... and it's not like I have the brains either... I'll just stay in the dining hall. That's the least I can do. That's what guard duty is, right?"

"M-Mahiru..." Mikan whispered, "...U-Um... Um! I-I'll do my best! I'll do my very best... to not get in your way! I-I have medical training so i-if it's not too much trouble, I can perform an autopsy... Please."

"W-Well..." You spoke up, "No one's dead, so you don't really need to..."

"So you're going to stay as well... Is that okay?" Chiaki tilted her head.

"And what, specifically, should we be doing now? I have nooooooo idea!" Ibuki tapped her fingers together.

"It's pretty obvious we're all just amateurs," Nagito muttered.

You twitched slightly.

"Going through each grain of sand on a beach just to find a clue would be a waste of time. The only ones who can do that are the police... There's no way amateurs like us would be able to do that."

"Actually," Byakuya spoke up. "There is one person who can."

Ah. Now you're about to get called out.

"Huh? Who's that?" Nagito frowned, before his eyes widened, "...Oh yeah! That's right!"

"Yes, the one and the only person who could do a proper investigation is..." Byakuya pointed at you, "That one!"

"Well, shit..." You murmured, "Ah, well... Cat's out the bag."

"To out a friend who's trying to hide their identity... How cruel..." Monomi whimpered.

"Huuuh? The weird, mad scientist can perform a 'proper investigation?'" Hiyoko sneered, "They can barely even have a talk with us, what makes you think that they would be able to know who the murderer is?"

"You guys say 'murderer' as if someone actually killed someone..." You muttered, rubbing your neck, "And it's not like I wouldn't tell anyone. They just never asked. Well, not that they'd get an answer..."

"Wait a minute...." Kazuichi held his head, "...Oh yeah, they told me about their ultimate!"

Hajime turned to look at you, "Your ultimate? You didn't say anything about it?"

You sighed, "Well, it wasn't that important until the bear came and ruined the... _party,_ I suppose..." Looking up, "I guess I got no choice..."

"(Name) (Surname), pleased to make your acquaintance. Not that it's any special, but... My ultimate is the Ultimate Forensic Pathologist."


	7. INVESTIGATION TIME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teruteru’s a rat.

No one really said anything after what you said.

"Well, moving on," you sighed. "If you want to party, go on ahead, I'll do some light investigation. There are two suspects anyway..."

Walking out of the room, you walked all the way to the storage room.

"Hm?" You were positive that you turned the irons off.

_So... Why are they on again?_

"That's... odd," you frowned; moving towards the irons to turn them off again.

Everything went black.

"Shit," you cursed; glancing around to see if you could see anything. You froze hearing the door click, " _Uh oh-"_ Turning around, you saw a figure, light illuminating it.

Your eyes narrowed slightly upon seeing Teruteru with the portable stove. He was walking towards you. _"Portable stove? Isn't that in the kitchen?"_

"The hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?" You frowned, only to notice an iron skewer in his hand. _How'd he get that?_ "Hey, what're you planning on doing–!" He jabbed at your side, making you wince. "Well, fuck... That hurts."

"I just want to go back to see my mama!" He shrieked. You felt pain in your side when you pushed him away. _His expression was certainly despairing to look at..._

The stove pot was helping your sight a lot, meaning that you could probably see a bit of the room. You remembered that there were table cloths near you. Grabbing them, you saw him run at you. " _Ah, I hate it here. Well, I mean it's a good thing that I was taught self defense by father–"_ You wrapped the cloth around iron skewer quickly, grimacing when you felt the skewer jab your side and just yanked it away from him.

The light turned back on, startling the both of you.

Teruteru ran away quickly, screaming, "Murderer! They're the murderer!" Oh, he left the stove.

You blinked, before wincing at the pain in your side. "Ow, ow, ow...! Damn, being stabbed actually kind of hurts..." Feeling your wound, you were positive that you'd live without bandaging it up for a while. You could just wrap something around it and you'd be fine, he didn't stab you that deeply.

"Well, might as well go back to the others and see what they have to say," you sighed as you wiped your hand on the table cloth that was wrapped around the iron skewer and put it in the laundry basket.

Deciding to hide the blood, you just button your lab coat. Walking back to the dining hall, you saw a bunch of distrusting faces. Probably Teruteru. _Rat._

" _Hm, not that it matters to me,"_ you scoffed inwardly. You walked towards Byakuya, face expressionless. "Hey," you called to him. "What?"

"Well, there was 5 iron skewers..." You paused and shook your head, "...Never mind, forget I said anything." You turned away from him, gnawing on your finger in frustration. "If there were 5 on the list... How were there 6...?"

"What'd you say...?" Byakuya frowned, annoyed by how you were acting.

"Forget about it. Just... do your job as leader and tell the others what to do." Walking back to where you were originally standing, you started to sweat from the pain. You biting on your finger wasn't helping either. _"Hhhh"_

Some of the others started to avoid you. _They probably thought you were the one who tried to kill someone, after all, Teruteru did say you were the one to try to kill someone._ You only slightly winced, gnawing harder on your finger.

"I promised everyone that no one would be a victim and I'm still upholding that promise," Byakuya spoke up. "So, with that said... Chiaki. Guard outside to make sure no one tries to escape this place, if they do, search and question them. Hajime, Nagito, I want you two to try and look around, going outside is allowed. Peko, I believe you should be the one to guard the office to make sure no one cause another outage, take the duralumin case with you as well. (Name)... You go investigate and try to find clues, even going outside as well. Once you're all done, tell me everything after. Everyone else, do whatever you can to help them."

"...Okay," Chiaki nodded.

Nagito laughed sheepishly, patting Hajime's shoulder, "Guess we're together, huh?" Hajime just deflated slightly.

"I suppose I am the most fit for the job," Peko muttered, closing her eyes. "Understood, I shall take the job."

His voice startled you, making you bite even harder on your finger. You froze, tasting metal and feeling liquid run down your finger. Well, at least you were brought back to reality. "Sure."

"W-Wait, what if they try to kill someone again?" Kazuichi interjected, "Teruteru said that (Name) attacked him in the storage room, so, what if they try to kill someone again?" You winced once more, but not because you were hurt emotionally, but physically.

"Is it truly safe to let someone that dangerous out?" Peko frowned.

"We'll see during the class trial," Byakuya scoffed. "For now, I'll trust them."

"B-B-But...!!" Teruteru protested, "They attacked me in the storage room! They're the murderer!"

Ah... You _really hate liars._

"That'll be proven during the class trial," you frowned as you removed your bloodied finger from your mouth. "Anyway..." You sighed, "Do whatever you want, I need to investigate."

You walked out of the dining hall rather briskly.

♦♦♦

"Ouch..." You muttered, as you held your hand. You were in the kitchen, washing off the blood of your finger. "Well, I don't really have bandages on me..." You passed by Teruteru, who was heading in the kitchen.

Shaking your head, you walked out of the kitchen, " _Wouldn't someone notice Teruteru with the portable stove...? So, why didn't they..."_ You ran into Sonia who didn't seem bothered or scared by you at all.

"Ah, hello, Sonia..." You muttered, she nodded, "Yes, hello."

"Um... There is something I want to ask you," she said hesitantly. Your attention shifted towards her, "Yes...?"

"Um..." She looked down at the floor, fiddling wit her fingers. "I... don't think you attacked Teruteru, didn't you..." You stared at her, "...Well, it'll be revealed in the class trial, so don't worry about me." She then pointed at the wall, "It appears that only that wall is a different color and material... Why is that?"

You blinked, "Oh. It's most likely a fire door. It's a door that shuts to keep fire from spreading by containing it. If it happens, you can run away from it."

"I see!" She beamed, stars in her eyes, "It is like a barrier! Just like lining up plastic bottles around the house!"

"Isn't that done to keep cats from getting in...?" You tilted your head, before shaking it. "Ah, never mind..." Sonia smiled at you apologetically, "Truly, I am culturally ignorant. I am ashamed of myself..." You patted her head, "Don't worry about it. You helped me realize something."

Walking away from her, you contemplated between either talking to Ibuki or going inside the dining hall.

"Could she perhaps know about what happened during the outage...?" You murmured, looking down at your hand, it was still bloody. You flinched back, surprised by Ibuki's face just a few inches away from yours.

"Heeellloooo? Were you talking to me?"

"...I was talking pretty softly just now. How'd you hear me?" She only giggled, "Tee hee, not only do I have a perfect face, style, and personality, but I also have perfect ears!"

"...Okay... Well, aren't you scared of me?"

You weren't worried about the others' opinion, totally not. "I mean," you continued, "I could _kill_ _you._ "

"But you wouldn't!"

You blinked, "Hmm... I see. You said that your hearing is 'perfect,' right? Then does that mean you heard what happened during the blackout? I wasn't there, so I don't exactly know what happened."

"Just leave it to Ibuki! It'll be easy as fried rice with gravy!" She grinned haughtily, head held high.

"...What?"

"La-li-laaaa! I'll heartily eat it for breakfast!" She beamed; you stared at her blankly. "...I understood what you meant but, eating fried rice with gravy is kind of... heavy. Take it from a doctor like myself."

"Any fried rice that isn't fried rice with gravy is sooooooo wrong!"

"...Can you just tell me–" "Oh, hey, (Name)!"

Looking behind you, it was Nagito and Hajime. "Oh, hello," you greeted them with a slight wave. "How's your investigation going?"

"Well, we kind of barely started..." Nagito laughed sheepishly, "We only managed to question Sonia about some things, so, that's something..."

You nodded, "Well, I guess I'll leave the talking to Ibuki to you. I'll just... talk to the others instead," you started to walk away towards the dining hall, "Have fun."

♦♦♦

"Hmm..." You held your chin with your uninjured hand, "This is interesting..." You leaned your head forward a bit to examine the A/C that you changed. _"Well, the A/C isn't changed, so... the cause was definitely the three irons."_

Craning your head, you noted that there were four people. Byakuya, Mahiru, Mikan and Gundham. You found yourself walking to Mikan, wondering if she could hand you some bandages. (She does have some on her arm...).

"Uh," you tapped her shoulder. "Could you hand me some–" "Get away from her! You won't hurt her like you did to Teruteru!" You leaned back in surprise when Mahiru gently pushed her away from you, stepping in front of her. "You can't hurt us if we're with other people," she smirked.

You just scrunched your face, before rolling your eyes. "...Sure, whatever. I'll just ask someone else, I suppose..." You shrugged, "Then again, if you really do say it's me, you must really like Teruteru. I was hoping at least one of you could help me with the investigation, you know, to prove that I tried to kill Teruteru or anyone else here."

Walking away, you went towards Byakuya. " _I think I bit my finger a bit too hard..."_ Actually, how hard _did_ you bite? Ah, you don't know at all. Wait, why are you talking to me? Focus on Byakuya, what the fuc–

"Why is your lab coat buttoned together?" Byakuya remarked, "Don't you usually have it unbuttoned?"

You instinctively raised your right hand to your neck, however, that was the hand you bit. "Ah," you stared at your finger that was bleeding crimson, "It... It was cold, maybe someone turned the A/C on too high or something."

"...Your hand. Why is it bleeding?" He interrogated, "Give me your hand, you're lucky that I brought these with me..." You gave him your hand, albeit a bit reluctant. You winced when you felt him put some alcohol on your finger, wondering where he even got a first aid kit.

"This isn't necessary..." You muttered, before flinching when he tightly wrapped your finger. "How did this happen?" He demanded right after he finished bandaging you up. "...I bit my finger too hard."

Byakuya paused, before staring blankly at you. "How do you manage that?"

"Uh..." You blinked, "I'm special...?" He sighed, shaking his head, "Whatever. Go continue your investigation. Leader's orders."

You looked at the duralumin case that was with him, "... _Vision goggles?"_ You remembered seeing them at the supermarket when you were talking to the others.

Shaking your head slightly, you walked towards Gundham, he seemed panicked about something. "Oh, Hell Hound Earring... Answer me call!"

Silence.

"Tch! Impossible!" He shouted, "...Is this effort futile, as well...?!"

"...Are you looking for an earring that you dropped?" You spoke up from behind him. "It is not a mere earring!" He exclaimed, "...It is the **Hell Hound Earring**!"

You stared at him blankly, "A what now?"

"...Long ago... in a faraway land, a beast known as the Hell Hound was feared by all, even by he summoned it... The Hell Hound tore its way through innumerable battlefields, its fangs glistening with blood... And his drenched, blood-red fur would dry in the howling winds... of loneliness. When I finally tamed that diabolic beast, I received an earring to commemorate that event... the Hell Hound Earring. So that I may never forget the night I battled that fearsome pomeranian, I wear that earring at all times..."

"Ah, I see... I get that it's important to you, but... the others will be mad if you don't investigate," you pointed out. "Where is it?! Where did it disappear to?!"

You sighed, "The gaps on the floor are pretty wide... Maybe it fell down there? Nagito told me the carpet didn't cover the whole floor, so..." Gundham immediately lit up, "Fuhahaha! So that's what transpired! Such a clever little bauble...!"

You watched as the male laughed uproariously while walking towards the floorboards and... put his head between the gaps. "Ah... There it is... I have found it! Truly, that is the Hell Hound Earring! Fuhaha.... fuhahahahaha! It seems God exists for my benefit!"

"Ah, is that so? Good on you..."

Silence again.

"...However, how do I recover it? I cannot fit my arm through this opening... Were I to use a tool, it would probably not reach either..."

That's a yikes from me.

"Maybe try going outside...?" You asked, "There might be something to go under the floorboards–" "I was right to rely on you and no the the other foolish mortal!" Gundham grabbed you by your arm and started to drag you outside. _How were you the fool?_

"Wh– Hey!" You protested, "I need to investigate–!"

You both were already outside.

"..." Chiaki looked at you two, "...What are you doing here?" She tilted her head, only for Gundham to drag you and crouched down, examining the fences blocking the way for you two to go underneath the floorboards.

You didn't really crouch down, you only got down on one knee, same like Gundham. Why? Well, you were almost the same height as Gundham. He seemed only about, 1 inch taller than you.

Chiaki, who was talking to Monomi, crouched down next to you two, "...What are you two doing?"

"Searching for his lost earr– Hell Hound Earring," you answered, "Well, he is. I'm trying to see if there's a way to get underneath the floorboards, that'll make our view on the 'murder' a bit more clearer."

"...I see," Chiaki nodded. "...I can help you two if you want."

"Sure," you replied, as you leaned to the side. _You regretted that._ You shot up, holding your side in pain, "Ah...!"

The other two looked at you in confusion.

"...Did something happen?" Chiaki asked you, frowning.

You froze, before shaking your head through the pain. "Nothing..." You forced out, "Nothing happened at all. I just... Ah!" You lit up, "I, uh... remembered something! I gotta go check the... office! Yeah, the office...! I'll be back though, I promise."

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
_**Compulsive Liar!** _  
_Look at you, you little liar! You somewhat managed to lie more than at least 5 times!  
At least it's for the better...?_

They gave you looks of doubt, before Gundham nodded, "Very well... I expect you to be back as you have sworn to us."

"...Right," you nodded unsure of what he just said.

"Well, I'll be right back."

And then you left.

♦♦♦

You arrived at the office, only to see Kazuichi.

"..." Kazuichi gave you a look of distrust, visibly unsettled by your appearance.

You frowned, before walking in the middle of the room, glancing around. You noticed that Peko wasn't here, " _Where is she...? Shouldn't she be protecting the duralumin case full of 'dangerous weapons?' Well, at least Kazuichi is here..."_

You grimaced in pain and walked away, not bothering to talk to Kazuichi because why bother if the person doesn't trust you?

As you almost walked out of the office, you noticed a Hidden Monokuma.

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

You quickly walked out, avoiding any eye contact.

♦♦♦

"I'm back," you announced as you walked out; a slight grimace on your face.

"Did you find anything?" You asked as you leaned over Chiaki, hands in your pockets. "...No, nothing."

"...Hey, what are you doing?" Hajime questioned from behind you three, you all looked at him.

"' **What am I doing?** ', you say? Ha! Now that is truly a foolish question!" Gundham scoffed. Chiaki sat up, "Um... We're just checking to see if we can get under the floor from here."

"...Under the floor? Why?" Hajime tilted his head, a doubtful look on his face. "Who said it was futile? Who decided it was impossible? How did you know I cannot recover my earring?!

You sighed, turning fully to Hajime and Nagito, who was behind him, "To get under the floor... would change our understanding of how the 'murder' would play out. Or as far as I know," you murmured. "Sadly, I can't really bend my sides," you shrugged. "A little bit of, uh... muscle pain."

"I see... Hopefully your _muscle pain_ gets better, but... I never considered under the floor," Nagito hummed. You ignored them, until you heard, "Do you think there's a possibility that there's a hidden hole somewhere...?"

"No, that's no possible," Nagito brushed that thought off.

"A-Are you sure...?"

"At any rate, it seems you can't get under the floor from outside the building. That's a relief," Nagito laughed.

"Relief...? Why?" Hajime frowned, Nagito crossed his arms; a solemn look on his face. "Because... if you could get under the floor from the outside, there'd only be one logical suspect. The only person who didn't come to the party and also doesn't have an alibi."

"Fuyuhiko, right?" You spoke up, standing up.

"I... suspected him, too. That's why I was checking to see if it's possible to get under the floor from outside. Speaking of which... Not long after I began guarding the entrance... Fuyuhiko came here," Chiaki informed you three, you looked at her with slight surprise.

"Did he now..." You held your chin with your non-injured hand.

She nodded and told you about how Fuyuhiko came and had small talk with her, before stating that he was just going on a 'walk.'

"And then... he just left," Chiaki hummed. "So that happened... but... why did he come here?" Hajime questioned, you started to zone out.

"As long as the probability is greater than zero... that will suffice," Gundham remarked. "I will most assuredly reclaim the Hell Hound Earring with my own two hands! Come, Loyal Servant!" He dragged you inside as you sweatdropped.

"...Why am I called the 'Loyal Servant?', again?" You asked, still being dragged. "You have helped me numerous times! And for that, I shall grant you the title, 'Loyal Servant'!" Gundham smirked, "You should be grateful, having a title given by me... The Supreme Overlord of Ice!"

"Ah, yeah, whatever..." You sighed, "Let's go find your Hell Hound Earring..." You stopped in realization, making Gundham halt. "What?" He frowned, looking back at you.

"...Let's check out the storage room," you muttered before leading the way towards the storage room.

♦♦♦

You looked around in the storage room, "Where is it..." You searched the whole entire room but for some reason, _the iron skewer was no longer there._

"You seem to be troubled," Gundham remarked as he and his Four Devas watched you scamper around the room. "Do you need to recover something like I do?"

"...No, it's nothing," you frowned. The tablecloth that had the iron skewer was still there, the bloodstains were there, but not the iron skewer. Why?

"Hm? Oh, there's a portable stove," you remarked, picking it up. _If the iron skewer isn't here, why is the stove here?_

"... _It was Teruteru, wasn't it?"_

"Anyway," you turned to face Gundham, "Let's go find your Hell Hound Earring."

You blinked. _He's not listening to you._

Gundham was busy talking to one of his Devas... Jum-P as far as you recalled. He was surprisingly awake, to your surprise. Your gaze shifted to the stacked boxes, glancing downwards, you noticed something odd.

"...What's this?" You crouched down, examining it.

It seemed like a hatch or something. However, you couldn't tell because it was covered by the stack of boxes.

"It appears that you noticed it too," Gundham spoke from behind you. You stood up a bit too quickly, making you flinch and hold your side in pain. "If you're talking about the stack of boxes, yes, it is noticeable."

"One of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction... **Mirage Golden Hawk** , Jum-P, has seen beyond the chaos among us," Gundham posed. "Yeah, uh, there's something under these boxes," you pointed out. "Can you help me with clearing this out?" You requested, "Your earring might be found."

"Very well, I shall assist you in clearing this out! But only for the Hell Hound Earring," Gundham frowned.

After you cleared it out. (You only did the ones you could actually get without making yourself in even more pain).

"Huh, so I was right," you said as you crouched on one knee. You watched as Gundham pull out a lighter from his jacket, lighting it. You stood up, "Well, this is where I go."

"I need to continue investigating," you explained. "Sorry, but work calls."

♦♦♦

You did feel a little guilty when you left Gundham by himself but, as you said, work calls.

You entered the kitchen, scanning the room. Surprisingly enough, Teruteru was nowhere to be seen. Shaking your head, you searched the room. You knew the iron skewer hidden in the meat was with Byakuya, or... was it? You'd have to check again.

You took the equipment list, scanning it over once more.

"Huh?" You noticed something odd on it, something weird and out of place.

"Someone changed the equipment list..." You thought it was a mistake but, the ink on the 6 seemed a bit new. "Did someone cross out the numbers?"

Your eyes narrowed, scanning it over again and again, trying to see if your eyes were deceiving you. " _No, someone... definitely changed the equipment list."_

The 6 was new and whoever changed it was the person who knew about another iron skewer.

You frowned, before putting the list in your coat.

♦♦♦

"Hey, Byakuya."

Said person turned to you, confused. "Shouldn't you be investigating?"

"I am," you replied. "Now, I have a question for you, how many iron skewers were there? Including the one in the meat."

Byakuya paused, thinking, "...It would be five iron skewers, why? We already knew there were five."

"Is that so..." You saw Teruteru in the dining hall, "I'll tell you later."

You walked out of the dining hall, only to hear, "Gah-hahahahahah!"

What the–?

It was Nekomaru...

"I feel so light-hearted right now... I, NEKOMARU NIDAI, have been reborn! I have no intention of losing anymore!" Nekomaru bellowed.

"Losing to who?"

"I won't lose to anyone... not even to my past self!" He exclaimed, you nodded. "Yeah, sure, but what're you talking about?"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!"

You expected that.

"Gh... I don't know who was behind it, but someone tried to make a shitty bastard out of me..." Nekomaru scowled, "Some scoundrel was occupying the bathroom before the party was about to start."

"That so?"

"However, if you think I'd be angered by something like that, you've all underestimated my nerve and patience," he stated. "Do all and achieve all with one's presence of mind! That is the goal of a true leader! In other words, a leader must never falter in any situation, but always have the presence of one's mind!"

"So, you were saying on how the bathroom door was shut before the party and during the when I went out to investigate?" You inquired. Nekomaru nodded, "And... the bathroom was finally unoccupied after Monokuma's announcement... That's about how long that lasted."

You'd best keep that in mind.

You started to list off the things you've found so far in your head, " _The Knife with Glowing Paint, the Night-vision Goggles, Chiaki's Account, Equipment List, Nekomaru's Account, the Murder Threat, Irons in Storage Room, A/C Timer, Party Dishes, Duralumin Case, Fire Door, Gaps in Floorboard and... that's all I have."_

"Alrighty guys, it's finally time! That's right. It's time for the long-awaited class trial! Don't worry, it's still a practice! Now then, I shall tell you all the meeting place. At the central island of Jabberwock Island, there is a mountain with my adorable face carved into it. That, my friends, is **Monokuma Rock**! Once you're there, please proceed to the underground by taking the elevator located at the secret entrance. Puhuhu, I'll see you soon!"

♦♦♦

As you arrived, you noticed the majority of the people there were the people who didn't really trust you. Ahem, _Kazuichi, Mahiru, Peko, and maybe a few more._

"Always the late one, aren't you?" Byakuya scoffed.

"...Huh? Hey, what the heck is that mountain?! Wh-When did that get there?!" Kazuichi screeched.

_"How did they even manage to make it look like him?"_ You were trying to focus on anything _but_ the pain in your abdomen.

You shut your eyes tightly, the pain was resurfacing because you weren't doing anything to not focus on the injury.

"... _I am craving for instant ramen and energy drinks,_ " you thought for a desperate attempt at not focusing at the situation at hand.

You were pulled by the collar, "Huh–?" Your eyes snapped open, only to hear a thud right next to you.

"You should pay more attention, you know," Byakuya chided you.

"S-Something came out!" Mikan shrieked, backing up.

"Could it be... Is he telling us to enter it?" Peko took one step back, wary of the escalator.

"S-Such a suspicious aura...! Even **Crimson Steel Elephant** Maga-Z is trembling with fear...!" Gundham exclaimed.

You noticed something on him. "Ah."

"Uwaaah! That's so totally suspicious!" Hiyoko gasped. " _She really doesn't look that scared..."_

"F-Forgive me...! Seriously... just forgive me already...!" Kazuichi pleaded, gripping his beanie tightly.

"Hey, why don't we just stop here? I mean... none of this is real anyway," Teruteru cut in, sweating bullets. "Like... not even remotely... Either way! Either way, we already know who tried to kill someone! It was th-them!" He pointed at you.

Everyone went silent, some casting you doubtful looks and wary looks. Fuyuhiko smirked, "Heh, I fuckin' knew it." You sighed, "Well, if no one is going to go, I'll go myself then."

Just before you could take a step, Byakuya stopped you. "Wait, it is the leader's job to ensure that no one is harmed, that includes you as well. So, I will go first."

As Byakuya went on it, you went right after him.

Then so did everyone else.

♦♦♦

"This... is an elevator!" Nekomaru exclaimed, to your left. Currently, you were standing in between Hajime and Gundham with Fuyuhiko in the front and Nagito in the back.

This elevator was not at all helping your wound. It made you feel even worse, making you close your eyes, ignoring everyone.

The elevator came to a stop, causing you to open your eyes. Everyone stepped out and was crowding the room in a cluster.

"Okayyy! Welcome! This is the **class trial field**! How do you like it? It's a special place that will decide your fates! Oh, but then again..." Monokuma sulked, "No one gets harmed during the practice round..."

"Tch... what the hell is he thinking...?! Locking us in a shitty-looking place like this...!" Fuyuhiko growled, "Are you fuckin' crazy?! Don't mess with me, asshole!"

"Puhuhu... Complain all you like, I'm used to it by now," Monokuma giggled. "C'mon, you're wasting your time and energy. Hurry up and take your seats where your names are written!"

You took your seat right next to Mikan and Nagito.

You took a glance at everyone's faces, full of grim and remorse. _"No one's going to die."_ You promised yourself that, swore even.

But as you looked around, you had a feeling...

_People will die._

Well, it's too bad, isn't it? Either way, the class trial shall begin, starting now.

* * *

_You unlocked one Achievement!_  
  
_3 of 68 (4.41%) Achievements earned:_  
__**Blowing Smoke!**  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?  
**Compulsive Liar!**


	8. CLASS TRIAL BUT YOU'RE JUST BEING ACCUSED

"Now then, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial," Monokuma stated. "During an actual class trial, you will present your arguments for who the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit.' If you vote correctly, then only the blackened would receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person... I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave this island! However, this is only a _practice trial._ "

"S-Such a cruel rule...!" Monomi exclaimed from her spot where she hanged.

"Before we begin, I'd like to confirm one thing. Is there really a killer among us?" Nagito cut in, taking a glance at you.

"Most definitely... There's no doubt that the 'blackened' is lurking among you," Monokuma nodded. "Such a sad state of affairs, isn't it? By the way, this class trial is gonna be 100 percent fair, so there's no need to worry. I'm the type who hates favoritism and prejudice... Well, not as much as I hate Monomi, of course."

"You hate me that much?!" Monomi exclaimed, tearing up.

"Now let's begin!" Monokuma cheered, fist/paw pumped in the air.

"Y-You're telling us to begin... but what are we supposed to do?" Mikan stammered out. Akane punched her fist into her palm, "No complainin', let's just settle this with our fists!"

"Were you even listening to the rules?!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"Didn't that Teruteru bastard say it was them, huh?" Fuyuhiko pointed at you, "Then it's obvious that they're a fuckin' suspect."

"Yeah, yeah. What you're really trying to say is that you didn't try to kill anyone, right?" Mahiru sighed. Fuyuhiko crossed his arms, "No shit... You guys went off on your own and started to try and kill each other. This has nothing to do with me..."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Mahiru frowned.

"A-Anyway... why don't we try talking about the most pressing issue on our minds?" Nagito interjected, trying to move past an argument.

"Huh? The most pressing issue on our minds...?" Teruteru inquired. Your hand gripped at your side.

"Then I'll go," Byakuya cut in. He stuck in hand in the duralumin case he brought with him. "You see, this knife here," he took out the knife with glowing paint, duct tape still attached to it, "Don't you think it odd? I found this before the party even began."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to cause a panic," he explained towards the people with shocked faces.

"That thing obviously screams, 'I am the murder weapon!'" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Byakuya probably found it somewhere during the party or maybe even before it," you cut in. Gundham nodded, "He was particularly sensitive to the presence of dangerous items during the party, so I cannot deny that possibility... But how did he notice that there was a knife under the table?"

You crossed your arms, "Well?" You looked at Byakuya for confirmation to use the paper he gave you, "Can I use it?"

He nodded, "We are in a class trial."

"You see... Byakuya here probably knew someone was going to commit a murder," you sighed. "After all, why would he hold a party out of nowhere?"

"Are you saying he predicted the murder?! Could it be...? Was he also in possession of the All-Seeing Eye...?" Gundham gasped, reeling in shock.

"You thought the same, (Name)?" Nagito inquired, your eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, it was all because of this," you took out the paper in your pocket and slammed it in front of you. (I have to applaud, how'd you manage to get the right one in one try? You have like, so many things in your pockets–)

"Take a look at it," you demanded. You handed it to Mikan and watched as she passed it on when she finished reading it with shaky hands.

"Hey... The hell is this...?" Fuyuhiko scowled, eyes wide.

"You see, Byakuya handed this to me when I questioned him about the party," you explained. "I was a bit wary of the idea of a party being thrown out of nowhere, so I questioned him and this is what I got."

"It looks like a **threatening letter** someone sent to him," Hajime pointed out.

"So who's the someone?" Akane asked, shocked.

"Nobody besides Monokuma would write such a dumb, threatening letter like that..." Hiyoko snickered, you sighed even harder. "It wasn't him, obviously."

"...Are you sure?" Monomi asked. "The only lies I'd tell are friendly lies!" Monokuma exclaimed.

"Those are still lies!"

"It doesn't matter who wrote it yet..." Peko cut in, "So, Byakuya became paranoid because of this threatening letter?"

"Yes, I made a promise that no one would die and to ensure it, I threw a party because of the letter," Byakuya huffed.

"...What do you mean?" Teruteru asked and man, was he getting on your nerves.

"He gathered everyone in one place, he tried to create a situation where everyone could keep tabs on each other," you explained, waving one hand. "By doing that, it would mean that the writer of the letter would be put in a situation where they couldn't act."

"But the letter might've been just a little prank..." Teruteru brushed it off. Your eye twitched, "Obviously it wasn't otherwise there wouldn't be a damn weapon inside the dining hall," you hissed, glaring at him. He squeaked, backing up from his seat.

"Why didn't you tell us, Byakuya?!" Nekomaru shouted as he slammed his fist down onto the railing, "What happened to being our 'leader'?!"

Byakuya sighed, crossing his arms, "If I had, you all would've panicked... Minus a few," he eyed you and someone else.

"So... You tried to do something about it without telling us?" Sonia queried, Byakuya nodded. "Precisely."

"I see..." Peko closed her eyes, "It could've been your undoing..."

"Tch! Screw that noise! Who the hell wrote that letter?!" Akane scowled. Mahiru looked down, "Well, obviously... the killer..."

"It was obviously fucking them!" Fuyuhiko retorted, pointing at you. "If the fat ass already claimed that it was them, wouldn't it be them?!"

"Sure, you could say it was me, even if it's wrong," you stated. "Another thing bothering me... Byakuya." Turning to face him, "Those night-vision goggles... You got them at the supermarket, right?"

"...Yes," he nodded.

"I bet you used them during the blackout," you deduced. "That means... you saw _everything_ happen during the blackout. Mind telling me what you saw?"

"...Fine," he huffed. "I couldn't exactly make out who it was, but someone was near the table where the knife was. I shoved them away, and that's that." _How curt._

_"So he didn't see Teruteru walk out, meaning... It had to be before the blackout and after I left to investigate,"_ you mused.

"Hmph, enough already! Show yourself, you coward!" Gundham shouted. You scratched your head, "...I don't think they'll be willing to come out."

"Um... Pardon me. Can I say something, please?" Sonia spoke up. Kazuichi turned to her, speaking in a soft tone, "...What is it, Miss Sonia?"

" _A simp–"_

"Since we are on this topic at hand, I just realized something concerning the night-vision goggles," she stated. "If Byakuya was indeed wearing those goggles... how did the killer manage to navigate in the dark?"

A good point, you had to say.

"You're right... They wouldn't have been able to see anything without the night-vision goggles," Teruteru nodded. "But if the murderer had the goggles when they took the knife... then how did Byakuya see them?"

"Even if the knife bore some sort of mark... it would've been difficult to see it in that darkness," Nekomaru remarked.

"Well?" You looked at Hajime, "You seem to have noticed something."

His eyes widened and he straightened up, "I see!"

Looking at the others, "What if the **glowing paint** was the mark? With that, you'd be able to get the knife even in the dark."

"Yes, in actuality, the knife under the table and the duct tape attached to it... they were both marked with glowing paint, right, Byakuya?" Hajime asked, looking at Byakuya for confirmation.

Byakuya nodded, "Yes, that is correct. Both were marked with glowing paint."

"Does that mean... the killer painted them in advance?" Mikan muttered.

"But painting them with glowing paint...? It's as if they knew the blackout was going to happen," Mahiru said in disbelief.

"They had to have already known. That's why they used the glowing paint as a mark," Chiaki pointed out.

"...Which means whoever set up the blackout is the killer!" Hiyoko exclaimed.

"That seals it. The killer is whoever was out and 'investigating'..." Kazuichi started and you could already tell who it was directed towards. "...Which means it was you, (Name) (Surname)!"

"What...?" Byakuya frowned.

"Eek! (Name) tried to commit a murder?! Was this island not big enough for two shady people?!" Ibuki shrieked.

"...Wasn't me," you shrugged.

"Oh, I guess they're not!" Akane nodded.

"...How can you believe them so easily?!" Kazuichi exclaimed; Teruteru nodded frantically. "Y-Ye-Yeah, that's right! T-They were the one that attacked me!"

"But... (Name) said they were investigating and the direction they went before the doors closed was towards the left, not towards the office..." Mikan protested quietly, Kazuichi started to sweat, "I don't care about a technicality like that! (Name)'s the one who tripped the beaker and caused the blackout!"

**It seems that you're being accused of attempted murder. Defending yourself will cause you to enter a Nonstop Debate.  
Would you like to proceed?**

**[YES] < [NO]**

**Very well. We shall now begin.**

"Since (Name) went to investigate... they could've gone to the office and **cause the blackout** at any time!"

"That's not possible."

"Huh? Why is it impossible?"

"I wasn't anywhere near the office... I was **investigating the storage room**."

"I agree with that!" Hajime's voice rang out. "I think (Name) is telling the truth."

"Hm-hmmm, don't tell me you're crushin' on (Name)?" Kazuichi frowned.

"I-It's not like that at all..." Hajime stammered, "It's just... I **remembered something they said**. They whispered, ' _I really don't want to investigate any more dead bodies as I have...'_ They obviously wouldn't want to kill if they said that, even if it was quiet."

Your palm went to your face as you admitted quietly, "...Yes, I indeed said that. I've investigated many dead bodies and I don't really feel like investigating anymore than I should now."

Everyone just stared at you.

You scratched your cheek, "Anyway, I went to the storage room to investigate. Including when the blackout happened..."

"I-It doesn't change the fact that you attacked me!" Teruteru snapped.

"Let's dismiss that fact because we don't have any _... proof, right?_ _"_ You smiled tightly at him, eyes closed. "For now, let's discuss the blackout."

"Yeah, yeah... We already know that, you murderer. You're just trying to hide it from us," Hiyoko scoffed.

"'Murderer....?'" You sweatdropped.

_If someone tried to commit a murder during the blackout, then the blackout itself is what's actually important. So you need to make it clear how that blackout occurred. Ready?_

_Begin!_

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

"Who tripped the breaker and how did they do it? If you can't answer that, I'mma bop you on the head!"

"Did they **throw a stone** and hit it?"

"Maybe they **used a remote control**?"

"They probably **messed with the breaker**."

"They may have tampered with the **power supply and transmitters**!"

"Or maybe they **caused a power surge**?"

"I agree with that," you and Hajime stated.

"It's just as Mahiru said... The blackout was caused by a power surge," Hajime said. "Of course, that's not a coincidence. Someone caused it intentionally."

You nodded, "Which is another thing I should add. When I went to investigate, **three irons** were arranged to cause the blackout. Before I could even turn them off, everything went pitch black."

"So by leaving those irons on in the storage room, they deliberately caused a power surge," Mahiru concluded.

"Yes, that seems that's how the killer caused the blackout–" "Stupid fool!"

What the–?!

"Hold on a second! Let me speak too!" Nekomaru blurted out. "Huh?" Your eyes went wide.

"You say the irons in the storage room were used to trigger the blackout...? THAT'S INEXCUSABLE!!!"

**Surprised, yes? Between me and you, you were the only one surprised! Now then, you've entered a Nonstop Debate but now... You'll enter what is known as a Rebuttal Showdown. You must counter the other person's claim and argue against them.  
I'm sure you'll do fine. Now then, are you ready?**

**[YES] [NO] <**

**Too bad. You were never given a choice the moment you entered the Neo– Ah, forget that. Just know that you don't have a choice.**

**_To give you a hint: A/C Timer._ **

"If the irons in the storage room caused the blackout... Then for the killer to turn the irons on... You're saying they went all the way to the storage room? Then that means everyone who was in the dining hall... when the blackout occurred can't be a suspect!"

**ADVANCE!**

"No, just because others were in the dining hall... doesn't mean they're a suspect," you argued.

"But the people in the dining hall weren't able to cause the blackout! If the **irons caused the blackout** –" "Let me cut through those words!"

Ooh~ Nice! Very good, you're getting the hang of this!

"The irons weren't the only reason the blackout occurred, there's another. The direct triggers were the **air conditioners** in the dining hall and office," you pointed at Nekomaru.

"A-AIR CONDITIONERRRRRRRRRRRRRS?!" Nekomaru shrieked.

You nodded.

"The timer for the dining hall was set to **11:30 p.m.** However, I didn't check the office because of some... reasons," you took a glance at Kazuichi, "But I can conclude that it was the same for the air conditioner in the office."

"I see... When the timers activated the air conditioners, the breaker was tripped and caused a blackout," Nekomaru nodded. "I see! I understand! Indubitably!"

"...Indubitably?!" Sonia exclaimed.

"They probably checked the old building's energy usage in advance, and used the irons to nearly max it out. So once they set the air conditioners' timers, they just had to wait until they started up on their own..." Nagito guessed.

"If so, even if (Name) was going to the office, it still would have been possible to cause a blackout. Indubitably!" Sonia defending you... kind of touched you. _A little._

"'Indubitably'? Miss Sonia, not you too?!" Kazuichi exclaimed.

"Regarding the energy usage... They probably asked Monokuma about it," Chiaki assumed.

"Dun-dun-dunnn!" Said bear stated.

"Is she right?! Such a hateful bear... You deserve to die a thousand deaths...!" Monomi spat.

"A thousand, you say? If I died that many times... I might really stay dead, you know..."

"Shut up! You guys just stay quiet!" Mahiru hissed.

"I wasn't able to turn off the three irons in time, though, it's kind of weird..." You hummed.

Nagito looked at you, "Huh? What's weird?"

"It's weird because when I went exploring, I do recall seeing the three irons before and turning them off. Almost burnt my hand doing it... Then I also checked the dining hall, turning off the air conditioner unit," you closed your eyes in thought.

"Maybe they did it when you weren't looking or when you were gone?" Nagito guessed.

"Even so, the killer is so sly... I'm starting to worry we may never actually find them," Hiyoko sighed.

"It's all right. You don't have to worry," Nagito smiled. "Because... they're just a petty killer, right? They can't defeat symbols of hope like you guys!"

Your eyes opened slightly.

"There's no way everybody will lose now. This little incident will just be a stepping stone for you all," he continued. "In the end, hope always wins! That's what I believe!"

" _What is he, the Ultimate Hope?"_

"N-Nagito...? Wh-What happened to you?" Hajime uttered out, confused and sweating.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been saying that there's no way a person would try to commit murder among us," you cut in.

"Oh, is that so? Well, let's just put that minor detail aside for now and talk about the incident," Nagito waved you two off. Your eyes narrowed at him, " _What...?"_

"For now... we found out how the blackout occurred, but the question is _who_ caused it, right? Anybody could've hid and set the timers for the air conditioners... Setting up the irons in the storage room could've been done before Byakuya set foot in the old building... What a shame. Anyone of us is capable of that," Nagito smiled and you just backed up slightly from him.

"...What are you implying?" Fuyuhiko frowned, turning pale.

"He's just saying... after all this time, we still haven't made any progress!" Hiyoko stated, face dark.

"Huh? Even though we have been arguing for so long?" Sonia gasped.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth..." Nagito sighed, "Despite the fact that we've discussed this at length, there's not even one clue that leads to the killer... But that might be because... there's no way any of us could be a killer."

"That's... wrong," you frowned.

"Y-You're changing your story again?" Hajime sweated.

"Anyway... I have an idea about what we all should do at this point," Nagito stated. "...Has anyone thought about our situation like this? Instead of surviving by doubting others, isn't it better to get killed for believing in others?"

"D-Doesn't that mean...? Are you saying we should all just give up and die?" Ibuki gaped.

"Hey, there's definitely something messed up in you right now..." You frowned, stepping even more away from him, one hand gripping at your side.

"You... what's wrong with you...?" Byakuya said from his spot, eyes wide with frustration.

"Haha... You guys only think that there's something wrong with me because there's something wrong with _you,_ " he laughed. "Suspecting each other like this... There's no way that's healthy behavior... Let's stop this already! We don't have to find out who tried to commit a murder! I can't stand this anymore! I don't want to do this to my friends!"

"I... I don't want to do this either..." Teruteru sweated and you just glowered at him.

"M-Me too! Please... Take me home already!" Mikan wept.

"Waaaaaaah! I wanna go home and eat candy!" Hiyoko wailed.

It seems like a lot of people are deciding to cry, huh?

"S-Stop it... If everyone acts like this... I-I'm gonna..." Mahiru choked out and you sighed.

"Everyone calm down!" Byakuya's voice rang out, though his voice seemed a bit panicked as well. "All we need to do is solve this, no one will get hurt!"

"We're all friends... aren't we? There's no way one friend would hurt another... Who cares...? Let's just give up already... There are no clues that lead to the killer anyway... Not a single one..." Your side started to hurt even more, as you gripped tighter at it, sweating slightly; face in a grimace.

"The hell? Are you serious right now?" You hissed in anger, "There are many clues, don't fucking doubt my job."

"...They're right," Chiaki nodded. "Cuz... we've already found a clue that might point to who the killer is."

"A clue, you say?" Gundham repeated.

"You know who the killer is?" Akane's eyes were wide.

"Killer? Wouldn't really say that, but there is a clue on a suspicious individual," you huffed.

"I see... Then care to tell me? What's this clue you're talking about?"

"Before the killer got the knife, and even before the glowing paint. How did they even manage to reach where the knife used to be, correct?" Byakuya looked at you. As you nodded to affirm what he said, Hajime seemed to have realized something

"Let's try examining... Mahiru's diagram might be useful here," he stated.

"The diagram of where everyone was standing before the party, right? Um... Here it is..." She handed it over to Hajime and you walked over near him to examine it.

You realized something and whispered it inside his ear. His eyes went wide and he nodded, "Yeah! That should be it..." You then walked back to your spot.

"The killer must've used the **desk lamp** to move to that table in the dark," Hajime deduced.

"The desk lamp...? I hope you don't mean they turned on a light or something," Nagito laughed.

You deadpanned, "Are you stupid or what? No we don't mean that."

"There was a blackout... There's no way the killer could've used the desk lamp," Gundham frowned.

"Actually, they used its **power cord** ," you stated.

"P-Power cord...?"

"They could've felt their way to that table using the power cord, right? By doing that, the killer was able to move to the table, then used the glowing paint to find the knife," Hajime explained.

You nodded, "And using the diagram, there's only one person who could've done it."

"Wh-Who...?" Teruteru choked out, scared that you would rat him out. Oh, but you'll do that sooner or later, just not _now._

"It was only you!" Hajime exclaimed, pointing at the culprit.

"Nagito, it was you, wasn't it?" You frowned. "M-Me...?"

"Here's my reasoning," you grinned. "You first wrote the threatening letter and sent it to Byakuya. When he announced the party, I can assume that you were prepared for him to do something about the letter, right?" Watching him sweat, you continued. "Now, you're also called the **Ultimate Lucky Student** , right? You relied on your luck on that little draw, causing you to be the one to clean. You used that chance to hide the knife under the dining hall. I'm sure you expected me to see something wrong with the little party Byakuya decided to throw out of nowhere, yeah? That's also why you asked Monokuma about how much energy the old building had."

As you said your reasoning, Nagito seemed to be even turning pale. "I-It's all a coincidence...!" He weakly protested, but you kept going.

"A coincidence, you say? No, you relied on your good luck, don't you dare call it a coincidence," you hissed. "You even prepared the blackout, using the desk lamp's power cord to find the knife, but to no avail, all you saw was glowing paint. You were **one of the people** who tried to commit a murder."

"Ngh... ngh...!"

"Nagito, tell me you object to this... Frankly, I don't want to believe it either..." Hajime frowned, finding your words correct. "We investigated together... You were so kind... I can't believe you're the one who tried to commit a murder..."

"Ngh... nghhhh...!"

"Nagito!" Byakuya shouted, "I demand an answer, right now!"

"Ngh... nghhhhhhhhhh...!" Nagito was gripping his head tightly, before silence. "Aha...!" The little giggle you heard made you back up even more.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

You jumped, "What the fuck–?"

"The Ultimates are working together to combat the despair of having someone attempt a murder! Ah, how wonderful, how beautiful it is!"

"...Huh?" Hajime uttered out.

You stared at Nagito's eyes, slightly scared. It was a hopeful look, but a tint of despair. You've seen that look many, _many_ times before. It was a look of someone brainwashed into believing despair could be hope or perhaps it's just a mixture of hope and despair and you're just looking too much into it.

_It's not like you've been chained to the government anyway, right?_ _It's not like you've killed in the name of despair... right?_

Of course not!

"Let's cut to the chase... You're correct! It was **my doing** all along!" Nagito grinned. " _That can't be it... He wouldn't harm someone... right?"_

"I'm the one who hid the knife under the table before the party started. I'm the one who used the power cord to find my way to the table in the dark. And of course, I'm the one who caused the blackout. After all, there's no way I'd knowingly whip out a knife in front of everyone, right?"

"I-Is it just me or... does he seem a little nuts right now?" Ibuki fiddled with her fingers, backing away from him.

"But... I never expected Byakuya to have night-vision goggles or (Name) to be thorough in the security... Because of that, we had ourselves a little shove... and well, you all know how that went out," Nagito smiled manically. "But with a twist ending like this, I think we can all agree this ended up being a very interesting mystery."

Your other hand gripped the railing.

"Hahaha! Byakuya, you performed admirably!" Nagito cackled.

"J-Just stop it already...! Seriously... what the hell happened to you?! I-I thought (Name) was the one to attempt murder, not you!" Kazuichi gripped his beanie tightly.

"Don't tell me... Is this your true nature? Were you lying to us the entire time?" Mahiru gulped, sweating slightly.

"Me, lie?" Nagito held his hand to his chest, almost like he was offended. "That's outrageous! There's no way someone like me could ever lie to you guys! I understand better than anyone else that I'm ultimately worthless." He started to hug himself, drool starting to form, "I'm too arrogant to have dreams or cling to hope... I'm too disdainful to actually try at anything... I've made peace with the fact that I'm a lowly, stupid, insignificant human can't do anything right."

"Holy crap! He's _totally_ the type of guy who spent his childhood killing neighborhood pets!" Ibuki exclaimed.

Your hand gripped even tighter, your teeth clenched tightly.

"He seems like the sort of person whose eyes light up while watching 'Friday the 13th'... Just like me," Sonia stated firmly, you sweatdropped, feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Th-That's quite the hobby you have there... But, like now's not really the time to bring it up..." Kazuichi scratched his head, sweating.

"Hey Nagito... If you really were behind all this, does that mean what (Name) said is right? That you sent the threatening letter...?" Nekomaru interjected after a pause of silence.

"Yep. I sure did," Nagito nodded. "There's nobody else on this island whose handwriting is _that_ painful to look at, right?"

To be fair, he _was_ right.

"But why would you send a threatening letter in the first place?" Hiyoko glowered at him.

"I think... somewhere deep in my heart... I was probably hoping to find someone who would stop my evil deeds," Nagito sighed. "...Well, I bet if that really was my reason, at least some of you would feel sorry for me."

"Are you really doing this for pity points?" You asked with a dark expression, brows furrowed, "Or is there somethin' else you wanna talk about because now you're pissing me off..."

"Are you makin' fun of us?!" Akane growled, whilst Byakuya was full-blown glaring at Nagito.

"By threatening Byakuya, Nagito was likely able to manipulate his actions," Chiaki inferred.

"You know..." You started, "You say you were the one who tried to commit a murder, but..."

"Hm? But what?" Nagito pressed, leaning towards you with a crazy grin.

"You weren't actually the one who did it," you grinned. "Stop your bullshit and just say your plan failed."

Everyone seemed a bit startled by your words and you pointed towards Teruteru, "Plus... We never really proved if I attacked you or not."

"Ugh... Could you just hurry it up already?" Hiyoko groaned, "We already _know_ Nagito was the one who did it, not you. Stop trying to prove your innocence when it was already proven–" "Wrong."

"Huuuh?" Hiyoko leaned forward, her eyes wide with anger. "Don't talk to me like you're my mom."

You ignored her, "Nagito. It's true, you did plan all _that_ out, but it just doesn't make sense, doesn't it? You weren't the one to commit a murder, you were the one who _planned_ a murder."

Hajime's eyes went wide, "H... Huh?" _It seems he realized something._

"Don't tell me you forgot that there was another weapon," you frowned; crossing your arms. "The weapon that was **hidden inside the meat**."

"Um... For now, might I suggest we listen to what they have to say?" Sonia suggested, trying not to cause an argument.

"B-But... we know who tried to commit a murder..." Teruteru stammered. You snapped your head towards him, "Shut up."

"E-Eek!" He squeaked, "R-Right away...!"

"Simply listening is... acceptable... especially if it's from my Loyal Servant," Gundham smirked. "However, I won't allow this to end with mere play! Now then, let us lift the curtain for a bloody spectacle!"

**Now then, it was kind of hard on you to make an argument, right? Well, there will be some things that will block your hearing. What, not happy with it? Too bad, deal with it. Your fault anyway...**

**Now then, ready to begin?**

**[FINE] < [NO]**

**Great, let's go.**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

"Did you forget? There was a **weapon hidden inside the meat**."

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime exclaimed and you looked at him with confusion. "What? Hajime... that doesn't really prove anything because there was a weapon hidden inside the meat."

Hajime shut his eyes tightly, "Shoot...! I'm sorry, please continue!"

"Just don't make that same mistake again," you huffed.

"Did you forget? There was a **weapon hidden inside the meat**."

"Yeah, but we made sure no- .n..e ~~took~~ -it! The person is **obviously Nagito**!"

"That bastard Nagito is the one who did it! He clearly meant to kill **someone with the knife he hid**!"

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime countered, "That knife isn't the murder weapon... Right, (Name)?"

"The hell are you talking about...? It's obvious the knife was going to be the murder weapon," Fuyuhiko frowned.

"If you think about it, no, not really," you refuted. "How was the knife going to be the murder weapon if it was in the duralumin case?"

"Yes, that's correct. I made sure the knife was in the duralumin case next to me here," Byakuya stated, motioning towards the case next to him, "I also put in the iron skewer in the meat in the duralumin case."

"That means, Nagito wasn't the one who did it," you frowned.

"Hey, that better be fuckin' true! If you screwed up, I'll beat the shit out of you!"

You blinked, "Well damn."

"Hey! Why are you threatening them?!" Mahiru defended you, surprising you even more.

"Is this what you're trying to say, (Name)?" Nagito spoke up, making your head snap towards them. "As long we can't prove the knife was going to be the murder weapon, we can't assume that I tried to do it."

"Wh-What are you saying...?! No one else can be the killer! It has to be you!" Mahiru exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Hey, don't blame me. (Name)'s the one who said it," Nagito smiled.

"'Cause it's true, it wasn't Nagito," you argued. Then your eyes went wide, "Nagito, you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Who knows?"

"...After all this, what else do you intend to hide?" Gundham sweated, arms crossed.

Nagito only frowned, saying nothing.

"Jeez, the moment your back's against the wall, you get all silent. You piss me off–!" You cut Hiyoko off, "Hey, shut up for a second."

"Huuh?!"

Ignoring her once more, you looked at Byakuya, "Hey... Tell me, what did you say happened when you turned on your night-vision goggles?"

"...I said that I saw someone going towards where the knife was supposed to be and I shoved them," he frowned.

"That so?" You hummed, "And... Ibuki, I recall you saying that your hearing is **perfect** , riight?"

Hajime nodded, "Even if we couldn't see what happened in the dark... I'm pretty sure someone could've **heard** it.... Isn't that right, Ibuki?"

"Fo' reeeeaaaalz?!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"Please don't act so surprised," you sighed. "You told me that your hearing was perfect along with... many other things."

Hajime scratched his neck, "You were the one who told me. How everyone was shouting during the blackout..."

"It sounded like Byakuya and Nagito had some sort of scuffle under the table, or something like that, right?" He stated.

"Yeah, of course they did."

The attention shifted towards you.

"Byakuya said that he saw someone go towards the table... and that someone was Nagito. That means he was shoved away from the table, and Nagito wasn't the one who attempted murder. It was someone else," you scowled. "Either way, he wouldn't be able to because of the damn knife being in the duralumin case!"

"Yes... In respect of (Name)'s and Ibuki's talents, I have a small confession to make... True to their words, I was actually shoved out from under the table by Byakuya," Nagito admitted.

"He... shoved you out?" Teruteru sweated even harder.

"Just as the blackout occurred, I hurried to duck under the table and grab the knife... but Byakuya, wearing his night-vision goggles, caught me and shoved me right out from under the table."

"I-It was you...!" Byakuya scowled, "You..."

"That's right... I'm so incompetent that I couldn't even grab the knife..."

**CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED.**

_So sorry! After a while, arguing does get you tired, huh? So I'll give you a tiny lil' break._

**BREAK ENDED.**

♦♦♦

"Well, what now?" Nagito asked. "If the knife isn't the murder weapon, there's no definitive proof that I'm the killer."

"Sh-Shut up! We'll be the judge of that!" Mahiru stammered.

"Y-You say that you were shoved away, but... you can't actually prove it, right?" Teruteru frowned. You facepalmed.

"That's right... Even if a different weapon was used, it does not mean Nagito has been cleared of suspicion!" Gundham exclaimed, frowning.

"Actually, there is," you cut in. "You see, when I was investigating, I found a... _bloodstained **tablecloth** _in the storage room."

"Wait... bloodstains...? D-Does that mean someone... almost killed another?" Mikan stammered out and your gaze shifted towards Teruteru who was sweating bullets.

"But that was found in the storage room, right? Are you suggesting he hid it there after the murder? Or was it someone else?" Gundham frowned, looking off to the side.

Your hand unknowingly gripped your side, the pain coming back as you remembered.

"That means... someone tried to do something, maybe even go under, in the storage room, but was blocked by _something or someone,"_ you scoffed.

"No, there's no mistake that a murder would've occurred under that table," Gundham argued back.

You shook your head, "No, that's wrong. It had to have happened during the storage room!"

"Gundham, remember when you dropped your earring in the dining hall?" You asked.

"...Are you referring to the Hell Hound Earring?"

You sighed, "About that Hell Hound Earring, you dropped it underneath the floor, yeah? You dragged me everywhere just to find it, remember?"

"Kehehe... Just a bit longer and I would have reduced everything, including that old building, to ashes..." He smirked.

"Okay, okay, I believe you," you sighed once more. "It would seem that you've found it, right?" You nodded to yourself, "Of course you did."

"So... Gundham knows how to get underneath the floorboards," Peko stated.

"No, not only him. I, too, also know-how," you smirked. "If you think about it, those stacked boxes were quite suspicious, no?"

"Anybody is able to go underneath the floorboards in the storage room if you only looked," you stated. "However, no one was able to go underneath the floorboards."

"That means you're saying someone tried to sneak under the floorboards, but that means they would've had to leave the dining hall, right?" Teruteru cut in, and you just–lost your composure.

"...I swear to fucking god, if you keep acting innocent, I'm going to combust," you hissed, face full of anger.

Everyone turned to you in confusion, "What're you talking about...?" Hajime inquired.

"H-Huh?" Teruteru gulped, knowing exactly what you were talking about.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you son of a–!" You shook your head, "Either way, I'm tired of not speaking! Teruteru, you claim that I attacked you when you know damn well that it was the other way around!"

"Wh-Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Ibuki screamed, hands gripping at her face. "Th-This whole time it was Teruteru all along?!"

"What the– Stop fucking around!" Fuyuhiko slammed his fists onto the railing, "Who fucking did it, huh?!"

"N-No it wasn't! It wasn't me at all!" Teruteru shook his head frantically, "It was you, it was you, it was you!"

"Yep, yep, that's right. Things are starting to get exciting!"

**Well, well, how the tables have turned, eh? Moving on, make sure to use good evidence, alright? We don't want to make a bad assumption...**

**Now, are you ready?**

**[YES] [NOT REALLY] <**

**Didn't I tell you? You don't have a choice.**

"It was obviously you! You were the **one in the storage room**!"

"Yeah, I was in the storage room... But I wasn't the only one!"

"Who fucking did it?! Was it **that (Name) fucker** or the fat ass?!"

"But you were the one that went to 'investigate', right? If Teruteru truly attacked you, then why don't you have **any injuries**?!"

"Wait, Mahiru, can you repeat that again?" Hajime interjected, you gulped, sweating slightly. "Huh? Uh... sure. I said that they don't have any injuries."

"No, that's wrong," Hajime frowned and you went pale as you grimaced.

"(Name), this entire time... I noticed that you've been gripping at your side ever since you came back after the blackout," he pointed out. "And another factor is that your lab coat is **buttoned up**."

"Yes, whilst you did hint at the fact someone messed with the air conditioners..." Byakuya spoke up, "You made the excuse that it was 'cold', didn't you?"

You paled, "B... Because it was cold... And I don't deal with the cold very well–" "Liar. Unbutton your lab coat right now and we'll be the judge of that."

Your eyes closed, as you felt sweat drip from your face, "...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You won't do it?" Byakuya scoffed, "Fine, I'll just do it myself."

"H–What?" You blinked before you realized Byakuya was holding you from behind. "What the–?! Hey! Get off–!" "Mikan, unbutton their lab coat and lift their jacket along with their shirt."

You kept struggling as Mikan walked towards you hesitantly, tearing up, "I-I'm sorrrryyyy...!"

"You can't do anything because you don't want to hurt anyone anyway," Byakuya smirked arrogantly.

"Ngh..."

"Oh my... Undressing a student in front of me?" Monokuma drooled, "That's some steamy stuff!"

"Be quiet!" You snapped as Mikan was in front of you, unbuttoning your lab coat with shaky hands.

"Hurry it up, would you?!"

"I-I'm sorrryyyyy!" She cried out, as she hastily did it at your command. As she did that, it revealed your hoodie stained with crimson. Her eyes went wide and she quickly pulled up your clothing below your chest, "Oh no...!"

There, it revealed your stab wound from the iron skewer that Teruteru attacked you with, still bleeding red.

"Wh-What the fuck?!" Fuyuhiko gaped.

"O-Oh no...! W-we have to patch you up quickly...!" Mikan sniffled, "O-Otherwise, you're going to pass out from blood loss!"

"I'll be fine, damnit!" You protested, "Now, lemme go!"

"Hmph, as proven, they do have injuries," Byakuya frowned. "Now, take this." He handed you the first aid kit and you took it angrily.

"That means... whoever was with you in the storage room was the one that tried to commit a murder."

Just as you were about to patch yourself, Mikan stopped you, "W-Wait a moment, please! M-May I patch you u-up? It'd be hard with your injured finger and side..."

"Huh?" Your head snapped towards her, "Oh, sure."

"...So were you lying about your muscle pain?" Chiaki asked, head tilted. You averted your gaze, "Well, yeah..."

"Anyway," you said from your spot on the ground, "Let me explain what happened. After all, Teruteru, you can't say anything against me attacking you now."

Teruteru went white as a sheet, "Th-This... is a mistake... A mistake, I tell you..."

"Still won't admit it? Fine, this'll be enough."

And so you spoke, "First off, maybe no one heard him or he did it silently but, Teruteru was one of the only people who went out as well–the blackout lasted about 15-20 minutes–but before the blackout, he went into the kitchen, grabbed **an iron skewer** and the portable stove, turning it on. After that, he closed the fire doors so no one could see him, walked towards the storage room, and that's where he found me. At first, he was surprised to see me, meaning I'm positive that he wanted to do something else, perhaps under the floorboards. However, what he did was attack me instead but that failed and he tried to blame me. After that, all this happened."

Silence.

Hajime broke the silence, "...You said that he grabbed an iron skewer but... weren't there five of them?"

"See, that's where you're wrong. The weapon hidden in the meat was used as a fake, that's why he didn't really care that much when it was discovered, or say anything against it. I'm positive he probably bought a kitchen set, as when I checked the kitchen equipment list, the 5 was turned into a 6."

"What, what, whaaaaat?!" Ibuki screeched.

"Wh-where's your proof?!" Teruteru demanded and your eyes narrowed. "Don't play stupid, you were the one to change it. I mean, it doesn't explain why I found that the 6 was new. Don't underestimate me, just because I'm a 'forensic pathologist', doesn't mean that I wasn't a forensic investigator. I just switched my job," you spat.

"Now, did I miss anything else? Please, do say," you frowned.

"...Th-This... is a mistake... A mistake, I tell you... I would never... I would never harm someone... Would... never..."

You all stared as Teruteru started to breakdown, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!" Tears started to stream down his face, as he fell to his knees.

"It seems... this is the end," Peko stated solemnly.

Teruteru continued to wail, snot dripping from his nose and tears streaming.

"Geh-hehe... It looks like your argument has come to a close," Monokuma chortled. "Oops! I lost control of my wild side for a second. Was that because I was so bored?"

"...Well, putting that aside, let's move along to the nerve-wracking voting time! Now then, please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote." He seemed to have forgotten to add something, "Oh, just a reminder... Make triple sure you vote for someone! If you don't vote... I'm gonna eat you up like you were a piece of meat..."

"Ughhhh...! Wh-Why did this happen...?!" Monomi cried.

"Who will be chosen as the blackened?! Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?! Either way, this is still a practice! Puhuhu! Such heart-pounding excitement!" Monokuma cheered.

You pulled the lever in front of you.

**SCORE: 2496  
COINS EARNED: 166**

**| TERUTERU HANAMURA |  
| GUILTY |**

**CLASS TRIAL END**

**ALL RISE!**

"Correct! That's right! This time, the blackened responsible for harming (Name) (Surname) is Teruteru Hanamura!"

"N-no... nononononono...!" Teruteru screeched, foaming at the mouth.

"A-Are you serious...?! Out of all these people... Are you saying a ponce like him is the one who hurt (Name)?"

"B-But... WHYYYYYYYY?!?! WHY DID YOU PUT THE BLAME ON THEM AND SAY IT WASN'T YOU?!?!" Tears streamed down Nekomaru's face.

"I-It was a mistake... I'm telling you it was just a mistake... I... was only trying to save you guys..." Teruteru stammered out, "I was only trying to stop Nagito from murdering one of you!"

"Yeah, but why didn't you just say something about it?" You demanded, "Instead of coming to Byakuya, you chose to hurt me."

"'Trying to stop'... What're you saying?" Byakuya demanded, taking a step towards Teruteru.

"I spent all morning in the old building preparing the dishes for the party... a-and then..." Teruteru started, "I heard a weird laughter near the dining hall... and when I peeked over there... I saw him. I saw Nagito, in the middle of cleaning duty, putting a knife under the table...! I-I had a bad feeling about it... so I continued to watch what he was doing... And I saw him place the irons he brought in the storage room... and mess with the air conditioners timers... Plus, he was grinning... Just grinning by himself the whole time... S-So... I questioned him... Wh-When that happened... he...!"

You continued to listen to Teruteru explain his encounter with Nagito and how he went on and on about how he was going to start the killing and being a stepping stone for the Ultimates or whatever.

You zoned out, not wanting to listen to Nagito's stupid monologue.

"Well, it's too bad..." Monokuma sighed, "No one will be harmed, so no need to worry. I kind of regret being the nice headmaster," he sulked. "So... move along now! Get back to your cottages, you're lucky I was nice otherwise, Teruteru, you would've died for being exposed as the blackened! Now then..."

"SCRAM!"

♦♦♦

You stumbled as you walked towards your cottage, a bit lightheaded from the amount of blood you lost.

"Ugh..." You held your head as you reached the Hotel Site.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

You turned to see Hajime, "H...uh?"

He repeated the same thing and you looked ahead, "I dunno... I'm just tired. Maybe a bit lightheaded from the blood loss but... I'll live."

There was a bit of silence, so you tried to make light talk, "Let's just... watch the stars, yeah?"

"Sure..."

As you two walked to the pool, you both looked up at the stars.

"Aren't you mad...?"

You glanced at Hajime, confused, "Mad about what?"

His head snapped towards you, "Aren't you mad that Teruteru tried to kill you?!"

You blinked, before slowly looking up at the stars, "No... not really." Looking back at him, you noticed Hajime was staring at you in shock. You only responded with a grim smile, "I mean... I understand, really. Everyone wants to go home and who's to say someone else won't try to commit a murder, y'know? Monokuma's probably going to give us a new motive, maybe even directed towards others, and who knows? Maybe we'll get locked up in someplace," you shrugged.

"Either way... I don't really feel mad, I just kind of wished he said something about Nagito," you sighed.

As Hajime looked up, he blinked in shock, "...Is someone watching us?"

**CHAPTER 1: DESTINATION DESPAIR  
END**

**SURVIVING STUDENTS: 17**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

You have obtained a present: **3 Star Badge**.  
You have obtained a present: **Wooden Stick**.

  
  



	9. INTERLUDE | I'M SORRY, BUT THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little insight on our dear reader's mental state throughout the years with the gamer, chiaki nanami (sorry it's a bit short)

You watched the clouds go by as you sat on the roof of the Hope's Peak Academy.

" _Remember, you belong to the government now."_

That voice rang out through your head ever since you became the Ultimate Forensic Pathologist. To be honest, you were originally a forensic investigator till your parents wanted you to study dead bodies.

Kind of weird, you knew that. _It's not like you have a choice in many things anyway._

" _The government owns you."_

Ah, you don't know if it'd stop. Did you even want it to stop? _Yes, please end it._

" _Don't betray the government–"_

"...Hey."

A voice spoke, cutting through the voice ringing through your head. You blinked.

"Huh?"

You looked up. It was Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer.

"...What are you doing?" She asked you.

"Oh. I'm just..." You gazed up, "Watching clouds go by."

"Oh... Is it fun?"

You sat up, head craning towards her. "I don't know. That's for you to decide," you shrugged, hugging your legs together.

A pause then, "Okay."

You heard shuffling next to you and felt something lean on your shoulder.

"...What're you doing?" You questioned her, feeling her hair brush against your cheek.

"...Sl–" She was cut off by a yawn, "...Sleeping."

"Oh."

You nodded, "Okay."

After a few moments, Chiaki soon fell to your lap. "Ah." Your ears felt hot. So did your cheeks, now that you mention it. Not bothering to check it or anything, you just stared at her.

"...A weird classmate," you muttered. " _Then again, many of the others are."_

You gazed up at the sky, "Perhaps..."

As time passed by, the voice stopped ringing through your head; your lips slowly turned into a smile.

_Thank you._

♦♦♦

_A few years later..._

Here you were. The same as the last few years, hearing that _same stupid voice._

"How annoying," you stated, exhaling smoke from your mouth. You flicked some ashes from your cigarette, staring at your scarred hands.

"..." Your lips pursed, remembering the many bodies you cut up.

" _It's to help those **poor** **families** **stricken with a look of despair because their dead loved ones**. Don't you want to help them?" _You remembered a girl telling you, " _Don't you feel bad looking at them? Don't you want to solve the case? Imagine the **despair** on the faces as you say **'** **whodunnit'**!"_

You inhaled through the cigarette.

" _What if you were performing an autopsy and it was a family member who killed the victim,"_ the voice changed, " _That'd be your fault, right?"_

You exhaled–barely even able to see the smoke–glancing up at the gas-stricken sky, everything hard to breathe.

"...Hey."

Your head snapped towards the entrance, "What?"

No one.

Your head slowly turned back, lips curved into a frown.

"...What are you doing?"

You blinked, looking to your left, expecting someone there.

Still no one.

_Odd._

"Oh... Is it fun?"

You gripped your head, "Who... Who is that...?" You paused, feeling something next to you.

You looked left and no one was there.

_Are you going insane?_

You gazed up, unable to see the clouds or anything in the sky anymore.

"..."

You flicked the cigarette out of your finger, the ashes falling out, landing near you.

Just as you turned, you felt arms wrap around you.

"...Please take care of yourself," the voice whispered softly.

You looked down, catching a glimpse of pale, slender fingers, most of the hand covered by a beige jacket and brown overcoat. Your eyes widened a fraction upon seeing it slowly fade. You whipped around, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever it was.

You froze.

You tried concentrating desperately on the figure in front of you but you _couldn't._ You didn't even know this person, _but you were sure you did._ You kept watching the figure slowly and slowly fade.

_Why couldn't you remember her?_

_Why... why does she look so familiar?_

"W-Wait," you stammered out, reaching to grab her but your hand went through her. "H-Huh? W-Wait! Wh... Who are you?!"

Your desperate pleas went unheard as she kept fading away.

Until you heard, "Thank you."

Your brows furrowed, "Thankful for what? What're you thanking me for?! I didn't haven't done anything right! Nothing! I... I-I'm useless! Nothing but a tool for the government, nothing but a doctor who–" Your words were cut short as you saw her fully fade away into nothingness.

"...I really am useless, ahaha..." You chuckled, before you sighed.

_I'm sorry._

♦♦♦

_Present..._

Here you are, staring at your hands, littered with scars–noticeable, but barely. Usually, you'd cover them with concealer but now that you stared at them... _How many times have you cut your hand with your scalpel mistakenly?_

_But it wasn't as scarred as your brain._

You blinked, "...How many bodies have I performed an autopsy on?"

"...Probably 40,000 and more," you mused to yourself. ... _Maybe too much._

"...That's a lot of dead people."

You blinked. You looked behind you, seeing the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami.

"Oh. Hello," you greeted her.

"Hey..." She drawled, yawning at the end of the sentence.

"...What're you doing?" You asked as she stood next to you.

"Oh. I was just..." Her gaze went up, "Watching the clouds." The smile on her face seemed a bit sad, almost as if she knew what you were thinking.

Your eyes widened, a sense of nostalgia hitting you. Hand reaching your chest, you clutched it as the thoughts in your head went wild. Why did you regret hearing those words? Why did you feel like you said them before? You probably have but... why do they feel like you've talked to her before this 'killing school trip' even started?

"Do I..." You gulped, hands shaking slightly. A lump formed in your throat and you thought that it felt so big that the other would see it.

Her head turned to you, the sad smile replace with an innocent smile, "Do you, what?"

"D... Do I... No," you shook your head, "Uh... Forget I said anything."

Your lips pursed together as you averted your gaze, the lump in your throat never going away.

" _Have you ever thought of stabbing an artery just to relieve yourself of the guilt?"_

You shut your eyes tight, desperately trying to focus on something else.

_A mental image of a body stabbed with spears popped up._

Your eyes snapped open, as you started sweating bullets. The lump in your throat felt like it was choking you.

"A-Ah..."

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked, head tilted.

"N... Nothing," you managed to choke out.

_The mental image seemed to have been Chiaki._

"...Okay," she slightly frowned.

A silence fell upon you two. It was unbearable–pun not intended, you'd rather be caught dead than making one– for you. Instead, you opted to stare at your hands as you fiddled with your fingers.

"Hey, hey."

You craned your head towards her, "...Hm."

"Have you... been getting sleep?" You couldn't see her face as she was gazing at the clouds. _Isn't that something you do? When did she start doing it?_

"...No," you admitted. "But it's the usual for me." Are the voices the usual? _You really didn't know._

"Here," she sat down and offered you her lap by patting it. "Let's just sleep together."

You blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Then you blinked for the last time, "Huh?"

"C'mon, go to sleep," she puffed her cheeks, pouting slightly.

"Um..."

"...Please, take care of yourself."

Those words struck a chord in you to the point that you felt _compelled_ to sleep. The words created a tightness in your chest as you laid down in Chiaki's lap, your eyes half-lidded.

"...Thank you."

_Thank you, but would you ever forgive me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! uh, this is just a short break before we begin chapter 2. i just wanted to thank everyone who's read this book and enjoyed it a lot, it means a lot to me! anyway, yeah, please continue giving me feedback about the book and i'll fix it!  
> see you in the next chapter :)c


	10. DAILY LIFE: HORRIBLE PLEASE HELP US

**CHAPTER 2: SEA AND PUNISHMENT, SIN AND COCONUTS  
DAILY LIFE**

Your eyes snapped open, you could barely sleep due to your wound. You didn't want to hurt it more, so you just laid there in your bed, occasionally glancing out at the window, stargazing.

No one died last night... Well, at least for now.

You got up and dragged yourself to the shower, getting ready for the day.

♦♦♦

"Ah, (Name)... You're already here... Good morning..." Mahiru's timid voice greeted you, you only nodded back, too tired to form words.

"Y-Yo..." Kazuichi started, "..." He didn't want to speak anymore, you supposed.

"Good...morning..."

Your feet dragged itself towards a nearby seat. You practically collapsed in it, slumping as your head hit the table.

Why was everyone acting weird? Oh, never mind. It's because they thought you were the one who committed the murder, right? Obviously.

"For once, you aren't late," Byakuya scoffed. You couldn't bother to retort.

"...Where's Teruteru," you inquired as you finally got the energy to look around with tired eyes. Byakuya only sighed, "Cooking. Or at least that's what I've been told."

_Cool._

"I see," you nodded and went back to having your face down in the table.

"Huuuh? You guys don't look so good. Your faces all look like you just attended two funerals in a row," Hiyoko's voice rang out.

Deciding to annoy her, "Heeey, Mikan... Mind checking my injury?"

"Don't ignore me!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"I'm not talking to you, you ugly bitch!" Harsh.

"Mikan, please, can you just check on my wound?" You sighed, as you looked at Mikan, who scrambled towards you, prodding at your wound once she reached you.

"Y-You should be fine now..." She mumbled and you nodded. "Alright, thanks." You gave her a thumbs up, watching her tear up. "N-No one's ever thanked me before... Ehehehe, can you say that again?"

"...Thanks...?"

"Ehehehe!"

"Moving on..." You sighed, "Let's not talk about this subject. We're all tired from last night and frankly, Hiyoko, I really _don't_ want to deal with your shit today, so kindly shut up?" You rubbed your head, "Thank you."

Hiyoko closed and opened her mouth, like a fish out of water.

"Keep doing that and flies will come," you warned.

"...Hm?" Your attention shifted to Akane. "...Hmmmm?"

"Hey, what gives? Does a peabrain like you have something to complain about?" Hiyoko frowned.

"Well, it's not about that, but..." Akane trailed off, "...somethin' smells, don'tcha think?"

You sniffed the air, before covering the bottom part of your face with your lab coat. "O-Oh, wow..." Byakuya looked at you in confusion, before he too, smelled it, as his eyes widened.

"Eh, again?!"

"Don't tell me... It better not be a dead body!"

"Nah, it's not the smell of blood... this time. It just smells really bad," Akane answered.

"S-Smells bad...?" Hajime inquired. Akane looked at him, "It's kinda like how a bar or nightclub smells after closin' time, ya see."

"I don't know those smells! You must've had a pretty rough life!" Kazuichi exclaimed, pointing at her.

You hunched over, slightly paling, "Ugh... The smell... I can't stand it..."

"...Now that you mention it, I do smell something. It's like a sewer or rotting garbage..." Peko muttered, glancing around for the smell.

"Kyahahahaha! I know what it is! Nekomaru's breath probably stinks!" Hiyoko laughed, raising her arms as if she was right.

"Gah-hahahaha! You've got me there!" Nekomaru guffawed. You sweatdropped, "She... She didn't say anything funny...?"

Hajime nodded, "She didn't say anything remotely funny just now..."

"No, it's not comin' from Nekomaru. The smell is comin' from..." Akane sniffed the once more, before turning to Hiyoko, "...you, Hiyoko."

"...Huh?" Hiyoko reeled from shock.

"O-Oh jeez..." You muttered, as you slightly turned away from her. " _I don't know but having to deal with dead bodies... The smell still gets to me...!"_

"Woah, it's true! Hiyoko... you reek!" Kazuichi backed away from her, face slightly scrunched up.

"Tch! A rotten smell stings my eyes...! As if a **demonic eclipse** is about to commence...!" Gundham uttered out as he used his scarf to try and block the smell.

"Ah... aghhh..."

Uh oh.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh, she's crying!" Ibuki pointed out.

"You guys are really insensitive!" Mahiru frowned. You only put your head on the table, slightly turning blue, "Please tell me you're taking showers or _something."_

"Ugh..." She hiccuped, "...No."

"Y-You haven't bathed...?!" Hajime stammered, taking a step back in shock.

"I... I can't help it... I can't tie my kimono sash by myself..." Hiyoko sniffled before wailing again.

"H-Hey... Hiyoko... You don't have to cry so much..." Mahiru sweatdropped, "I'll tie your sash for you, okay?"

"Hic... hic..." A pause, "...Really?"

"I can only tie a simple knot, but... if that's okay with you, I can teach you," Mahiru smiled. "Yaaaaay!"

"I love you, Mahiru! I'll give you a kiss!"

_...That's gay._

"...Kehehe, she appears to have taken a liking to you," Gundham chuckled.

"Welcome to the world of girl love! It's slippery when wet!" Ibuki cheered and you felt like banging your head on the table.

"'m tired..." You sighed, "By the way, where is Fuyuhiko, Teruteru and Nagito? None of them are here."

"Ah, now that you mention it, you're right..." Hajime nodded.

"Didn't I tell you? He's cooking," Byakuya frowned. "As for Nagito... I haven't a clue."

"I saw Fuyuhiko earlier near the hotel. I invited him to breakfast, but he declined," Peko informed everyone.

"Well, that's just Fuyuhiko being Fuyuhiko, but..." Hajime trailed off.

"Who cares about Nagito or Teruteru?!" Akane frowned, looking at you incredulously.

"They are both cursed... One who summons misfortune whilst the other is nothing but a lowly worm... so to speak," Gundham huffed.

"Well..." You really couldn't say anything against that.

"J-Just letting you know... I don't know anything!" Nekomaru blurted out, "W-Without hesitation, I-I don't know anything about Nagito or Teruteru at all!"

_How suspicious._

"He's right, forget about them! Let's just forget about those creeps already!" Kazuichi insisted as you stared at the two, you noticed they were sweating immensely.

Chiaki tapped your shoulder, whispering to you, "...They're obviously acting suspicious, aren't they?"

"I-I'm not suspicious!"

You were surprised he heard that.

"Hmph! That's right! I-I'm not suspicious!"

"What's up? Did someone get kidnapped or something?" Monokuma popped out of nowhere, startling a few.

"Y-You came just at the right time!" Nekomaru exclaimed, relaxing from relief. You eyed him a bit, before looking at Monokuma.

"Hm? At the right time?" His head tilted. Nekomaru shook his head, "N-No... it's nothing..."

"I don't really get it, but... you must've yearned for me," Monokuma drooled, face flushed. "Your outlook on life has changed due to my cuteness, so your body can't stand to live without me, huh? 'I-I can't help myself, you know... M-My body... reacts to Monokuma–" "In your damn dreams, bear."

He sulked, "So rude..."

"...Who cares about that? Just hurry up and tell us why you're here," Mahiru demanded.

"To be honest, I'm searching too. My valued servant... has disappeared," Monokuma admitted. _Valued servant?_

"Servant...?"

"You know, my Monobeasts... One of them just disappeared," he frowned. You blinked, _"Disappeared, huh...?"_

"Maybe I cut back on their food too much? Perhaps they're boycotting me?" Monokuma made suggestions but you were sure he didn't mean any of them.

"'But... that guy is the weakest of the League of Four... How shameful for a Monobeast to lost to a mere human...'... That's what you want to say, right?" Gundham smirked, eyes closed.

"Hm?"

"Though this is merely the prelude, the climax will occur soon after..." Gundham stated eerily, looking off to the side before looking back at Monokuma, "Now then, let me hear your scream! I shall make such sweet music for you!"

"Hmhmhmhm?!"

"Hey Gundham... You should stop playing with that stuffed animal," Mahiru cut in, scolding the other.

"I'm still being called a stuffed animal..." Monokuma turned away from everyone, looking quite depressed, "Oh well... It looks like you guys don't know anything about my Monobeast either... Then it's a waste of time for me to worry about it. I don't wanna go bald from worrying too much."

Turning back to everyone else, "A wise catbot once said, 'our eyes are on the front so we can keep moving forward!'"

He then disappeared.

"Hm..." You closed your eyes in thought, leaning back against your seat.

"Hey, what do you think he meant just now? He said something about a Monobeast disappearing..." Peko frowned, confused about the whole ordeal of the Monobeasts.

"Hmm... The only possibility I can think of is..." Chiaki started, only for Monomi to pop up.

"Um... Were you in the middle of something? If so, I can just come back later..."

"Then leave," Akane ordered.

"Kyaa! At least ask me to leave kindly!"

"Hold it. Do you have anything to do with what Monokuma said just now, about the disappearing Monobeasts?" Byakuya demanded and Monomi turned to him.

"Ah, yes! That's right! Tadaaaaa!" She posed, "I'm the one who defeated that Monobeast!"

This piqued your interest, "You? You did that?"

You crouched down to her in an instant, "Hey, hey, can I dissect you?" Didn't she already deny you?

"DISSECT ME?!" She backed away from you, "D-didn't I already say no?!"

"Defeating a monster like that... How the hell did someone like you pull that off?!" Kazuichi shouted in disbelief, eyes wide.

You went back to your seat, focused on something else.

" _Man... I'm tired... Will I ever be able to get enough sleep, or will I just have to live off of energy drinks for energy? Ah, then again that's why they're called 'energy drinks', huh... Ah, well. Another thing, Nekomaru and Kazuichi seem to know something about the two missing... Should I pry more into it, or will things just not go the way I want? And is it just me or is Peko close to Fuyuhiko? Well, as close as you can get to someone like that–"_ "What are you dawdling for?"

Ah, it was Byakuya.

"Didn't I tell you? There's a new island to search, now go!"

"Okay, okay, okay..." You sighed, before walking out of the restaurant and towards the new island.

♦♦♦

You were kinda glad that there were multiple changes of the same clothes you were wearing. _No one wants to wear bloodstained clothes._

As you kept walking, you noticed a large building. "Huh?"

Walking closer, you saw Chiaki sleeping. Standing up.

"...Hey, Chiaki," you called to her. "..." Chiaki's eyes opened, "Ah, sorry... I was dozing for a bit."

"Uh, right... Anyway, what's this huge building?" You inquired at you examined it from your spot.

_Huh, weird... Why does it look familiar?_

"It looks like some sort of ruins... or a historical landmark," Chiaki informed you.

"Hm... Ancient ruins..." You muttered, "Looks kinda familiar..."

"Yeah... it's a mysterious building. It feels like a special place..." She nodded. Your gaze shifted to her, "A special place..."

"I'll... check around here a bit more, so you can go somewhere else. C'mon, just go somewhere else," she puffed her cheeks. You blinked, "Ehh?"

Does she... want to sleep?

"Yeah, yeah... Sure, just don't sleep. Let me know if you find anything important," you shrugged before walking away.

"Yeah, leave it to me."

♦♦♦

You were astounded by the amount of books, _"To say this is a library... That's a lot of knowledge–"_

As you glanced around, you noticed a Hidden Monokuma.

Grabbing it, you noticed it was different from the others. " _A surfboard?"_

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

"Oooh, 299 Monocoins?" You smiled to yourself, "How nice."

Walking to the left side of the library, you checked out the books.

"...Why are these here?" You gaped, "These are cases solved by (Name) (Surname)–?" "What are you reading? Are those political books, or maybe some kind of philosophy...?"

You shoved the book back where you got it, "Uh, I was reading..." You pulled out a random book, "This."

"The newest issue of Occult Magazine!" Sonia squealed, "It breaks the lid off underground mysteries and the wonders of the world!"

"That so?" You hummed, flipping through the pages.

"I-It is not like I read it often. I am just reading it because it has a special article about **serial killers**!" That piqued your interest, "Hmm? Really?" You were also disgusted.

"I'll read it with you, if you'd like," you said, your lips slightly forming a tight-smile.

"Ah, would you?!" She beamed, "Then, when you're free let's read the Occult Magazines!"

Looking back at the Occult Magazine, "Oh? Hey, I've done cases on this one before... **Genocide Jack** , huh? Ah... Can't really say much about it, though," you sighed.

"Oh, really? I know a bit about it, as I am a princess," Sonia smiled brightly at you. You sweated slightly at that, "A-Ah... Is that so...?"

"Yes, she is very popular among youths and is known for writing messages in blood at the scene of the crime. Apparently she is a high school or middle school student who wears a sailor uniform. Be careful (Name)," she warned you.

_She knows... some information most don't._

"Perhaps I can tell you some bits of it... When we get out," you stated, looking through it. "...Maybe."

"That would be wonderful!"

"Oh, it even mentions **Sparkling Justice**..." You hummed, as you pointed at it.

"Ah... this one is a particular favorite of mine... Sparkling Justice is a regular subject of these kind of exclusive articles. I shall explain it to you just in case... Sparkling Justice is a serial killer who calls themselves 'The Ally of Justice'! Wearing a wide variety of hero masks, Sparkling Justice is a delightful serial killer who only kills criminals!"

"Okay, well... A murderer... is still a murderer despite their intentions," you murmured.

"Thanks to the mask Sparkling Justice wears, nobody knows their real age or gender. After all, it is essential that serial killers be mysterious! What an expert, yes!"

"Hey, you two... I've been listening in for a while now, but... Why are you talking about mere murderers with such enthusiasm?" Peko came out of nowhere, looking quite nervous.

"It's my job," you answered.

"Please hold on! It is a mistake to refer to these people as **mere murderers**!" Sonia exclaimed, "Coming in contact with a value system that differs from your own is a very important matter. Serial killers... their value system is very different than the norm... What a marvelous existence!"

You started to sweat, "...Huh."

"Haaaaah! I am totes intrigued!" Sonia sighed dreamily.

You scratched your head, "Um... okay."

Peko walked away, slightly looking disturbed, if not nervous.

"I never expected to find such a splendid facility. It rivals even my homeland's national library..." Sonia admitted.

You could only shrug, "I mean, it's nice to have a library but... Is a resort supposed to have a library this big?"

"That is very true and... just as expected, nobody is here either," Sonia smiled humorlessly.

You scratched the back of your head, "Yes, I suppose it is expected."

"Tadaaaa–! UGYAAH!" You kicked Monomi out of anger from last night.

"W-we'll be right back...!" Sonia smiled at the imaginary camera before hurrying towards (Name) to stop them from beating up Monomi. In the distance, you can see Peko looking ready to join in beating Monomi, but held herself back.

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
_**Karate Kid!** _  
_You kicked Monomi... Don't you feel good about yourself, huh?  
You actually felt better after doing that, so good on you!_

**| TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES |**

_**WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK** _

"Tadaaaa! Monomi is here! I'm reading a book!" The rabbit popped up next to you, "Ah, since you've come here, would you like me to explain this library to you?"

"I-I see..." Sonia sweated. Your face was contorted into some sort of disgusted, unsettled expression.

"It's clear from your faces that I'm a nuisance... Since I was more energetic than usual... I feel even emptier than now..." Monomi sulked and you felt a _twinge_ of guilt. Just a twinge though.

You sighed, "Hm?" You noticed Hajime approaching you two, "Oh, hello, Hajime."

"Hey..."

You looked back at Monomi, "Continue your explanation."

"Well, you're basically students, right? I was thinking you needed a place where you can do homework..." She posed, huffing in triumph, "Soooo, I have prepared this library!"

"Prepared... You?"

" _Is that an insult...?"_

"Hehe, everyone can get along and study together. It's a student's duty to study," she giggled.

"...Don't act like a teacher," Hajime frowned.

"I am a teacher!" She retorted angrily.

"You... you're even more confusing than Monokuma," Hajime sweatdropped.

"So what's your real identity? What's your purpose?" You interrogated, ganging up on her with Hajime.

"R-Real identity...? Now that's silly... _Why am I being ganged up on..._ " She whimpered, "...G-Good-bye!"

"Running away as soon as things get inconvenient... That's even more suspicious," Hajime muttered next to you.

"Yeah, sometimes you can't even believe she was the one who prepared this whole thing..." You nodded.

"Yeah, she's probably lying."

"According to **this island's guidebook** , many of their guests are wealthy and stay for weeks at a time..." Sonia started, showing the two of you a handbook. "These are all probably things that they donated."

"Wait a second..." You muttered.

"Did you just say **this island's guidebook**?" Hajime finished, head tilted. She nodded, "I found it in the library. Would you like to take a look?" She handed you the guidebook.

As you opened it, you scanned through it, reading along the lines. _Not like you could focus on it anyway._

You closed your eyes, having gotten the information. Closing it, you handed it to Hajime, "Here." You turned away, "Well, I investigated here, so... Well, I'll talk to you all later." You grabbed the book you put away, and carried it with you.

You walked away, hands stuffed in your lab coat.

♦♦♦

You kept walking, not really knowing where you were going. You just kept going.

You were conflicted.

_Was it wrong for you to be mad with the amount of people thinking you tried to murder someone?_

Kazuichi–you thought he wouldn't be one and to be frank, it slightly hurt. Peko, you barely talked to her, so you guess she understood. Mahiru... You always knew you wouldn't get along with her and her ideals of... 'men should be the strong ones in this situation'. You supposed Fuyuhiko had a reason to, after all... you were pretty rude to him during 'comedy' presentation Monokuma did with Monomi.

" _Then why bother talking to them?"_

Your movements slowed, but you still kept going..

" _Why bother when all they'll do is cause you **despair**? Why try to be friendly when it'll all be the same when they die?"_

You stopped fully.

You glared at the ground, mentally beating yourself up for thinking like that. You shook your head, "Hmm... A way to distract myself..."

"Ah, whatever," you sighed, slightly slouching.

You continued your walk, only to bump into someone, "Oof–!"

"Who is the fool who– Oh." The person's voice cut short, "It is you."

You rubbed your nose, glancing at the person you bumped into, "Sorry, uh, my bad. Wasn't lookin'..."

It was Gundham.

"Hmph..." He crossed his arms, "Since you've begged for forgiveness, I shall forgive you."

You nodded, choosing to make small talk with him. "I see... Well, I'm glad for that, um... Did you feed your Devas?" He crossed his arms, "Of course I did. They had their daily intake of nutrition and was well-bathed today."

You nodded, "That's... good. Yeah, good. Uh, I'm just... going to head out now, see ya."

"Farewell."

He stared after you as you walked away.

♦♦♦

You saw the letters 'Diner' in bold letters, written in cursive.

As you examine the outside of the building, you noticed Byakuya standing in front of the door. "Huh," you were a _bit_ , just a _tiny little bit_ , salty that he held you behind and forced Mikan to show off your wound.

_You'd never say it. You'd die before you'd say that to anyone._

"Uh, Byakuya..."

"...What?" He frowned, crossing his arms. "Have you been doing anything? Don't tell me you've been dozing off again."

You rubbed your neck, " _You should say that to Chiaki..."_ Shaking your head, "Uh, no, I found something, but it's not that important... Did you find anything?"

"Dangerous items that should be confiscated, yes. Unless that wasn't what you were talking about then, no, I have not," he huffed.

You took a moment to analyze him, seeing how unkempt he was, but the thing that bothered you the most was the dark, heavy bags under his eyes. It was noticeable; barely, but still there. You wondered, " _How long has it been since he's slept?"_ His appearance was so disheveled, that you were surprised no one called him out on it.

"What are you staring at me for?"

You blinked, realizing that you were caught. "Uh, no reason..."

You coughed into your fist, "Um, anyway, I... I'm gonna go look into the diner... and, uh, take a small break."

"...Be warned, Fuyuhiko's in there," Byakuya informed you and left.

"..."

**——————**

Entering the diner, you glanced around, and true to his words, Fuyuhiko was there.

"Oh... it's _you_..." He spat, "I'm trying to eat right now! Go away, dumbass!" He held a hamburger in his hand but you were confused.

"Uh, how'd you find out about this island?"

Fuyuhiko growled, turning to look at you, "I told you to leave me alone when I'm eating!"

"..." He saw that you weren't going anywhere until you answered his questioned, and sighed, "Hmph, an annoying person went out of their way to tell me."

_"Annoying person you say? Hmm..._ "

"Then I found this place, and now I'm eating because I'm hungry," he scowled. "Mystery solved! You happy now? So... get the fuck out of here and go somewhere else."

"...About that annoying person–" "Huuuh?! Mind your own business! It's got nothing to do with you!"

You stayed silent as you sat down on one of the bar stools near you. "If that's what you want sure, but I'm just here to relax." He glared at you, his hamburger still untouched.

"Listen, I don't care if you want to keep your relation closed with her, but..." You turned to face him, "You're not the only one stuck on this island. I'm not saying you need to 'hang out' with anyone, but don't you think it'd help you gain allies?"

"Huh? The fuck you talkin' about? And who's 'she'?"

"...Never mind, forget what I said about that," you sighed. "Either way, don't you know it'd be better to just be with others than yourself?"

"I'm not avoiding any of you bastards... I've just decided not to rely on anyone," he smirked.

"Hm, okay."

"Hanging out with the others will only shorten my lifespan. Last night was proof of it, plus... it'd be frustrating to be held back by affection when it's my time to kill!"

You sighed, "Still on to that, eh? Fine, but if you get caught and executed, don't go all 'sob sob' on us. Seriously, did you forget I studied Forensic Science?"

"Huh?! You wanna fuckin' go?!" He got up, starting to walk towards you, leaving the hamburger behind. "I'll take you on, dumbass!"

You ignored the Yakuza approaching you. Opening the book, you looked down at the lists of cases you've done.

1] Genocide Jack - The Ultimate Murderous Fiend  
2] Sparkling Justice - The Masked 'Ally of Justice'

You shut your eyes, face contorting into a grimace. _The blood leaking down the bodies..._ You shuddered.

  
3] N...t...mi K...r...u

Why is it smeared...?

4] Sa–

You blinked, seeing a paw take your book.

"Whoops! Is this yours?" You looked up to see Monokuma holding the book away from you, "Too bad!"

"Hey, that was in the library," you frowned. "That means I'm allowed to have it–"

"My school, my rules!"

You bristled with anger as you saw him rip the book apart, "Awww, are you mad? Puhuhu, I'm so sorry! I would've let you have it if it weren't for the fact that it has some things to do with your memory!"

He disappeared and you slammed your head onto the bar.

"H-Hey, the fuck's wrong with you...?" Fuyuhiko stammered out, "There's something wrong with you..."

Lifting your head up, you felt blood drip down your face. "Hm..." You grabbed a napkin and started holding it against the wound, turning around to face Fuyuhiko, "What's that?"

He reeled back, "The fuck–"

"Ah, I gotta go," you murmured; hopping off your seat. Brushing past him, you scurried off.

Fuyuhiko looked at the door where you exited, visibly remembering the expression on your face.

It was an angered look, something that wasn't very common on you but for some reason, it also looked like you were ready to breakdown.

_Well, it’s as they say, "It's always the person you least expect to do the unexpected."_

* * *

_You unlocked one Achievement!_  
  
_4 of 68 (5.88%) Achievements earned:_  
_**Blowing Smoke!**  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?  
**Compulsive Liar!**  
Karate Kid!_


	11. HEAD'S BLEEDING BUT I'LL BE FINE

The napkin did you no good in trying to stop the bleeding, so as you kept walking, you threw the blood-soaked napkin on the ground in frustration.

"W-W-What happened to you?!"

You looked up to see Mikan, standing outside of a drug store. "Ah, I hit my head."

"I-I have some bandages if you want me to patch you up...!" She exclaimed, before jolting up, "Ah! If you don't want to, then that's fine but please don't hate me!"

"...It's fine, really," you sweatdropped. "And about those bandages... I'll take your offer about patching me up."

Leaning your head towards her, she started to tend to your head injury. You flinched a little when she started wiping the blood off of you with a cloth she had on her. "Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry, forgive me!"

"It's fine..." You muttered, "Just continue."

"O-Okay..."

You felt her put some alcohol, causing you to grit your teeth. After that, she then wrapped your head in bandages.

"Th-There... I'm done," she mumbled. You leaned back, feeling your head. "Thank you," you said whilst nodding in appreciation. Mikan only turned pink, "Ehehe, no one's really thanked me before... Can you say that again?"

"...Thank you?"

"Ehehehe..."

You stared at Mikan, wondering what happened to her to act like this. You supposed you had an intense look because you saw her look at give with a scared look, "D-Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, please don't hurt me...!"

"S-Sorry," you muttered and turned tail and started to scurry off.

♦♦♦

You clutched your head as you wondered off somewhere.

You blinked when you smelled the salty breeze of the ocean. Continuing your stride to wherever you were going, you noticed Akane and Nekomaru fighting with Ibuki and Hajime in the sidelines.

"What the fuck...?"

Akane got punched in the gut, lightning coming out from Nekomaru's fist. Watching her collapse, you walked over to them. Not managing to hear the conversation, you didn't even realize that Akane got up and started walking towards your direction.

Seeing how she was busy grumbling about 'food' or something, you decided not to bother her.

Akane passed by you and you continued walking towards the others.

”Yo,” you waved. _Your head hurts like fuck, oh my god–_

“Huh, (Name)? What are you doing– What happened to your head?!” 

You scratched your head, “I... hit my head.” 

"How'd you manage that?" Hajime sweatdropped, "Why are you always the one that gets hurt...?"  
  
  
You paused, "Uh... Who knows? Maybe someone thinks this is funny or something." Your eyes turned somewhere else, almost as if you were looking at someone.

"Anyways," you looked back at them, "What's all that about? You know, you," pointing at Nekomaru, "And Akane, fighting?"

"Apparently, they were 'training'," Hajime quoted, answering your question. 

"Gah-hahaha!" Nekomaru guffawed, "It sure was fun!" Then he pointed at you, "(NAME)! I have appointed myself as your new health manager, so! With that being said..."

You gazed upwards, expression slowly turning into a pleading look at the sky or whoever resided up there.

_Zeus? Thor? God? Anyone, please?_

"Firstly, I haven't seen you workout at all throughout the time we've been here! Sure, you're the smart one of all of us, however, that doesn't mean you should neglect your health!"

You nodded, not really any attention to him. You decided to gaze at the clouds, noticing one of them looked like a huge mechanic bird, soaring through the sky.

"Secondly, you need to get your injuries checked out! Being hurt isn't going to help you!" _Direct hit._ "Thirdly! And lastly..."

When you heard what he said, your head instantly snapped towards him, causing the others to gaze at you worriedly; wondering if you got a whiplash.

"What do you mean by, 'I'm going to train you, starting today!'?" You gawked, astonished, "I'm perfectly healthy and fit, thank you very much."

"Being fit and being healthy is two different things!" He exclaimed, fist held out in front of him, "Being fit means athletics, doing physical activity! Being healthy on the other hand... it only relates to general health! And since I'm only a team manager, I focus on balancing out both!"

Does he or is that an excuse?

"Uh-huh," you nodded; brows furrowed, "Does that mean you're going to make me work out by like running or eat healthy like... _s... salads...?_ "

"ALL OF IT!"

You grimaced and decided to end the conversation there, with the others still watching in the sidelines.

_Makes you wonder if Hajime is the true protagonist..._

You started to walk towards the beach house.

♦♦♦

Sticking your head through the door, you peered inside before fully entering.

As you looked to the left, you noticed Kazuichi, who seemed _very_ uncomfortable with you there.

"Well, guess I should leave," you muttered before turning back towards the door.

"H-hey!" He stammered, "W-wait!"

You turned back with a confused look, pointing at yourself, "Me?"

"Who else?!"

You looked around, noting that it was just you two. Looking back at him, he seemed to be a bit nervous about something. "If you think I'm going to kill you, I'm no– " "I'm sorry!"

You blinked.

"Wh– Huh?"

"L-listen..." He sighed, "I-I'm sorry for thinking you were the one who hurt Teruteru. I-It was just sort of in the moment, ya know?" Kazuichi was looking at the floor in shame, "Even when you told me you wouldn't hurt anyone..."

You stared at him. _Something tells you that he didn't really know what a forensic pathologist was, despite you telling him you took an oath._

"...I'm not mad at you," you stated as his head snapped up, looking at you in shock. "I never was mad at anyone," you shrugged. "In a place like this, it's only logical to doubt those who seem... shady, like me," you scratched your neck. "Though... to be honest," you smiled lightly, "I'm kinda happy you apologized."

You started to laugh a bit, albeit it was slightly embarrassed, "Ah, forget I said that, aha..."

You didn't notice it, but Kazuichi seemed to be staring at you, mouth wide open. His cheeks were a bit pink if you looked a bit closer but you were too busy thinking; lost in thought.

You glanced around, seeing a security camera, "A camera...? Inside a beach house, of all places... Huh."

"Oh, right," you turned to Kazuichi–who is still staring at you, mind you–the question lingering in your head, "Where's Nagito and Teruteru?"

"Uggh?!"

"I haven't seen him or the pervert all day and I got a few questions to ask, you know, like an interrogation," you remarked. "Was wonderin' if you have any ideas about them."

"I-I don't know... Seriously, don't ask me..."

You gazed at him, eyes narrowing slightly, looking at his body language. "Hmmm..." He seems extremely nervous but it's not by you anymore. "... _Odd."_

"Who cares about that crazy-ass bastard?! We need to search this island first and foremost! There might be a way to escape!" He looked off to the side, "So let's just end all annoying talk right here! That's it! All done!"

Kazuichi ended the conversation quite quickly, making you doubt him. ~~_"_ _Make a perception check."_~~

"Alright, well..." You walked out of the beach house, only to bump into Chiaki, "What the– Chiaki?" 

"Ah, (Name)…"

"Uh, yeah, that's me... Did you find anything?"

"...Um... I'm letting everyone else know too, but can you come to the **ancient ruins** on this island right away?"

"You can, right? Right away, okay. Hurry up," she urged you before she waltzed into the beach house.

You hummed in thought, "Huh, wonder what it is..."

Then you left to go to the ancient ruins.

♦♦♦

Seeing that you arrived early, you were waiting for a few of the others.

Yawning, you covered your mouth, glancing around at the people here.

" _Hmm... Nekomaru, Gundham, Ibuki, Mikan, Peko, Sonia, Hajime..."_ You were surprised to not find Byakuya anywhere.

"Where could he be..." You muttered, wondering if he got lost or something– but then again, he's always the first one no matter where it is.

"Wh-where could 'who' be...?"

Looking behind you, you saw Mikan, "Huh?"

"A-Ah! I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me for even speaking to you! I di-didn't mean anything, I-I swear...!" She cried out, trembling; covering herself. "Please don't h-hurt me...!"

"I-I promise I won't hurt you..." You sweatdropped, "Really, I would never..."

You watched as she peered behind from her arms, "....R-really...?" Nodding your head, "Uh, yeah, I promise."

"S-swear on it?"

"Swear on it. I don't break any of my promises," you smiled at her, trying to not seem shady at all.

To be honest... you were a bit wary of the girl at first, but now? Now you just feel bad for her, I mean, she literally gets scared of anything and would never harm someone. ...Right?

"Ehe… ehehehe!" She seemed to giggle, smiling at you now. 

"Let's um…" You paused, "Let's hang out after this... if that's okay with you, of course... no one really–" You cut yourself off, "Sorry, what I'm trying to say is, do you want to hang out after Chiaki tells us what she found?"

"R-really...? Y-you mean that?"

You nodded, "Yeah."

"O-okay... Okay! I-I would l-love to h-hang out with you...!"

You smiled at her again, "Sounds like... a plan."

After a few moments of silence, you looked around once more; trying to see if you could find anyone new.

" _Well, there's Mahiru and Hiyoko together... Fuyuhiko, surprisingly. There's also Peko, Akane and... Chiaki, but, where is Byakuya? Teruteru and Nagito is missing, so..."_

"Hey, Chiaki," you called out to her. "Where's Byakuya?"

Hajime looked over to you two, "Yeah, where _is_ Byakuya? He's usually the first person here..."

"..." Chiaki frowned, "...I couldn't find him anywhere. I thought he'd might be here, but... turns out he's not."

"Maybe Mr. Ham Hands got scared and ran away?" Hiyoko sneered, "He probably died in some ditch or something."

"Ah, would you shut it?" You sighed, "What is up with you?"

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms, scowling at you, "Because of that girl over there, my bath time with Mahiru was ruined!"

"...You can take your damn bath again today or tomorrow, it's just a bath," you deadpanned; a bit annoyed with Hiyoko. "Anyway," you directed your attention to Chiaki, "I can try and find him, if you want."

"...Yes please," she nodded.

"To be honest... I was hoping you'd say 'no', but alright," you shrugged. "I did offer it anyway..."

"Hajime!" You called out to him, "Wanna come with me?"

"..." His lips pursed at the thought of having to investigate, "...Sure."

"Cool... Let's go," you nodded.

"Okay, so, I'll check the first island, you check this one?" You suggested and he paused to think about it. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," he nodded.

"Cool, meet you at the front of the ruins," you nodded.

"Alright."

You two split paths as you headed towards the bridge of the first island.

♦♦♦

"Hmm... If I was Byakuya, where would I be..." You hummed, as you looked around. You eyed the Monomono Machine, "Agh, fine..."  
  


Inserting a few coins at a time, you sighed at the gifts you got.

( _Gugelhupf Cake, Sweet Bun Bag, Sunflower Seeds, Brightly Colored Jeans, Passionate Glasses, two Hope's Peak Rings, Antique Doll, Moon Rock, and... Jabba the Frog...)_

You clutched your fist, eyes shut tightly as your fist trembled; teeth gritted. "Another...? Are you serious...? What kind of sick joke is this...?!"

"That's... three frogs... and 192 Monocoins left..."

You decided to resist the urge to do some more and left, needing to investigate. 

♦♦♦

You decided to check the Hotel Site first, "Maybe he got tired...?" You murmured, walking to his cottage. Knocking on the door, there was no response. Opening the door, _unlocked,_ you frowned and peeked your head through a gap.

No one.

Closing the door, you walked away from his cottage, confused. "Well..." You walked into the restaurant, "Byakuya? Are you there...?"

You swear you felt like this happened to you before, involving a certain neon-pink haired guy, crying about the first day of the killing school trip.

Still no one.

"Huh, uh, that's... odd," you muttered. You walked down into the lobby, and what do you know–no one.

You sighed, walking out and stared at the old building with contempt. The place where you got stabbed and the place where someone almost died if it weren't for you.

" _They should all just die because of that."_

You blinked rapidly, before shaking your head, trying to wave the thought away. Your eyes drooped slightly, averting your gaze to the floor and back to the old building. 

Deciding to just waltz in there but as you stepped inside, Monomi popped up.

"No no no! This old building is being renovated. You can't go inside!" She exclaimed. " _Hmm... Maybe...?"_

"...And why not? If the building is being renovated, why is it still like this?" You quipped back, "And..." You leaned down to her, "If I'm not allowed inside, why is Nagito and Teruteru inside?" 

Monomi recoiled back in shock, "Ha-wa?! You know about it _too_ , (Name)?!" _Bingo._ She sighed, "C-Cuz... _Nekomaru_ and _Kazuichi_ earnestly told me that **'Monomi's the only one we can rely on'**... And...it's true that Nagito and Teruteru needs to reflect on their actions..."

You sighed; placing a palm onto your forehead, "Are you kidding...? Those two did that? And it was only a theory!" ~~A game theory.~~

"Ha-wa-wa-wah?! A theory?! You mean... You mean you played me?!" Monomi wailed out in shock and you nodded, a bit smug.

You frowned, "...Let me see them."

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," she sniffled.

"...Please?"

"No!"

"...Pretty please?"

"No!"

You sighed, "Listen, I only want to ask them why. I'll have you know that I studied in psychology and took some philosophy classes." 

"You did?! For someone your age?!"

"...I'm only 18," you stated.

"FOR SOMEONE YOUR AGE?!"

"..." This conversation is going nowhere... "Can I please talk to them?"

"..." Monomi stared at the ground, tears on the verge of spilling, "...They're in the dining hall."

"Oh, really?" Man, are you heartless or what? "Thanks," you walked past her before pausing. Looking over your shoulder, you could see some tears dripping down onto the floor which made you frown. 

"...Why don't we have some teacher-student time later," you suggested. "So I can... _l-learn_... I guess," you shrugged.

"R-Really?!" Monomi perked up, looking better.

You knew you were going to regret this decision, "...Yeah, sure. Why not," you nodded.

"O-Okay! You better prepare for the amount of homework I'm going to give you!"

You sighed and turned back, walking towards the dining hall. "Don't worry about them, I'll feed them later when the others aren't looking," you muttered.

Reaching the dining hall door, you stared at it, a bit nervous actually. "...I wonder..."

Opening the door, you saw Teruteru and Nagito.

With pursed lips, you walked through the door, closing it behind you.

Teruteru seemed glad to see you, but was terrified of what you were going to do; whilst Nagito was beaming straight at you.

"...(Name)? Ah, did you use your wonderful talents of investigating to find us?"

Teruteru perked up slightly, "Did you bring food, or something I can cook with?"

"...No, I didn't."

"As you can see, we can't greet you with full hospitality... but feel free to relax," Nagito smiled.

You sat down in front of the two, "Listen, I'm not here to talk. I'm only here to ask some questions regarding last night."

"L-last night...?" Teruteru gulped, "Y-you mean during the... p-party...?"

"Yes," you sighed. "...And if you might know the whereabouts of someone, but still last night."

"Oh? Did someone go missing?" Nagito sat up, leaning towards you.

You scooted back.

"Anyway, tell me... Why did you act like you did last night?" You frowned, "Why did your personality go from 0 to 100 in an instant? Why did you cause doubt in the others, huh? Why? Tell me," you demanded.

"Woah! I've never seen you like this before," Nagito laughed before his face went back to his same stupid smile as always. "I don't know what you're talking about! I've always been like this," he grinned. 

"You're not going to answer? Fine, be like that," you grumbled. "Teruteru."

The said male jolted up immediately, "Y-Yes!"

"Tell me, why did you put the blame on me?" You frowned, "Why did you even try to attack any one of us, including," you motioned towards Nagito, "Him?"

"I-I already told you..." Teruteru looked at Nagito nervously, "I already told you... he was planning on murdering one of you! S-so I..."

"So you decided to murder someone instead of telling us about it," you said it as if it was obvious. "Listen, I don't really care that you tried to murder me, but I'm quite offended that you didn't inform our leader, Byakuya, about anything. Instead, you almost got me killed, well," you paused.

"Not really," you sighed. "Either way, you should've told us about it," you chided him. _“I still have a few questions... though I should focus on finding Byakuya.”_

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized. _The pervert apologized, how nice._

"I was never mad at you to begin with," you muttered, "Well, thanks for the apology."

"You, on the other hand," pointing towards Nagito, "Need to chill out."

"What do you mean?" He said in shock, brows furrowed, "I told you, I've always been like this."

"What hope would it bring if you tried to kill someone and then you die? Everyone did like you until you showed off... _this."_ You waved your arms towards him, "I mean, yeah, I get what you mean by 'confronting despair in the name of hope' and all that bullshit but really? Murdering someone?"

_Are you trying to make me feel worse than I already am?_

You sighed, holding the bridge of your nose, "...You know what? Never. Mind. Forget I said anything, alright? Forget it. I... I'll bring you food later, just not now."

The two stared at you.

"...Do any of you at least know where Byakuya is?"

"...No."

"Not at all."

"...Alright," you got up and left. Then you paused, stopping at the door.

You stared at the door, really unsure if you should; then you sighed and turned around towards the two.

Staying silent, you walked towards them and started to untie them.

"Go to the ancient ruins, but wait at the entrance," you ordered. "If you don't listen, I will literally–"

♦♦♦

You gazed at the clouds, feeling the breeze of the wind. "...How tiring," you sighed.

You weren't surprised you found Byakuya in the Central Island, staring at the timer.

"Hey," you called out to him, "You know you're making everyone worr–" You cut yourself off, due to the shock of seeing the tired look on his face. "...What's wrong with you?"

_IDIOT, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT_ –

"...I'm just tired," he sighed. "I've... been up all-night–"

"Seriously? You've been up 'all-night'? What happened to being 'fit for a leader', if the leader can't take care of themselves. Listen," you pointed at him, "To be a leader means that you must take care of both yourself and others. It doesn't mean that you can order people around, no, not at all."

Byakuya stared at you in shock, speechless.

You blinked, lowering your hand, "Ah, I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that...sorry."

Turning away, you sighed, "Well... The others are waiting for you at the ancient ruins. We'll meet you there," you started to walk away.

♦♦♦

Walking at the entrance, you were relieved to see that the two followed your orders, but then you forgot about Hajime.

"Ah, shit," you cursed and started to speed-walk towards them.

"What the–?! Where did you two come from?!"

"...God, forgive me for whatever I've done to deserve this," you muttered as you approached Hajime, clamping a hand over his shoulder. 

"Hey," you started.

He shrieked, jumping.

"...I'm not Monomi but whatever," you shook your head. "Anyway, I found these two," motioning towards the two, "We'll talk about it later. I also found Byakuya, he was on the Central Island in Jabberwock Park. He'll be coming shortly."

Waving your hand towards the three,you all started to walk towards the others crowded in the ancient ruins, "Let's go tell them that we found the three."

♦♦♦

"We found Byakuya," you called out to themc causing all of them to look at you.

Kazuichi reeled back in shock, pointing a shaky finger at the two behind you and Hajime, "Wh-What the–?! Nagito? _Teruteru?!_ H-How the heck did you two–?!"

"HOW DID YOU GUYS ESCAPE?!" Nekomaru blurted out and you facepalmed. He continued, "DIDN'T WE CHAIN YOU TWO UP?!"

You inhaled deeply.

"Wait..." Mahiru interjected, "Can you... repeat that?"

"REPEAT WHAT?!?!"

Exhale.

"...The part where you said that you chained these two up?" You inquired lowly.

"..." Nekomaru started to sweat bullets, his mouth was wide open.

"AW CRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!!!"

You facepalmed once more.

"H-Hey, Kazuichi! What should we do?!"

"Dumbass! Don't rope me into this! They'll find out we worked together to..." Your head couldn't furrow any deeper in your hand that it already was. "...Aw crap!"

"You guys are both idiots!" Hiyoko sneered, snickering at their misfortune.

"T-To be honest, I-I wouldn't mind being tied up if y-you two were girl–" You cut Teruteru off before he could say anything, "Alright, alright, everyone calm down."

"C-Calm down?! When there's a murder and a traitor running around?!"

"If you really wanna know who untied us..." Nagito chimed in, with a smile.

"It was me."

Everyone turned to you. All you could do was shrug, "Listen, sure, they're dangerous but wouldn't it be better if we just kept watch over them? Who's to say that they still wouldn't find ways to break out?"

"Yes, that is correct," someone stated from behind you. "If we were to keep them chained up, one of us would be announced a murderer if we starved the two either way."

It was Byakuya.

"The fuck? Where have _you_ been?" Fuyuhiko scowled, "Because of you, my time is being wasted hearing all these bastards fuckin' argue about some bullshit!"

"If you don't want him to run around, then keep him in my room," you suggested. "It's not like he's the only one who could murder me anyway. My door is always open."

"Wh-why would y-you say that?!" Mikan shrieked, "W-Wouldn't pe-people try to k-k-kill you...?"

"If someone murders me, they better do a good fucking job at that," you muttered.

"But, why would someone as useless as me try to kill someone as hopeful as you?" Nagito smiled, as he leaned forward; you pushed his face away.

"Anyway, Chiaki."

"...Huh? Yes?"

"Continue whatever you were going to say, we found everyone."

"Oh, right," she nodded.

"Before we begin, no, I didn't find a way off the island. Nothing like that," she stated. The mood went down.

"Then...what in the world did you find?" Gundham frowned, his arms crossed.

You looked at the entrance, ignoring the others' inquires about what she found. Walking towards it, you noticed a sentry gun.

"H-Hey... Maybe you should...step away from it?" Teruteru cut in nervously, twiddling his fingers. "I-It looks kinda dangerous..."

"Hm..."

"So what's wrong with the door? Can you go inside?" Mahiru asked from behind you.

"About that..." You muttered; only for Chiaki to walk in front of you, dusting off the dust on the door.

"...Hey, let's try brushing off some of this dust and clearing some of these root things off the door," she suggested as she continued doing what she was doing.

"I don't really understand... but for now, I guess we should try what she says," Kazuichi stated, scratching his cheek.

"Y-You're right..." Hajime nodded.

As you all cleared the roots and dust, the door appeared to be something... that wouldn't be seen on an ancient ruin.

Hajime voiced your thoughts, "What is this...door...? It doesn't feel like it belongs in an ancient ruin..."

"It's like... a door from a sci-fi movie, don't you think? It definitely doesn't fit with an ancient ruin..."

You leaned closer to the door, eyeing the symbol on it, "The symbol on the door... looks like Japanese to me..."

"Ah, you're totally right!" Ibuki chirped, slugging an arm around your shoulder; inspecting it too.

"U-Um... I'm sorry if it's just my misunderstanding... To me it looks like... it says ' **mirai** '... or 'future'..."

~~_Mirai Nikki/Future Diary?_~~

Before you could say anything, Fuyuhiko opened his mouth first, "Hey, who cares about a symbol on the door?! More importantly... how do you open it? What's inside?"

"It looks like there's a liquid crystal display next to the door... Could the two be related?" Mahiru suggested; but the only thing you were worried about was the gun next to the door.

"Oh, right! That must be the key to open the door! It's probably set to open when you type the **password**!"

For once, he's not screaming or cussing. Shocking.

"Acting all high and mighty... So what's next? It's obviously impossible to put in the password without any hints!" Hiyoko's hand went to her mouth, "Ah, are you saying a normal person can't open it but a yakuza can? That's hilarious!"

"Ah, shut up, will you?" You sighed, "No one implied that other than you. Either way," you motioned towards the sentry gun to the right, "Don't tell me none of you saw the sentry gun? Literally if we were to type in the wrong password... _someone might get loaded with bullets_."

"It would be despairing if someone got shot..." Nagito murmured, frowning.

"G-Gun... Huh?! That's a gun?!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Yes," you nodded. "And as I said before, if someone were to get the wrong passwords, they would get shot... Well, it's only a might."

"Dammit...!"

Just as Hiyoko opened her mouth; you spoke first, "Anyway, this place is probably important."

"...Yeah, it's definitely unnatural. This is probably an **important place** ," Chiaki nodded.

"Important place, huh... The problem is, how is it important?" Kazuichi muttered as his eyes scanned the building, looking for anything of importance.

"Um..." Monomi popped up, "..."

"Um..." Then Monokuma popped up, "..."

"...You're both quiet?" Peko noted, questioningly looking at them.

"Odd..." Byakuya commented, eyes closed in thought. _Almost forgot he was there..._

"You guys know about this buildin' too, right?! Just be honest with us!" Akane shouted, cracking her knuckles.

"No... I have no... I have no idea at all..."

"I... don't know either..."

"Um... For now... everyone should focus on gathering the Hope Fragments..."

Kazuichi pointed a finger at the two, slightly sweating, "Hey, there's no way you guys don't know! Don't just show up and tell some lousy lies!"

"You guys are probably the one who covered that door with dust, right?"

"Ah, just as I thought, you guys were hiding it on purpose, right...?"

"Hey, don't talk like we're equals, you trashy bitch!"

"Eeek! I-I'm sorry!"

"Hey now, aren't we all friends? Ultimates should work together!"

"Shut up, you psychotic freak!"

"Is it possible that... there is a connection between this door and the reason this island is uninhabited?" Nekomaru interjected; causing heads to turn to him, "For example, this place might be a shelter, an there might be natives inside."

"Is something happening that would make them hide in a shelter? If so... we're all screwed," Mahiru sweated.

"Hmmm, several possibilities cross my mind," Monokuma snickered. "But it looks like there's no way to confirm it yet. That door is really sturdy. But... not in a material sense. More essential than that."

"...Huh? What're ya sayin'?" Akane frowned, fist resting on her hip.

"For instance... even though Monomi and I can come ang do as we please, we can't enter what's beyond that door."

"Huh? You can't go inside, too? Does that mean you're the same as me and–" Monomi got cut off a flurry of punches from Monokuma. "Heeeey! Keep your tongue in your mouth!"

"UGYAAAAAAA! My body can't handle a supersonic meteor rush like that!"

You just witnessed Monomi go flying; also watching Monokuma act all cheery about it.

"There... now that I've shut up my sister with a fantastic Pegasus Meteor Fist... This is the mystery of Jabberwock Island. A mystery that even Monomi and I can't solve," he sighed. "That's why I have high expectations for you guys! One day, you'll be able to solve that mystery!"

  
You twitched at 'high expectations', a grimace forming on your face.

"Heh, that seems easy enough... All we gotta do is remember what the black and white tanuki said before," Fuyuhiko smirked.

You remembered there being a traitor, but, you had a feeling that the traitor... _wasn't really a traitor._

"There's a **traitor** among us... That's what that ugly tanuki said before," Hiyoko snickered.

"I cannot, and will not, believe any of this..." Teruteru gulped, "I mean... a traitor?"

"Come now... there's no traitor!" Nagito exclaimed, holding his arms out wide, "We're all _friends_ aren't we?"

You sighed, "Be quiet..."

"Ahhhhaahaha! Calling me ugly and a tanuki... Those kinds of silly names don't depress me in the slightest!" Monokuma giggled, though the way his face looked proved otherwise.

"He's totally depressed!"

"If there's a 'traitor,' they probably know how to open the door, right?" Fuyuhiko cut in, "And there's probably boats or a way to contact the outside world beyond that door."

"Or... maybe whoever's controlling Monokuma and Monomi is hiding there!" Mahiru suggested, her hand coming to her mouth in realization.

"B-But... do you really think there's a traitor among us?"

"Of course there is! Who the hell is it?! Hurry up and confess!" The Yakuza growled; though you were only focused on how nervous Monomi was.

"Th-There isn't... There's no traitor... anywhere!"

"Monokuma... what about you? You're the one who mentioned it..."

All he did was giggle.

"You fiend... What's so funny?" Gundham frowned, his body slightly rigid.

"Oh, just... Have you guys heard of an organization called **World Ender**?"

"...World Ender?" Hajime repeated, head tilted. You peered at him with a curious gaze, "...I don't think we've heard of it. At all..."

"I-I'm the one asking you a question! Don't just change the subject!" 

Monokuma waved a hand, "I understand why you'd want to just ignore it... **World Ender** is such an embarrassing name. So embarrassing that only middle school students... no, wait, elementary school students would come up with it. But the name is unavoidable because that organization actually exists!" 

"...Is this a 'friendly lie' of yours, or are you speaking the truth?" You inquired, suspicious of his words.

"I won't say!" He sang, snickering at your expression.

"So what is this... organization?" Peko interjected, brows furrowed.

"It's literally what it says... Those guys ended the world!"

"E-Ended the world?!" Mikan shrieked, paling..

"...That's not an overstatement or a metaphor, you know. Those guys really did end the world. So don't you think it's appropriate to call them **World Ender**?"

"You mean... they're a terrorist organization...?"

"Terrorist, huh..." Monokuma hummed in thought, "That might be accurate. But only losers are terrorists. If they manage to win, they become 'heroes'. In that sense... they're more like heroes. They're the heroes who ended the world!"

"S-So what? Don't say things that don't make sense!" Mahiru shouted, "Don't tell me you're gonna say this organization is the one putting us through all this crap...?"

You gazed up, looking at the clouds; noticing how the sun was starting to set.

"...Listen, we can have this discussion later," Byakuya spoke up. "The sun is setting and we need to get some rest for the next day. Let's call it a day and leave it at that."

"Ahh, as expected of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, our proclaimed 'leader'. However," Nagito frowned, "There's one problem..."

"Yeah? And what's that?" Kazuichi snapped, approaching him, "You gonna try and commit another murder?"

"You all obviously don't trust me, so... where do I sleep?" He smiled, "...Didn't (Name) say that it was okay for me to sleep with them?"

"NO WAY!"

Your head snapped towards the two, "Hey, hey, don't fight. I did say it was fine for him to sleep with me. It'll be fine."

"You're too kind," Nagito sighed, "It's too much for me to bear."

"...Uh-huh, c'mon, let's go," you sighed. "I'm tired and almost everyone already left."


	12. THE SPECIAL DISGUISED AS A BELATED VALENTINE'S SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, hey, this is from when i got 200+ hearts on the book <3  
> but i wanted to share it with you all, so do expect more specials later!

Rubbing the back of your neck, you realized you got some cocoa on your hoodie. "Ah, whoops," you sighed, "At least it isn't my favorite one..."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," you muttered. "Might as well make chocolates for them..."

Currently, you were making chocolate for the others as tomorrow was Valentine's Day and they seemed to be happy about it... or at least some of them were. (You weren't sure).

"So, I already got the gifts ready for them, all I need is to cool them..."

Putting the assorted chocolates you made into the refrigerator, you cleaned the whole place up (despite the fact that you hated to clean), and and set up a timer on your phone for an hour.

**——————**

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"It's done," you sighed. "Ah, I thought it would've taken forever... Actually, it did–"

You were cut off by the buzzing coming from your phone.

"Who'd be calling me now...?" You sighed, before answering it, "Hello?"

"(Name)! Do you have a Valentine for tomorrow?"

Oh, it was Ibuki.

"If you dooon't we coooould–" "No."

"Ehhh? Why nooot?!" She whined; you could hear the pout in her voice.

"I don't plan on celebrating it," you muttered.

"Aww, fine..." She sighed, "Well, you better be prepared for my hugs since it's a special occasion!"

"...Sure."

She giggled, "Ibuki's going to give you lots an' lots of hugs!"

"Yay."

"Hellooo? Aren't you excited for Valentine's Day?!"

"More like, how do you even have my number?" You retorted, "I didn't give it to any of our classmates nor you." You took the chocolates out, arranging them in the boxes you got.

"I took your phone when you weren't looking!"

You paused, "...What." 

"Uh-oh! Ibuki's gotta do! It's dinner time!"

She hung up quickly, leaving you hanging.

"...Does that mean the others have my phone number?" You murmured, checking over your contacts.

"Hmm... Ah, it doesn't bother me that much," you shrugged and continued doing what you were doing.

**——————**

It was now morning, the awaited holiday where everyone (usually) professes their love for one another.

You were not excited to hear the perverted comments from the Ultimate Chef.

You checked the time, '7:30'. Nodding to yourself, "Okay, that's enough time to get ready, grab the chocolates and gifts, then go to school."

After you did all the things you needed to do; you put on your usual clothes for school, not forgetting your lab coat and dissection kit. (Always keep it on you).

Checking the time once more, '7:45', "Okay, 45 minutes..."

Quickly grabbing your bag, you slung it over your shoulder. Putting the gifts and chocolates into a separate bag, you left your house; walking to Hope's Peak Academy.

The only weird thing about your walk was that you encountered a frog. You stared at it and it stared back at you. For a while, you thought it was a statue until it blinked.

It hopped away and you watched it hop away from a distance, slightly waving goodbye to the frog.

♦♦♦

You entered your class, 77-B, waving your hand as the others greeted you. You approached your seat in the back, putting all your stuff away.

"Oh, (Naaaammeee)~!"

You yelped as you lurched forward, feeling arms and legs wrap around you as you were dragged to the floor by the sudden weight. 

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
 _ **Huggie Wuggies!**_  
 _Despite the fact that you got hurt, ~~and this isn't really in the killing game,~~ you still got hugged! On Valentine's Day, too... Aren't you lucky~?  
(I am so sorry_–)

"H... Hello to you too, Ibuki," you wheezed from your spot. "You got your damn hug, now get off...!"

"Ibuki doesn't feel like it!"

"...I am going to suffocate," you muttered. You grunted when she sat on you, "You still didn't answer Ibuki's question from last night!"

"Will you get off if I do?" You inquired, resting your head on your hand. The others just ignored the two of you, as it was a regular occurrence of you being tackled by Ibuki. Though, they were quite curious about the 'question from last night', judging by their occasional glances.

"Only if you answer my question!"

"...No, I don't have a Valentines. Now get off!"

Feeling the weight lighten from your back, you sighed out in relief and got up; dusting yourself off, ignoring the shocked Ibuki next to you. 

"Ehh? You don't have a Valentines?!" 

You nodded, confused, "Uh, yeah? Why?"

"Ah, no... it's nothing," she twiddled with her fingers nervously. "A-Anyway..."

"Oh, right!" You straightened your posture, "Ms. Yukizome!"

You walked up to your homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome, the Ultimate Housekeeper. "Hm? Yes, (Surname)?"

"...Why do you call me by my last name?" You murmured before handing her a gift, "H...Here."

"Oh? What's this?"

"It's, uh... a gift..." You mumbled, "It's Valentine's Day, so..."

"Why, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around you gently, "I love it!"

"It's just a cleaning kit..."

"Nonetheless, a gift is a gift!"

"...Sure," you said, doubting her response; but either way, you walked back to your seat next to Ibuki.

"Hey, what'd you give Ms. Yukizome?" She whispered to you, "Was it..." She gasped, "A love letter?!"

"Huh? Where'd you get that idea from?!" You exclaimed, "It was nothing like that!"

"I didn't know you were into older people, (Name)!" Ibuki smirked.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

You blinked, realizing everyone was looking at the two of you, "Ah."

"...Would you mind telling the class what you were talking about, (Surname), Mioda?" Chisa smiled, though the way she was smiling wasn't very pleasant. At all.

You cleared your throat, "Ahem... We weren't talking about anything of importance."

"Then please don't interrupt the class."

You buried your head in your arms, face heating up due to embarrassment.

♦♦♦

"Hey, (Name)!"

You looked up to see Mahiru, Hiyoko and Mikan.

"Oh, hello," you greeted them with a slight nod.

"Wh-What are you those?" Mikan inquired. You scratched your cheek, "Oh, those are bo–"

Hiyoko cut you off, "Not that, you idiot! She meant those bags!"

"Huh?" You looked down next to your bag, "Oh, these?" You lifted up three specific bags with your first three fingers.

"Yes, those!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, here," you handed them the gifts meant for them. "This one is for you, Mahiru."

"Happy Valentine's Day," you grinned at the three.

"R-Really? F-For m...me...?" Mikan asked, uncertain that _you_ got her a gift. 

"Um, yeah...? It's for you... Ah! Unless you don't like it–" She hugged you, crying, "No one's ever given me a giiift!" She wailed.

"Thank yooooou!"

"A-Ah... there, there..." You sweatdropped, patting her back.

Mahiru opened her gift, gasping at seeing the new camera, "I've been needing a new camera for ages! How'd you know that I needed one?!"

"I remembered you talking about how your camera is getting old," you remarked. "It's really not that much, I'm sorry..."

"'Not much'?! This is a whole lot!" She exclaimed, smiling, "Thank you!"

You slightly laughed sheepishly, "Hehe..."

Hiyoko opened her gift, eyes widening at the amount of sweets you got her, "..."

"...I'm sorry if you do–"

The Traditional Dancer cut you off by hugging you, "...You're really nice."

"Ah..." You only patted her, hearing the sniffles coming from her.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

♦♦♦

"Nagito," you called out to the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Oh, if it isn't the Ultimate Forensic Pathologist! What does someone as great as you, need from someone as useless as me?" He beamed, face lighting up.

"What do you plan on doing for Valentine's Day?" You inquired, "That is... if you have any."

"I never took someone like you, interested into romance," he commented.

"None of what I said implied that," you sweated. "Then what did it imply?" He tilted his head, the same smile on his face.

"It was a simple question..." You shook your head, "Anyway, here." You handed him the gift for him, "I... wasn't sure what you liked so..." You scratched your cheek, "I gave you some sticky-notes that are compliments about you."

"...For me? You'd go that for scum like me?"

"Uh, yeah, since, uh... y... you'remyfriendandIcareaboutyoualot, okay?" You said hastily, "Also! Read one a day!"

"Ah. Thank you–“ You cut him off by walking away backwards, giving him a wave.

"Happy Valentine's Day!”

♦♦♦

It was now lunchtime, so you decided to chill on the rooftop; not expecting anyone up there beside you.

"...Oh, hey."

You were not expecting Chiaki to be there. "Ah, hello."

"..."

You silently gazed at the clouds as you heard the class representative play her game, occasional yawns coming from her.

"...You've been giving out gifts?" She started; you looked at her. "Oh, you heard about that?"

"Yeah, Hiyoko's been bragging about that fan you got her. Oh, and those sweets," she smiled.

"...Ah, I see."

You rubbed your head, "Well, it's not a surprise anymore, I guess... Ahaha..."

You handed her the gift you got her, "Here. I got this for you," handing her the gift, you explained what it was to her, "You wanted a new game, right? I got you the latest JRPG."

The Gamer's eyes glimmered, "...Really? Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Happy Valentine's Day," you grinned.

♦♦♦

Walking back to the classroom, you noticed Sonia was the first one there. "Oh, hello, Sonia."

"Greetings, (Name)! Shall we discuss the Occult Magazines that I've obtained?" She beamed brightly back at you.

"Ah..." You scratched your neck, "You got another...?"

"Oh, no," she shook her head, "I only borrowed it!"

"Oh, I see..." You nodded, humming in thought.

She leaned closer to you, "...You notice him too, right?"

She was talking about Kazuichi, huh.

As you looked at the doorway, ah, yes, she was.

"Uh, yeah... Do you want me to call him out?"

"...Yes please."

"Hey, Kazuichi! I got you something, come over here!" You walked to his desk, calling him over. 

"Eh? You got me something?" His eyes sparkled with excitement, "Really, really?"

"Yes, really." You turned to Sonia, "I also got you something, so, do you want me to hand it to you or are you coming over?"

"I shall come over to you two!"

"Uh... Okay," you nodded; unsure if she really wanted to because of Kazuichi, but whatever.

"Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi shined, "What are you doing here? Are you here to give me a gift, too?!"

"No."

He immediately slumped.

"Hey, hey," you cut in, "Take your gift, man!"

"Huh? Oh, right!"

He opened his gift, his face twisting into an expression you haven't seen from him before. "T... This is...!"

"Do you not like it?"

"I don't like it!" _Well, ouch, fuck. That hurt_ – "I love it!" Oh.

"This is a dream come true!" He sighed dreamily, "You went through all that trouble to get it... I'm touched!"

"Sonia, here's yours."

Handing her the gift, you watched as her expression glistened with happiness, "Oh, I love it!"

She hugged you, "Thank you so very much!"

"Uh, of course, of course," you patted her head. "Um..."

_What's with people hugging you?_

♦♦♦

You walked outside, only to see Akane and Nekomaru 'training' once more.

Well, at least they're taking it outside.

"What the fu–?"

"Hm? Oh, hey, (Name)!" Akane greeted you, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"(NAME)! TRAIN WITH AKANE AND I!" Nekomaru bellowed.

You only shook your head. "I'm only... here to do something," you muttered.

"Here."

You gave them two gifts, "This is for you two."

It was all the same, they were excited and happy to see what you gave them.

You slapped harshly on the back, "Ack–!"

"Thanks, (Name)! Means a lot comin' from ya!"

"Wh-What does... that mean...!" You heaved, as you put a hand to your chest, trying to breathe.

"Whooooa?! Th-these are....! THESE ARE NEW TRAINING WEIGHTS!" 

"Somehow... I managed to carry and fit that in the bag," you murmured.

You were engulfed by the two, as you started to turn blue.

"H-Happy... Valentine's D-Day...!"

♦♦♦

Walking back in the school, you went towards the cafeteria.

"Hey there~"

You sighed, "Teruteru... Expected you to be here."

"Were you..." He popped up in front of you, "Awaiting me?"

"...No, not really."

"Haaarsh! Come now, don't be like that on Valentine's Day!"

You threw the gift at him.

"HAPPY FUCKIN' VALENTINE'S DAY."

♦♦♦

You were surprised that during the whole entire time, you've spent only 3 hours in school.

"God fucking dam–" "Hey, (Name)!"

_Can someone spice up the greetings, like damn_ –

_"_ Hello Ibuki."

"Whatcha doooin'?"

"Do you want your damn gift or not?" You inquired, "Here."

"Aww, thank you!" She hugged you and opened her gift hastily, seeing the brand-new tuner you got her.

"You keep giving me gifts like that, I might just fall in love with you!" She teased, nudging you.

You only sighed, and with a slight smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ibuki."

♦♦♦

"Oh, Ryota," you called out to the Animator, who was walking in front of you.

"Hm? Oh! Hello (Name)!" He smiled back at you, "Did you need something?"

"Ah, here." You handed the Animator the gift, "For you."

"Oh! A sketching kit?” He then gasped, “And some snacks?! Thank you!"

He hugged you, "I appreciate it."

"Uh... Right. Happy Valentine's Day."

♦♦♦

Taking a glance at the gift bag, "Hm... there's four."

_"Why'd I leave the difficult ones for last...?"_ You sighed inwardly, your face scrunched in annoyance; only to bump into someone.

"Oof–!" _You felt like you've been in this scenario many times before_ –

"Ah, I'm sorry," you apologized; realizing you bumped into the Yakuza and his trusty Swordswoman.

"...It is alright," Peko stated; face impassive.

Fuyuhiko only frowned, glaring at you. 

"...I'm sorry?" You scratched the back of your head, "Um..."

"Hereyougo!" You gave Peko the two gifts. You bolted away, not really wanting to get beaten up by the Yakuza.

"Heh," he smirked; crossing his arms in triumph. "By the way... what did they give you?"

"They appear to be gifts," Peko informed the other, "Would you like to open yours?"

"No? Why would I?" He scoffed, "They're probably something stupid anyway–"

"They're fried dough cookies."

"...Give me that!"

Peko only laughed, enjoying the new case you got her.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

They heard your voice shout from miles away.

♦♦♦

"Alright... Last one," you muttered, "And it's almost time for school to end."

As you wandered around–still in school grounds– you look around, only to hear squeaks.

"Hm? Oh, it's you."

Glancing at your shoulder, you saw Cham-P, one of Gundham's Devas. "Hey, d'ya know where your master is?"

All you got in response was a bunch of squeaks that you could assume was a 'yes'. You let him off your shoulder, following him; making sure not to step on the Golden Hamster.

"Where is Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P?!"

You walked to see the Breeder panicking about the hamster leading you towards him. 

"You're talking about this one, yes?" You motioned towards the hamster now on your hand, "Found him on my shoulder."

"There you are, my loyal servant!" Gundham shouted in relief upon seeing the Golden Hamster in your hand.

"Unhand him, you–"

"Oh, sure, here."

You handed him his hamster back, "He's very tame..." You remarked, "But then again, I'm pretty sure his species is the most docile, right?"

"...That is... correct," he nodded. "I am surprised a mortal like you would know such information."

"I like to be informed of things," you shrugged. "Also, here, take this."

He seemed reluctant to take it; so you opted to just put it in his hand, avoiding any physical contact as he doesn't seem to like it. "It's a gift for you and your Devas."

"...I see," he closed his eyes, accepting the gift. "Very well... I shall accept it."

Watching him open it, he opened his mouth, "(Name), you fiend..."

"Do you not like it?"

"...You are rather nice," he commented. "...As long as I have this, I shall never forget this day!"

You only smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day."

♦♦♦

You sighed, gathering your things.

Watching the others leave the classroom; hearing the bell ring.

As you left, you realized that you had another gift, but... for who?

"Ah! Did I make extras?" You scratched your head, "Well... I'll just give it to the person I see..."

Walking out of the school, you noticed a male in a black suit with olive green eyes.

" _Reverse Course Student, eh? Sucks..."_

Approaching him, "Hey!"

He paused in his steps, looking around before looking behind him; pointing at himself, "...Me?"

"Uh, yeah... What's your name?"

"...Hajime Hinata," he replied; waiting for you to catch up to him.

"Here."

He blinked, taking the gift from your hands. "...What's this for?" He inquired, "I'm not anyone special..."

"You're still a person, so... here. I made extras, so I figured you'd like it," you remarked.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"...Thanks."

**——————**   
**NEXT DAY...**

You walked into the classroom, going to your seat.

"Heey, (Name)!" You looked up to see practically everyone. "Uh..."

"Yes?" You raised a brow, "Do you need anything...?"

You blinked, seeing a few hiding smiles or stifling laughter.

"What? Is there something on my face? What?"

"(Name)!" You heard Yukizome call your name. "Huh?"

"Come here!"

Did you do something wrong?

"Um, okay...?" Walking up, you stood in front of her; awaiting any orders/directions.

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

"What the– Uh, okay." Following what she ordered, you covered your eyes with your hands.

"And no peeking!"

"Okay..."

You stood in your spot, hands still covering your eyes. You didn't know what to think, you were literally just chilling in your seat until you were told to go to the front and cover your eyes; like what?

"...Can I–"

"No, not yet!" Mahiru exclaimed, "I, uh... I mean... wait a few minutes!"

"...Okay."

A few more minutes, "Okay! Open your eyes!" 

Opening your eyes, you were greeted with the sight of a huge banner saying, "Thank you, (Name)!" in bright colours. After that, you noticed every single one of your classmates–yes, including Fuyuhiko–holding out gifts.

"Um... What is this for...?" You inquired, "Why am I being thanked?"

"You see, you gave everyone here gifts for Valentine's Day, but we never got to thank you!" Yukizome cheered, "So this is our thanks!"

"It was Valentine's Day, of course I'm going to give out gifts," you deadpanned.

"W-Well..." Kazuichi scratched his cheek, "We just wanted to thank you since the gifts you got us were... really expensive."

You shook your head, "It's really fine..."

"(Name)! Here, accept my gift!" Sonia chimed in, hopping towards you; gift in hand. "This is a brand new book about cases solved by forensics!"

"Uh," you scratched the back of your neck, "Thanks."

You were embarrassed, so to speak. "I... I didn't expect this," you muttered.

Another gift was shoved into your hands, "Accept my fuckin' gift," Fuyuhiko grumbled.

"There. I don't owe you anymore."

"...You didn't owe me at all," you sweatdropped. "Don't say a fucking word!"

"O-Okay..."

Mikan walked up to you timidly, holding her gift out with shaky hands, "H-Here..."

"Please like my gift, I'd be embarrassed if you didn't!" She cried out, practically slapping the gift in your hand. "H-Hey..."

You opened it, seeing a new lab coat, "Oh..."

"Y-You don't like it...?" She quivered, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me...!!"

"N-No, I like it," you assured her. "I just didn't expect this..."

"O-Oh... Oh, thank goodness!" She sighed out in relief, before smiling at you and walking to her seat.

Mahiru and Hiyoko walked up to you, "We got you gifts too, dummy!"

Hiyoko bopped you on the head lightly, "Take my gift before I twist you into a pretzel like Mikan!"

"A pretzel...?" You sweated, "Um..."

You accepted the two gifts, opening them. Your eyes widened.

"Oh, this is... a photograph of the clouds," you commented.

"Sorry, that's all I could think of," Mahiru laughed sheepishly, "I'm sorry if you don't like it..."

"No, no, I'd probably like all of your gifts..." You smiled, "Anyway, I'll make sure to hang it in my room later."

"Y-You don't have to–!"

"But I will."

"What about my giiift?" Hiyoko whined, "You didn't say anything about mine!"

"Oh."

You looked over at the gift, "Ah! This is a bag of sweets. My favourite candy... How'd you know?" You glanced at her.

Her cheeks went pink, "Well... I always see you eating it whenever you choose to eat some snacks."

"Oh?"

"Sh-shut up!" She exclaimed, hitting you on your head once more, but a bit harder than before.

"Ouch."

You blinked when you saw Peko and Ibuki pop in front of you.

"Well this is a duo I don't see everyday," you commented with a light-hearted smile.

The gift that Peko got you was a new case for a dissection kit, "This is... Are you sure I can have this?"

"Anything for Ibuki's favorite person!" Ibuki gushed, "This is for you!"

Peko sighed, "Here. I appreciate the gift you got me, so I hope that you appreciate the gift that I got you."

"A case for a case," she stated and walked away to Fuyuhiko.

"Heellloooo? Don't you like m-y gift?" Ibuki chimed in, "As soon as I saw it, I thought of you!"

"...Uh-huh," you glanced at the gift she got you. "I..."

"You..."

"I like it."

"That's it?!"

"...Fine," you sighed, "I l-o-v-e your gift."

"A point for Ibuki!" She cheered and danced away.

You sighed once more; realizing that the training duo was in front of you now. "Oh, hello..."

"Hey!" Akane grinned, "Here! You gave me food, I give you food!"

It was a Rotisserie Chicken– _I'M KIDDING_ – It was actually your favorite food, "Oh, thanks. I'll have this for lunch."

"Anytime, anytime!"

"HERE IS MY GIFT!" Nekomaru slammed his gift in front of you. You swore you heard something crack.

"Y... You gave me training weights..."

"Training is essential, which is something you don't do!"

"...Right," you nodded.

"Ah, (Name)... I appreciate the gift you got me," Nagito said breathlessly, pushing Nekomaru aside, "I don't know how I could even pay you back!"

"Um... A book?"

"Ah! That's exactly what I got you!" He beamed, "Here, take this! You might not like it as I am scum, but, it's the thought that counts, right...?"

"Yes, yes," you nodded; only to slightly slump when you saw Teruteru.

"That kitchen kit you gave me..." He started, "Does that mean some–"

"No."

"Cold!" He whined, "Fine, fine... I also got you something as I could never accept a gift and not give back from someone like you~"

"J... Just give me the gift," you sighed.

"Ooh, pushy..."

"Here you go!" He skipped away, probably going to bother Sonia or any other female. (Maybe even some of the males).

Hearing bickering, you saw Kazuichi and Gundham arguing.

"I'm going first!"

"It is not a matter of who comes first!"

"I SAID I WAS GOING FIRST!"

"Why not go both," you suggested. "To, uh, keep things faster."

"Oh! Great idea, (Name)!" Kazuichi praised you.

You rubbed your head, "...You two aren't first."

"...WHAT?!"

"It appears that we failed to achieve the goal of being first..." Gundham frowned, "It does not matter! I shall give you a treasure of mine as well!"

"Huh. Alright," you shrugged.

You blinked when Gundham handed you a charm, "It is to protect you from the demons that haunt this world. Hold this charm and you will be safe from the evil."

"Ah, I see... Thanks, Gundham."

He only covered his face slightly, "I-It was not a trifle at all to achieve such an object!"

"My gift is better!" Kazuichi interjected with a cocky grin, "They're obviously going to like mine better than yours!"

"Oh? You dare challenge me, the Supreme Overlord of Ice?" Gundham posed, his hamsters popping out from his scarf.

"I like both of your gifts," you cut in before the two started to argue again. "They're both nice. Kazuichi, I appreciate the tools you got me. Gundham, thank you for the charm, it's very nice."

The two left, satisfied with your words.

Ryota came up to you, giving you a small snack, "Make sure to eat three meals a day and take care of yourself, okay?"

"...Okay."

Chiaki walked up to you, "...Firstly, I want to say thank you for the gift. I liked the game a lot. Secondly... here's my gift."

She handed you a gaming system.

"C-Chiaki, isn't that... too much?" You sweated, "Like... doesn't that cost a lot?"

"Yeah, but it's fine. You got me a new game, let's call it even, okay?"

"...Sure..."

You weren't sure what to do with all the new gifts you got. There was nothing for you to carry them but... did you really care? No, not at all. In fact, you were extremely happy that everyone got you a gift, even if you didn't want it.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Everyone shouted. (Or at least some did).

"...Thanks everyone," you grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

* * *

_You unlocked one Achievement!_  
  
 _5 of 68 (7.35%) Achievements earned:_  
 _ **Blowing Smoke!  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?**  
 **Compulsive Liar!  
Karate Kid!**_  
 _ **Huggie Wuggies!**_


	13. I'M BORED, LET'S HANG OUT

"Ahem! Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make..."

You stuffed your face in your pillow.

"Gooooood morning, everyone! Looks like today is gonna be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and make sure to give it our all today!"

You heard breathing next to you. Turning your head, it was Nagito.

"What the–"

"Good morning, (Name)!" He beamed, "How was your night?"

You stared at him with a dumbfounded look on your face, "Wha..."

"Remember? You said that I could sleep with you! Ah," he hugged himself as he sat up, "Someone as great as you offering _me,_ of all people, a place to sleep... You're too kind."

"Y... Yeah. That's cool 'n all, Nagito, but... we have to go to the restaurant."

"Oh, right!" He laughed, "Well? Let's get going then!"

He grabbed your hand and started to walk out of your cottage, " _...I didn't get to monologue at all."_

Walking out of your cottage, the two of you saw Gundham looking quite antsy.

"Why if it isn't the Ultimate Breeder! What brings you here, Gundham?" Nagito smiled. The former only resorted to pausing in his actions, glaring at the Lucky Student.

"Do not speak to me, human."

"...Hey, Gundham," you waved with your other hand–the one that wasn't being held hostage right now–tiredly. "You should... head to the restaurant."

He chuckled, "Very well... I shall take my leave... Kehehehe..." He then left for the place you all usually go to.

"...Same as usual," you commented. Nagito only laughed, continuing to drag you to the restaurant, "Come on, lets go."

♦♦♦

"Oh, (Name)! You ca– WOAHH?!" Kazuichi yelped, backing away from you.

"Uh, what?" 

"G-Get away from him!" He shrieked, "G-Get away from the traitor!"

Nagito put a hand to his chest, "To say that I'm the traitor... That hurts, Kazuichi."

"I-It's true!" He retorted, grabbing your arm and yanking you away from the Lucky Student. "H-He's a dangerous person, (Name)!"

Your hand was still in Nagito's grip. The said person only tightened his hold on your hand, "Eh? But they're supposed to keep watch on me..."

Kazuichi made a noise, before, "No one said anything about that!"

"I was the one who untied them, remember...? I'll take responsibility and watch Nagito, Teruteru... Well," you averted your gaze; not wanting to look at anyone.

" _Ceiling's kinda interesting..."_

"Then I suppose it's official," Byakuya huffed. "I shall watch Teruteru and (Name) will watch Nagito. Take this as an apology for troubling everyone."

"I troubled everyone?" You murmured, "How does that work...?"

"Guess you're stuck with me for now," Nagito chuckled, "Aren't I lucky?" He let go of your hand to hold his hands out, almost like a shrug.

"Be quiet."

You walked to your usual seat in the restaurant, only to blink when you saw Teruteru to your right, looking nervous.

"...Yes?"

"Eek!" He squeaked before clearing his throat, "A-Ah, I mean... What do you usually... eat?"

"Instant ramen... sometimes with an energy dri–" "That is not what you should be eating!" He exclaimed, horrified by what he heard. He thought the college student joke wasn't actually real, but here you are proving him wrong.

"I don't know what you want me to say," you shrugged. "Oh, hey Nagito."

"You're supposed to watch me, not leave me you know," he sighed. "Then again, who would want to be with someone as worthless as me?"

You slumped in your seat.

"Then tell me... what is your... favorite dish?"

"Favorite dish? Do you mean my favorite food?" You sat up, "Well... it's (favorite food)."

"I see, I see..." he nodded, holding his chin with his pointer and thumb. "Now, tell me... What would you want to drink with it?"

"Water."

"...Unexpected answer, but alright," he hummed. "W-Well, thank you for your time. I need to catch some time the... ladies," the Chef winked and walked away; straight to Sonia.

"...Someone should stop him."

"Someone _should_ stop him," the Lucky Student agreed. "But who?"

"Guess no one will stop him..."

Suddenly, Hajime walked in and the whole conversation from before erupted. " _Guess he really is a main protagonist..."_

You sighed, listening to how idiotic the conversation about Nagito being the traitor and how Teruteru is fine despite the fact that he tried to kill you. 

"I-If (Name) didn't untie them, they'd still be tied up as of now!" Kazuichi protested.

"What difference would it make?!" Mahiru exclaimed, "They'd still be here; under watch by the two observant people here!"

"...If you tied him up, and I know if you two didn't mess up; you weren't going to feed him, one of you would've become the blackened for starvation," you spoke up. "Say that I shouldn't have done it, whatever, fine. It doesn't matter to me at all."

"As Mahiru stated, those two are under the watch of both (Name) and I. Do not think that for a second, once they act out, that there won't be consequences such as being tied up again."

"See? They're fine!" Mahiru frowned, fists resting on her hip as she scolded Kazuichi and Nekomaru, "Stop worrying about them and start worrying about how to escape!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, we get it," the Mechanic grumbled.

Sighing you got up, noticing that Fuyuhiko was probably going to start something idiotic.

Deciding to leave, you knew that Nagito wouldn't do anything shady because if he did, he would get tied up and being tied up... isn't really enjoyable. (Unless you're a masochist then, I don't know what to say).

♦♦♦

**FREE TIME**

"Huh, what to do..." You muttered, only to hear the doorbell to your cottage ring. "Ah."

Opening it, you saw Mikan. "Oh, hello."

"H-Hello..."

"Sorry that we couldn't hang out yesterday, we can do it today?" You suggested; you felt really bad that you didn't get to hang out with her.

"Th-That's why I'm h-here... I came to ask you if y-you wanted to h-h-hang ou...t..." She fiddled with her fingers, intertwining them.

"Then get inside," you deadpanned. "Come on."

"O-Okay...!" She walked in as you closed the door behind her.

"W-Wow!" The Nurse gasped, seems like she's surprised by how your room was. "What is it?" You inquired, "Is something wrong?"

Mikan jumped, slightly shrieking, "N-No! I just... didn't expect your room to look l-like this..."

"Oh, okay."

"B-By the way, how's yo-your head?" 

You completely forgot about your head. "Oh. Uh, I don't know... I think it's fine?"

"I-I can check if you want...?" She murmured, looking at your head worriedly, "There was a lot of blood..."

"Huh, was there?" You tilted your head, "Well, sure. If you want."

You spent some time with the Nurse who was checking your head. You feel like the two of you grew closer...

After she did, she stayed quiet, avoiding your gaze and all that. You stared at her confused, "...Is something wrong?"

"Um..."

You leaned down, "Yees?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"E-Ehhh?"

She sniffled, "I-I thought... You clearly looked like you were thinking v-very hard." She held her head, in a frenzy, "Wh-What should I do? Um... would it make you happier if I took my clothes off?"

"...No, I don't want you to take your clothes off."

"You're right... You don't want to see me naked, right? Then, how about my money...?"

You blinked, "Wait, what." You shook your hands frantically, "S-Seriously, I don't want anything from you!"

Mikan started to bawl, "Nggggh... I'm sorry..."

"Uh, uh..." You scratched your head, before realizing something, "Ah!"

You handed her the Bandage Wrap that you got from the other day, "Here... I uh, just want to talk to you normally. Please, um, don't cry..."

"How did you know that’s what I wanted...? Could you be... Santa Claus?!" She beamed, "What should I do...? I’m really happy. Thank you.”

"Yeah, of course. Let's just have a normal talk, alright?"

"Talk? U-Um... um... Today is such a beautiful day!" The Nurse smiled, slightly turning pink. 

You nodded slowly, "...Right." _Even though the two of you are inside?_

Scratching your cheek, "..."

"...I-I'm sorry... Should I... take off my clothes?"

"Th-that's really not necessary," you sweatdropped. "Say, what's your favorite bandage type?"

"Bandage...?" She squeaked, "Let's see... There are a lot of different types these days. It's extremely convenient because there are waterproof types and sticky types... But I definitely like... non-elastic types the best. They're not too constricting... but they still firmly secure wounds!"

"Hmm..." You held your chin in thought.

"Ah... s-sorry. I... went ahead and started talking on my own," she started to quiver, thinking you were going to do something to her.

"Oh, no, I was thinking about my favorite type of bandages," you brushed her apology off. "I agree that non-elastic bandages are the best, but... I just prefer the elastic ones. Anyway, it's fine," you smiled at her. "Really, I was the one that asked anyway."

"...Let's call our hangout for a day for now," you sighed. You blinked in surprise when Mikan gripped your arms, "U-Um, (Name)!"

"If it's not too much trouble for you, I would like to... talk to you again."

You blinked again.

"It's been a while since anyone talked to me like this... so..."

"Yeah, sure. Any time you want," you nodded; patting her.

Mikan's face slowly contorted to a smile, her cheeks turning pink, "Th-Thank you very much." She started to giggle, "Heh heh... hehehehehe..."

You watched as Mikan left your cottage, but you noticed the hint of hesitation in her when she left. Almost like she didn't want to even leave, "... _Guess she's not so bad after all."_

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Mikan's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with her._

♦♦♦

You sighed as you walked out of your cottage after a short break of arranging all your stuff.

"(Name)!"

You looked up to see Sonia holding some Occult Maganizes, "Would you like to read them with me? You said you would yesterday!"

"...Sure," you said a bit hesitant in wanting to listen to her talking about serial killers.

"Fantastic! Let us talk about the serial killer **Genocide Jack**!"

You immediately paled, "Ah-ha... what."

"Genocide Jack! I recall you talking about how you've done cases on that serial killer," she explained. You slowly lifted a hand to your face, "...Yeah. Yeah, I did," you voice was muffled by the hand covering your face. "...What about her?"

"Oh! I have knowledge of some of the cases as I am royal, however... I was hoping for you to tell me more?"

You knew it was a bad idea to agree to this.

"...You shouldn't be talking about murderers with such enthusiasm," a voice cut in.

Removing your hand from your face, you saw that it was Peko who was frowning at Sonia. "Please don't refer to them as mere 'murderers'! Serial killers have a different mindset from us and that is very most interesting!"

"Right, right," you sighed. "And you wanted to know more, correct?"

"You'll tell me?!" The Princess beamed; whilst the Swordswoman looked very disappointed in you.

"...Don't look at me like that," you huffed; remark pointed at Peko. "If you want to join, you're more than welcome to. However..."

You paused, looking at the two, "If you want to listen, you must promise that you won't tell anyone. This is a government secret, there is nothing 'fun' about it."

"...Understood," Peko nodded.

"Yes, I, too, understand!" Sonia smiled determinedly, "I will tell not a soul!"

"...Great."

"Alright, to start it off..."

You spent your time explaining some of the cases that you've done to the two; both very interested with the Swordswoman being slightly disturbed by the fact that all of the murders were based on males.

The three of you grew closer...

"Wow! Japanese serial killers are so interesting!"

"...Hey, don't lump the word 'Japanese' into that," you deadpanned.

"Yes, that is... quite disturbing," Peko nodded.

"Uh, yeah, the bodies are very disturbing to look at. Another thing is, you really shouldn't be excited about this. We're literally in a murder situation," you sweatdropped. "Once you see a dead body in front of you, your whole life will change."

"...I see," Sonia nodded solemnly.

"However, I do not intend to kill anyone... and I do not intend to be killed easily either!" She frowned, eyes quite determined.

"I believe that as well, however... there are time where swords must be drawn. And... swords might be drawn during our time here," Peko frowned. 

"Anyway," the Princess smiled, "Let us forget about killings and cooperate with one another so we can return home quickly. If you have any good ideas, feel free to let me know. I shall also do my best to think of something, too."

"...I suggest that we be wary of the two that know the difference between strengths and weaknesses... Those two are the most dangerous ones," Peko started.

"'The most dangerous ones'?" Sonia tilted her head, "Whatever does that mean?"

"Ah, I see. You're talking about Nekomaru and Akane, right?" You looked at her. She nodded, "Yes, those two can very well cover for each other... Especially in fights. While they don't seem like they will start one, they would only do it in self-defense."

"...Nekomaru probably could, but I highly doubt that he'd attempt a murder. Akane... She seems way too focused on food," you scratched your head.

"It is not nice to doubt friends, Peko," Sonia scolded her. 

"In this type of lifestyle, you have to doubt to believe in others."

The two turned to you; your face unusually serious, "I'm really not trying to be rude nor mean but it's true."

"...It is sad, but it's true," Peko sighed. "I do believe we should watch out for those two, however..."

"We'll be fine," you interjected. "We got Byakuya."

"Give yourself some more credit!" Sonia protested, "We also have you!"

"...Ah."

"I see..."

" _Sonia seems real interested in Japanese murders/dramas... And Peko is... interesting. Someone not interested in senseless killing but a sword sometimes must be drawn. Hmm..."_

"Well, let's hang out later," you scratched your neck. "I'll see you two later."

You walked away, slightly disturbed by the fact that you had to remember those disturbing images of the bodies.

**Hope Fragments (2) Obtained!**

_Sonia and Peko’s **Report Cards** has been updated based on your experience with them._

♦♦♦

You sighed, rubbing your neck. Glancing at the time, it was still the afternoon.

”Huh, time didn’t really go by fast...” You remarked.

Walking out of your cottage after a short break, you almost bumped into Fuyuhiko. _Almost._

”What’s with you and bumping into me?!”

”I didn’t even bump into you this time,” you frowned. You sighed, “Ah, whatever... What are you doing?”

”None of your business, you bitch!” The Yakuza growled, holding his fist out like he was defending himself.

”Yeah, sure,” you muttered.

”Hey, let’s go get something,” you suggested.

”Huh? Why would I go anywhere with you?!” He snapped, “Don’t try and be all ‘buddy-buddy’ with me!”

”I’m hungry.”

”So? I’m not going with you–“

You cut him off by dragging him to the supermarket. He was struggling to get out of your grip but too late Fuyuhiko, you two were already there.

You feel like you’ve gotten closer to the Yakuza...

”We’re here,” you announced.

”Tch... Dragging me here like you’re all that, don’t mess with me!”

You continued dragging him into supermarket, walking into the cookie section.

”A good snack should satisfy me,” you hummed in delight. “What do you want?” 

“...” Fuyuhiko had his eyes closed, mouth twisted into a scowl.

”Want some?” You offered him fried dough cookies, “Here.”

He opened his eyes, only for it to widen, “I-I don’t fucking want it...!”

”Cookies _are_ usually enjoyed with milk–“

”Don’t say that word!”

”Huh? What word?”

He shook his head, “It doesn’t fucking matter! J-Just don’t say it!”

“Oh, you’re talking about mi–“

”Didn’t you hear what I just said?! Seriously, I’ll fucking kill you!” He did look ready to fight you.

”Alright, alright... Just take the cookies,” you muttered. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy them.”

”Don’t you dare mention this, if you do... I swear I will kill you,” he threatened. You only scoffed in turn, “Just do a good job at it.”

”Huh?”

”Nothing...” You sighed deeply, “Well, I got my snack. You’re free to leave.”

He left albeit a bit reluctant like Mikan. Like he wanted to talk a little more but, he wanted to keep up his little ‘tough guy act.’

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Fuyuhiko’s **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him._

”Oh, it’s (Name)!”

You paused in your chewing, looking at who called you.

”Heeellooo!” It was Ibuki, “It’s your favorite musician!”

You swallowed your food, “You’re the only musician here.”

“The one and only... Ibuki Mioda!” She cheered, doing a little jazz hands at the end.

”...” You gave her a blank stare.

Then went back to eating your snack.

Ibuki whined, latching onto you, “Ibuki’s hungry, too! Give Ibuki some!”

”Wha– Hey, I got it... Get your own,” you retorted.

”But it’s not as nice as eating your friend’s food!”

You blinked. “Friend?”

The Musician nodded, “Yeah, yeah! We’re friends, right?”

You pursed your lips, before nodding slowly, “...Okay, yeah. We’re... friends.”

She gasped, holding her face, “I’ve befriended the kuudere...?! Or wait, a... TSUNDERE?!”

”Keep acting like that and we won’t be friends.”

_Unlocked an Achievement:_   
_**Friendship Is Magic?**  
You called someone your friend, but... how do you be friends with someone?_

”Aww, okay, okay, Ibuki will stop teasing you,” the Musician pouted before slinging an arm around your shoulder, “You’ll still give Ibuki some, right?”

And so you spent time feeding Ibuki. The two of you grew closer...

”Oh, here. I have no use for this,” you handed her the Absolute Tuning Fork.

”Ooooooooooh! Our hearts are connected as one!” She laughed, “AWESOME! I was just thinking I wanted this right now!”

She started to sigh, crossing her arms, "Jeez, hurry! Hurry up and choose me!"

You paused, the snack mid-way into your mouth, "Huh?" Then took a bite, since it's rude to talk through mouthfuls.

"Um, um, were you ever in any school clubs?" She looks unusually serious.

"Uhh, now that you mention it, I don't think I was in any... Well, apart from two years of memories that were taken away, I wasn't in any clubs in middle school..." You rubbed your head, "Not that I would want to join it..."

"Hyaaaha! That's a major bingo!" Ibuki cheered, swaying from side to side.

"It is?" You were confused.

"Well, isn't it obvious?! You should be part of Ibuki's music club from now on! Hajime's even in on it, too!"

"...He is?" You said in disbelief, "Hajime actually joined?"

"W-Well... It's more like Ibuki forced him," she laughed nervously, "But that's besides the point! For a while, everyone though music clubs were outdated because the rock-and-roll boom was dying off... But now, music clubs are super popular with boys for some reason! We should jump on the bandwagon, too!"

"I like to _listen_ to music, not _play_ it."

"Nooooo problem! Just head swing while a music track plays in the background," she posed, giving off a peace sign except her thumb was sticking out."

"...The only instrument I held was a recorder and that was all the way in primary school," you pointed out.

"Everyone starts at different points. As long as you feel the love, there's no problem," the Ultimate Musician smirked.

"And... what if I don't 'feel the love'?"

"It's okay! Jamming out is sooooo much fun! You'll be so popular with the ladies and guys! Chicks go out with guys who pretend to be musicians all the time! By the way, Ibuki thinks guys who don't like bands are narcissists, so she doesn't like them!" 

"...I'm a non-binary," you deadpanned. "I only go by 'they' and 'them'."

"Even better!" She cheered.

"That's... not something you should say..."

"Yep, yep! Now choose the musical instrument you wanna use! Ah, Ibuki has dibs on the guitar, so you can't use that! Oh, and Hajime already chose the drums, so you can't use that either!"

You sighed, rubbing your face; already finished with your snack, "Then... the keyboard."

"Ehh? Are you sure? Okaaay... That's awesome! All right, it's decided!" The Musician grinned, "The keyboard is great, but you gotta know the notes! But since you've played the recorder, I'm sure you know sooome notes, right? Right! All you gotta do is follow the beat! As long as you can keep hand-coordination, even a novice can play them real easy!"

"... _Every keyboarder would hate you for that... even pianists but then again, keyboard and piano is very similar,"_ you thought; sweatdropping.

"Now that we've decided on an instrument... Let's start learning how to use a loudspeaker!" Ibuki exclaimed and you did a double-take. "Wait, why would you need a loudspeaker?!"

"What are you saying? It's a must-have item for live performances," she stated like it was the obvious–which it was, "It doesn't mean you just hold in and scream into it! If you don't put your soul into it, the loudspeaker won't respond to you!"

She handed you the loudspeaker, laughing, "Gyahaha! Put your soul into it! Shout! Shout!"

You can't. Throughout the whole entire time, it was just Ibuki trying to make you shout into a loudspeaker.

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Ibuki's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with her._

♦♦♦

As you walked inside your cottage for your long-awaited break, you heard the bells ring.

"Oh, hey (Name)–!"

"Ahem... Hope's Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make... Emergency, emergency!" You quirked a brow, "Students, head over to Jabberwock Park as fast as you can! Come on, hurry up!"

Your face just–went blank, no expression–dead. God damn Monkuma, god damn Nagito...!

"I'm going to literally commit die."

"Whoever gets there first, I'll treat you to my special-made curry rice tomorrow night!" Byakuya's probably going to be there first anyway. "Come on, hurry the eff up!"

Well damn. _You heard the bear, hurry it up._

Sighing, you walked out of the cottage. You couldn't help the feeling in your gut that something was going to happen.

" _Someone will die."_

You shook your head and walked out, frowning. "Let's go, Nagito..."

"Of course you wouldn't want to hang out with someone like me..."

♦♦♦

You reached Jabberwock Park, only to see Akane.

"Yahoo! I'm the first one here! The curry's all mine!"

"...Are you serious?" You gaped at the fact that someone would really fall for that.

"It would seem that I made it third..." Byakuya sighed. Your head snapped to him, "You fell for it too?!"

"'Fell for it'? No, I simply wanted to test out his 'special-made curry.' That's all..."

"Lies!"

"Indeed, I wonder what kind of curry it is!"

Sonia, what the fuc–

"You too...!" Hajime gawked.

"What's the scientific term for when you get hungry after you hear the word, 'curry'?!"

"Ibuki... really?" You sighed, having lost almost all of your sanity.

"You guys are fucking stupid... Don't get worked up over something so idiotic..." Fuyuhiko huffed, looking to the side; before looking around angrily, "Hey, where the hell is Monokuma?! Get out here!"

"Okie-dokie, thanks for waiting! Thanks for the miracle of waiting!"

"Talk about impeccable timing," you murmured. Nagito only laughed, "You're right!"

You sighed.

"Hey Monokuma! I was the first one here! That means I got dibs on the curry!" Akane shouted, drool hanging out from her mouth.

"No need to rush, no need to rush," Monokuma giggled, looking quite bashful. As if. "I'll properly treat you to my special-made Monokuma Curry tomorrow night," he waved her off.

"M-Monokuma Curry...?" Hajime repeated, a bit scared for Akane.

"It's an extremely delicious curry made from unknown meat, wilted vegetables, and a mysterious brand of rice!"

"Just let Teruteru cook you a dish of curry," you sweatdropped. "He'll be more than willing too..."

"Well, yeah..." Akane frowned.

"I can't imagine anything delicious... based on those ingredients..." Mahiru sweated.

"No worries! It takes skill to make curry nasty!" Ibuki stated seriously, frowning at Monokuma.

"That is truly a nice line... but it is meaningless," Gundham smirked before facing Monokuma, face neutral. "Now Monokuma... let us hear what your business is. However, you should know I, the Supreme Overlord, have very little time to spare, understand?" He brought out his Devas, "If this is something foolish, know that I will feed your remains to these beasts!"

"Huh? Huh? You haven't noticed yet?" Monokuma's head tilted, his paw to his face.

You looked around, confused until your eyes landed on it. "Ah..."

"The reason why I summoned you guys... If you look closely at this park, you should be able to notice."

"...Why is there an arcade machine here?" You questioned, arms crossed.

"Ah! It is!" Chiaki nodded, as she leaned a bit to look at it some more.

"Puhuhu... thaaaaaaat's correct! Sooooo I would like the long-awaited Recreation Time to begin!" 

"Don't tell me..." Hajime paled, "You're going to tell us to play this game..."

Chiaki leaned to Monokuma, looking very excited, "Hey, what's the game? What games are on this?"

"Her breathing's erratic," you mumbled, slightly sweating at the excited expression on the Ultimate Gamer's face.

"I've only prepared one game, but... it's truly a gem," Monokuma stated proudly. "After all, it's a game that I personally created!"

"Then it's probably shit," you said.

"How mean... and to your Headmaster, too," Monokuma said, depressed by your statement.

"Yes... It is not something I could possibly look forward to playing," Sonia smiled a bit sadly.

"No no, don't compare it to those amateur fanservice games... You know that **famous game** that everyone's been waiting for a sequel to? Well I made a brand-new game instead!"

"F-Famous game?" Hajime stuttered, his face a bit wary.

"Now then, I shall present it!"

Suddenly, a large screen popped up; showing off " **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case**."

"Tadaaaa! The name of the game is **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case**!"

"What the heck?!" Hiyoko scoffed, "That's pretty lame! I wanna play games about riddle-solving professors or collecting cute monsters."

"Stupid..." Monokuma frowned, "Don't say such silly things! What if we get weighed down by all the quarters?!"

"Twilight Syndrome is an adventure game series... The first one was released in 1996... It's about a group of high school girls who go exploring in order to verify numerous urban legends... The player controls the character like side-scroller," Chiaki explained.

"I have no interest in weak things like video games!" Nekomaru huffed, crossing his arms, "And... I don't even know what generation a game that old is!"

"With your face... I find that hard to believe," Mahiru sweatdropped.

"But adventure games are boring and tedious to play, right?" Hiyoko cut in, frowning.

"Don't diss adventure games... Besides, there's a lot of reasons to make one..." Monokuma slumped, before straightening up, "You know... like budgetary reasons!"

"Man, and I was a big fan of the series. I don't know why, but I feel like you've totally tainted the series," Chiaki pouted, sighing.

"Shouldn't you be tainting your face with tears of gratitude? I've cast a spotlight on a neglected title!" Monokuma growled, claws coming out of his paws.

"What is the point of this... game?" Byakuya scowled, "Is this our new... **motive**?"

"...Hm?"

"Yeah, you're not really telling us to play it to enjoy it, are you?" You spoke up, "So... what's the point? Is it our motive?"

"Puhuhuhu... you two certainly noticed the good part," the bear giggled. "Yes, you're correct. This game is gonna be your next motive!"

"The **motive** you need to kill people!"

You froze.

"After all, I'm gonna get bored if the next blackened doesn't show up soon!" Monokuma explained.

"This game is the... motive...?" Chiaki frowned.

"In truth, the game's theme is a **missing link** ," Monokuma informed all of you. "You know, it's a recurring theme for mysteries, right? It's kinda like **a hidden connection**."

"...You're saying that this game is connected to someone, aren't you?" You inquired, eyes narrowed.

"If you're interested... then try playing it!"

You winced, "Damn... Alright."

"You can't! You gotta say no! It's a trap!" Mahiru scolded you.

Byakuya sighed, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, if that's the motive, won't it be okay if we just don't play it?" Kazuichi held his beanie, gripping it.

"Gahaha! That's absolutely right! You're quite the genius!" Nekomaru guffawed.

"I see... that never occurred to me," Monokuma muttered, then tilting his head, "...But, are you sure you wanna do that? Learnin the motive means you're gonna be prepared, you know."

That struck a chord in you.

"Humans who are prepared... and humans who aren't... I don't have to tell you which is strong and which is weak, right?"

"...Wh-What do you mean?" Mahiru gulped, eyes bearing into the Headmaster.

"For example... if someone secretly played it, that person might come and kill you. In the context of a preemptive strike... that's truly fatal!" 

You zoned out, thinking carefully over his words. Holding your chin in thought, you ignored the curious look Nagito gave you; wondering what you were going to do.

Everyone started to leave when the bell rang. Everyone except you–heck, even Nagito went back to your cottage.

You stared at the arcade machine, "...Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, huh..."

"Are you going to play it?" Monokuma popped up out of nowhere, "Puhuhu... It'd be interesting if you did!"

Then he left with you staring at the spot he was last seen by you.

"...Fine, I'll play it."

Walking to it, you turned it on, "As all games should, it starts with the **START button** , right?"

**Now then, let's begin Twlight Syndrome Murder Case. Please press the _START button_ with your own hands.**

**2nd Day**

Girl A, "... _Ah, it's already late... I'm gonna be late for our meeting... Everyone's waiting... I gotta hurry and go If I'm late... everyone's gonna hate me... Um... they're waiting in classroom 1-A"_

Girl A started to move in the halls to the right, heading towards Class 1-A.

"Man, you're finally here! You're so late! What were you doing?!" Girl B shouted.

"I-I'm sorry... if you're angry, I'm sorry...! U-Um... don't be mad...!" Girl A quivered, reminding you of a person you know–Mikan.

"We're not angry..." Girl D assured Girl A.

"Just hurry up and get over here!" Girl B exclaimed.

"O-Okay..." Girl A muttered before thinking, " _I should go talk to Girl B for now..."_

Girl A walked towards Girl B. You noticed two more girls behind Girl D.

"Um... we're here because you had something important to say, right?"

"..."

"What's this about?"

"Obviously, it's about yesterday's incident," Girl E stated. Girl B turned to Girl E, "Hey, you already saw the newspaper, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Girl D nodded.

"...Huh? What newspaper?" Girl A questioned. Girl B turned to Girl A, "Gawd, you're such a slowpoke, Girl A. It's in today's evening newspaper."

Girl C walked up to Girl A, handing her something, "This one, here ya go!"

"...Just read it," Girl E frowned.

_July 8th: At around 6:00 a.m., a janitor from XX Academy came to work... and discovered the body of a female high school student in the music room on the 2nd floor. The student has been struck forcefully in the head with a blunt object, and was already dead. It seems the killer broke a window to escape. Based on the details of the crime, authorities say... the investigation is ongoing, and believe somebody may have snuck into the school to commit the act._

Girl A was silent, "..."

"I was a little surprised. I never expected it would make the newspaper," Girl B sighed.

"It says 'someone may have snuck into the school,' so they might be thinking that a pervert did it," Girl E explained, "It _is_ the only lead they have. I mean... her school swimsuit did get stolen, too..."

"That sick, twisted bastard!" Girl C growled, "Sneaking into a school to steal a swimsuit, killing a nearby girl, and escaping out the window... Kyaaaaaah! We're all in danger, too!" She fell to the floor, holding her head.

"B-But... is this really okay? We were the first ones to discover the body... and we kept it a secret..." Girl A muttered and your brows raised in surprise.

"It would've been the same no matter who found the body first. Don't worry about it," Girl B smirked. "It's not like we have anything to hide anyway.

"That's right..." Girl E nodded, "All we did was find a body and not report it. That's not really a crime."

"B-But still...!"

"I know you're a masochist but there's no way I'm going to get involved in this," Girl E scoffed. "I'm finally a student at this academy! There's no way I'm getting expelled over something like this!" Girl E then turned to Girl D, "Right? Isn't that right, Girl D?"

"Y-Yeah... I agree, but..." She didn't say anything after that.

"What's up?! You don't seem so sure!" Girl C exclaimed.

"U-Um... I actually have something to discuss with you guys..." Girl D uttered out, looking nervous. _Well as nervous as someone that was looking to the left all the god damn time could be._

" _Girl D... I wonder what's going on? What does she want to talk about...?"_

"To be honest, I... I ended up taking several photos of her yesterday..." Girl D confessed and you gagged, "...Taking pictures of a dead body? Seriously...?"

"A-Are you talking about her body?!" Girl E stammered out. Girl D looked down, "I thought we might get questioned by the police... So I thought I should take them just in case..."

"Wh-Where are those photos now...?" Girl A gulped.

"I have them... right here," you couldn't see it but Girl D showed the photos.

"Whaaaaaaaa–! I don't wanna look at them!" Girl C cried out, backing up, "We're definitely gonna get cursed!"

"C-Cursed...?!"

"Stupid! Curses aren't even real!" Girl E exclaimed, before walking up to Girl D, "You seriously need to throw away those photos! Give them to me!"

Girl E took the photos forcefully from Girl D, "Ah, hey!" She protested. Girl E started to rip them up.

"This is bad! If you rip it like that, the curse..." Girl C was cut off by Girl E, "I just said curses don't exist! It's better to just rip these photos to shreds and throw them into the incinerator!"

"Girl D! If you have any digital copies, you need to erase those too!"

_"...Wait a second... Photos? Academy? ...Mahiru?"_

"O-Okay..." She nodded.

"Hey Girl E, what happened? Why do you sound so desperate?" Girl B asked, a bit suspicious of Girl E.

N-Nevermind... let's just forget about the whole incident!" Girl E exclaimed turning away from the girls, "We had nothing to do with it, and we weren't the first ones to discover the body... Okay? The end! Seriously, let's just go home already! C'mon, it's getting late!"

**Now loading. . .  
4th Day**

Girl E was shown walking through the halls, "Man... it's already late. The hardest part of being in the archery club is changing clothes... Everyone's probably gone back by now... Then... I guess I have to go back on my own... I think this is around the time that incident occurred, too... Ah, jeez! Why am I thinking about something so stupid again?! That's right, I just gotta hurry up and forget about that incident!"

" **I won't... let... you... forget...** "

"Ah, what the heck?" You muttered before shaking your head, continuing the game.

"...Huh?!"

" **I won't... let you... forget...** "

"Wh-Who's there?! Where are you?!" Girl E shouted, frightened and looking around frantically.

" **I won't let you forget I won't let you forget I won't let you forget...** "

"F-Forgive me..." Girl E stammered, backing up before turning around and running, "FORGIVEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEE!"

" **Never...** "

" **Never never never never never never never never never never never never never never never never...** "

Then on the screen it said...

**I will never forgive you.**

Then a bunch of blood covered it.

Then it showed three girls, "Ah, Girl A!" Girl D exclaimed.

"Wh-What happened? Did something happen?" Girl A asked, seeing how scared Girl D looked.

"Th-This is bad! This is really bad!" Girl D muttered, falling to the floor; holding her head, "Ugh... ugggghhhh...!"

"Her head is split open like that one time... I-It's probably... the curse..." Girl C whispered before following Girl D, "It's the curse! It's all the curse's fault! Because of the curse... Girl E..."

"What happened... to Girl E?" Girl A asked hesitantly.

"Take... a look in there... Classroom 1-B..." Girl B stated, shaking.

Girl A went inside Classroom 1-B as told to, hearing clattering.

_Clatter clatter clatter!_

It showed a girl with a bloody metal baseball bat next to Girl E, blood leaking down her head.

**GAME OVER  
Down five...**

You were silent, expecting more but, "...This is the end?"

"Wait, no, it's 'Game Over' for some reason..." You muttered, trying to think on what happened.

" _Usually it starts off on 1st Day, not **2nd Day** and jump to **4th Day**... Why were the **1st Day** and **3rd Day** skipped? What's with this whole entire game?"_

"This game fucking sucks!" You exclaimed, frustrated by the fact that you didn't get it.

"Down five... No one’s down five nor are you down five anything– Hold on," you restarted the game. You pressed the START button five times, and the screen changed.

The "Investigation Edition" changed to "Truth Edition."

"I see..." You hummed, and the game started.

_We open with a specific murder case.  
A tragic killing that occurred within the grounds  
of the academy that the girls attended._

_Based on their understanding of the crime scene,  
the police ruled that the incident was  
the work of a pervert who snuck into the school grounds._

_However, there was a secret behind that incident.  
Even before the janitor first discovered the body,  
there were students who witnessed the crime itself._

_The students were five high school girls._

_They didn't want to get involved in the incident,  
so they tried to hide the fact that hey were the  
the first to discover it.  
However, tragedy befell those girls._

_Several days after the incident...  
One of the five girls, Girl E, is murdered by someone._

_What in the world happened at this once peaceful academy...?_

_By playing the missing "1st Day" and "3rd Day,"  
you will be able to understand that mystery._

_All the answers you seek are hidden in this Truth Edition.  
Will you be able to reach the truth?_

_Now then, let's start with the "1st Day," when it all began._

**Now loading. . .  
1st Day**

"I-I'm sorry...! I'm really... really sorry for keeping you all waiting!" Girl A apologized.

"Jeez, we're gonna go home late because we had to wait for slowpoke Girl A," Girl B huffed.

"Come on Girl B, you don't have to be that mad!" Girl D sighed and then took a picture of the two; startling them.

"Heeey, don't go taking photos without permission! People might mistake us for good friends!" Girl B complained.

Girl A immediately turned to Girl B, "I-I'm not your friend?!"

"Whaaaaat? There's no way I'd ever be friends with a nasty, trashy, pigshit like you," Girl B sneered. "... _Hiyoko?"_

"Tahaaa! The way Girl B treats people, even loan sharks looking to collect would get sick to their stomach!" Girl C exclaimed.

"Huh..." Girl A looked around, "Is Girl E here yet?"

"Ah, apparently she forgot something," Girl C explained, "She told us to wait just a little longer!"

"She can't find her school swimsuit..." Girl D sighed.

"Her swimsuit, huh..." Girl B hummed, "Maybe it got stolen?"

"S-Stolen?!"

"You don't know? A pervert has been spotted in the area recently," Girl B frowned. "Kehe... you should be super careful, Girl A. A chubby weakling like you makes the perfect prey..."

Girl A backed up whilst Girl D frowned, "Hey, stop it... Girl A's getting really scared."

"Kyahaha! It's fun to bully Girl A!" Definitely Hiyoko.

Then a sound came crashing, scaring the four.

"Wh-What was that sound?!" Girl D exclaimed, looking around.

"It sounded like... glass breaking..." Girl B muttered, "It sounds like it came from the 2nd floor! Let's go!"

Everyone left Girl A, causing Girl A to go by herself.

Then it skipped to Girl E, startling you, "Huff... puff... huff..."

"Girl E! What happened?!" Girl A exclaimed, being the last one to arrive.

"I-I don't know... I walked by the front of the music room just now... And then... I suddenly heard the sound of glass breaking..." Girl E explained.

"Is... someone in there?" Girl C asked, afraid.

"That's what I think but... I think the door is locked. I can't get it open," Girl E frowned.

Girl B walked up to the door, trying to open it and failed, "You're right. It's locked."

"Did someone lock it from the inside?! Is someone really in there?!" Girl C gasped, hand covering her mouth.

"Um... if we use the key from the teacher's lounge, we can open this door, right?" Girl E inquired.

"I'll go to the teacher's lounge and get the key to the music room!" Girl D exclaimed, "The teachers are probably gone by now, so I'm sure we can bring the key over in secret... But... I have a bad feeling about this!"

Girl D ran away, probably going to get the music room key.

Then it cut back to Girl D coming back, most likely with the music room key. "I found the key! Nobody was there so it was super easy to get!"

"Let's open it right away!" Girl C said urgently.

Girl D opened the door.

_Creak..._

"Okay."

"...Girl A, you lead the way!" Girl C pushed Girl A forward.

"Huh?! M-Me?!"

"C'mon, hurry hurry!"

Girl A went through the door.

_...Clatter-clatter-clatter!_

You sighed, getting tired of this game already.

"Jeez... When will it end," you groaned.

As Girl A walked, there was a body and you blinked, "Wha..."

"Th-This is... she's not laying down..." Girl B stammered, checking out the body, "She's dead."

"D-Dead?!" Girl D reeled back in shock.

"That's impossible... why...?" Girl E choked out, backing up.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"L-Lower your voice!" Girl B hushed Girl A frantically, "They might still be nearby!"

"N-Nearby?"

"I mean, this... looks like someone murdered her," Girl B stated.

"Murdered..." Girl C muttered, "Huh?!"

"Seriously, shut up! What's gonna happen if the killer notices us?!"

"Wh-What should we do...? What should I do...?" Girl D said, panicking.

"...I see, so that's what happened," Girl B looked back to the others, "I found it. The killer's escape route."

"Well, obviously the window," you muttered, "...How stupid are these people...?"

" _Escape route... could it be..."_

"Ah, the window is broken...!" Girl A gasped; Girl B looked at the window, "The sound we heard from the entrance hall was probably the window breaking.

" _Someone_ probably locked the music room door from the inside, and after killing this girl... The broke the window and escaped outside."

"Looks like she got hit by something when she died, but I can't seem to find anything bloody here..." Girl B frowned, "What happened to the weapon? Did the killer take it?"

"Sooooo... the killer just ran out the window?!" Girl C exclaimed.

"But... if they just wanted to run away, they could've opened the window. Why did they have to break it?" 

"Th-They were probably trying to leave in a hurry... Look... there's evidence," Girl E pointed out; walking near the window. "The fish tank by the window is tipped over, and all the gravel is scattered..."

"They must've accidentally tipped it over when they were frantically trying to get away," Girl B concluded.

"It's not too high to jump from the 2nd floor, so maybe they thought it'd be safer than using the hallway..." Girl E muttered.

"B-But... is that really it...?" Girl A murmured, fiddling with her fingers.

"I mean, to lock the door, you'd have to either lock it from inside the music room... or use the lounge key," Girl B frowned.

"Oh, when I went to get the music room key, it was in the teacher's lounge..." Girl D stated.

Girl B nodded, "So the killer wouldn't have had time to return the key before they broke the window..."

"Then, the door could've been locked from the inside... That means the killer was inside the music room," Girl C concluded.

"Also, to get outside the music room, they'd need to have passed by us in the entrance hall..." Girl B said, "But we didn't see anyone pass by... Which means the killer's only escape route was this window."

"I-It's probably... that pervert I heard about... He's the one who snuck inside the school grounds," Girl E frowned.

"...Huh?" 

"My school swimsuit... was stolen. I couldn't find it anywhere," Girl E explained.

"Then... the pervert who stole Girl E's school swimsuit also murdered that girl over there?!"

"They... probably locked the music room so they could rape her, but she ended up resisting..."

You grimaced at that.

"So, they frantically tried to get away, broke the window, and escaped?" Girl A asked.

"I-Isn't... it bad if we stay here much longer?" Girl E uttered out, scared.

At this point, you just kept spamming the button since it was mostly dialogue and... you were not interested in a bunch of dialogue. You hear enough bullshit already.

**3rd Day**

"Girl D!"

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Girl E asked Girl D, "So what's up? You asked me to meet here, don't tell me you're gonna confess your love to me?"

Basically, what happened in your conclusion was that Girl E, who you assumed to be a friend of Mahiru, killed that girl. Girl A is most likely Mikan. Girl B is obviously Hiyoko with those damn insults of hers. Girl C... Ah, probably Ibuki with how she talked. 

What did make you confused was... Guy F. Who was he...? **Little sister** , huh... "This is obviously connected to someone," you frowned. "Making someone kill an innocent person, huh?"

Then, just as you thought it ended, there was a staff role.

"...What the hell?" You gaped, reading the names.

"Tsumiki, Koizumi, Hiyoko, Mioda, Sato, Kuzuryu and Kuzuryu...?"

Your eyes widened, "Oh, shit..."

"Yaaaaay! Congraaaaats! Miracle congratulati–" You cut Monokuma off, "Shut the fuck up."

"Hmmm? Aren't you glad that you’ve beaten **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case**?"

“...Is this some little joke?" You scowled.

He giggled, "It’s too bad if you can’t figure that out! Do you think you can stop the impending murder that'll happen sooner or later?"

"Hey! Stop pulling my damn leg," you cursed, "How do you know if someone’s going to die?!"

"Didn't you play the game?"

You frowned, "Tell me one thing then..."

"Hmhmhm?"

"Is this game..." You clenched your fists, "Based off of our **school life**?"

"Puhuhuhuhu! Yes! It's the setting for this story!" You almost punted him.

"Now then, as for the **ending prize** that I'm supposed to give you as a reward for clearing the game... You win!"

You blinked, "Huh?"

"You win the prize!" Monokuma gave you a file, "Open it! Open it!"

Sighing, you opened it and immediately paled, "..."

"Puhuhu... You worked on this case, didn't you? Oh, but you don't remember!” he cackled, “Of course you don't, Monomi took away your memories!"

Your face slowly kept getting paler.

"Aww, what's wrong? I thought you've worked on dead bodies before!" Monokuma teased, "A little dead person can't scare ya, can it?"

"...Shut up," you hissed. "I... I'm going back to my cottage... It's late."

"Puhuhu... Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"You annoying little be–!”

♦♦♦

"Ah, I was wondering when you would come back!" Nagito beamed upon hearing the door open.

You stared at him blankly before pointing to your bed, "Go to sleep."

"'Go to sleep'...?" He gasped, "Are you worrying about me? Wow! You must care for me a lot–"

"I said sleep."

"...Okay, okay," he sighed and crawled into your bed.

You sighed, making sure he was asleep.

"...Goodnight Nagito," you muttered; deciding that today you wouldn't get any sleep.

* * *

(Because I forgot two other's report card update, i'm doing it here, I’m sorry for forgetting...)

**Nekomaru Nida's Report Card Update:**

_He is now your self-appointed Health Manager...  
He thinks that you need to eat more because he hasn't really seen you eat that much.  
For some reason, he also believes that you haven't really been taking care of yourself that much either..._

**Byakuya Togami's Report Card Update:**

_The conversation went from discussing the party to body fat percentage.  
His presence is quite overwhelming but you believe he means well...  
Though, he does seem a bit condescending, you don't really think he means it and it's just an act._

**Mikan Tsumiki's Report Card Update:**

_You think she's very nice, but... also very hard to talk to.  
She offered to take off her clothes and even offered you her money, but gladly you declined.  
She isn't a bad person after talking to her, but you wish you could fix her insecurities or whatever is wrong with her._

**Sonia Nevermind's Report Card Update:**

_She acts like a princess and has the attitude and manners of one.  
However, she seems way too interested in serial killers for your liking...  
Especially Genocide Jack and Samurai Justice._

**Peko Pekoyama's Report Card Update:**

_You think she's nice, but she's hard to talk to.  
She stated that sometimes there are times where swords need to be drawn despite not wanting to fight anyone...  
You just wished that you could figure out the way she thinks, in all honesty. She also seems disturbed by Sonia's thinking of serial killers._

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Update:**

_He appears to like sweets and cookies, but hates the word milk... perhaps he can't have it?  
Even if he's a yakuza, he still has the same worries as a male his age.  
You're glad for that, to be honest..._

**Ibuki Mioda's Report Card Update:**

_She stated that you two plus Hajime were in a music club...  
You chose the keyboard and she seemed satisfied with that, however...  
All you did was learn how to use a loudspeaker._

_You unlocked one Achievement!_

  
_6 of 68 (8.82%) Achievements earned:_   
_**Blowing Smoke!  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?**   
**Compulsive Liar!  
Karate Kid!** _   
_**Huggie Wuggies!  
Friendship is Magic?** _


	14. I'M TIRED, LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE?

"So then–" You were cut off by shuffling behind you. 

Looking back, it was Nagito who was waking up. "Oh shit–"

"Good morning, (Name)!" The Lucky Student beamed, "How was your sleep?"

"...Good," you lied. "Very... good."

"I see, I see," he nodded.

"...Yeah."

The bells went off, and the same announcement from yesterday was said.

"Let's just... go to the restaurant," you sighed.

You walked out with Nagito; only for you to see Hajime argue with Fuyuhiko.

"Huh, wonder what they're arguing about..." You muttered.

"Probably something hopeful, don't you think?" Nagito twinkled, "Hope is such a great thing, right?"

You sighed in response.

"Hm? Oh, hello Gundham," you greeted the Ultimate Breeder. 

He eyed the male behind you; a bit wary of him before muttering, "The wind is very quiet... I do hope it is not an ominous portent..."

He then walked away with haste.

"Ah," was the only thing you could say. "An 'ominous portent,' eh?"

You watched as Nagito walked somewhere, muttering about, "Hope," and all that.

Walking into the restaurant, you noticed Mahiru talking to Byakuya about something. You were pretty sure it was about letting Teruteru use the kitchen for something, you didn't know.

You sighed, walking out.

Rubbing your face, you realized that you were exhausted. You didn't want to deal with anything today, hoping that no one would do anything stupid.

You decided to go look around for Hidden Monokumas.

♦♦♦

Heading towards the beach, you realized that there was a Hidden Monokuma floating in a little dingy. "What the..."

Realizing that you had to grab it in the water, you sighed; now soaking wet.

"This sucks..."

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

"Time to find more..."

♦♦♦

Walking inside the Pharmacy, you realized there was one in the aisle.

"Seriously? This whole thing is testing my patience..." You groaned, grabbing it.

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

"I don't want to be here anymore," you complained quietly.

♦♦♦

"I think... that's all I could find for now," you murmured. "Yes! That means I get to take a na–"

You were cut off by Nekomaru popping up out of nowhere, "What the fuck–?!"

"(NAME)! LET'S TRAIN!!" He roared, grabbing you and dragging you somewhere. Probably to the beach.

"W-Wait, I'm soaking wet and–" "Training will heat you up!"

"Th... that's not how it works," you sweated.

"Great! Now then, let's do a fitness test!" 

"A what now."

"A fitness test! A series of exercises that help evaluate your overall health and physical–"

You cut him off, "I know what it is."

"EVEN BETTER!" The Team Manager bellowed, "Now! Let's begin!"

And so you spent time with Nekomaru doing fitness tests and evaluations. You feel like you grew closer to him...

You sat on the sand, not caring is the sand would stick to your or not. You were _tired_. You didn't want to do _anything._

"Gah-hahaha! Now, let's give you an overall assessment!"

"Wa-hwaljfaer–" You had a stroke. Well, not really, but words wouldn't come out of your mouth and instead just a bunch of... letters did.

Nekomaru felt all over your body before you broke free, panicking. "Whatthefuckwereyouevendoing?!"

"Huh?"

You heaved, "I said... 'What the fuck?'"

"Well... I can say for sure that when you said that you were, 'perfectly fit and healthy' is right... surprisingly. Though, you would be a good athlete if you just worked out more," he concluded.

"What."

"You must've been born with good bone structure. We'll need to change your diet, bulk up your muscle mass..." Was he talking to you or himself? You shook your head, "I'm sorry, but... I don't plan on being an athlete."

"A shame," he sighed.

"Sure..." You murmured, "Still... I have to go."

"Well, if you're ever interested, let me know. I'll take care of you anytime!"

You nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

♦♦♦

You walked into your cottage, only to see Nagito.

"Ah..."

He lit up upon seeing you, "Ah, (Name)! I was wondering when you would arrive! Would you like to hang out with scum like me?!"

"...Sure," you said hesitantly. "Let's... hang out."

"I'm so blessed to hear you say that to me..." He sighed in glee.

You spent time with Nagito, even if he went on a rant about hope. You suppose that you and him grew a little closer today.

You decided to give him a Hope's Peak Ring, "Here. I don't have any use for this..."

"You're giving me this...?" Nagito gingerly took it from you, "What should I do...? I might start liking you even more..." A smile grew onto his face, but this time you were sure it was a real one, "Hmhmhm..."

You really didn't know what to say to him nor why you chose to hang out with him. Though to be honest, if you left him alone... Your stress levels would go even higher.

"You have a scary look on your face. You don't have to be so cautious, you know. I won't do anything," Nagito chuckled.

You gazed at him, thinking over something odd about him before shaking your head, sighing.

"Ah... are you thinking about doing **something** to me?" The Lucky Student hummed, "That's wonderful. I'm totally up for it. I don't mind at all."

"Ah, man..." You huffed, "I don't know what goes through your mind sometimes..."

"That's a problem," he said; looking a bit sheepish. "I don't want you guys to lose sight of yourselves because you doubt and hate me. I just..." His eyes opened, "Want to see you guys embody hope!"

"This talk again..." Rubbing your head, "Why are you so insistent about **hope**? What even is it...? What... are you planning?"

"..." Nagito looked down at the floor, face looking quite sad, "Oh... why am I so misunderstood? I just want to believe in hope, you know?" He looked at you; that same smile plastered onto his face, "You should think about it seriously for once. What do you think hope is?"

"..." You suppose he's right... you did never think of what hope is.

"...Absolute good?" You guessed after a few moment of contemplation.

Nagito nodded, beaming, "That's right! That's exactly it! And you guys have the potential to embody it... Do you understand? Hope is a positive force... Everything created by it is an absolute **good**!"

"As long as the seeds of hope have been planted, I will gladly kill someone... or be killed in return," he laughed; eyes having a slight glimmer of insanity, "That fact that I'm alive right now is already hope!"

"...Sure."

_You would never understand how Nagito works... and that honestly frustrates you. You never thought that there would be someone so... two-face. Would two-faced even be a word to describe him? It's like he's... a misconception._

_"Then kill him off and escape this island... After all, the best of the best is always on top, right?"_

You blinked.

"Huh? Are we done talking, (Name)?" Nagito inquired, leaning towards you. "That's disappointing... but we can still talk anytime, right?"

"After all, we're both friends who yearn for hope!"

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Nagito's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him._

♦♦♦

You left your cottage, deciding to walk to the ranch where you could cloud-gaze again.

"It's been a while since I've done that," you hummed.

" _Do you really deserve good things? Especially when_ –"

You shook your head, eyes closed and you inhaled deeply.

"Loyal Servant!"

You wheezed; coughing, "Gak–!"

You didn't even realize that Gundham was in front of you, calling your name until now.

"Y...Yes...?" You managed to say; regaining your breathing.

"Tell me... where did you obtain those Seeds of the Sun?" Gundham stated seriously, brows–well, he doesn't really have brows so, uh...–furrowed.

"Oh, those?" You hummed, "Yeah, I can show you. If you want, of course."

"Is this an act so you can get closer to me? Kehehe, such a meaningless act..." He then posed, "Very well! Take me towards the summoning point for the Seeds of the Sun!"

"I mean... it's literally on the beach–"

**——————**  
**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Well, this is it," you announced after taking him to the Monomono Yachine.

"... _This_ is this summoning point?"

"Er..." You scratched your cheek, a nervous smile appearing on your face, "Somewhat...?"

"What do you mean by 'somewhat', Servant?" Gundham frowned; arms crossed, "Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

"N-No..." You smiled sheepishly, "See, uh... this thing is based on luck."

"Luck?" The Breeder repeated, "Such a thing works on this...?"

"Well... How about you wait over there while I try and get you the 'Seeds of the Sun', yeah?" You suggested, "It'll be fine..."

"...Since you are my Loyal Servant... Fine. I shall abide to your orders," he sighed. "Call my name once you have finished..."

"Alright."

Going to the Monomono Yachine, you could only hope to get it.

Inserting 5 coins, and no, you're not dumb, you did it five times per coin.

"...I see."

"So this is how Lady Luck wants to treat me, huh...?"

You were trembling.

In your hands were...

Five Jabba the Frogs, all croaking at you. "I'm going to cry."

You inserted one more coin–and thank the lords–you got the Sunflower Seeds.

Walking to Gundham, you put the "Seeds of the Sun" in your pocket.

"Hey, Gundham!" You whispered to him, "Gundham!"

"What is it–"

He paused, seeing the 8 frogs on you. "...How did you obtain these... beasts?"

"Luck."

"I... I see," he nodded–wait, why does he look proud?

"Servant!" He reluctantly placed a hand on your shoulder, "Now that you've obtained a beast of your own, you're now able to have contact with me as the poison in my blood is being absorbed into your beasts!"

"Oh... Really?" You inquired, "...That's, uh, nice."

"Now then... have you acquired the... Seeds of the Sun?" He asked, face serious now.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, here," you handed him the Sunflower Seeds.

"Fuhaha... fuhahahahahahaha! Great work, my Loyal Servant! It is said five valuable assets exists in the world... You have my gratitude for obtaining one of them. Thank you!"

"...You're welcome."

You sighed, rubbing your eyes tiredly. You took a step, only for Gundham to hold a hand out, "Hold it... If you cherish your life, it's better if you don't come any closer."

Hm?

"...My magical beasts have a thirst to kill. If you were a mere mortal, you would've been killed... You should be grateful," he smirked. "Appointing you as my Loyal Servant means that they cannot harm you."

"...Ah, is that so... Am I allowed to test that out?" You inquired, as you noticed Cham-P popping his head out to look at you and your army of frogs.

"Very well, but do be careful..." Gundham warned you, letting his hamsters interact with you. "They are cruel devil beasts that will devour their parents, their siblings... and even their own children. Their territoriality is frightening. They'll never stop attacking until their opponent is dead..."

He looked off to the side, scarf covering his mouth, "Today's fight started when San-D got greedy and encroached upon Jum-P's territory. Jum-P was knocked aside and his foot stepped into Maga-Z's territory... Then Maga-Z got angry and unleashed his anger into Cham-P... I was able to quell their age by sacrificing my left hand, but it may not be that easy next time...!"

"You got hurt?" You questioned, glancing at his left arm, "Huh... Would you let me check your bandages then?"

His eyes widened as he reeled back in shock, "What?!"

"Ah, if you don't want to, that's fine..."

"Well, you _are_ my Loyal Servant so... I suppose it is befitting for you to tend to my wounds," he huffed; his face a bit red. You nodded, deciding to ignore the red face and started to check his arm.

"Huh, you did fairly well in bandaging your arm..." You muttered; re-wrapping the arm, "Good on you."

"Hmph... This is not the first, Servant," he sighed. "By the way... do you know which species of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction has the largest body?"

"The... Golden Hamster, correct?"

"Yes, those fearsome demon beasts boast the largest size among all hamster species... However, they are also the most docile and are known for being the smartest, too. Other tribes feel no fear. Thus, they give it their all when biting and ripping what stands before them..." Then he started to smirk, "But only Goldens know fear. THus, they usually do not bare their teeth once they recognize you."

"I see–" You were cut off by a splash in the beach.

"Ah?" You looked to behind you, only to see Hiyoko flailing around in the water, "Ah?!"

"It appears that she fell into the deep ocean!" Gundham exclaimed, rushing to help Hiyoko.

You scrambled after him, "H-Hey, Hiyoko...!"

Even if she can swim, you were sure that she wouldn't be able to with that kimono she was wearing. You ran–not before taking off your lab coat–slightly grimacing once you felt how wet your clothes were, grabbing Hiyoko and lifting her out of the water.

"Blah!" She coughed; spitting out some water.

"How did you even manage to trip into the water...?" You sweated as water dripped down your hair.

"I-I don't want to... talk about it...!" She sniffled, hiccuping.

Ah, she's crying.

"Um..." You didn't know what to do until you realized you were still in the water.

"Achoo!" You sneezed, as you got out; Gundham handing you your lab coat.

"Ah, no... Give it to Hiyoko," you waved it off; shaking your hair as water went everywhere.

"Wait the frogs–" They were on the sand, croaking unhappily at you. "Ah, I'm sorry..."

Looking back, it would appear that Gundham gave Hiyoko your lab coat as you asked, his face impassive. Walking up to the two, you looked down at Hiyoko, "...Do you need someone to give you a bath?"

She sniffed, "Hic... Yes..."

"Ah..."

You glanced at Gundham awkwardly, not really knowing what to do; you could tell he was in the same boat as you but more... Shakespear.

"Why not go ask Mahiru then?"

"S... She's... hic... busy," she frowned.

"U-uh... H-How about you take a bath, and–" "I can't tie my kimono sash...! Waaaaahhhhh!"

"Uh-oh..."

You now realized how cold it was due to the water; as you shivered slightly, through gritted teeth, "Listen... I'll tie your kimono sash if you take a bath, alright?"

"...Really?"

"Er... yes."

"O-Okay..."

You watched as she walked with your lab coat wrapped around her shivering body. You gazed at Gundham, "Sorry... We can hang out tomorrow or something like that," you smiled apologetically; waving and leaving.

"I suppose... we can."

Was the last thing you heard before you followed Hiyoko into her cottage. (Of course, the frogs followed you).

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Gundham's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him._

♦♦♦

You sneezed, rubbing a towel around your wet hair. Sighing, you glanced at the bathroom Hiyoko was using. Your lab coat hanging in the room with a towel under it so it doesn’t wet anything.

”Hmm...” You knew it was rude to stare at other people’s belongings so you opted to just try and dry your dissection kit so it doesn’t rust. 

You spent some time cleaning your kit.

Finishing cleaning, or at least trying to, your kit; you heard a sniffle and some hiccups.

Looking to your left, you saw Hiyoko, struggling to tie her kimono sash whilst trying her best to not cry.

”...Can’t tie it?”

Startled, her head snapped towards you; an angry look on her face, “Shut up...! You meanie,” she wailed.

”I can’t tie my kimono sash! Waaaaaaaahhhhh!!”

You sweatdropped, “I can help you...”

”Hic... P... Please...”

You sighed, “Alright, here, do you want me to show you how to tie it?”

”Y-Yes please...”

”Alright, so...”

You spent your time teaching Hiyoko how to tie her kimono sash. You guess you feel closer to Hiyoko...

”Here,” you handed her a Hope’s Peak Ring, “I have no use for jewelry.”

“Well, it’d be too pathetic to put such high expectations on you anyway. So I guess I’m satisfied for now,” she huffed. Then she giggled a little, “...Hehe. Thanks.”

You blinked, "Uh, yeah..." You nodded, "Sure."

"Hey (Name)."

You blinked in surprise at the sudden change of tone in her voice.

"I've been thinking this ever since I first met you, but will you get mad if I say it?"

"...With the many things you've said now, you think I'll get mad at your opinion over me?"

"I see. Then I'm gonna say it," she smirked. "Um, um... I've been thinking this ever since I first met you..." The Traditional Dancer leaned towards you, "You have a shady-looking face, and you look like the kind of person who's too lazy to try hard. And not only that I think you're so hopeless for coming after me like some pedo pervert!"

"Hm... I don't care really care other than the last part," you shrugged.

Suddenly, her eyes started to water again.

"...Huh."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You said you wouldn't get mad!"

She wailed again, though; to be honest, you didn't care. You really didn't. You were too tired to care.

"If you stop crying, I'll buy you whatever you want."

"...Whatever?"

"...Yes."

"...What I want is, umm... it's shaped like a star, and it's small, and it's cute, and it's sweet..." She described it; even without a name. How do you not know what the name is if you're asking for it?

"Confeito?" You guessed.

Hiyoko nodded silently.

"..." You stared at her blankly. "That's not in the supermarket, is it."

"Jeez, you're so hopeless," she giggled. "I guess I'll go easy on you and make you bring me something else."

Hiyoko hummed, "Let's see..." Then a dark look crossed her face, "Go steal Sonia's panties for me."

"What."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch... Bring me Gundham's earring then," she huffed. "And you better steal it! I don't want you to borrow it!"

"...I'm his 'Loyal Servant'. I'm not going to steal his earring," you scoffed; crossing your arms. "And to be specific, you mentioned buying, not stealing."

"Aww, but they don't have anything cute there," Hiyoko pouted. "I gotta have something cute like... flower candies made with refined Japanese sugar."

"If you won't come up with anything reasonable, I will leave. I'm soaking wet," you sighed. " _She really likes traditional Japanese candies..."_

"Why do you even like the traditional candies in Japan?"

_"_ Well, it's so elaborately made that it's practically art," she beamed. "They're so small and sparkly and cute... I love them so much."

"Foreign sweets are made with too much sugar, so they're perfect for uncultured idiots."

You quirked a brow, "Uh-huh..."

"Well," you stood up and grabbed all of your stuff. "I must go as it is getting late and I gotta do stuff."

Walking out, you gave a slight-wave whilst still walking away.

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Hiyoko's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with her._

♦♦♦

You were about to enter your cottage as it was getting late. 

"Hm?" You stopped, seeing Hajime walk out of his cottage.

"Is he going to play the game?" You muttered, watching him continue to walk out of the Hotel Site.

"Hmm..."

Walking inside, you saw Nagito already asleep. On your bed.

"...This guy," you shook your head.

"What the hell...”

Looking at your desk that you made sure to cover, you sighed and started to work on it again. 

Walking to your desk, you sat down and started to get to work.

”Natsumi Kuzuryu... murdered by Sato with a blunt object to the head...” You hummed, "Interesting..."

" _I think... those were the two names in that one book Monokuma ripped up,"_ you frowned.

"Hmm..."

You took a look at the photos, face contorting into a grimace. "How disgusting..."

"Well, it's time to work."

* * *

**Nekomaru Nidai's Report Card Update:**

_He claims that you could be an athlete; though you declined...  
He even did an assessment and said that you were indeed healthy and fit.  
You proved him wrong even if you don't eat or take care of yourself..._

**Nagito Komaeda's Report Card Update:**

_To put it simply, you just don't understand him.  
That's what frustrates you about him. You think he's like some sort of misconception.  
And that carefree smile his...  
It makes you not know what he's thinking._

**Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Update:**

_He was the first one you showed the Monomono Yachine and how it worked.  
Then you got five Jabba the Frogs, and with the other three, you claimed an army of frogs.  
He proclaims that since you are his 'Loyal Servant' and have beasts of your own that it is safe to touch him.  
Sadly, your conversation was cut short due to Hiyoko falling into the ocean..._

**Hiyoko Saionji's Report Card Update:**

_You taught her how to tie her kimono sash.  
She appears to like traditional Japanese sweets, claiming that foreign sweets are too sugary.  
She also likes to fake cry and manipulate others into her biding...  
Scary._


	15. MASTER PLANNER!

You heard the bells go off, starting you. The same announcement went off.

"Ah, shit..."

You sighed; covering the files and glanced at the sleeping Nagito.

"Hm..." You propped an elbow on the desk, gazing at your room.

Your room isn't the messiest nor is it the cleanest. It's just plain with a couple of your kits hanging on the wall and some books stacked on your desk. Just a simple, plain room. 

Yawning, you covered your mouth; hearing shuffling in the bed.

"Hm...?" Nagito got up, rubbing his eyes. "... _Huh, surprisingly he looks nice."_

"Oh, (Name)... What are you doing awake?" The Lucky Student questioned you. You only responded with a slight shrug, "I woke up a bit earlier than you."

"I see!" He gave that same carefree smile, "As expected of the Ultimate Forensic Pathologist! Always an early riser!"

You sighed and walked to the door, "Let's just go to the restaurant..."

Opening the door with a click, you walked out; deciding to laze around, not really seeing anyone out. You blinked tiredly as Nagito stood next to you, the same expression on his face.

"Huh... I'm gonna stay out for a bit," you informed him. "Go on without me."

He followed your orders like an obedient puppy.

Watching him walk into the restaurant, you sighed; slumping.

You gazed at the clouds with a blank expression, "...Huh, it's a frog..."

You heard a croak from your lab coat.

"Oh."

You looked down to see the 8 Jabba the Frogs you got, "Hello..."

You were tired. Exhausted. Completely out of it.

"Good day, (Name)!"

You looked to your right, seeing Sonia. "Ah, hello..."

"Oh my! Why do you look so... pardon my rudeness, but... Why do you look so 'out of it'?" She gasped, hand to her mouth. "You look like you haven't slept in days!"

"Ah... Is that so..." You felt your eyes droop, "Well... I suppose I haven't been sleeping for days actually."

"You should take care of yourself more, (Name)! Or else..." She warned you, pointing at you as if scolding you.

"Or else...?" You edged on, leaning down slightly towards her.

"Or else I shall feed you myself again!"

Ah.

"...I see."

"Therefore, you must take care of yourself again if you don't want me to feed you!" She frowned, "However," she looked off to the side. "I do have a question..."

"I discussed this with the other girls and Ibuki suggested that we should invite you to this beach hangout I have arranged," she started. "What I am asking is... would you like to go to the beach party? We know you're a non-binary, and from my research a person who's gender identity does not fit within the female and male spectrum."

"Um..." You scratched your cheek, "...Sure? I... can go."

"Splendid!" She clasped her hands together, "If you do not have a swimsuit, that can be arranged for when the party starts!"

"...Cool," you grinned awkwardly; fiddling with your lab coat, "Um... Who is going to be there again?"

"All of the other girls hopefully," she beamed. "I hope to see you there!"

"...Right," you nodded.

"Farewell!" She waved and walked away; heading towards the restaurant.

You watched her leave, puffing a breath. You closed your eyes, feeling the slight breeze of the wind. "... _Cold."_

Opening them, you saw Hajime, "Oh, hey."

"(Name), have you been getting any sleep?”

You blinked, “Huh? Sorry, say that again.”

Hajime gave you an annoyed look, “Have you been getting any sleep?”

”Ohh... No,” you shook your head. “Haven’t slept for like... two days. Oh!” An idea popped up, “Let’s go get energy drinks!”

”No!”

You sighed, “Whatever... I’m going to the restaurant. See ya there.”

You left Hajime, walking towards the restaurant.

♦♦♦

Walking inside, you scratched your head noticing that Mahiru wasn't there after a thorough scan.

"Hm..."

You sat in a random seat, not noticing the Ultimate Chef behind you.

"Ahem!"

Your head whipped around, only to see food right in your face, "H–"

"For you," the person stated. "Bon appétit!"

"...Hm?" You blinked, moving your head back. It was Teruteru holding out a plate of (favorite food).

"Ah, hello," you nodded. "What's that?"

"Uh, the food I m-made for you...?"

"Oh."

Yeah, it looks good and it probably will taste good but... you're not hungry.

"Hm..." You scratched your chin, your lips pursed. "Uh, thanks..."

Taking the plate of food from Teruteru's hands, you set it down in front of you.

Teruteru walked away; a bit timid however, there was a slight skip in his steps. Almost like he was excited about something.

"Huh..." Your brows scrunched, "What's with him?"

Hearing multiple croaks, you looked back to the table; seeing the 8 frogs.

"...I'm gonna need to do some shopping, huh," you mused to yourself. "... _Can I ask Gundham what to buy for them? Hmm... I also want my bed back, so... I guess I need to buy Nagito a sleeping bed or something."_

Snapping out of your thoughts, you looked around for Gundham. Finally seeing him, you noticed he was next to Mikan. 

To be honest, you've been feeling better. Maybe because you were so distracted about surviving, no disturbing thoughts were thought of or spoken of. Huh, that's a relief.

It would be a shame, wouldn't it?

Approaching Gundham and Mikan, you tapped Gundham on his shoulder.

"Who is the fool who–" He looked behind him only to see you, "Oh, it is you..."

"Uh, I have a question," you muttered. "Do you... think you could, uh... perhaps... helpmefindacageformyfrogs?"

"..." Gundham stared at you, "...I suppose I can give you some of my time to help find a suitable home for your... beasts."

"...Would you really consider them beasts?" You murmured only to jump slightly when Mikan shoved herself in front of you, "Hi–?!"

"Please hang out with me today!"

"H-Huh??"

"You said you'd hang out with me anytime, so please...! Let's spend time together after breakfast, p-please!"

"..." You blinked at her, before looking back at Gundham. "When do you think you can help me? After uh, Mikan?"

"...I suppose," he sighed. Then a smirk formed, "It appears the Medic has taken a liking to you... Kehehe, interesting...."

You sighed, looking at Mikan who was too lost in her... self-loathing, you were pretty sure.

"Mikan?"

No response.

"Uh, Mikan?"

"H-Huh, yes?" She snapped out of her thoughts, "W-What is it...?"

"About the hangout..."

Her eyes were shut tightly, fearing the impending rejection.

"I can hang out with you after breakfast," you patted her head and left; going back to your seat.

You sighed; staring at the food that was made by Teruteru, a slight frown on your face. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this...?"

Looking around, you noticed Byakuya, "Oh... Byakuya!"

Catching his attention, "What?"

"Come here," you beckoned him over with your hand.

After a bit of time, he made his way there. Finally when he arrived, you pointed at the food, "Can you eat this for me?"

"...Fine," he huffed. You gave him your plate of food and he _demolished_ it.

"Oh... Thanks," you sweatdropped. "Uh..." 

"Next time, don't get food if you're not going to eat," he scoffed; wiping his face with a napkin.

"...Right."

He didn’t leave, he was still busy cleaning his face.

”...Hey, uh... Can we talk?”

He looked at you with a confused look, “Talk about what exactly?”

”...It’s um, important, so... If you’re available during the afternoon. It’s... about the, uh, game...” You muttered quietly, looking away.

”Y... You played the g–?!“ You cut him off, “Are you free?”

”...To ensure the promise, fine,” he sighed, “We’ll talk about it in the afternoon.”

To be honest, you were still confused about why Hajime left in the middle of the night.

Perhaps...?

”...Maybe let’s include Hajime,” you suggested. “I have... a feeling he might know some things about the game as well, and maybe Chiaki.”

”...Very well. It is smart to include the Ultimate Gamer, but Hajime...?”

”Trust me on this.”

”Hmph... I’ll trust you on this,” he frowned. “But just this once.”

”Alright,” you nodded. 

During the night, you were busy planning on how to make sure a certain Yakuza wouldn’t murder someone. You had to take in thought of all the little details, the people involved... everything.

Sighing, you stood up, “I’ll be right back...”

You walked towards Peko, “...” Your lips were pursed. You were positive that she had some sort of relationship with Fuyuhiko, but you didn’t know what.

”Hey, Peko,” you started. “...Do you think we can talk later?”

”...Later?” She muttered, “Do you mean in the afternoon?”

”...Yeah,” you nodded; unsure, “In the afternoon.”

”Understood,” the Swordswoman nodded. “We will talk in the afternoon.”

You opened your mouth to request something, but you knew you shouldn’t, so you closed it.

”Alright,” you nodded. “I’ll... see you in the afternoon.”

Walking away, you sighed; rubbing your face, then you realized something, “...Sonia. I need to talk to Sonia.”

You were practically scurrying around the room, talking and leaving. Talking and leaving.

Sonia agreed to what you requested, nodding her head in understanding when you asked if she could keep an eye on Peko; just to make sure she doesn’t do anything.

Akane did with a bit of bribery. You said that you’d give her your food if she, too, kept an eye on Peko,(she didn’t know who Peko was until you explained to her what she looked like), and agreed that if she did anything suspicious, she’d retain her. (Similar to a fight, you explained to her).

Mahiru... almost didn't agree, surprisingly. She didn't want to go to the beach hangout, but agreed when you said you'd do something for her in return. (She said she'd come a little later, but you weren't sure when was "later", exactly... But she did help you convince Hiyoko!).

Hiyoko, because of Mahiru, agreed to stick with the two of you. You promised to get her gummies if she did and if she toned down with her aggressiveness with Mikan. (She reluctantly agreed to it, only if you said that you wouldn't swim and instead "Squish squish!" with her).

Mikan, she already likes you, and so you said that you two can hangout again during the beach party. She got a little scared about Hiyoko but you assured her she wouldn’t be too rude.

Ibuki wanted to hangout with you so you told her during the beach party that the two of you could hang out. (She was extremely excited you almost thought she had a stroke).

Chiaki... she agreed to the talk as well as Hajime, luckily. You told them you had something to tell them about the motive and about keeping an eye on Fuyuhiko. (They weren’t too surprised by your plan, not at all).

All in all, everything was going well. At least, in your opinion. Despite the fact that Hajime also needed to talk to Kazuichi but still–all in all, everything was going great.

Then breakfast ended.

♦♦♦

”(N-Name)!”

You looked behind you to see Mikan, “Oh, hey.”

”R-Remember...? You said y-you’d hang out wi-with me! A-After... breakfast...” Her voice trailed off at the end, “...Right?”

”...Yeah, so... what’re you doing?”

”Huh?”

”C’mon! Let’s hang out, what’re you doing?”

”O-oh! Of course!”

**FREE TIME**

You spent your time relaxing with Mikan by the pool. It looks like the two of you grew closer...

"..."

"..."

"... _WHY IS IT SO SILENT?!"_

"U-Um... Did I do something wrong again...?" Mikan teared up. You looked at her, "Y... You didn't even do anything... Didn't I tell you yesterday that I just want to talk normally with you?"

"I see..." A smile formed onto Mikan's face, "I'm glad... U-Um... If you would like to talk, I don't really know what everyone likes yet..." She fiddled with her hair locks, "Well, um... there might be lots of things I'm not good at doing, but... I'll do anything so please let me know!"

"...Do anything?" You muttered, a bit scared.

The Nurse nodded, "Of course! I'll do anything!"

"...You really shouldn't say things like that," you frowned. 

"Huuuh? Why?" Tears formed at the Nurse's eyes again. Then she started to blush, a slight smile on her face, "I mean... before we even arrived here, everyone else didn't seem to mind. For fun, I tried eating strange bugs, and I let them use my body when there wasn't anything else to write on. Also, I had to be responsible for debts, and be the target for dart games, so..." She started to giggle, "Hmhmhm, I'm pretty useful, you know."

You stared at her blankly. " _That's a joke, right? Please tell me that's a joke."_ The look on Mikan's face proved you wrong. " _That's not a joke, huh... Damn, that's fucked."_

"...Shouldn't you be like, traumatized about that stuff...? Did you enjoy it or something?"

"Obviously, I don't want to do that stuff at all," Mikan muttered; a nervous look on her face. "But... if it makes everyone not hate me an smile at me, then it's much better... Heh... hehehehehe..." 

This... sounds much worse than being chained to the government. _Especially if they've made you sign a contract stating that your whole life is dedicated to the government._

You stared at her, thinking and remembering some things from your past or at least what you know of your past.

"U-Um... (Name)...?"

You looked at her, "Hm?"

"Um... um... Would you like to try it out, too?"

"...Huh?" You tilted your head.

"Doodling is very fun. Please draw on me whenever you like!" Huh? "U-Um... Also... I'm good at pretending to be a pig." WHAT– "I'll do it... I'll do it right now..." She started to tremble, "Just please don't look at me like that...!"

"Oh..." You scratched your cheek, "Sorry... For now... let's just... talk about the beach party," you smiled nervously. "That'll... calm you down, right...?"

"I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong...!"

"Y-You didn't," you tried to assure her. "Trust me, you really didn't..."

"So, how do you feel about the party?" You tried to change the subject, "I really did try my best to make sure Hiyoko doesn't... bully you, _too_ much."

"...Thank you," she smiled; a tint of gratefulness in it. "I-I swear I w-won't let you down...!"

"Let me down on what?" You inquired, "You're my friend, so you won't let me down at all."

"F-Friend...?" She squeaked before pointing to herself, "Me...? Y-You're talking about me?"

"There's no one here other than you," you grinned.

"Th-Thank you!" She beamed, her face pink. "Y-You're a good friend, t-too..."

You blinked before you felt your face heat up a little, "A-Ah... Thanks." You scratched your neck, "Well... I suppose it's time for me to get going."

"...Can we hang out again...?" The Ultimate Nurse lips trembled, "I-I'm sorry...! It's just... it's really nice to hang out with you and... and..." "Yeah, sure."

"Huh?"

"I told you, we can hang out anytime," you stated. "So... whenever you're free, just ask me and we'll see how it goes from there."

"Heh... ehehehe!" She giggled and walked away, looking giddy. 

"Hm..."

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Mikan's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with her._

♦♦♦

"Where is Gundham..." You muttered, looking around only to hear squeaks. You looked to your right to see Gundham softly whispering to his hamsters. "Ah."

"...Do I leave him be?" You mused to yourself quietly, only to hear croaks come from your shoulder. "Ah... You're right, you all do need a home..."

Reluctantly approaching the Ultimate Breeder, you saw the Devas noticing you; squeaking at you. "Hey, Gundham..."

Said person turned around, "Loyal Servant! What brings you here?"

He was probably nervous about being caught by you with how he was talking to his Devas. "Right... I came to, uh, talk to you about the cage for my... beasts...?"

Do you call them 'beasts'?

"Oh, that's right..." He mumbled; looking away. He was muttering about something but you didn't hear him.

"Well... I suppose let's get going," you murmured.

You spent your time with Gundham shopping for a good cage for your frogs. Looks like the two of you grew closer...

"...As I've stated many times, you are lucky that I've made you my subordinate due to you helping me retrieve my Hell Hound Earring," the Breeder stated.

_How does that make you lucky...? You're practically his slave if he made you his subordinate..._

"Hmph... Now then, summon your familiar," he stated. 

"...I don't have... anything like that," you sweatdropped. " _What even is a familiar...? A companion?"_

"I thought you finally obtained at least one familiar..." Gundham muttered, then he pointed at you, "What about those... beasts that's taken over your body?"

"Oh," you looked at your shoulders to see that there were 4 each lined on your shoulders, looking at Gundham.

"They... They're not mine. I'm only... looking after them since, I don't think I could ever take care of one..." You muttered, a slight apologetic look on your face.

"Hm..." The Breeder had a thoughtful look on his face, "A strange subordinate you are."

_"...What does that even mean?"_

"However, you probably understand how pointless this place is for a demon beast tamer..." Gundham sighed; arms crossed.

"Yeah... There's no animals here," you remarked. "Even for a tropical island..."

"If this place really was a normal tropical island, I wouldn't have time to talk to you so freely. Many beasts inhabit the thick forests... There may even be rare species that only exists in this land!" Gundham exclaimed; an excited gleam in his eyes. "Hehe... just thinking about it makes me tingle..."

You couldn't help but smile at him, "I'm sure."

His eyes widened, then he looked away; face turning a bit pink. He covered his face with his scarf, "H-However..." He cleared his throat, "I'm not interested in domesticated animals."

"I'm not surprised," you murmured.

"After all, I cannot look at it without feeling pity."

You blinked.

"Such creatures are born to be eaten by humans. Even if I had the All-Seeing Eye, I couldn't change that fate... Thus, I try not to involve myself with livestock. It would bring calamity onto my mind, after all..." Gundham frowned.

" _I would assume that the Ultimate Breeder would understand the feelings of animals,"_ you thought; face impassive.

"Hmph... I appear to be getting oddly sentimental since I haven't encountered any new demon beasts. I've tamed various creatures such as the cerberus, the phoenix, and even the Midgard serpant..." He commented; he wasn't even bragging, he was just pointing out his accomplishments proudly.

"What do you mean by, 'tame'?" You inquired, leaning a bit forward in curiosity.

Gundham closed his eyes, smirking, "Well, since you're my Loyal Servant, it's fine to tell you..." His eyes snapped open, "Basically, you must say... **'Good girl, good girl'**."

"...Eh?"

"You must repeatedly speak to them, and make sure they understand that there is no ill will on our end. In order to do that, you need to appear innocent," he informed you. "Of course, there are some who like to be touched and some that don't. It's better if you keep these basics down. Afterward, as long as you spend a long time together, you'll eventually hear your partner's words."

You were positive that only occurred to **Ultimate Breeders**... Though, his face did seem a bit gentler.

"Now then... I wonder if there are evil demons that will rile me up on this island somewhere..." 

You blinked, "Oh, Monokuma and Monomi are... shaped like an animal if that works."

"They are no good. Anything that can talk will eventually betray you," he scowled. _You ignored the knowing thought that his words were true._

"And most importantly..." He looked off to the side, "They aren't cute."

"...Yeah, I guess," you shrugged. "Though, I don't plan on betraying you at all. I'm your... 'Loyal Servant', as you say."

"Hmph. Such an exaggeration coming from a strange being like you," he smirked and began walking away. "However... that's a nice line," were the faint words you heard from him. You saw a glimpse of his face, noticing a different smile on him than usual.

You stared after him, knowing that your promise won't be kept if this thing keeps up. "...Sorry if it actually happens."

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Gundham's **Report Card** has been updated based on your experience with him._

♦♦♦

“Peko,” you called out to the Swordswoman. “Can we talk like you said?”

”...Talk?” She turned to you. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and nodded; arms crossed, “Understood. What do you wish to talk about?”

”...What’s your relationship with Fuyuhiko?”

She stilled, “Classified. ...I’m sorry, but I cannot say.”

” _Hm... Interesting,_ ” you mused to yourself, not missing the small fidgets she made. “ _It’s a good thing I was friends with a mentalist, huh.”_

”Alright, then...” You hummed, holding your chin in thought, then you leaned down to her, “ _How about your plan with him?”_

”...” She didn’t say anything as her grip on her arms tightened.

”Listen, if you’re not going to say anything about your relationship with him. I’m safe to make the assumption that you’re like his... friend or something.”

“...It is nothing like that,” she stated. You leaned back, “Huh, really... Well, continue lying all you want, you won’t kill Mahiru.”

Peko winced, knowing that you caught onto her plans. 

You clamped a hand onto her shoulder, “If you really care for Fuyuhiko, don’t kill her.”

”...What do you know?” she frowned. 

Your hand tightened, “I know more than you think, Peko.”

Then you took your hand back, a smile plastered on your face and just started to walk away, “Just trust me. If you think that you can kill and get away with it when I’m here... you’re in for a ride.”

♦♦♦

You placed the frogs into the tank you got them, feeding them the food they needed.

After that, you walked out, only to see Byakuya, Chiaki, and Hajime.

"Well? Are you ready for whatever you have to tell us?" Byakuya frowned, crossing his arms. "Otherwise, you're wasting my time."

"Oh," you stepped aside, motioning for them to come in. "Nagito isn't here, so... You're more than welcome to enter."

"So you are ready," the Affluent Progeny muttered and walked inside; the other two following in tow.

"...Nice room," Chiaki commented after looking around.

"Oh, thanks."

"What did you need to talk about, (Name)?" Hajime questioned; taking a look at your face.

"It's about the motive."

The atmosphere became serious.

"The... motive?" Hajime gulped, "W... What about it?"

"I played the game," you admitted.

"You what?!"

"I played the game," you repeated, frowning. "And... I think it's connected to more than one person."

"...I also... played the game," Hajime admitted. "But it was so confusing!"

"Like, the 'Down five...' part was confusing at the Game Over screen!"

You blinked, "We'll get to that part later, alright? Firstly, let's make a plan. I already–"

"Hold it."

The three of you turned to Byakuya, who was frowning.

"What do you mean, 'We'll get to that part later'? You need to tell us, you need to tell me, your leader," he demanded. "And as your leader, I demand that you tell us what happened!"

"..." You grimaced, "...Fine."

"...Wait," Chiaki interjected. "You said that it wasn't connected to just one... What does that mean?"

"I'll explain it to you," you sighed. "Alright, so basically..."

You spent your time explaining to them what the motive was, who might die and who might be the murderer, who's connected to the game and all that.

"...Mahiru might... die?" Hajime's eyes widened, face pale. 

"...Wait, Hajime," Chiaki, once again, cut in. "You said that you played it too, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then can you explain what happened when you played it?" 

He nodded, "Sure..."

He then explained to the three of you about the "Investigation Edition."

"...(Name), your explanation differs from Hajime's," Byakuya frowned; crossing his arms. "Care to explain?"

"...The Game Over screen," you looked at Hajime. "You saw the 'Down five...' part, right?"

"Y-Yeah," he nodded. "What about it?"

You glanced at Chiaki, "You understand it, right?"

She paused before nodding, "Yeah."

"Then please explain it to him."

"...Okay. So the 'Down five...' part isn't about..."

You sighed, looking up and droning out Chiaki's explanation. You were more concerned on how to stop a murder from happening. You made sure that Peko would have an eye kept on. You made sure to have the five there stick with you. You made sure that Fuyuhiko would be watched by Hajime and/or Chiaki.

"...and that sums it up," the Gamer finished.

"Okay, so... Can I explain my plan now?" You looked back towards them, only for Byakuya to scoff. "You didn't even explain who it was involved with."

"...It's involved with Fuyuhiko and Mahiru, mostly..." You sighed, "You're wondering why, yeah? Well, it's because... Mahiru's friend killed his... younger sister."

"What?!"

"...Huh?"

"..."

You averted your gaze, "This was during school so we have no memories of it. However... if you press the START button five times, it changes to the 'Truth Edition.' In there, Mahiru's friend, Sato, killed Fuyuhiko's younger sister, Natsumi, due to... bullying reasons but that's besides the point. I bet Fuyuhiko played the game."

"...I did see him come from somewhere, and I'm pretty sure that it was from the game," Hajime admitted. 

"Then that's your proof."

"...Fine then, and how will you go about this?" Byakuya frowned.

"Firstly, I made sure Sonia and Akane would keep an eye on Peko, because I'm sure she has a relationship with Fuyuhiko."

"And why is that?"

"She..." You sighed, "She's always the one to talk to him and I remember Fuyuhiko mentioning an 'annoying person' and the only person who really talks to him is Peko."

"...Very well, continue," Byakuya nodded.

"Secondly, I made sure that Mahiru, Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Mikan would stick with me as they are the five that was in the game."

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"...Is this an interrogation?" You muttered before shaking your head. "Whatever... Basically, there's a staff role at the end and in there it stated Tsumiki, Koizumi, Hiyoko, Mioda, Sato, Kuzuryu and Kuzuryu. It's safe to assume that it's those five."

Seeing that Byakuya had nothing else to say, you continued, "All I can ask of you is to keep an eye on Fuyuhiko."

"...How will you know that your plan will work out?" Chiaki asked, head tilted, "How do you know that it won't go wrong?"

"...I stayed up for the last two nights to ensure nothing will happen," you sighed. "If this plan doesn't work out, then... Then I don't deserve to be called a forensic pathologist or even a forensic investigator."

"...I see," she nodded. "Then... I agree to your plan."

"Y...Yeah," Hajime nodded. "I think... it'll work out, too."

You turned to look at Byakuya, who had his eyes closed. "Fine... I'll follow your plan."

"...Thanks."

You looked at the time, "1:30", then looked back at the others who had the same expression on your face.

**——————**  
**AN HOUR LATER...**

You hummed, looking for Mahiru and Hiyoko, only to overhear a conversation between Peko and Fuyuhiko.

"Huh?! What the fuck do you mean, 'hold it off until later'?!" The Yakuza shouted, voice laced with anger.

"(Name) is onto the both of us, Young Master," the Swordswoman frowned. "They already found out about our plan. I think they already have a plan to counter ours."

"God damnit!"

You heard him punch the wall out of anger and frustration. "Young Master!"

You sighed, getting out from your spot. "No point in getting mad, you know," you started. The two turned to you, startled.

"You!" Fuyuhiko pointed a finger at you, his face filled with anger.

"Yes, me," you deadpanned. "I am (Name), yes. I have a name, you know."

The Ultimate Yakuza strided towards you with heavy steps, teeth gritting against each other, "I swear I'll fucking kill you!"

"Young Master!"

He grabbed you by your hoodie, tugging it so you were eye-to-eye with him.

You blinked in surprise, then you noticed his fist reeling back. " _Uh oh_ –"

**Ding dong dong ding**

You three stilled. 

"Hey..." You muttered, "That bell just now..."

Fuyuhiko released you, his face confused. "The fuck is that?"

A nearby monitor flickered on, **"A body has been discovered!"**

You froze, eyes wide as you slowly paled. "H... Huh?"

"Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the **class trial** will begin!"

* * *

**Mikan Tsumiki’s Report Card Update:**

_To say that you were disturbed why what she told you is... a bit of an understatement.  
Her past is quite concerning as she’s acted like a pig before or was used as target for a dart board.  
Hopefully, she gets that checked out..._

**Gundham Tanaka’s Report Card Update:**

_He said anything that talks betrays you._  
You told him you don’t plan on betraying him. He walked away, claiming that what you said was an “exaggeration”, though he had a different smile on his face than usual.  
You just hope you don’t break that promise...


	16. BRO, I LEGIT JUST WANTED A BREAK WHAT THE FUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: I NEED A RAISE TO DEAL WITH THIS BULLSHIT 
> 
> (Name) is done with this shit.

**CHAPTER 2: SEA AND PUNISHMENT, SIN AND COCONUTS  
DEADLY LIFE**

You were to enraptured in your thoughts to even realize that the other two left, also disturbed by what they heard.

"... _Who died? Who was it and why? Whywhywhywhywhy_ –"

"(NAME)!"

You blinked, looking at whoever called you. "H-Huh...?"

It was Kazuichi who was panting heavily, "W-We... need you... to help with the... investigation...!" He wheezed, "F-Follow me!"

You watched as he started to run towards Chandler Beach.

Then your eyes widened and you started to scurry after him in a panic.

♦♦♦

It's like the world froze when you saw the body.

Teruteru... the **Ultimate Cook**... Lying in a pool of his own blood.

_In... his own... blood..._

_Unlocked an Achievement:_   
**Mission Accomplished, We Got 'Em Boys (and Gals)**   
_Would you look at that... Teruteru's dead! You managed to save Mahiru but not Teruteru...  
Talk about favoritism..._

"Ahhhah...."

Sure, he wasn't the best person to be around, but... why would anyone try to kill him? Isn't he the one who prepared all the food for everyone? Wasn't he supposed to see his mom after we survive this hell? What happened to that...?

"..." You shook your head, sweat dripping down your face as you stared at the blood splatters. " _The amount of blood... he died from blood loss, huh?"_

"(N-Name)..." Hajime started, only to realize how shaky his voice was. He cleared his throat, "...Here, take a look at the Monokuma File."

You took it from him, looking through it.

"The victim is Teruteru Hanamura. Estimated time of death is around... " You paused, _"...1:30 p.m."_

"Th-That's when we were...!" Hajime gawked. 

You nodded, face pale, "...Yeah. Yeah... It was..."

Continuing reading, "The scene of the crime where the body was discovered is inside the beach house at Chandler Beach. The cause of death were multiple blows to the head with a sharp but blunt instrument. No further injuries were caused."

Your brows scrunched, " _Sharp but blunt...?_ " What does that even mean?

"There are no other conspicuous external injuries, and no trace of foreign substances such as drugs.

(I forgot about the Truth Bullets, whoops-)

_" **Monokuma File #1** "has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

"What the hell..." You murmured, ignoring how dazed you were. 

"..."

You sighed, rubbing your head, your eyes averting away from the body. " _Don't think, just do. Don't think, just do. Don't think, just do."_

You kept repeating that as you went over to Teruteru's body, ignoring the incredulous looks you were getting. Taking a pair of gloves out from your lab coat, you put them on.

"W-Wait, (Name)...!" Kazuichi exclaimed, scratching his cheek, "A-Are you sure it's..." He gulped, "Safe to touch him? Like, what if–"

"I'm only examining his body," you stated. "Don't worry about it."

"I-If you're sure," he muttered.

You hummed, prodding and turning his body to see if there were any other wounds. "Hm...?"

"What is it?" Hajime inquired.

"Just leave them be..." Kazuichi sweatdropped.

You ignored them, deciding to examine the body more. _There are multiple wounds, like someone practically bashed his head in.... and what does the "sharp but blunt object" even mean? Wait... is that blood leaking from his nose? Why is there blood if there weren't any... other injuries? I mean... it shouldn't be that important, but..._

_" **Bloody Nose** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

"Huh..." You leaned back, almost about to scratch your neck until you realized that there was still blood on your gloves. " _That's odd..."_

Upon further inspection, you realized that there were like dents in his head. "Sharp but blunt, eh?" You mused to yourself, then you glanced around the body. "...A shovel?" You murmured, "Hmm..."

_" **Shovel** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

Gazing back at the head wounds, you saw unarranged the injuries were, _almost like it was out of anger and panic._ Either something happened or the killer just doesn't know how to hit someone.

_" **Unarranged Injuries** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

"Hey, (Name)..." Hajime approached you, "Do you think Teruteru tried to run away when he was attacked... and tried to crawl to the door?" You looked at him, then at the bloodstains, "...You would've seen bloody handprints or a smears that were really in order, like when you would crawl, I'm pretty sure. Plus... the way his body is, I'm pretty positive that the killer dragged them there.

_" **Monokuma File #1** " has been updated in your handbook. Check the Truth Bullets section to review it._

"...I guess you're right," he nodded. You looked at the body, and blinked. Then you paled, "Ah..."

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"S... sorry," you gulped, shaking your head. "It's nothing..." 

"Let's see..." You patted Teruteru's dead body down to see if you could find anything. Feeling something in his pockets, you reached in and saw a note that was bloody and crumpled up.

"I have something to tell you in person, something that I can't say through letters. I want you to come to the beach house on the second island around 1:00 p.m. It's really important, so please hurry. Also, make sure to no one knows about this. This is between only me and you.

-Your Secret Admirer."

_" **Secret Admirer Letter** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

"...What the hell?" You placed it back, not sure if you should tell anyone. "Hm-hm..." You looked up, taking off the gloves. Walking towards the trashcan, you noticed that there was a _lot_ of water bottles. And by a lot, you mean _a lot_.=

"Huh..."

_" **Trashcan** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

You then noticed Kazuichi standing near you, looking at the refrigerator.

"Hm... that's weird..." You overheard.

You leaned towards him, "What do you mean, 'weird'?"

"Well, I wanted to calm myself a little so I thought about getting a drink from that refrigerator... When I opened it a few days ago... I'm pretty sure there was a larger variety of drinks... Well, I guess I'm just imagining things. I mean... who cares about drinks right now, huh."

"...Huh?"

"Seriously, it's okay. I've resolved it on my own so just drop it," he huffed.

" _What the..."_

Walking to the closet, you tried to open it. Keyword, _tried_.

"It... won't open?" You muttered as you glanced at Kazuichi.

"Hey... was the closet door ever locked?" You inquired as the Engineer looked at you in confusion. "Huh? Whaddya mean, 'locked'?"

"Was the closet door ever locked?"

"...No," he shook his head with uncertainty. "I don't think so..."

"Huh..."

"Here, let me try," he walked over and tried to open the closet door but to no avail, it wouldn't open.

"Let's just... leave it for now," you sighed.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..."

_" **Locked Door** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

You walked around, realizing that the shower room was still open even if it was out of order.

"That's right... the shower's being repaired, so water won't come out..." Monomi popped up out of nowhere, tears falling. "But what about hot water? Well, that's impossible too."

"...Wouldn't the shower be a waste of space if it's not working?" You muttered, holding your chin.

"I-I'm sowwy..."

_W-What are you apologizing for...?_

_"_ Just when I was planning to fix it... my Magic Stick was taken from me..." She sobbed, "...So I never got around to fixing it."

"...Uh-huh," you nodded slowly. "Well, can you like... go away so I can continue my investigation? I'm kinda on a time limit..."

"Ha-wa-wa!" She jumped, "Such rudeness... Those eyes, they're calling me an annoyance!"

"...Woow," you deadpanned. "Can you go?"

"...Fine," she sniffled and disappeared.

_" **Shower Room** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

Walking inside, you blinked; trying to comprehend what you were seeing.

...Akane was on top of Hajime, whom was struggling to even breathe.

"Uh..." You ignored them and walked to the shower. "Uh-huh... Interesting," you murmured. "There's water here..."

"Hmm..."

You walked back out, still confused about the case.

" _I think it's time that I go in my cottage and blast Arctic Monkeys_ –"

Hajime walked out of the room, holding his chin in thought. Then he went to Chiaki and after a few moments of talking, they left.

Eventually, everyone began to leave; not wanting to smell the blood any longer. You stared at the Ultimate Chef's body, spacing out a bit. "..."

Then you blinked, coming back. "Ah, right... I need to ask around..."

You walked out, face a bit pale.

♦♦♦

You decided to question Fuyuhiko first, so you went to his cottage.

As your hand reached to knock on his door, you realized it was shaking. Holding it, you chose to just ring the door bell, stuffing your hands in your lab coat. 

"Who the fuck is it?!" The Yakuza opened the door, only to see you. "Oh."

"Get away!" He growled, face contorted with anger. You sighed, pushing past him. "Hey! Didn't you hear me, you dumbass?!"

You looked back at him with tired eyes, "...Have you seen Mahiru or Hiyoko?"

"Huh?" He paused, then he sighed, "How the hell would I know? Those two are probably crying about it or something."

"...I guess. Can you write something for me?"

"Hell no!"

You frowned, "It's for the investigation unless you want to die."

His eyes widened then he huffed, "Fine! What do you want me to write?"

"Can you write 'Secret Admirer'?" You inquired, watching his face turn red. "HUH?!"

"...I found a letter," you muttered as you sighed deeply. "It was a letter involving of a meetup during 1:30 p.m., so I thought I might as well go around asking for people's handwriting..." You handed him a piece of a paper and pen you got magically, "So will you?"

"...Guess you're not so much of a dumbass," he admitted before taking the paper and pen from you roughly. "Here! Now fuck off!" He handed it (he threw it at you) to you, now making a hand motion of "shoo shoo."

"Ah, thanks..." You murmured, catching it and walking out.

You looked at the writing, "Hm... Guess he's not the one who arranged the meeting. Then again, he has no reason to kill Teruteru..." You paused, then made a face, "...well."

You walked to Peko's cottage, ringing the door bell.

"...It's you," she stated.

"Yes, me," you deadpanned once more. "I have a name, please use it."

"..."

You sighed, walking in her cottage. "Can you write something for me? I asked Fuyuhiko the same thing."

"...I have a request," she started. You glanced at her as you took the paper and pen out. "May you please keep my relationship with Young Master a secret?"

"..." You gazed out the window, "It's none of my business so... Whoever finds out, is not my fault. I'll keep it a secret, but don't blame it on me once someone finds out."

"...Thank you," she nodded. "Now, what is your request?"

"Can you write 'Secret Admirer' for me?"

"..."

"It's for the investigation," you sighed. "I already asked Fuyuhiko the same. It's only to prove your innocence."

"'To prove my innocence'...?" Her lips pursed, "So someone really did die... Who was it?"

"Teruteru. Now, can you?" You said impatiently, foot tapping against the floor.

"Very well," she nodded; taking the paper and pen from you. After she finished writing the words, she handed it back to you. "I've finished."

"Thanks," you nodded in appreciation and left, giving her a slight wave.

"Hm... Now, time to look for everyone else." You opened your e-Handbook, looking over your Truth Bullets. "To be honest, I forgot this thing even existed..."

"...Might as well go to the airport."

♦♦♦

"Oh, (Name)! Over here!"

You looked to your right to see Nagito beckoning you to come to him.

Reluctantly, you did so. Nagito gave you his same smile, "You played the game, right?"

"...Yeah," you nodded slowly, "...Why?"

"The names on the staff role for Twilight Syndrome Murder Case were... ' **Tsumiki, Koizumi, Saionji, Mioda, Sato, Kuzuryu** '..."

You blinked. " _When did he play the game?"_

"I really wanted Fuyuhiko to come too, but he locked himself in his cottage and wouldn't come out for me," he laughed.

_You really didn't think that anyone would come out for him._

"So unfortunately, he's absent. It's probably because I'm so incompetent... I apologize," he belittled himself. "Mahiru isn't anywhere to be found, either..."

"Huh? It's okay to be absent? I thought you said we'd get executed if we didn't come?" Hiyoko cut into the conversation. You tilted your head, "...He did?"

"I mean... you said Monokuma had something important to tell us, right? W-We came because you told us that..." Mikan stuttered out. You blinked, "Huh?"

"Sorry! That was a lie!"

"Eeeeeee?! A lieeeee?!"

"Grrrrrr... you tricked us...!"

"Wh-What the heck...?!" Hiyoko pointed at him angrily, "F-Fine! Then I'm leaving!"

Nagito ignored her, opting to beckon Hajime and Chiaki, who just entered into who knows what, "Ah, Hajime! Over here!"

"...What are you doing?" He inquired, looking at the Lucky Student with suspicion.

"Just a little meetup," said male laughed.

You looked at Hajime," Oh, been a while since we've talked, huh?"

"We talked this morning..."

"Been a while since we've talked, HUH?"

"...Yeah."

You rubbed your head, "Well... let's just get information."

Hajime and Chiaki nodded, "...Good idea."

"...Who do we start with though?" You murmured to them.

"...Mikan?" He suggested, "She seems easy to... get information out of...?"

"You sound unsure but then again, so am I," you sighed. "Let's begin."

The two of you walked to Mikan. "Mikan! Do you have a minute? There's something we wanted to ask you..." You started.

"...Have you played **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case** , Mikan?" Hajime finished the statement for you.

She shook her head as she twiddled her fingers, "N-No... since we said we weren't going to play that game... Also... I'm not really good at video games... I'm pretty slow... and I panic easily..."

You glanced at Hajime, who seem to have noticed something about her. "Anyway, can you tell me about your relationship with Mahiru?" Chiaki cut in.

"R-Relationship...? With Mahiru...? I-I first met her... Um...when we first gathered at the classroom with everyone else... And after arriving at the island... I did have a few conversations with her but... O-Oh! Could it be... Does Mahiru hate me? Ngh... that's definitely it..." She sobbed, "She hates me..."

"No, I'm sure she doesn't hate you," you assured her.

"R-Really...?"

"Y... Yeah," you nodded. "Really."

"O-Oh, thank goodness...!" She beamed.

You nodded, " _Seems like she doesn't remember..."_

"But... for her to actually invite someone like me... she must really be a kind person..."

This caught Hajime's attention, "...Hm? Invite?"

"Ah, um... Mahiru invited me this morning..."

"...This morning?"

_Who's the real protagonist? You or Hajime?_

"Sh-She looked very serious... and she was wondering if we could all meet up so she could discuss something..." She clasped her hands together, "B-But... I already had plans to go to the beach... So I had to decline... 'cause I needed to prepare for that... And when I did... she made this lonely face and said that she'll reschedule for another day... B-But... if only I went with her... We would've known where she was..."

You held your chin in thought as Mikan started to cry. 

"... _I mean, if she really went missing... Does that mean she's dead?"_ You shook your head, " _Nah... She's probably in her cottage, right?"_

"Hey, Nagito."

"Ah, you're talking to me? Wow... What does you need from a scumbag like me?" The Lucky Student grinned, his eyes wide. 

"...Did you go to Mahiru's cottage to find her?"

"Yeah, and when I rang the doorbell, no one answered! I think it's safe to assume she's missing," he laughed.

"...Okay," you nodded. "Great..."

_" **Nagito's Account** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

"Did you get what you wanted?" Hajime asked.

"Apparently Mahiru's missing," you informed them. "He rang and knocked on her door, but no one answered."

"...Isn't that suspicious?" Chiaki frowned, her brows furrowed. "A murder happens and she's no where to be found?"

"...Yeah, it is," you nodded in agreement. "But we can't do anything about it yet. Let's just continue asking."

Hajime led you two to Ibuki, "Hey Ibuki... Can I ask you something?"

"BRING IT ON!"

"...Have you played **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case**?" You tilted your head.

"Wellllll... that's a computer game, right?" The Musician scratched her head, "I'm basically awful at those things! Ibuki's a tough girl, so I don't touch anything powered by electricity except electric guitars!"

" _Perhaps if we solve the mystery behind the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, we'll solve Teruteru's murder...? At least, that's what Hajime's thinking, it seems..."_

"Let me ask you one more thing. What's the relationship between you and Mahiru?"

"Huh? You mean that in a perverted way?" Ibuki posed, a blush on her face.

"No, he means it normally," you deadpanned. "We're also on a time limit here..."

"Well, even if you ask me that, Ibuki's encounter with Mahiru was... hm... hmmm..." She was scratching her head in thought again. "Ah! When I asked Mahiru this morning to go to the beach with us, she made this real disappointing face!"

"Disappointing face?" You repeated.

"Yeah, but disappointment varies depending on the person, Ibuki associates it with department store rooftops."

"Let's stay focused on Mahiru..." Hajime sweatdropped.

"It turns out... Mahiru had some business too, and she wanted to invite me to that instead. She said something like, 'I was thinking about meeting with everyone, but if you already have plans...'"

"Huh..." You scratched your head. " _She didn't decline my invite, but... we agreed for it to be later? So, I don't know why she's missing early in the afternoon..."_

"Um... do you know what she meant by 'everyone'?" Hajime inquired, lips contorted into a frown.

"Nope, I didn't ask," Ibuki frowned.

"Oh, I see..." You blinked. "That's some valuable information we have currently...

"You noticed it too, (Name)?" Nagito held his chin, "...It seems like Mahiru also beat that game."

"Why... why do you two know that?"

You both looked at Hajime.

"Isn't it odd that she chose these people to talk to?"

Nagito nodded, "Because she beat the game, she wanted to talk to the people who appeared in that game."

"...Just like what we're doing now," you sighed.

"But... in her case, it was much more serious... probably. I mean, she was forced to learn that she was involved in that game."

"That's true..."

"But I'm surprised. I never thought Mahiru would play that game..." Chiaki remarked.

"It's true. That's unexpected... What's even more unexpected was the fact that she's gone missing now..."

"Well," you spoke up. "I need to investigate more. I'll see you three during the class trial probably..."

You glanced at Hiyoko, who never said a thing. Almost like she was avoiding anyone's questioning gaze or inquiries.

"Hm..."

You walked away.

♦♦♦

You walked back to the beach house, walking inside. Then you noticed something odd, the closet door was open. "Hm...?"

You peeked your head in and found no one in there.

"What the...?"

Then you saw something near the shelf on the left. Walking near it, you saw a discarded swimsuit with a little bit of blood on it. The odd thing was the fact that it was wet... like someone swam or something.

_" **Bloody Swimsuit** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

Then you looked to the right to see a Surfboard Case. "It's not open," you murmured. You walked towards it, zipping it open.

"...!" You jumped, seeing a bunch of blood in there. "What the...?"

"...Nagito said Mahiru was missing, right? Let's check her cottage again..."

Just by the off chance, you decided to look up and you saw a Hidden Monokuma. "...What the fuck."

**Hidden Monokuma Obtained!**

**Obtained 10 Monocoins!**

As you walked out, you saw a two pairs of footprints.

Crouching to examine it, you noticed how the second one was a bit wet. "...Someone's show would probably have sand clumps if the sand's wet, or their shoes were..." You nodded to yourself, as you looked at the first one. It looks like someone was in a panic when they were running.

_" **Two Pairs of Footprints** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

♦♦♦

You rang the doorbell on Mahiru's cottage.

**_First Suspect: Mahiru Koizumi_ **

You waited until you heard a, "Come in!"

_...What?_

You opened the door, to see Mahiru dressed in her usual clothes. "Did you need something or are you going to do something useful?" She frowned, fists resting on her hips. "Someone died, didn't they? You should be investigating!"

"I am," you retorted. "I'm here to question you."

"Well, I've been here since the body discovery went off!" She snapped, "If you think I killed Teruteru, then you're wrong!"

"...How do you know that Teruteru died?"

"M... Mikan told me!"

" _I didn't really see Mikan at the beach house, so perhaps..."_

"...Alright, well–" You saw something on Mahiru's bed. Quickly walking towards it, you took everything out and examined them, hearing Mahiru shout, "Hey!"

Before you could say anything about it, you heard footsteps rush to you. Looking up, you saw Mahiru stomping towards you hurriedly with an infuriated look.

"Haven't you been taught manners?! You know it's not nice to go through people's things, you know!" She chided you harshly, snatching it away from you. "Jeez! I'm telling you, it wasn't me! Go investigate elsewhere!"

You blinked, "I still have–"

"Get out!"

She pushed you out of her cottage, slamming the door shut. You heard a click and it was safe to assume that she locked it.

You walked away from the cottage, going towards the pool.

"Hm..." You looked up at the sky as you tried to remember what the pictures were.

"...There was... a picture of Ibuki, Mikan... and Hiyoko," you murmured. "Mikan was... crying and Hiyoko looked... mad about something while Ibuki was... laughing about something? All three of them were in... a school uniform."

You held your head as you tried to recall the picture, then it clicked. "Ah! The picture was from the time where Girl D tried to cheer Girl B up because of Girl A!"

_" **Entrance Hall Photo** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

"There was also... a picture of a broken vase... but... there was another one that... was even more shocking," you muttered, as your face scrunched in disgust.

_" **Broken Vase Photo** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

"A picture of a girl... dead in a pool of her own blood... due to head damage," you mused. "That one was Natsumi Kuzuryu... Fuyuhiko's... little sister."

_" **High School Girl's Crime Scene Photo** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

Then you remembered one more. "A girl with a bloody metal bat near her... The photo of Sato, right?"

_" **Girl E's Crime Scene Photo** " has been added to the Truth Bullets section of your handbook._

The one thing that weirded you out was... the fact that there was an envelope and a letter. "...Ending prize, but... there's two?" You assumed, before debating on something.

"Something about, 'Play Twilight Syndrome'... and–" You cut yourself off, "...Fuyuhiko, huh."

"Monokuma!"

"Did someone call me?"

You looked at the monochromatic bear, "Hey, tell me... About those ending prizes..."

"Oh, so you found out already? Boo-hoo..." He sulked, a depressing aura showering over him. "Yes, there's two! However, they're both real!"

He disappeared with you staring at the spot he was last seen.

_You feel like you've been in this scenario again..._

You rubbed your neck, as you sighed as your head was reeling from the amount of information given to you within the span of only 15 minutes.

" _So... Fuyuhiko made Mahiru play the game, he got the second ending prize. I got the first since I was... first, obviously. He would've murdered her if it weren't for me..."_

"Hm..."

You heard the monitor flicker on, "The time for unparalleled hedonism... has come to an end... Come! Now is the time to fight the decisive battle! The hostility of fresh blood! The insanity of wits! The class trial is finally raising its curtain! Soooo, meet up... in front of **Monokuma Rock**! Once you're there, please proceed to the underground by taking the elevator located at the secret entrance. Puhuhu, I'll see you soon!"

"...Yeah, no," you scoffed. "I need to continue investigating..."

You knew by now everyone's already left. So you decided to check Mahiru's cottage once more, knowing it'd be unlocked.

You scoured around, looking for a clue for the fact that she was indeed suspicious.

Yet... you couldn't find anything.

**——————  
MEANWHILE...**

"Anyway, it looks like– Wait a second..."

Everyone turned to look at Monokuma with a confused look.

"Someone's missing..."

As the others looked around, they realized that they were indeed missing someone. The Ultimate Forensic Pathologist.

"Hey, hey, hey... You don't think they're... dead, right...?" Kazuichi gulped, "'C-Cause then... we'd have to do more than one class trial...!"

"Grrr... They've got some nerve!" Monokuma growled, as his anger went through the roof. "I swear, once I get my hands on them..."

"W-What will you do...?" Mikan quivered, fearing for your safety.

"I'll be right back..."

**——————  
BACK TO YOU**

"Ah, interesting..." You did find another Hidden Monokuma.

_Unlocked an Achievement:_   
**Be Beary, Beary Quiet...**   
_Found half of the Hidden Monokumas.  
Good on you!_

You also found something interesting, it was–

You heard a snarl, making you pause. Looking back, you saw Monokuma but... buffer?

"What the fuck–?"

**"GO TO THE MONOKUMA ROCK!"**

"Ow ow ow ow! OKAY CHILL OUT–!"

**——————  
A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"(N-Name)...!" Mikan gaped at your state.

Monokuma was currently dragging you by the leg towards everyone else.

"..."

Why are you always the one that gets hurt? 

...

Who knows? Not me, that's for sure.

"Anyway, looks like everyone's here, so let us depart now!" Monokuma lifted you by the foot and dropped you, "Ack–!"

"I'll go first and be one step ahead of you guys!"

"C-Crap... I'm not mentally prepared yet..." Kazuichi frowned, holding his beanie for comfort.

"...Do you even hafta prepare?"

"C'mon! Man up! Stop acting like that!" Mahiru exclaimed, slightly sweating. _Wonder why... Wait, where's her_ –

"If you don't have enough power, harness your talent energy! C'mon, bring out that energyyyyyyyy!"

"So it begins... the beginning of the end..."

"Now then, let's keep our spirits high! So we can one day find that shining hope!"

"Hey..."

You got up, dusting yourself off. Then you looked at the voice, "Yeah?"

"You..." It was Byakuya, and for some reason he was angry.

"Do you even have the right to call yourself a forensic pathologist or investigator now?"

You blinked in confusion, "...Huh?"

"Remember that stupid plan of yours? Look what happened! Teruteru is _dead_ _!_ "

"..." You couldn't say anything because it was true. Teruteru is dead, but was your plan stupid? No, it wasn't. It's just unlucky on how someone just thought of killing before you could even do anything about it.

He pointed a finger at you, "I put my faith in you and look what happened. Next time, don't try and make me apart of your plans anymore!" He scowled, "Don't even try it anymore."

You pursed your lips and just nodded, stuffing your hands in your lab coat.

"...Let's just go," you said and brushed past him; ignoring the sharp stares from everyone. You stepped on the escalator and waited for everyone else to get in the elevator.

The ride was silent, no one spoke a word. Just the occasional sniffles from Hiyoko, but that was it.

The elevator came to a sudden stop, and you all stepped out.

"Aim! Defeat the boring routine!"

You looked at Monokuma with an empty gaze.

"...Sooooo, I've decided to start redecorating. How's it look? Mr. Monokuma's redecoration is awesome, isn't it?" He said with pride till he started to cackle, "It's not like I'd allow you to think otherwise anyway!"

You blanked out.

All you heard was white noise as the reality began to sink in.

_Teruteru's dead and someone killed him. Someone killed him. You knew it was one of you, but you just didn't want to admit it. You really didn't. How could you? Everyone was fine and dandy, hanging out with each other and then, whoops! There goes a dead person_ –

"And enjoy the class trial from the bottom of your heeeeeeaaaaarts!"

You gazed at everyone's faces as they all had a look of doubt. Trust... is a fickle thing, isn't it?

* * *

_You unlocked two Achievements!_

  
_8 of 68 (11.76%) Achievements earned:_   
_**Blowing Smoke!  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?**   
**Compulsive Liar!  
Karate Kid!** _   
_**Huggie Wuggies!**  
Friendship is Magic?  
Mission Accomplished, We Got 'Em Boys (and Gals)  
Be Beary, Beary Quiet..._


	17. DO YOU EVEN DESERVE YOUR TITLE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teruteru, forgive me-

"Now then, let's first discuss the motive! That masterpiece of gaming: Twilight Syndrome Murder Case!" Monokuma began, sitting in his little damn stupid– sitting in his seat.

"Whaaaat? Who cares about that game?!" Ibuki complained.

"The outcome of this trial should be determined by whether or not we find Teruteru's killer..." Gundham frowned, his arms crossed.

Your hand gripped the railing.

"Nevertheless, we shouldn't ignore it. After all, that game is the **motive** this time," Nagito cut in.

"Yeah... you're right..." Chiaki nodded, "Then let's try discussing that first."

"I'm sure everyone who's beaten the game already knows that it's based on an actual murder case," the Lucky Student started. 

"Some of us have not beaten that game... Give us a detailed explanation," Peko stated, demanding it.

"It means... 'Twilight Syndrome Murder Case' is a **nonfiction** game. Additionally, some of us are characters in that game, too."

"S-Some of us are characters in a video game?!" Nekomaru sweated.

"Isn't that... illegal or something?" Mahiru gulped, her face pale.

"So... I think it's better if we clarify who the characters in the game are first," the Gamer pointed out.

"...Girl A was Mikan," you started. "Mikan Tsumiki..."

"Uuaah... M-M-Me?!"

Hajime nodded, "That timid tone... That definitely sounds like Girl A... Based on the list of names in the staff roll, I can't think of anyone else who would be Girl A."

"Wh-Why am I in a video game? Th-That's an infringement of my right to privacy!"

"Ha! A nasty, trashy, pigshit like you doesn't have any privacy rights!" Hiyoko sneered. You scratched your head at the familiar saying.

"Ah... 'A nasty, trashy, pigshit'... I feel like I head that in the game, too," Chiaki commented.

"...Huh?"

"Yes, the one who said that was Girl B," you nodded.

"Girl B was short and foulmouthed... She's probably Hiyoko," Hajime agreed with you.

"Short and foulmouthed...? That's like the complete opposite of me!"

"...Anyway, let's move on," Nagito sighed. "Next is Girl C."

"Ibuki Mioda," you said nodding. "Girl C is Ibuki."

"Girl C? Then I'll 'C' you next Tuesday!"

You put a hand to your face, as you sighed disappointedly.

"...Let's move on to Girl D," Chiaki interjected.

You noticed Mahiru shake whilst Fuyuhiko glowered at her.

"Girl D is Mahiru Koizumi," you informed everyone.

"Yeah, that's correct. Let's skip Girl E... and talk about Guy F," Nagito stated, face impassive.

"Aren't you Guy F... Fuyuhiko?" Hajime looked at the Yakuza.

"Hmph, I was in a game? That's fuckin' stupid..."

"Ah, that reminds me... Wasn't there another person whose last name was also Kuzuryu?" Nagito smiled slyly.

"...Another person?" Kazuichi's eyes widened.

"It was one of the names on the staff roll... The names were Tsumiki, Koizumi, Saionji, Mioda, Sato, Kuzuryu, and then another Kuzuryu."

"Hold on...!" Nekomaru cut in, "Why do you keep saying there were two Kuzuryus...?!"

"It's not like I'm wrong. That's how it's written on the staff roll. Since you beat the game... you probably know what this actually means, right?"

You sighed, glancing at Hajime.

"In the game, Guy F... 'Kuzuryu'... mentions that he has a little sister," Hajime recalled.

Fuyuhiko grunted, paling.

"...Hm? Whaddaya mean 'little sister'?" Akane asked, a brow furrowed.

"This is what Guy F said in the game..." Hajime stated, as he repeated the statement from Guy F. "It's pretty clear... There's no doubts that Guy F had a little sister. Plus, the sister actually appeared in the game. That's why the name 'Kuzuryu' appeared twice."

"By the way, what role did Guy F's little sister, the other Kuzuryu, play...? You probably noticed, right?"

_Nagito... are you trying to get yourself killed?_

_"..._ " Fuyuhiko looked pissed at Nagito. Who could blame him?

"Fuyuhiko's little sister was the high school girl who died at the beginning," you stated.

"Based on Guy F's tone in the game, it's clear that Girl E is not his little sister..." Nagito began to smirk, "So if the only person left is the dead high school girl... then she must be **Fuyuhiko's sister**."

"Tch... Why do you sound to fuckin' happy...? That's a winning personality you've got there...!" Fuyuhiko growled, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Winning personality...? Are you praising me?!"

"I was being sarcastic, dumbass!"

"Hey..." Gundham interjected, "You said the game is a work of nonfiction. That means Fuyuhiko's little sister is..."

"Yeah, I have a little sister..." Fuyuhiko's tone got a bit defensive. "Somethin' wrong with that?! It's just a fuckin' game, don't go mixing up some video game with reality!"

"...It's not just a game," you sighed. "And, to be specific, his little sister's name is Natsumi Kuzuryu."

"And how the fuck do you know that?!"

You looked away, "..."

"TALK!"

"...Anyway," you changed the subject. "The game is based on true events, which is why it's the motive."

"D-Don't go making shit up, bastard!" The Yakuza slammed his hands down onto the railing, "If she was the type to die easily, I'd have fuckin' killed her myself a long time ago..."

"Is that really how you should be talking about your sister?" Mahiru frowned.

"I-I mean when I first entered Hope's Peak Academy, she was mouthin' off to me as usual and... s-sent me off..." His voice trailed off the end, shaking a bit. "I-It happened just the other day!"

"...The only reason why you're thinking like that... is because you lost your memories for two years," you explained.

"Shut the fuck up! You be quiet!"

Your mouth closed.

"I see... So you're never gonna accept that that game is based on true events, huh...?" You did not like Nagito's tone. "Okay, I understand your attitude toward this class trial now!"

"Nagito... You seem to be doubting Fuyuhiko a lot. Do you suspect he's the killer?" Nekomaru interrogated the Lucky Student. Said male sighed, a gloomy expression taking over his face, "A mystery that easy would make me feel sad. It wouldn't be good enough to serve as everyone's stepping stones..." He looked back up with a smile, "That's why I'd be much happier if Fuyuhiko wasn't the killer!"

"Oooookay, you're starting to act weird again..." Kazuichi pointed out shakily.

"Anyway... Now we've established who all the characters in the game are," Chiaki nodded.

_You could feel Byakuya's glare boring into you._

"Girl A is Mikan, Girl B is Hiyoko, Girl C is Ibuki, Girl D is Mahiru, Guy F is Fuyuhiko... And... the first victim in the game–that dead high school girl–is Fuyuhiko's little sister, Natsumi Kuzuryu," Gundham recited.

"That's just a story in a fuckin' game...!" Fuyuhiko protested weakly.

"If so, then Girl E is Miss Sato..." 

"Could it be... the same Miss Sato who likes white rice?!"

"I don't know what Sato you're talking about but... I don't think she's relevant to this case," Chiaki tilted her head.

"Maybe it's related to Gundham's last name since they're both really plain names!" Akane grinned, like she figured it out.

_What the hell...?_

"Tanaka may be an ordinary family name, but it's far better than Sato or Suzuki!" The Breeder snapped.

You scratched your neck, "Well... either way, Girl E got killed."

"Whaaaaaat! No waaaaaay! Is that true?" Monomi exclaimed.

You held your head as you used your elbows as support to hold it.

"Getting killed is sooooooo violent, don'tcha know," Monokuma whispered.

"My, such awful times we live in! Why did this happen?!"

"You guys are _definitely_ friends!" Kazuichi blurted out, pointing at the two.

"So the 'mystery of the game' is the murder of Girl E, correct?"

You paused, "Wait...–"

"Then let's hurry up and solve it! Let's first figure out why Girl E was killed!" Nagito cut you off, his voice enthusiastic.

You sighed, "She was killed because of the fact that Girl E was the one who killed Fuyuhiko's sister," you crossed your arms.

"Which means Girl E was killed as **revenge** for the dead high school girl," Nagito deduced.

"...How does this even point us towards Teruteru's killer?" You narrowed your eyes, "We've just been discussing the motive."

"I thought you would've figured it out already, (Name)," the Lucky Student sighed. "You'll see later on." Then he looked at the Yakuza, "What do you think, Fuyuhiko? Apparently Girl E was killed to avenge your little sister."

"You're fucking persistent... I don't care what that game said at all... but..."

"...But?"

"I-Is... that true...?" Fuyuhiko uttered out, "Girl E, she... she killed the first victim?"

"In order to make that clare, we need to know more about the case involving the first victim's murder..."

You gulped.

"It's the murder that occurred in the music room. I knew it would come up so I prepared in advance," Chiaki answered. She took out a piece of paper, "Look, I made a map of the music room's surroundings, which was the stage of the first case."

"...I'm surprised you went through all this trouble," Hajime sweated.

"...Mapping is second nature to retro game fans. Classic dungeon-crawler RPGs had a first-person point-of-view, so mapping as you play is a basic–"

"We get it!" Nekomaru cut her off, impatiently, "Let's talk about that later so we can focus on the case!"

"Then... I'll start explaining."

You glanced at her, feeling like you didn't want to hear the explanation. You opted to re-think over the case you were given by Monokuma.

You zoned back in when you heard, "At the entrance hall, the girls... heard the sound of **window shattering**..."

"No, that's incorrect," you spoke up. "The sound the girls heard wasn't the window breaking."

You saw Mahiru pale.

"If it wasn't the window... then what broke to make that sound?" Ibuki questioned you.

"A vase."

"Vase?! How low can you go?!"

You waved a hand in the air, letting it fall limp, "After the murder, a **broken vase** was discovered in the classroom next to the music room."

"So the **sound of breaking glass** that the four girls heard wasn't the music room's window... It was the sound of the vase breaking..." Chiaki agreed with you, "Probably."

"Actually, the murder was nearly finished by the time the four girls met in the entrance hall," you cut in. "Think about it, you wouldn't have that much time to kill the victim, break the window, and go to the office to get the key. With that, she locked the door and returned it to the office... and went back to wait in front of the music room. All she did was break the vase next-door classroom as the other four met by the entrance hall."

"To make them think the murder had just occurred... and that the killer had just escaped...!" Nekomaru said in realization.

"So, when the four of them ran over after they heard the sound, Girl E acted like she had just rushed over, too," Peko concluded.

"I-I see! Now the mystery has been solved!" Mikan beamed.

"Wait a minute! The mystery hasn't been solved yet! You haven't determined what the murder weapon was yet!" Monokuma interrupted.

"Who cares about the murder weapon? We found out who the killer was!" Ibuki whined, fists clenched.

"Noooot cool! I went to all the trouble of making this death march, so you gotta stick with it to the end!"

"What the heck? You're _so_ annoying!" Kazuichi groaned.

"Fine, let's figure out the weapon. If this keeps up, I'm gonna feel like I need to shit," Nekomaru said bluntly. "...Which means I'll feel disgusting!!!"

"You're the disgusting one," Hiyoko jabbed at him.

"Puhuhu, the weapon is pretty unconventional. The answer was revealed in the game though... Noooow the, will you guys be able to figure it out?!"

"You know... You made a mistake giving me that thing," you spoke up.

"Oh?"

"The killer used gravel to attack the victim," you closed your eyes.

"Gravel is impossible! It's too small to be a weapon!" Kazuichi argued, sweating at the how foolish that sounded.

Hajime's eyes widened, "What if the gravel was put inside **some sort of bag**?"

"A bag... what kind of bag?" Mikan inquired.

"The weapon was the school swimsuit," you stated.

"Gravel _inside_ the swimsuit?! Even the ace attorney would be astonished by such a fantastic idea!" Ibuki gasped, holding her face in shock.

"But for the killer, it's an idea that kills two birds with one stone!" Chiaki nodded, "To make people think the killer is some pervert, it's made sense for a school swimsuit to be stolen... And if that swimsuit was used to make an improvised weapon, it'd have to be disposed of later."

You crossed your arms, turning to Monokuma, "Are you satisfied now?"

"The happiness you feel when the mystery you create is solved... Only producers know this feeling of ecstasy!"

You assumed yes.

"But the real important talk begins now..." Nagito frowned, "Girl E had someone who can be called an accomplice. That person was actually... Girl D."

Mahiru paled.

"Girl D... You're talkin' about Mahiru, right?" Akane inquired, frowning.

"Huh? Mahiru is the accomplice...? What is this? What does that mean?" Hiyoko frowned.

"W-Wait... That can't be right!" Mahiru herself protested.

"Basically, Mahiru found a piece of the vase that was an important clue in the music room murder... she got rid of it," you nodded.

"And... apparently the reason Girl E committed murder in the first place was to 'protect' Girl D," Chiaki commented. "Girl D was being harrassed by the victim... Girl E found out and tried to stop it, and they ended p getting into an argument..."

"And she felt a rush of anger and ended up killing her..." Nekomaru muttered, clenching his fist.

"But she should've had a clear murderous intent. I mean, she choked her out and then bludgeoned her to death," Nagito pointed out.

"She probably... made her unconscious by accident... A-And from there, she couldn't go back..." Mikan stammered out, eyes shut tightly. "I-I... I somewhat understand that feeling."

What.

"You can?! That's pretty scary!"

"But Girl E was also killed by someone on the '4th Day', or the game's last day..." Nagito recalled, "I might as well ask just in case... Who do you think killed Girl E?"

You sighed, "Guy F..."

"A scenario where Guy F murders Girl E out of a burning, hellfire desire to avenge his murdered sister...!" Gundham smirked.

"B-But... Guy F is..." Kazuichi trailed off, staring at Fuyuhiko.

"...What? It's just a story in a video game, isn't it?"

"That's all you can say. If that game is telling the truth, it'd be a huge problem for you," Nagito laughed.

"It's obvious they wouldn't remember it, since our memories of our school life was taken away," you frowned.

"Yep, that's correct!" Monokuma affirmed your statement.

"Even if I don't remember, I already know! It's obvious that guy is the killer!" Hiyoko exclaimed, pointing at Fuyuhiko.

"Wait, wait, wait," you cut in; holding a hand out.

"Huh?"

"Fuyuhiko isn't the killer," you stated.

"Oh yeah?" The Traditonal Dancer sneered, "And how do you know that? Is it _you_ who killed Teruteru? I mean, he did blame it on you the last trial!"

You rubbed your head, "It couldn't have been me, Hajime, Chiaki, Byakuya, Peko or Fuyuhiko..."

"And why's that?!"

"We held a meeting, minus Peko and Fuyuhiko discussing about something," you said vaguely; waving it off. "Then I overheard a conversation with the other two, making it quite obvious it wasn't them."

"It's someone else," you argued.

"It's obviously Fuyuhiko who killed Teruteru and Girl E!"

"Tch... You sure do talk a lot of shit... Well, I'm used to it by now..." Fuyuhiko sighed.

"But does Teruteru's murder have anything to do with that game? Perhaps the two are unrelated," Peko theorized.

"I'm not sure the two events are unrelated... At the very least, the killer has definitely played the game. As proof, Teruteru, who was killed in the beach house... and Fuyuhiko's little sister, who was the first victim, were both knocked unconscious by someone choking them. There's no way we can ignore that connection..."

_Wait... choking? Teruteru was choked? How'd you miss that?!_

"Someone must've wanted to bash his head in like the first victim," Hiyoko frowned. Suddenly, Hiyoko had a dark look on his face, "Hey, why don't you confess already? You're the one who killed Teruteru, right?"

"Y-You better cut that out right now...! There is no way a stupid game could be the motive!"

"Hey, I already told you... It wasn't Fuyuhiko. Why are you so persistent on the killer being him?" You frowned, "...Unless you're the killer? Or... perhaps an accomplice?"

"If you keep making up your mind like that, we're just going to go around in circles..." Peko remarked, frowning. "And... it's true Fuyuhiko may look suspicious, but don't you think that'd be too obvious?"

"Wh-What are y–?"

"I mean... there's a possibility that it's a trap set by the true killer."

"T-Trap...?" Hiyoko's voice was laced with fear for some reason, "What do you mean...?"

"The true killer played that game and most likely found out about the relationships between the characters," the Swordswoman explained. "That person could be using that knowledge to try to set up Fuyuhiko."

"Are you saying that a completely different killer murdered Teruteru and used the game motive as their cover?" Sonia sweated, brows furrowed.

"Isn't that what happened, Hiyoko?"

"...Huh?!"

"Don't you understand?! I'm saying you might be the true killer!"

"W-Wait," you cut in.

"Hm?"

"Let's discuss the murder weapon, first," you nodded. "Let's discuss the murder weapon, and continue on from there."

"...Sounds fine to me," Nagito grinned.

"Very well," Peko nodded.

**Hey! Miss me? Of course ya did! ...Well, either way, it seems like you're in another class trial! Exciting isn't it?!  
Are you ready for another Nonstop Debate?**

**[YES] < [YES]**

**Remember? You don't have a choice.**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

”No! I don’t want to talk about the murder weapon yet! It’s obvious Fuyuhiko’s the killer!”

”How many times do I have to say it? ...Fuyuhiko isn't the killer!"

"How do we know if the killer isn't you, Hiyoko?"

"Actually... isn't the **murder weapon the shovel** –?"

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime exclaimed.

"In **Mikan's Autopsy Report** , she said that Teruteru was choked and then bashed in the head with a **sharp but blunt object** ," Hajime explained. 

"But isn't the shovel a 'sharp but blunt obeject'?" Mahiru frowned, crossing her arms.

"...N-Not necessarily," Mikan stuttered out.

"Well?" Hiyoko leaned forward, "Then what do you mean?!"

"Eeek! I-I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me!"

You held your chin in thought, "...What she means is... the shovel isn't the murder weapon, right?"

"Y-Yes," she nodded; smiling at you. "Th-That's exactly what I meant!"

"Huuh? Then why is it there?!" Hiyoko sneered, "You're dumb if you think that that isn't the weapon!"

"The shovel would've caused more of a crush injury, but... for some reason, his head was bashed with a sharp part of a blunt object," you explained.

"But isn't it supposed to be sharp but blunt?" Mahiru inquired. 

You raised your index finger, "In the Monokuma File, it stated that the victim was killed by multiple injuries by a sharp but blunt object. However, I'm pretty sure that the blunt object had sharp edges or something... but, we'll talk about that later. The shovel's something we should be talking about..."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked, "Are you trying to imply that the shovel was used as a decoy?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying," you stated.

"But how would it be a decoy if it was the only weapon there?" The Princess frowned, "Wouldn't that be the only logical explanation?"

"Yeah, however... it's based on the wounds on his head," you explained.

"Hey, you stupid, shady-looking, shitface! You're acting stupid!" Hiyoko jeered, her expression darkening.

You blinked, not expecting that.

**Woah! Did you expect that? Ah, you probably did. I mean, to be honest, I didn't get scared... not at all. ...Moving on, you will not be put into another Rebuttal Showdown!  
Ready?**

**[YES] [I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, DO I?]**

**Of course you don't!**

Man this is getting interesting!

"Are you saying that the shovel isn't the murder weapon? Don't be stupid! The weapon was there with blood all over it! Isn't that obvious enough that the shovel is the murder weapon?!"

**ADVANCE!**

"I know there was blood all over it! I'm just telling you that the weapon was an actual decoy!" You argued back, "How do you know if the shovel was used if shovels usually cause crush injuries instead of a chop wound?!"

"W-Well...! How do you know if **the injuries on his head obviously match with the shovel's** –!"

You cut her off, "Let me slice the way for you!"

" **Monokuma File #1** states that there were multiple injuries, right?" You affirmed, "If there were multiple injuries... Judging where the bloodstains were on the shovel's handle, I think it would be hard to stab someone that many times."

"...Oh!" Hiyoko gasped, "I... I guess you're right for once, you... dummy."

"Uh-huh..." You nodded, a bit suspicious of her.

Hajime stared at the interaction with suspicion, "We found out that the shovel is a decoy... Now what?" He looked at you for guidance.

"It's simple," you grinned. "We just have to find out what the real weapon is."

"Actually," Nagito cut in. "Let's find out why Teruteru's body was leaned against the door like that."

"Huh, that's... probably wiser than mine," you admitted. "Yeah, let's go with that."

**Another Nonstop Debate! Aren't you getting tired?! Huh? Why am I acting weird? I've always acted like this! Ahaha...  
Are you ready?!**

**[YEAH!] < [NO!]**

**YEAH!**

"We need to figure out the real weapon though! If we don't, we might all die!"

"B-But... we don't have anything to show as the weapon..."

"It's true, we don't have anything. However, we have an important piece of evidence... and it's all thanks to Teruteru!"

"What does that mean?"

"Teruteru used his **last ounce of strength** and..."

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime cut in.

You gazed at him curiously.

Hajime shook his head, "Teruteru didn't block the door. He was choked..."

"C-Choked?!" Akane gasped, eyes wide.

"Well... According to Mikan's autopsy... Yes, he got choked," you nodded. "And based off of the bloodstains, there was no way he could've crawled over there."

"Yes... He was choked by... a strap," Mikan nodded.

"I-If you're making that shit up... I'll fucking kill you!" Fuyuhiko threatened as he held his fist out.

"Eeeeek! I-I'm sorry!" Mikan sobbed, holding her arms out like she was defending herself.

"Come on," you sighed. "Let's not threaten our dear Nurse, eh?"

"'D-Dear Nurse'?" Mikan stammered, "W-What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure... he was choked, too. I mean, he looked like he was when I looked at his body closely," Nagito deduced. "That's why Teruteru isn't the one who blocked the door. Someone else used his body to block it."

"S-Someone else...?"

"The killer, of course," Hajime nodded. "They're the one who blocked the door with Teruteru's body. That's why there were bloody drag marks left on the floor... right, (Name)?"

You sighed, closing your eyes, "Yeah, but the question is..."

"Why did the killer block the door?" Byakuya spoke up after a whole whopping 15+ minutes! Wow...

"If you think about it... If the killer handled the body, I think their clothes or skin would've been stained with blood..." Chiaki remarked.

"Your reasoning is out of focus!" Mahiru interjected.

"...You and Hiyoko sure are the most persistent ones, I'll tell you that," you frowned.

"Jeez! Are you dumb or what? I'm just telling you that your thinking the wrong way!"

**Hmhm... Those two are oddly suspicious! Well, you'll figure it out later anyways...  
Ready for the Rebuttal Showdown?!**

**[Yes] < [No]**

**Hey, hey, hey! Where's your energy?!**

"If Teruteru didn't block the door... don't you think it's safe to say that whoever was seen there first was the killer? They were the ones that killed Teruteru... and blocked the door with his body!"

**ADVANCE!**

"If the killer really moved the body... then they would've been covered in blood!" You refuted her arguments, really weirded out as to of why she was arguing with you.

"So what? There's a shower room inside the beach house... After they moved the body... They just **washed it off in the shower** –!"

"Allow me to cut the lies you've shown!"

"...That's a nice line," Gundham praised you. You rubbed your head, sweatdropping, "Is that necessary...?"

"Anyway, washing it off in the shower is impossible because it's out of order," you smirked.

"O-Out of order...?" Mahiru paled.

"I'm terribly sorry... I haven't had any time to actually repair it..." Monomi sulked as she hanged from the rope Monokuma tied her to.

"Then... maybe they took their clothes off to move the body, and when they were done they... put them back on...!" Mahiru argued weakly.

You raised a brow, "Or... they wore a swimsuit."

"Wh-What...?!" Hiyoko gasped, paling.

"Wait... a swimsuit?" Hajime inquired.

"I'll talk about it later..." You waved it off, "Let's focus on the topic at hand."

"But, isn't changing inside the beach house prohibited in the first place?" Chiaki pointed out.

"...When was the murder again? 1:30 p.m.?" You looked at Hajime for confirmation.

"Yeah...?"

"And... when we came, what time was it? 2:30 p.m., right?"

"...Yeah."

"The killer probably changed outside right after we left..." You concluded, confident in what you said.

"If they still had blood on their swimsuit before they changed, what did they do with it?!" Ibuki exclaimed, looking frustrated.

"You know... Don't you think it's odd?" You asked.

"Huh? Odd?"

"Yeah... Odd that I found a **d** **iscarded swimsuit** with blood on it in the closet that was supposedly 'locked'?"

"Y-You did...?!" Mahiru gasped, "Wh-Where?!"

"...By the shelf on the left, near the floor. It was a good hiding spot, but not good enough," you shrugged. "Then... there was also a **surfboard case** that was closed, but as I opened it, there was blood inside! Can you believe that?"

"B-Blood...?" Hiyoko's eyes widened.

"Ah... As expected of the Ultimate Forensic Pathologist!" Nagito beamed, "Your investigation skills are really subpar!"

You sighed, knowing he was going to go on a huge monologue of hope and despair.

**CLASS TRIAL SUSPENDED**

_Things are heating up in the class trial! I repeat, things are heating up in the class trial!_

**BREAK ENDED.**

"Well, now that we've figured out where the killer was hiding... now what?" Ibuki asked nervously as she twiddled with her fingers.

"...The killer was probably luring Teruteru into a trap, and if that's true, then there would be something that might be a clue," Chiaki pointed out.

"There was a letter on his body," Hajime commented.

"Ah, the ' **Secret Admirer Letter** ', right?" You nodded.

"A letter?" Peko frowned.

"Yeah, it read 'I have something to tell you in person, something that I can't say through letters. I want you to come to the beach house on the second island around 1:00 p.m. It's really important, so please hurry. Also, make sure no one knows about this. This is between only me and you.' It also had a little '-Your Secret Admirer' on it."

"I-I'm surprised you remembered that..." Hajime sweatdropped.

"It's apart of the investigation," you waved it off. 

"...(Name)."

You hesitantly looked at Byakuya, "...Yes?"

"You said his murder took place during our little... _meeting_ , right?"

You nodded.

"And... what were we discussing?"

"...A plan."

"About?"

You didn't like this. You didn't at all. You didn't like being badgered by someone who hasn't even contributed into the investigation. You _hated it._

_"What was the meeting about, (Name)?"_ He pressed, leaning forward over the railing, looking directly at you.

"...It was a plan... on how to stop a certain someone's murder..." You looked away.

"...And why were we talking about it?"

"Because... I was the first one to play the game... and beat it," you admitted.

"S-So...! Is that why you fucking know my little sister's name?!" The Yakuza shouted, punching the railing; glaring at you. _How does he know about the two ending prizes?_

"...Well, anyway," you tried to change the subject. Tried.

"Don't fucking change the subject on me!" He cussed at you, "When the fuck did you beat the game?!"

"..." You didn't say anything.

"They beat it the first day I announced it!" Monokuma exclaimed, giggling, "Puhuhu! Now everything's getting interesting!"

"Th-The day he announced it...?" Hajime paled.

"Even though we agreed to not play it?" Byakuya frowned, "Tch... I should've expected that from you..."

Your hands slammed down onto the railing, catching everyone's attention.

"The hell was I supposed to do?!" You shouted, "Just let it be?!"

"Yes!" Byakuya exclaimed, "No one was supposed to play it!"

"Someone would've played it without telling anyone!" You argued, "I told the four of you to make sure that Mahiru wouldn't die!"

"Wait, say that again...?" Mahiru cut in.

You paled, freezing.

"You said 'to make sure that Mahiru wouldn't die!'?"

"...I already... knew that someone would've planned to kill someone..." You sighed, rubbing your neck. "...I guess I just didn't take in the possibility of it being someone else."

_Then again, when did you ever?_

"...Let's just continue the investigation," you sighed.

"The letter," you started; ignoring the shakiness of your hand. "The letter was something to lure Teruteru into the beach house."

"How do you know if it was a trap or not?" Mahiru interjected. "What if it was something from yesterday or–"

"The note was crumpled and bloody. Plus, the lead was smeared," you added.

"What does the lead being smeared have to do with anything? It's obvious that it was just an old note or whatever," Hiyoko sneered.

_Those two... are they trying to redirect everyone?_

"I just told you... the lead on the paper was smeared and it looked pretty new to me. Plus, having a meeting at 1:00 p.m., whilst being murdered around 1:30 p.m, isn't a coincidence," you frowned.

_It's like the whole world is against you, huh._

"...With everything playing out," Nagito started, "I'd think the killer had an accomplice."

"...An accomplice?" Mahiru asked with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said! The killer obviously had an accomplice," he grinned. "There's no way they killer wouldn't, right, Hajime, (Name)?"

"M-Me...?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you two already figured it out, right?"

Your lips pursed as a lot of scenarios were running through your head. "...You're talking about Teruteru's marks around his neck, right?" Hajime guessed, a bit unsure.

"That's right!"

"M-Marks...?" Ibuki inquired, looking nervous.

"During **Mikan's Autopsy Report**... she told me that the marks on his neck weren't hands. They were like a strap of some sort," he continued. "But... if the killer arranged to meet up with him, how would they be able to choke him if he was meeting up with his 'Secret Admirer'?"

"...That's what you meant by 'accomplice,' huh," you said; looking at Nagito. 

“...But what if the killer choked him when he least expected it? Like, when he arrived!” Mahiru pointed out, “Then that means there was no accomplice!”

"..."

"See? I told you, there's no accomplice in the murder!" Mahiru scoffed, "Jeez... You guys act so stupid sometimes, you know that?"

"Sorry, Mahiru... it's not like that..." The Lucky Student turned to Monokuma, "Hey, Monokuma... can I ask you something?"

"I believe Prince Shotoku was from the future. A man from the future is always directing the flow of history."

_...What?_

"I'll listen to your story about men from the future some other time..." He sweatdropped, "As I recall, the body discovery announcement is made when **three or more people discover a body** , right? Is the killer also included... among those **three people or more people**?"

"Y-Yeah... that's true but... Well... something like that... is basically what it's supposed to be..."

"You don't sound very articulate," Nagito smiled.

"..." Then Monokuma started to throw a tantrum, "Jeez! You're pretty annoying for noticing something like that! I would've expected (Name) too!"

You blinked, "...Me?"

"I know it sounds like an excuse, but the body discovery announcement isn't supposed to be used for deduction! It's intended to create a fair trial... It's supposed to let everybody know a body has been found."

"So you're saying it's unfortunate that I used it for deduction? I understand your excuse but..." Nagito frowned, closing one eye, "Depending on who actually found the body, it's possible that your 'three or more people' rule could be deadly."

"Well... as long as I keep things ambiguous, I can respond to situations with some flexibility," Monokuma stated.

"Flexibility, huh...?" Nagito smirked, "So what about this time? Is it three people including the killer or not?"

A moment of silence.

"Jeez," Monokuma sighed. "Fine, fine. You want me to say it? It doesn't include the killer this time, okay?" He frowned, "...All done."

"Which means... **three people other than the killer** discovered Teruteru's body..." The Lucky Student concluded.

"What's... wrong with that?" Hajime inquired nervously.

"... _That means there was an accomplice,_ " you thought.

"Nothing, I just thought it was somewhat strange. More importantly, let's get back to our original topic," Nagito winked at you.

"You're the one who went on a tangent...!" Nekomaru retorted.

"U-Um... we were just saying the killer had an accomplice, right?" Mikan stammered, trying to recall the events from before.

"And after the accomplice met with Teruteru, the killer got to enjoy the thrill of choking someone..."

"B-But...!" Hiyoko protested, "There's no way there was an accomplice! No way!"

"Let's just go by the off chance that there was," you interrupted. "If there wasn't then it'll still be the same... kind of."

"However, before we proceed any further... there's something we have to make clear," Gundham spoke up, frowning. "The killer blocked the roadside door with Teruteru's body and hid, but what about the blood?"

"Now that you mention it... that mystery hasn't been solved yet..." Nekomaru nodded, as he glanced at everyone.

"It's going to be all right... If you guys have come this far, I'm sure you can discover that answer, too," Nagito gushed. "Now, let's start the argument, shall we?"

**Soo... There's something else I gotta tell you about Nonstop Debates! You see, you have this ability where you're able to use someone's opinion to contradict the other! Exciting, no?  
Ready?!**

**Begin!**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

"What did the killer do with the blood on their body?"

"Maybe they simply washed it off."

"They couldn't use the shower, right? So washing it off **would've been impossible**."

"They didn't have to use the shower..."

"Ah, what about the **_wetsuits_** in the closet? Maybe they wore one when they moved the body!"

"If they used something _**other than the shower**_...–"

"Chiaki," you cut in, "Repeat that?"

"...If they used something **other than the shower**?" She said, confused.

"Fuyuhiko... you said that washing off the blood **would've been impossible** , right?"

"Yeah? So... what about it?"

Hajime quickly caught on to what you were saying, "If they just needed to wash off the blood, they didn't necessarily have to use the shower."

You nodded, "They could've just as easily used something else."

"Something other than the shower... like what?" Hiyoko frowned, crossing her arms. The tone of her voice was quite snappy for some reason.

"The drinks inside the refrigerator," you stated. "The drinks were most likely used to wash off the blood."

"Stop spouting lies! You're hurting the ears of the heir of the Togami Household!"

You flinched at Byakuya's outburst, "Wh–Huh?"

"If you think about it, that'd be impossible," he stated.

"...How?"

"If you remember the refrigerator correctly, then you'll see the lies you've spread... and realize that there's no possible way the drinks in the refrigerator were used!"

"Ngh..."

**Ah, jeez... Now you have the Ultimate Affluent Progeny on your back... What shall you do?  
Alright, ready?**

**[...] < [...]**

**...Great answer. Let's begin.**

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

"It's true there were drinks... in the beach house refrigerator... However, try thinking about it. One bottled drink is simply not enough. It wouldn't be enough to wash off the blood."

**ADVANCE!**

"Saying that I'm lying..." You frowned, "You're wrong and I'll prove it. One bottled drink isn't enough... however, a bunch are!"

"Hmph... Didn't I say that it was impossible? There were **no water bottles** in the refrigerator–"

"Let me slice out the truth for you," you grinned.

"...What?"

"There were water bottles in the refrigerator."

"How many times must I tell you? There were no water bottles in the refrigerator," Byakuya scoffed.

"You know... I expected you to be more aware," you remarked. "That was after the incident. Before the incident, there were more, and the killer **took all** of those water bottles and used them to wash the blood off their body."

"..To say that you expected more of me," he frowned. "You have some nerve... You're saying that the water bottles are gone because... the killer used them to wash off the blood? That's a logical misconception!"

"There's no misconception," you closed your eyes; crossing your arms. "The evidence was in the trash can... At least, evidence of thrown away plastic bottles. Isn't that right, Hajime, Chiaki?"

"That's right. When both Chiaki and checked the trash can, there were bottles that looked like they were filled with water," Hajime nodded.

"If you want more back up, Kazuichi will gladly say it," you said; pointing at the Mechanic.

"Well... now that you mention it..." The said male scratched his cheek, "When I went to the beach house a few days ago, I feel like I drank one of those plastic water bottles..."

"Haaah?! You should've said so sooner!" Mikan cried out, sweating nervously.

"Then... the plastic bottles were used in place of the shower," Sonia affirmed.

"Dousing your body with lots of water is such a simple and easy to understand explanation!" Ibuki nodded.

You took a glance at Hajime, who seemed at a lost.

Then you blinked, recalling something. 

"...Mahiru."

"W-What?"

"......." You held your head, sweat dripping down your face. "Tell me... why were you wet when I saw you?"

"Huh? You saw Mahiru?" Nagito asked, leaning towards you.

"...Just answer my question, Mahiru," you said urgently.

"I-I took a shower," she stammered out before clearing her throat. "Why does it matter?"

"...The only person who would be drenched would be the killer," you pointed out. "That means...–"

"H-Hold on!" Hiyoko interjected, "Why are you accusing Mahiru?! She's been nothing but kind to me! She didn't kill that nasty, perv, Teruteru!"

"..." You were shocked, to say the least.

"The roadside door was blocked, and if it's impossible to leave from the beachside without leaving footprints... How the heck did the killer escape, huh?! Surely, _you_ can answer that, huh? You meanie!" Hiyoko sniffled.

"Um, why are you all fired up, Hiyoko? You're not the suspect, Mahiru is," Ibuki sweated, tapping her fingers on the railing nervously.

"Wh-Who cares?! Answer me! If you have an explanation, show me proof! If not, I'll make Akane bop you on the head as hard as she can!"

"..."

You gritted your teeth, holding your head in pain. "Gh... _Why is it so hard to remember things...?_ "

"...We might have an answer," Chiaki said suddenly.

"...Huh?!"

"...A-Are you sure?" Mahiru gulped, "This mystery... doesn't look solvable."

"Mahiru... if you're really the killer," you muttered, "Then I might have an answer to that mystery."

"Do you... T-Then tell me! Show me your proof!"

"First..." The Ultimate Gamer started, "Let's establish how the killer **escaped**..."

"...If the roadside and beachside doors aren't an option, the only other thing I can think of is... Well, nothing really... except that small window in the shower room–"

"Wait, I don't think that the small window would've worked," you cut in. 

"...Wh-What do you mean?" He asked.

"...I didn't have the chance to say it, but when I came back to the beach house... I noticed **two pairs of footprints** leading out of the beach house," you confessed.

"H-Huh?"

You nodded, "Yeah, when I went back there were two pairs. It was odd to think of it, but... I think the killer knew no one was there and that's when it was the safest to leave. However... it's just... weird as to of why there was two."

"...Y-You're acting stupid!" The Photographer exclaimed, "What do you mean by 'two pairs of footprints'?!"

"It's exactly what it means," you murmured, sweatdropping.

"It seems they don't want to listen," Nagito frowned. "Well then, shall we argue it out?"

"It seems like that's the only way," you held your chin, thinking. "...Let's discuss it then."

"W-Wait! If you knew where Big Sis Mahiru is... then that'll be proof that she didn't kill Teruteru!"

"...Mahiru... Where were you when this whole thing happened?"

"I... I was **in my room the entire time** –!"

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime exclaimed, brows furrowed. He then pointed at the Ultimate Photographer, "If you were... then why didn't you answer the door for Nagito?"

"H-Huh?"

"I knocked on your door," the Lucky Student nodded. "No one answered, so we thought you went missing. I guess that wasn't the case when we saw you at the Monokuma Rock gathering..."

"Yeah..." You nodded, " **Nagito told me that no one answered the door** when he rang the doorbell or knocked on it."

"I-I was taking a shower!" She protested, "I obviously wouldn't have heard it if I was taking a shower!"

"Then explain why you forgot your c–"

"Mahiru obviously didn't do it!" Hiyoko cried, "She wouldn't kill anyone! She's too nice to kill!"

Uh oh... Here comes the tears–

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

You reeled back in shock and in pain from how loud her cries were.

"Y-You're just meaaan! You're just bullying Big Sis Mahiru!"

"... _W-What the... Hiyoko... wh..."_

**Hello, hello! This wasn't really introduced in the last class trial, so I'll explain it to you now! Basic– Ow!** **What you're now entering is known as the Panic Talk Action. It'll hurt to condemn your classmate... but this is a class trial. A high-speed dispute battle where you beat down a panicked opponent's excused and nonsense... Once you finally tire them out, they will give their _final argument._ When that happens... _4 words will be displayed_ on the top, bottom, left, and right sides, like you're imagining them. Think of them in the _right order_ and you will be able to compose the _words of your Final Strike_. If you don't do it in time, your opponent will regain their energy and spout nonsense again. Good luck and have fun!**   
**Ready?**

**[OK] [OK] <**

**Have fun!**   
  


"You meanie! You're just bullying Mahiru!"

"I'm just stating facts," you countered Hiyoko. "If anything, you're just making it harder for us!"

"Waaaaaahhh! You're a big, fat, bully!! She obviously didn't kill him!"

Your brow twitched, "I'm not being a bully... either way! How do we know if she didn't kill him? She's the only suspect here!"

"Don't be an idiot!" She sniffled, wiping her face. "You're just a big dumb, idiot!"

"... _How long is this going to go on?"_ You frowned, clenching your teeth. "Obviously not if you're just going to keep repeating things like this!"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!"

"I can't otherwise we'll all die!" You said desperately, "Why are you saying that it wasn't her?!"

"Where's your proof! That's right... you have none!"

"Ngh... I already told you... We have proof!" You exclaimed, "There's proof and evidence of the killer!"

**"If Mahiru really was the killer, then what would she have used to choke and kill Teruteru?!"**

**CAMERA**

**HER STRAP**

**AND**

**HER CAMERA AND STRAP**

"This is it!"

You watched as Hiyoko gasp, choking up as tears began to stream even more down her face.

"Mahiru doesn't even have her camera on her. That's a bit suspicious, isn't it?" You asked. "The only reason why she wouldn't have it is if... she was the one to choke Teruteru and bash his head in!"

Your face turned a bit smug, if the others had to describe it, "Am I right?"

"..." Mahiru paled, as she gaped.

"U-Um... is it true...?" Mikan teared up, "Did you... really... kill Teruteru...?" Mikan's voice went to a high-pitched sound.

"H-Hold on...!" Hiyoko choked out, "B-Big Sis Mahiru... h-has no reason to kill Teruteru! T-There's no proof! I won't accept it until you show me the proof!"

"...Hiyoko," Mahiru muttered. "...It's fine."

You blinked in confusion.

"This class trial's gone on long enough," she said, looking away.

_...Did she just admit to killing him? So, why? Is it guilt or..._

"Are you happy now, (Name)?"

You froze at the empty stare she gave you. 

"...I commend your decisiveness," Gundham praised. "Very well. If you admit it, this ends now! Let's cast our votes!"

"Just... hurry up and vote..." Mahiru sighed, her hands shaking.

"...R-Right," Hajime nodded. "(Name)... can you go over the incident one more time?"

"S... Sure."

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

**BEGIN!**

"From the evidence provided... the incident occurred when the killer wrote a **letter** to lure the victim, which in this case is Teruteru. The killer then delivered the letter to Teruteru in the morning... The contents in the letter was something along the lines of meeting up at **1:00 p.m.** , and it was by his... ' **Secret Admirer**.' Teruteru, overwhelmed by excitement, believed the letter at met up at the beach house. He was met with the killer's accomplice, and then that's when the killer struck. They choked them with **a camera strap** and then proceeded to **bash his head with the camera**. After that, the accomplice helped the killer... most likely by going to get their clothes, the killer began to **tamper with the crime scene**. They dragged Teruteru’s body so that it blocked the roadside door... then they left a **shovel** to confuse everyone about the murder weapon. Then, realizing the time, hid in the closet, **locking it** and decided to **hide in the surfboard case**. During that time, Nagito had something to talk with the characters in ' **Twilight Syndrome Murder Case** ' and going to the killer's cottage, they didn't answer. Going back to the killer... after everyone left, they got out of the closet, grabbed the **plastic water bottles** , and then **went into the shower room** , they then **doused themselves in water**. After that, they had no choice but to leave it in the **trash can**. Littering is against the rules, after all... After that, they walked out of the beach house and the accomplice was there, waiting for them after everyone left. **They changed outside** , and having no choice, they **discarded the swimsuit** they had on, in the closet... The two went their separate ways, both locking themselves in their cottages. When someone entered the killer's cottage, they said that they **took a shower** when in reality... they were hiding in the closet." You recalled all of the events that took place, before pointing at the killer, "Isn't that right, **Mahiru Koizumi**?"

**COMPLETE!**

No one could really say anything. _"I mean... who could?"_

"Now then, please pull the lever in front of you and cast your vote."

You started to sweat.

"Who will be chosen as the blackened?! Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!" 

Your hand slowly went to the lever in front of you, as you started to shut your eyes and pale.

"Puhuhu! Such heart-pounding excitement!" Monokuma cheered, his fist in the air.

You all watched with anticipation as the slot began to roll... until it stopped at Mahiru's face.

**| MAHIRU KOIZUMI |  
| GUILTY |**

**CLASS TRIAL END**

**ALL RISE!**

"W-Wait a moment, please!" Sonia cut in, "(Name)... you said that there was an accomplice, correct?"

You nodded your head, not trusting your voice.

"M-May I ask, why do you think so?"

"..." You glanced at Nagito, "...There was a reason why you tried to draw the others out, right?"

"Ah, so you figured it out?" The male beamed, "Does that mean I did something useful for once?"

"...Just say what you did," you sighed.

"Well, the reason why I drew everyone out was to take a look at their footprints!" He beamed, holding out the various drawings he did of everyone's shoes. "And... I didn't say it, but I also went back to the beach house! That's when I got the idea of drawing the footprints!"

"Huh??"

"...Anyway, when I went back to the beach house, I saw the footprints and putting them side-to-side, and the results were astonishing!"

"What were they?" You asked, looking at him.

"Their shoes matches perfectly matched Hiyoko and Mahiru," he nodded. "There's no doubt about it... Those two weren't at the crime scene, so why were their footprints there?"

"...There's your proof, Sonia," you stated grimly.

"...I see," she said solemnly.

"...The votes have been cast. We have no choice but to wait and see what Monokuma decides," the Swordswoman frowned, her face grim as well.

_You still had a question lingering in your head..._

**SCORE: 2,200  
COINS EARNED: 109**

"Ahem! Although there were some twists and turns along the way, the one who killed Teruteru Hanamura is..."

"Wait," you cut in frantically, "I still have a question...!"

"Okay, I'll wait. So sorry... I'm just hesitating!"

You gripped the railing, "...Mahiru, why?"

"H-Huh?" There were tears in her eyes as she looked at you.

"Why did you kill Teruteru...?"

"...I... I had no choice...!" She cried out, gripping her dress. "I had no choice, I had no choice...!"

"...What are you saying?" Byakuya's expression contorted.

"W-When... (Name) was acting weird... I-I had a suspicion that... that I was going to die...!" She sobbed, "A-And... I... I just knew that I had to do it! I had to! I had no... no other choice!"

_...Was it your fault that this happened?_

You froze, as you stared at the sobbing Photographer.

"T-Then... when I got a letter... t-telling me to play the game... I got scared! I got scared and I p-played it and I didn't tell anyone... Th-That's when my suspicions were c-confirmed th-that I was going to be a victim...!"

_It was your fault, wasn't it?_

"I-I'm sorry, I really am...! I-It's just... It's just I didn't want to die!" She cried out, gripping her head. "I-It's not my fault! It's not my fault, it isn't, I swear!"

"...Who..." You desperately tried to hydrate your dry throat, "Who gave you the photos...?"

"...It was you, wasn't it Fuyuhiko?" Hajime stated, looking at the Yakuza. "I remember now... the **ending prize** that you had in your arms that day."

"...Yeah," he frowned. "I sent her the photo because I wanted to make sure she'd respond.." He gritted his teeth as he looked at the ground, "But she never replied back... Not only that... she started to avoid me, too..."

"I'm really sorry...!" Said female cried out, "I-I was just so scared and confused... I couldn't handle it!"

"... _She's completely different._ "

"Aww, boo-hoo!" Monokuma pouted, "That's too bad!"

"(Name)... I just want you to know... that th-this isn't your fault."

_...Huh?_

"You're blaming yourself over it, aren't you?" Mahiru smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself, alright?"

"Now then, the one who killed Teruteru Hanamura is... **Mahiru Koizumi**!"

"If only... I didn't act out of fear... maybe this wouldn't have happened," she laughed sadly. "By the way... can you take care of my camera for me? I already cleaned it..."

_W... Wha...t?_

"M-Mahiru..." The Traditional Dancer sniffled, tears falling out of her eyes, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Hiyoko... Sorry, I guess I can't tie your kimono anymore, huh?" The Photographer spoke through tears, as her eyes drooped with sadness.

"Woohoo! It's time for the awaited punishment!" Monokuma was breathing heavily from excitement.

"...I'm sorry, everyone," Mahiru said. "Please... don't kill anyone and... forgive me and Hiyoko for our actions, will you?"

"N-No... M-Mahiru..." Mikan whispered, trembling while staring at the other female who was crying.

"Noooow then! Let's begin!"

"..." Mahiru closed her eyes as tears fell once more.

"Let's go! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!"

"MAHIRU, DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" Hiyoko screamed, crying.

"H-Hiyoko..."

You watched as a button came from the ground in front of Monokuma.

You watched as his red eye gleam when he pulled out his hammer and slammed it on the red button.

**GAMEOVER**

**MAHIRU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**

You watched as Mahiru walked beside Monokuma, towards her awaited punishment.

"Mahiru, don't, please!!"

You grabbed Hiyoko, holding her tightly as she screamed and thrashed in your hold, screaming for you to let her go.

A screen appeared in front of all of you, showing Mahiru in a dark forest. Then it showed a card, with words on it.

**Ultimate Photographer  
Mahiru Koizumi's  
Execution: Executed**

**REAL PHOTO**

It showed her walking through the dark forest, using a camera she found as light. She stopped, finding an album on the ground. As she flipped through the pages, her eyes widened upon seeing a photo of her lying on the ground, dead with tears in her eyes. Then, a skeletal hand appeared behind her, glowing white. She dropped her camera in shock, as she whipped around.

Nothing.

She turned back, only to see the same glowing skeletal hand, holding the camera she dropped. It began to take photos, blinding her with the flash, leaving her in a daze. Suddenly, a pair of hands started to make some sort of rope, wrapping it around her neck as she gripped at it, gasping for air.

She started to turn blue, saliva dripping down from her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly, still trying to grab at the rope, but to no avail, she couldn't. After all, it was wispy, transparent and physical at the same time. Almost like it was spiritual.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the skeletal hands stopped pulling, letting her drop to the ground.

The hands grabbed the camera, taking a photo of her. The photo slid out of the camera, dropping next to the album. They were the same exact photos; they both showed Mahiru Koizumi... lying on the floor dead as the last tears she had fell down her face, blue as the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Your face paled, turning white.

"This cannot be!"

You felt Hiyoko stop thrashing, still screaming, but just stopped thrashing.

"This is bad... Th-This shouldn't be allowed... People dying so easily... Falling like dominoes..."

You still remembered the face Mahiru had before she finally dropped dead to the ground.

"Y-You bastard... What is this?! "

You let go of Hiyoko.

She didn't get up.

"Th-This can't be... This... is a lie right...?"

"MAAAAHHHHIIIRRRUUUUUU!"

You stared the ground, eyes wide; face pale, and hands shaking. Actually, you were pretty sure your whole body was trembling.

Then you felt yourself get punched in the gut, "Agh–!" You doubled over, not expecting that.

"I-It's all your fault!" Hiyoko screamed, hitting you repeatedly. "It's your fault your fault your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She smacked you in the face, she hit you in your stomach, chest, she just started to punch you randomly.

"H-Hey, hey, hey!" Kazuichi shrieked, running up towards the two of you.

You felt blood leak down your nose.

"S-Stop that!"

"W-What the fuck...?!"

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I demand that you stop it, this instant!"

The others began to yell as they scrambled to stop the Traditional Dancer.

You stopped Hiyoko, gripping her arm. Standing up, you gazed at her with an empty look in your eyes.

"Y-You...! You killed Big Sis Mahiru! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She started to hit your arm.

You stayed silent, wiping the blood and pushing Hiyoko away from you.

"H-Hey... Are you okay...?" Kazuichi gulped, looking over at your face.

"..."

You turned away from the others, walking to the elevator.

"Hey! S-Say something!"

You turned back to everyone, the same empty look in your eyes and just simply pressed the button and watched as they all scrambled to get in.

You opted to just stare at your feet, watching the blood drip down to your feet.

The elevator ride was silent.

No one spoke a word.

Not even Nagito or Byakuya.

♦♦♦

You remembered Mahiru requesting you something.

Something along the lines of taking care of... something. You forgot what it was.

So when you reached her cabin, you just stared. Hand reaching out to knock, you realized no one would answer.

So you just stopped and stared.

"U-Um..."

You silently looked behind you.

It was Monomi.

"Do... Do you need me to open that for you...?"

"...Can you even?" Your voice was raspy, dead. However, it also sounded brittle.

"U-Um... Y-Yes, I can... T-That's the only thing M-Monokuma allowed me to have..."

"..."

You stepped aside, allowing Monomi to open the cottage's door.

"T-There!"

You walked in, not forgetting to say, "...Thank you."

"A-Anything fo-for my students...!"

You don't know why, but Monomi also followed you inside Mahiru's cottage.

Ah.

The envelope was still there.

"...Monokuma will... probably take it away," the rabbit muttered.

"..."

"W-Was there a reason as to of why you wanted to go to... M-Mahiru's cottage in the first place?"

"..."

Monomi was practically melting from the awkwardness.

"...She requested something... but I forgot what she asked."

"O-Oh! I remember!" Monomi beamed, "It was her ca... mera..." 

"..."

You looked around the room, trying to find it.

"Ah! Here it is!"

You turned around, looking at Monomi holding the Ultimate Photographer's beloved camera.

"Here!"

She handed you the camera.

You took it gingerly, as you examined it. 

Feeling something drip, you blinked; confused. You thought it was your blood, but blood isn't transparent. _You'd know that._ It wouldn't stop, till you touched your cheek, feeling dampness. _So you were crying._

"...(Name)..." Monomi whispered sadly, staring at you with sad, gloomy eyes.

"..." You wiped your eyes, the tears wouldn't stop.

Monomi didn't say anything, wrapping her small arms around your leg.

You slowly sat down, covering your face.

Small sniffles came from you.

"Shh, shh... There, there..." Monomi cooed comfortingly, patting you on the head.

"...I'm sorry, Mahiru..." You mumbled, wiping at your face. "I'm sorry..."

"Shh, shh... You'll be alright, I promise..."

You spent most of your time, crying inside Mahiru's cottage as you held her camera with Monomi comforting/consoling you.

**CHAPTER 2: SEA AND PUNISHMENT, SINS AND COCONUTS  
END**

**SURVIVING STUDENTS: 15**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

You have obtained a present: **SLR Camera**


	18. HEARTS SPECIAL, BUT IT'S A PARTY

You laid in your bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

"..."

Needless to say, you were more or less traumatized by the recent events.

Then you heard squeaking.

You blinked.

Looking down at your stomach, you saw Gundham's Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

You blinked rapidly.

Then you heard croaking.

Looking to the right, you saw the 8 frogs.

"...Ah."

You sat up carefully, letting the Devas run down your stomach and scurry next to your frogs.

"...Would you guys like to have a small party?"

The Devas tilted their heads, squeaking, whilst the frogs started to croak, hopping around.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Getting up from your bed, you sighed; checking the time.

"...3:00 a.m...." Looking back at the 'beasts,' you realized that they were getting along quite well. "Alright... well, then I'm gonna get the supplies for the party."

Walking out, "...I'm gonna need a lot of things..."

♦♦♦

After grabbing the necessary things, you walked back to your cottage.

The Devas and your frogs were getting along great.

"Hmm..."

You put the stuff down on your bed, careful on not injuring the pets.

"Hey, look what I got you guys," you whispered to them; not wanting to be loud at 3:30 a.m.

Said pets looked back at you with curious gazes.

You brought out mini party hats you found–ahem, made.

You put them on their heads (they allowed you to, don't worry) cautiously, and when you finished, you got out little treats.

"Alright, now you guys need a... table..." Your voice trailed off at the end, realizing you couldn't find a table _anywhere_. Well, you probably could, but not a mini one.

"...You guys can just use my as the table," you shrugged, laying down on the bed where the Devas and frogs weren't.

They hopped/climbed onto you, gladly eating the treats you got them.

You put your hands behind your head, as you stared up at the ceiling once more.

"...Have fun partying, I suppose," you muttered; yawning.

Looking at the time, it read "4:00 a.m."

"...I'm sleeping in."

**——————  
6:00 A.M.**

You opened your eyes groggily, rubbing them. You felt something on your neck, noting the softness and furriness of it. Turning your head slightly, you realized that it was currently 6:00 a.m

"Yeah... I'm definitely sleeping in."

The Devas and frogs were probably sleeping on you... probably.

"Hmm..." You stared up at the ceiling, "Should I actually sleep in?"

You were contemplating on that.

"...Yeah, why not."

You went back to sleep.

**——————  
AROUND IN THE AFTERNOON...**

You were doing nothing. You couldn't.

The Devas and frogs were currently lying on you. How could you even _dare_ to move them. You knew that it was a privilege to allow such a thing happen to you!

Then your door was slammed open, "(NAME)! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT–" Ibuki's voice cut off, as she just stared at the sight in front of her.

"Servant! Do you know the whereabouts of my Four Dark Devas of–" Gundham was the next one to stop talking, as he too, was busy staring at the sight.

"What are you guys do... ing...?" Kazuichi's voice trailed off, now realizing why the two were staring.

"(Name)! Why haven't you been–"

You turned your head to look at everyone, who was, for some reason, gathered in your cottage.

"...Can I help you?"

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Fuyuhiko scowled, glaring at you with his arms in his pockets.

"Ah... so you see, I couldn't sleep and around 3:00 a.m., I heard squeaking so I looked down at my stomach only to see Gundham's Devas. Then I also heard croaking so I turned my head and found my frogs staring at the Devas. I then decided to throw a party for them–"

"Speak no more, Loyal Servant, for I shall join you in this party! If you allow me to, of course..." The Ultimate Breeder blurted out, before saying the last part quickly.

"...Oh, sure–" Gundham quickly walked to your bed, laying next to you as he stared at the Devas and frogs sleeping; his face slowly turning red.

"C-Can I join, t-too...?"

"Of course, here," despite your position, you managed to hand Mikan a party hat, "Do you want something to eat?" Your question was directed towards the two who were now laying/sitting on each of your side; faces probably red already.

You also handed Gundham a party hat, to which he gratefully accepted with red cheeks.

"N-No, just laying here is good enough for me, ehehe..."

"No, I'm fine," Gundham declined as he covered his face slightly with his scarf.

"Okay," you nodded.

The others just shifted awkwardly in your room, a few clearing their throats.

Your attention shifted to the two, "Oh, you guys wanna join?"

"Ibuki will gladly join!"

You wheezed slightly at the weight on your stomach, "Oh god–!"

Ibuki just shoved her face into your stomach, arms wrapping around your waist.

"Woah! (Name), you're a great cuddling partner!" She gushed, burying her face further into your stomach.

Your face heated up. 

"Wow..." Nagito said breathlessly, "This is a magnificent way to unite everyone! (Name)... you're so smart!"

"...Dude, if you wanted to join, just say so."

Nagito's face immediately turned pink, "I-I can...? Really...?!"

"Yeah, just wash your hands first. Plus... this is technically your room now," you deadpanned.

"R-Right away!"

You sighed as the Lucky Student scrambled around to hurry up and lay with you.

... _They're all simps for you and_ –

"Hey, is there any food?" Akane frowned, rubbing her ear with her pinky. "...'Cause, I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, there's food right there," you pointed at the bags at your desk.

"...C-Can I join in, too?" Kazuichi sparkled, his eyes glistening with excitement.

"...Sure," you nodded. Well, as close as nodding as you can in your position.

The Mechanic wasted no time in getting on your bed, hugging a part of your waist as he snuggled your side.

Sonia gasped, looking at the books you had. "...You have the newest Occult Magazine?!"

"Go ahead and read it," you muttered.

"I finished!" Nagito beamed, rushing to your bed, "I can join now, right?!"

"Yeah..." You sweatdropped, "Go ahead."

He hurriedly sat on your bed, lying on your legs.

"... _They're so going to be numb by the end of the day."_

"...You guys are really doing this shit?" Fuyuhiko sighed, shaking his head.

You stared at him.

"W-What?" He looked at you, his lips slightly in a pout.

"...Wanna join?"

"H-Hell no!"

"Okay."

You looked at Peko, who was staring at the hamsters on you. "Wanna join?"

"...Am I allowed to pet the... ham–"

You quickly cut her off, "Of course."

"...Very well," Peko closed her eyes as she sauntered over to you all. She sat on your right, stiffly laying her head on you. Her hand reached to pet the Devas.

Cham-P shuffled, causing her to go still, then he stopped; letting Peko pet him gently.

"What the... Peko?!"

You looked at Fuyuhiko in the eyes, "...All you have to do is just join or do something, you don't even have to lay with us."

”L-Like hell!”

"...What are you all doing?" Byakuya frowned; his arms crossed. "Why are you–"

"This is a way to unite everyone."

"...Continue on then."

"You can eat the food with Akane," you pointed out. "There's more food for everyone..."

Byakuya said nothing as he walked towards the bags of food.

_Guess he’s still mad at you..._

”Going back to our topic, Fuyuhiko.” The said male froze.

”I-I’m not gonna fuckin’ join your little ‘party.’”

”Peko,” you glanced at the Swordswoman. “Can you force Fuyuhiko to join us?”

”...”

”It’s not like you’re his tool now and I’ll...” You paused to think over your bargain with the silver-haired female, “...I’ll let you...”

”...There is no need,” Peko stated; getting up. “I’ll retrieve him.”

”W-What the– Peko?!”

Peko then grabbed the blond Yakuza, forcing him to the bed and setting him beside you. You sweatdropped at the struggling blond male, "...You really didn't have to do that."

"...It was necessary," was all she said as she sat down next to Fuyuhiko, who was currently turning pink by the second.

"I see..."

Fuyuhiko didn't say anything other than just burying his face into your side.

You stared up at the ceiling, not really sure on what to do.

Nekomaru just stood there, shifting.

"...Nekomaru, you can like... do push ups on the ground, if you want, you know."

"CAN I?!"

You slightly winced at the loudness of the Team Manager's voice, "...Uh yeah, go ahead. Do whatever..."

The male started to 'do whatever.' And by 'do whatever,' he started to 'train.'

Then you heard someone clear their throat, feeling the bed shift. The warmness on your neck disappeared, causing you to blink.

"Loyal Servant, shine your eyes upon me, for I have something to show you!"

You craned your head towards the Ultimate Breeder, "What's up?"

The male started to do a performance, a ritual of some sort.

Though you had to admit, it was cool because a bunch of things started to glow beneath him and– "Wow, Gundham... Have I ever told you how cool you were and how lucky I am to be your subordinate?"

Gundham went still.

Actually, everything went still, like everyone froze.

Gundham's face started to turn beet red, his eyes widened and mouth gawking at you.

Mikan stared at the interaction, her eyes glittering as she got an idea. _All I has to do is a trick and (Name) will call me cool!_

"...Did I say something wrong?"

"(N-Name)! A-Aren't I cool, too?!" Kazuichi exclaimed, frantically pointing at himself. "I'm cool, right?!"

You stared at him, scrutinizing his face. "Hmm..."

Kazuichi started to pray to any god out there internally, that you'd say that he was cool or something along those lines.

"Nah..." You shook your head.

Kazuichi's heart shattered and the others started to laugh at his misery.

"....You're more..." You murmured, "Cute."

It was Kazuichi's turn to turn red. He covered his face, using your side as cover; his thoughts? _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"_

"D-Did I say something wrong?" You stammered, sitting up.

Ibuki pouted, "(Naaaammmeee)! Give Ibuki attention, too!"

"...Ibuki, what more do you want from me?" You muttered, "A hug? What is it?"

"Ibuki wants lot's and lot's of hugs!"

"...God damnit–" You wrapped your arms around Ibuki as she snuggled into your stomach, a content sigh escaping her lips.

"...C-Can I have a hug, too?" Mikan stammered, twiddling her fingers nervously.

You said nothing, as you released on of your arms around Ibuki and wrapped it around Mikan.

"Eeep!" She jolted, before relaxing, her face turning pink. She started to snuggle in your side, a blissful smile on her face as her eyes shut due to happiness.

Fuyuhiko stared at the interactions happening before him; a jealous look on his face.

You blinked, feeling another person snuggle into your side. Tilting your head, you saw Fuyuhiko, face red, hugging your side.

"...O-Only because it's c-cold, d-dumbass..."

You stared, then your lips formed a slight smile. "Whatever you say."

"...(Name)."

You looked down at your feet, seeing Nagito smiling. "Can I–"

"No."

He blinked, his feelings a bit hurt. "Wh-Why not...?"

"My arms are full," you hummed. "But you can get head pats."

Nagito started to gleam, his eyes brightening, "Really...?!"

"As long as you're not gonna act weird anytime soon, sure."

Nagito got off of your feet, making you sigh in relief, only to sigh in disappointment when you realized he was already next to you, waiting for your head pats with anticipation.

"...Alright, fine," you huffed. "You deserve it..."

You patted his head, your arms still wrapped around the other two.

Chiaki entered your room, her game console in her hand.

"...Oh, hey, (Name)," she yawned. "...I'm sleepy..."

"Then sleep?" You sweatdropped.

"...Can I sleep on you?" She tilted her head. You blinked, face heating up once more.

"A-Ah... sure," you smiled nervously. "Go ahead..."

Chiaki's eyes lit up with appreciation and gratefulness as she waltzed over to you and the others, lying next to you with her head on your shoulder.

"..." She completely fell asleep.

You may or may not have forgotten about Hajime as he kept staring in shock at what was happening before him.

"Oh, Hajime... you should join us."

His attention shifted to you, the person who started all of this.

About three to five people were red, due to the compliments you kept giving and the affection you were handing out like free candy.

"W-What?"

"You should join us," you repeated.

His eyes blinked rapidly, "...S-Should I...?"

"Yeah," you nodded. "You should."

"...Alright," he shrugged; a bit timid. He walked over to you all slowly, then he lowered himself onto the bed, laying by your legs.

Gundham recovered from his shock, his face still red. He cleared his throat, "...A c-clever trick you've pulled, Servant."

"Whatever," you sighed. "Come back, I'm getting cold."

The Breeder sighed, laying back down where he was. His body was a bit stiff due to the fact that Chiaki was almost touching him, but he then relaxed realizing that you were trying to move her a bit.

"...It's getting late," Byakuya spoke up.

You blinked, looking around. You realized that it was indeed near nighttime.

"We should be getting to bed."

"Already??" Ibuki whined, "I wanted to stay here more!"

"Yeah!"

"I must agree, I still want to continue hanging out with (Name) and friends!"

"I'm shtill eafing!"

"I... I wanted to stay a bit l-longer, if that's okay w-with you!"

"Hmph... It is my Loyal Servant's duty to serve me... meaning I cannot leave until they've fulfilled all of my wishes."

"Fuck no!"

"..."

Byakuya was in shock.

"...You know, I'm alright with sleeping," you stated.

Suddenly, everyone began to agree with you and started to lie on the bed, or at least near it with Byakuya standing, his mouth gaping.

_Byakuya my friend, you have been overpowered by the power of simps._

"...Goodnight, everyone," you muttered.

"Goodnight, (Name)."


	19. INTERLUDE | TO FORGIVE AND FORGET

veryone watched with anticipation, except you, as the slot began to roll... until it stopped at Mahiru's face.

**| MAHIRU KOIZUMI |  
| GUILTY |**

You started to pale.

You couldn't breathe.

You stared and stared as the world around you blurred and then once it finally stopped, you froze.

You couldn't speak, you couldn't make a noise. It's like your body just stopped working.

You weren't with the others, you were with Mahiru.

You tried to touch her, but your hand went through her.

You tried to warn her, but your cries went through the ear and out the other.

You were forced to follow her, watching the events you've already seen play out.

_Why? Weren't you suffering enough? Wasn't it enough when you saw Teruteru's body in a pool of his own, thick, crimson blood? Wasn't it enough for you to witness Mahiru's execution already? Wasn't it enough for you when Hiyoko started to hit you, punch you, all out of anger because you were the one that killed Mahiru...?_

_Why were you witnessing it all again?_

You felt yourself unable to even breathe, watching the Photographer choke, gag, spit and cry.

Suddenly, your world began to speed up and in your hands was a file.

**_The Murder of Mahiru Koizumi:_ **

Your whole body froze.

_**Case Solved by (Name) (Surname)** _

_Is this reality, because you don't want to be alive anymore._

_**Mahiru Koizumi was murdered and killed by the group called World Ender.** _

_That's not true... she was killed and executed by Monokuma and the damn skeletal hands...!_

You shut your eyes tightly, trying to stop yourself from seeing the photos once more.

_The pale, blue face... The tears dripping down her face... It's too much. It really is too much for someone like you to handle._

"S-Stop..." You murmured, "P... Please... I... Please stop this..."

" **Stop what?** "

Your eyes snapped open as beads of sweat dripped down your face.

" **You deserve this, right?** "

You gulped, as you turned around.

_Honestly, why did you pull such an obvious cliché move?_

There stood the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, tears streaming down her face. You paled, taking a step back.

_Ah, right... it really was your fault, right? It was your fault... all of it. All of it was your fault, huh?_

Suddenly, you felt something wrap around your throat, causing you to choke, coughing out some spit.

"A-Ack–!" You clawed at your throat, the same way Mahiru did.

You felt something wispy come near your ear, "... **You killed me.** "

_Mahiru...! I-I'm sorry... really, I am! P-Please forgive me, I'm really sorry...!_

You opened your mouth, trying to say something, "I-I'm... I'm... s...orry...!"

" **If you were sorry, then why'd you do it?** "

"I... I had... no ch... oice!" You uttered out, as your eyesight began to darken, dots beginning to show in your vision.

" **Yes you did _._ Unlike me, you had a choice. You just chose the wrong... _one!_** "

You felt the rope tighten even more, "S... top...!"

" **Wa**...ke up!"

"(Name)!"

"(Name), wake up!"

You shot up, gasping for air. You held your head as you leaned on one hand, "..."

You blinked rapidly, until you saw a hand reaching out towards you from the corner of your eye.

You immediately smacked it away, "D-Don't touch me..."

"Oh... is it because my hand isn't smooth?"

...Oh.

"...Where am I?" You muttered, looking around.

"(Name), did you get amnesia or something? We're in our cottage, remember?"

You looked to the left and saw a male with white, wispy hair, some pinkish red at the tips.

_...Wispy–_

Your hand on your head tightened, trying to remember where you were at.

"...Ah," you looked at the male, "You're Nagito."

"...I'm surprised you remembered a scumbag like me to be honest," he chuckled. "Yes, I am Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

"...Right, and we're in my cottage," you stated. "...Sorry," you shook your head.

"...Do you want to talk to some trash like me? You know, so you can feel better... since that's all I'm useful for!"

"What happened...?" You ignored him, rubbing your head, fully sitting up now.

"Huh?"

"What happened before I woke up again?"

"...I think we need to get Monomi," Nagito frowned. "...Or even Monokuma."

"I remember... seeing... a girl with red-hair and a girl with blond-hair... in like two weird pigtails..."

"...Mahiru and Hiyoko?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," you nodded. "...Those two."

"Do you know who they are?" Nagito pressed, concerned for your health; surprisingly.

"...The Ultimate Photographer and Ultimate Traditional Dancer, right?"

"You got that part down, I guess..."

Nagito grabbed you by the arm and dragged you out of the cottage.

"Did they say anything to you?"

"..." You didn't say anything, "...All I saw was that girl Mahiru dying..."

"...That's it?"

"...That's it," you lied. Well, technically, you didn't? It was more of a white lie.

"Monokuma!"

"What is it?!"

You jumped at the sight of a monochromatic bear, "...What the–?!"

"Hm?" The bear tilted its head, its paw coming to its mouth.

"What are you?"

"Hmhmhm?!"

Suddenly, 'Monokuma,' lit up, "Ah! You must have that!"

"Have... what?" You said cautiously.

"Puhuhu! I'll tell you all later!"

"Wha?"

You were clueless.

"...Shall we go back to sleep?" Nagito spoke up after a moment of silence.

"...Yeah, maybe I'll remember stuff better by then."

**——————**  
**A DAY AFTER...**

You were currently hanging out with Hajime since they said that he was the most 'responsible one' to take care of you.

You don't think he was enjoying his job...

"Um... so," you started, "What's your talent?"

"...I don't have one," he stated, his eyes closed; a frown laced on his face.

"..." You averted your gaze, smiling nervously with somewhat wide eyes.

"...Do you remember anything of your past?" He asked out of nowhere, locking eyes with you.

"Um..." You scratched your head, trying to recall anything, "Uh..."

"Oh, they do have stuff in their past!" Monokuma exclaimed, popping up out of nowhere.

"I do?"

"They do?"

"They do!"

"Wait, how?" You asked, leaning forward curiously.

"Puhuhu! It's a secret! Though, you did take... medication during your school life! That's when everything fell apart for you!" He cackled, disappearing.

You leaned back a bit disappointed, "Huh... that's disappointing."

"Disappointing?! You just learned that you take medication!"

"...I mean, I used to when I was younger anyways," you shrugged. "Hmm... the more I talk about it, the more I seem to forget... I think."

"Y-You think?"

"Yeah... I think," you nodded; confirming your previous statement.

"Hm..."

"Well, let's get going, I guess..." Hajime stood up, offering a hand to you.

You took it, standing up. "Okay, let's get going."

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_(Name)'s **Report Card** has been updated based upon your experience with them._

* * *

**(Name) (Surname)'s Report Card Update:**

_Apparently, by Monokuma's words, they used to take medication during our school life._  
I wonder what kind of medication? I didn't really ask because they seemed like they didn't remember, then again,  
Monomi did take away our memories... Hopefully, I figure it out when we get out.


	20. LESSON FROM ME TO YOU

You looked around the place you weren't even supposed to be in.

Monomi was still with you, hugging you.

"...How long have we been here?" You rasped, throat desperately in need for water.

"The whole entire day," she sniffled. "I-I'm sorry... I... I wish I could've done something."

"...It's fine," you muttered.

You heard bells and the same announcement go off.

"...I don't want to go."

You stuffed your head in your arms, "I'm too tired," you muffled out.

"Then don't!" Monomi suggested, "You don't have to! I'll tell the others that you're busy doing something I asked of you!"

"...Sure," you nodded, still cradling your head. "If you want... I don't care if the others say I'm suspicious anymore."

You looked up, seeing Monomi staring at you sadly.

"...Can you also tell me if Nagito's in my room or if Fuyuhiko is in his? I... have something I want to give to Fuyuhiko and I don't want Nagito to see it," you murmured.

"...Of course."

Monomi then disappeared, leaving you to stare at the ground with an empty gaze.

"..."

You stopped hugging your legs, letting them fall to the ground limply.

Lifting the camera, you stared at it, your eyes softening.

" _It's not your fault,"_ a voice whispered into your ear. " _Please, don't be guilty about it."_

You blinked, looking behind you. You saw no one, "...Huh?" Looking around, you still saw no one.

"...Am I hallucinating?" You whispered, your voice dry and hoarse.

You opted to stare at the camera once more, face slowly drooping again.

"Nagito's not in your room and Fuyuhiko is in his!" Monomi exclaimed, only for her voice to trail off at the end, seeing your depressing state.

"Ah..." You looked up tiredly, "I see..."

"You wanted to give Fuyuhiko this, right?" Monomi handed you a file, "The 'ending prize' Monokuma gave you?"

"...Yeah," you nodded slowly. "Thanks..." You took it, your movements slow and sluggish.

Standing up, you used your knee as help to push you up. "...Well, I'll see you later. Sorry we didn't get to have the teacher-student thing..."

"W-We can have it later!" Monomi proposed, "I-It's... fine! It's fine, really!"

You looked back at her, "...Sure."

You walked, hunched back, towards Fuyuhiko's cottage. Can you even say you were walking? You were just dragging your feet.

Knocking on it, you waited for the door to open.

"W-What is it?" The Yakuza opened the door, frowning, before his eyes widened upon seeing your state.

(You weren't looking very good after all... Messy hair, dark eye-bags, puffy eyes with redness lining all over it, and not to mention, the blood on you was all dried up and bruises were forming. You weren't looking like your usual self).

"W-What the hell is wrong with you?!" Fuyuhiko stammered out, his hold on the door loosening.

You blinked owlishly at him, "...Here." You handed him the file that Monokuma gave you.

"It's... the file I got," you muttered. "You know... when we played the 'Twilight–"

"Don't."

You looked at the Ultimate Yakuza, "...Right."

"...Well, there you go," you shrugged. "I'll... see you later, maybe never, I guess."

You walked away, towards Mahiru's cottage. _You didn't want to see anyone other than Fuyuhiko right now._

**CHAPTER 3: TRAPPED BY THE OCEAN SCENT  
DAILY LIFE**

You gazed at the clouds, "...For some reason, clouds aren't comforting to look at anymore..."

You looked back, seeing Monomi standing there.

"There's a new island to explore!" She cheerfully exclaimed, "That means a new place to make new friends!"

You still stayed at your spot; staring at the rabbit.

"A-Are you not going to go...?"

"...No," you looked away. "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"...That's bad, you know," she murmured.

"I don't care."

"...Then!" Monomi lit up, "Let's have that teacher-student thing!"

"...Okay."

You let Monomi drag you to wherever.

♦♦♦

You were currently in the library, "...What are we doing here?"

"We're going to have a lesson!" The pink-white rabbit exclaimed, her eyes filled with hope and glee, "A lesson about friendship!"

"...Yay," you rolled your eyes.

You spent your time listening to Monomi's lesson about 'friendship.'

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
**A Lesson With The Rabbit!**  
_You've had a lesson with Monomi! You're... not too happy about it.  
At least you're learning...?_

Suddenly, Monokuma popped up, a vein bulging.

"You... You haven't been exploring!"

"No, I haven't," you frowned. "What of it?"

"Grrr! You're supposed to be exploring, not chatting with my little sister!" He snapped, his claws pointing out of his paws. "If you don't go... you'll regret it!"

"...It's not like you can force me to or anything," you pointed out. "Literally, you said that in your rule that all students are allowed to explore freely as they wish or something like that."

"Hmm..." Monokuma put a paw to his mouth, deep in thought. "...I'll be right back."

"...What have I done," you paled.

Monokuma came back with rope and tape. Something you _weren't_ expecting.

"You've caused me to do this," he frowned and in a flash, you were tied up by the rope.

"...What the fuck," you blinked.

"If you won't go exploring, I'll force ya!"

Monomi stared at the interaction, trembling with tears pouring, "T-This wasn't supposed to happen..."

"I don't wanna go," you stated.

"Too bad!"

"...Give me a reason as to of why I should go," you frowned.

"There's a hospital that I want to show you," he snickered. "Puhuhu! It'll be interesting, I promise!"

"...Hospital?" You gulped, you started to sweat; averting your gaze, as a nervous smile appeared on your face. "W... What?"

"Puhuhuhu! Let's go!"

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
**Tied and Bound!**  
_You're being kidnapped... technically, by Monokuma! Oh no!  
Whatever shall you do?_

You blinked, remembering, " _Oh. There's no point, I've already seen enough dead bodies."_

"...Your expression isn't what I thought it would've been," Monokuma remarked; pausing in his steps.

"Hmph! You're no fun!" Once again, in a flash, he untied you, leaving you stunned.

"Huh?"

"...He untied you," Monomi pointed out.

You blinked, "Hm..."

Getting up, you brushed yourself off.

"...I need band-aids," you stated.

"W-Wha?"

"I need band-aids."

"W... What for?!"

"..." You blinked, trying to concentrate. "Um... Hm..."

"Y-You don't remember what you needed it for...?"

You touched your face, feeling something sticking to your skin and it was dry, touching it; all you saw was red.

"...My nose was bleeding."

"I-It was..."

"Oh."

"You didn't know?!" Monomi screeched, holding her head (?). You looked at her blankly, "No. No I did not."

"...I thought you were getting better," the rabbit sulked; mumbling her words.

"Repeat that?"

"...L-Let's take a walk!" She cheered, ignoring your request.

"...Where?"

"To the beach!"

"..."

♦♦♦

You walked silently beside Monomi, walking on the beach on the first island. (Thankfully).

"Oh! (Name), look at that cloud over there!"

You looked at where she was pointing, "..."

She faltered slightly, before straightening up; face looking determined.

_Determined for what?_

Continuing walking beside her, you looked down at the sand.

Hearing the sand shift, you looked behind you.

Lo and behold, it's the Yakuza and his trusty Swordswoman.

"..." You blinked, and blinked once more, "...Ah. It's you two."

Fuyuhiko sighed, frowning.

"...T-That file," he started.

Monomi stilled beside you.

"...Is it true...?" He asked, looking up at you.

"...Is what true."

He clenched his fists, "Is Natsumi really dead...?" He gritted out. As you looked at him, you noticed the disbelief in his eyes.

_He didn't want to believe she died. He doesn't **want** to._

"...To be honest," you started; looking off at the sparkling, blue ocean. "I don't know myself."

"Huh?!" Fuyuhiko snapped, stalking towards you, eyes wide with anger.

You only watched him with unblinking eyes, though, your eyes slightly downcasted. Almost in shame.

Monomi could only tremble, wondering if she should go get someone.

"..." You glanced at Peko who seemed conflicted, almost like she didn't want to believe his little sister was dead too.

Fuyuhiko, once again, grabbed a fistful of your hoodie, jerking you towards him, "What do you mean by 'you don't know'?!"

You had a fixed expression on your face, not really wanting to show how close you were to breaking down in front of the two. 

"Tell me! That file said _you_ were the one that solved it!" He growled, "What do you mean _you don't know_?!"

Your hand gripped the male's hand that was tightening his hold, "I don't fucking know!" You bit back, "How am I supposed to know?! Monokuma took all of our school memories away!"

He threw you to the sand, "Bullshit!"

Honestly, you were just letting yourself get beaten up. ...Probably because of the guilt, honestly.

"Tell me what you fucking know! Right now!" He snapped, his foot on your chest, "You know about her! You know it, so stop lying!"

"...Young master," spoke the Swordswoman. "...That's enough."

Fuyuhiko whipped his head towards Peko, "No, it's fucking not! Not until they tell me if she's dead or not!"

Your hands went to his leg, causing him to look back at you. You pushed him off, making him fall onto the sand.

You stood up sluggishly, shaking off the sand.

"I already told you," you huffed; looking away. "I don't know anything about her or if she's actually dead! She might be, for all I know!"

Before Fuyuhiko could do anything, Peko stepped in, stopping him. "That is enough, Young Master."

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Young Master'?" He frowned, crossing his arms once he stood up.

You wiped your nose, still feeling the dried up blood. "Hm..."

You craned your head, looking for Monomi. She disappeared.

Looking back at the ~~committed asshole~~ duo, the two were staring at you.

"..." You blinked at them owlishly, "...Yes?"

"...You need to get your injuries treated," Peko stated, her arms crossed. "Why haven't you gone to Mikan yet?"

"...Oh." It took you a while to realize what she said, "Yeah. I should..."

You stood in your spot, not really sure on what to do actually. You didn't want to see Mikan, Gundham or anyone.

"...Do you have any bandages on you?" You inquired, looking at the two with curiosity.

"No, I don't," the Swordswoman shook her head. "My apologies, I didn't expect anyone to get hurt..."

"No, don't fucking apologize to them, Peko!" The Yakuza snapped, before turning his head to you, "And you! Don't think that you're off the hook. You're on thin fucking ice."

"...Whatever you say."

His face faltered, "D-Don't look at me like that!"

You blinked, before looking up at the clouds. "Hm... It's around the afternoon..."

"..."

There was silence.

To be honest, the three of you were just standing on the beach. You don't want to be found, so why are you there? You didn't know either.

_Fuck it._

You bowed before opening your mouth, "I'm sorry."

"...Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry for not being able to remember about your sister. I tried my best to figure out the case," you muttered. "I guess it wasn't enough. I apologize for both the current me and my school-self. Please forgive me."

"...Stop bowing, dumbass," Fuyuhiko scoffed. "...It's not your fault."

You lifted your head, confused, "Whu–?"

"I said it's not your fault, idiot!"

You straightened up, "...Huh?"

He uncrossed his arms, huffing, "I said it wasn't your fault... dumbass. So stop blaming yourself! I just... got mad, I guess."

Peko nodded, "There is no need for apologies. It is our fault for losing control of our emotions. Please do not blame yourself."

You blinked rapidly, "Oh, uh... Okay."

Scratching your neck, "Well... um... I guess I'll just... go." Pointing towards the cottages, you walked away; ignoring the lingering guilt you still had.

**——————**  
**MAHIRU'S COTTAGE**

You gazed at the frogs in front of you, unsure of what to do. You didn't even know how they broke out of their cage, but they did.

"...I think it's about time I give you all names, huh," you hummed; the frogs croaking in agreement.

"Hmm... Should I name you like Gundham's Devas...?"

The frogs hopped around, "...I'll take that as a yes."

"...Gundham's hamsters go by 'Dark Devas of Destruction'..." You mused, "So like an anagram of sorts...?"

"...Ashen...?" You suggested, the frogs stopped hopping around and looked at you with what seemed to be disappointment.

_This isn't the first time you've witnessed disappointment in yourself._

"Hmm... Alighted?"

The frogs started to hop around once more.

"Okay... we have one word, um... three more to go," you muttered.

"Alighted... Asuras?"

_As far as your knowledge goes, it's the opposite of Devas or like, Asuras are enemies of Devas..._

The frogs continued hopping around, giving you a bit more confidence.

"Alighted Asuras of... Abysmal!"

They continued hopping around, giving you a sense of euphoria. "Oh! You like it?!" You beamed, "That's good..."

"Um... Though, it's a bit of a mouthful, I'll just call you guys my lucky charms or Asuras, that alright?"

They kept hopping around.

"Cool... cool," you nodded. "So, who wants to be names first?"

A big frog hopped up, it's face excited, it's color a bit darker than the rest.

"Mmm... Mako?"

It croaked, looking happy. "Mako, Mako... You need a title," you nodded to yourself. "...'Scis-Z'! Like Gundham's Devas!"

It looked extremely grateful, or at least that's what you think.

You had a faint smile on your face as you watched it hop around in glee.

"...Next one?"

You watched as a really small one hopped up excitedly and you could tell it was the baby of the group.

"Oh! Hmm..." You took a moment to think, "Danny?"

It started to hop up and down, amusing you since it looked really animated, in glee. "I'm glad you like it, Danny... Now for the title... 'Sca-P'!"

Danny literally froze.

"Ah, do you not like it?"

Then he started to hop again, before jumping towards another small one, you assumed sibling, and brought... her (?) over.

Danny croaked at you, almost like he wanted you to name her next, though, the sister looked really sullen. They both looked the same, minus the tympanum, the little thing that covers the ear, or at least that's what you've been told.

"Oh, I see! Alright, I'll name them... Polie!"

The sullen frog started to perk up, croaking at you curiously.

"Ah, your title, right? Hmm..." You held your chin in thought, even closing your eyes to think, "Hmm... I mean, you're both twins, so wouldn't it make sense to call you both 'Sca-P'?"

Polie seemed disappointed.

"Ah, never mind. Hmm... how about something like... 'Han-D'? Like, handle?"

Polie actually seemed glad, happy that it wasn't the same. Probably because it's a twin... unless triplets?

...You were right about triplets.

Danny then brought another, but the third one was slightly bigger. They all looked the same, but there were distinct features like a lighter shade of green or a darker shade of green.

"Hm... Goliath?"

The frog seemed to like it.

"As for the title... 'Blayd-E'...?"

You thought it was too obvious.

Goliath enjoyed the name, thankfully.

"Okay, okay..." You nodded, "That's... four and another four to go..."

"Who would like to go next?"

Suddenly, two frogs hopped up in front, though that seemed to irk the two, as they got into a fight.

"Uh..." You stuck your hand in between them, only to get bitten, "Ow." You did see bite marks. " _...Since when did frogs have teeth? Oh, never mind... they always did have teeth... I think."_

The two immediately let go, looking guilty.

"Hm..."

The two both seemed to be males, now that you mention it.

"Kerian and Bastion?" You hummed, "Seems like fitting names to me..."

The two agreed with you, maybe because they actually liked it or out of guilt since they bit you.

"Now for the titles... Kerian 'Stray-T' and Bastion 'Curv-D'?"

You supposed they liked it.

Turning your head, you saw two frogs; both wary of you.

"Hello," you said, giving them a slight wave.

"Um... would you like me to name you?"

The–you assumed that was the case–older one croaked, a bit warily, but reluctant, from what you could hear. "...Is that a yes?"

You heard it croak a bit to the other once till they both slightly moved towards you.

"...Siblings," you said to yourself. "A lot of siblings here..."

"...Brother and sister?" You inquired quietly, noticing the same differences from before. "Ah! I got it!" You snapped, putting your fist on top of your palm. "Jack and Momo!"

They got less wary, kind of liking the name.

"And as for the titles... 'Splint-R' and... 'Tweez-R'!"

The two frogs seemed happy, though they were still wary of you.

"Hmm... those are good names..." You nodded to yourself, a self-assured grin resting on your face. "Good on me, (Name)!" You paused, "...Ah. I just talked to myself... Then again, I'm still talking to myself. Oh, I'm still continuing it–"

You were cut off by the nighttime announcement.

"...It's nighttime already?" You looked out the window, "Ah. It is..."

Looking back at the frogs, "I guess... we're bunking in... M... Mahiru's cottage for today."

Climbing into her bed, it felt wrong.

"...I don't belong here," you muttered, deciding to not sleep with the blankets on.

It felt wrong. It felt wrong. It felt _wrong._

"Ah, here... you guys can sleep here," you said to the Asuras. "It's all good. I'll make sure not to sleep on your side."

The Asuras croaked and hopped onto the bed, letting you tuck them in the bed. Maybe you'll talk to the others tomorrow... If you felt better tomorrow, that is.

"Goodnight."

* * *

_You unlocked two Achievements!_

  
_10 of 68 (14.70%) Achievements earned:_  
_**Blowing Smoke!  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?**  
**Compulsive Liar!  
Karate Kid!** _  
_**Huggie Wuggies!  
Friendship is Magic?  
Mission Accomplished, We Got 'Em Boys (and Gals)  
Be Beary, Beary Quiet...  
A Lesson With The Rabbit!  
Tied and Bound!** _


	21. WHY IS THAT EVERY PARTY WE HAVE, SOMETHING GOES WRONG?

You sighed, waking up.

Then you realized that you were in Mahiru's cottage.

Oh god.

You noticed that the Asuras were all awake and ready to go, so you let them hop onto you; walking outside, you tried your best to enjoy the breeze of the wind.

...You were probably late, but you didn't care. You slept _great_ with the Asuras with you.

Gazing at the clouds, you stayed there for a bit before looking back, straight ahead and walking towards the restaurant.

As you entered the restaurant, all you saw was a circle formed by people's backs.

"...?" Tilting your head, you sauntered over to them silently.

Standing above the majority of some, you saw Fuyuhiko and Peko posing or something like that.

"I got something I wanna say!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed, his hand like outstretched and he was like, crouching over or something. You didn't know. Peko was standing beside him, looking impassive as ever.

"Yes, I would like to say something as well," she stated with her eyes closed. Ah, so they're serious.

"...Fuyuhiko?! Peko?! What are you doing?!" Everyone was confused.

"Whatever I say after this point... I apologize in advance if I make a mistake! My last name is Kuzuryu! My first name is pronounced, 'Fu-yu-hi-ko'! I'm still an inexperienced member of my family's business! From this point forward, I hope we get along so we can get to know each other better!"

_...Is this character development?_

"...My name is Peko Pekoyama. I am apart of Fuyuhiko's business, and I call him 'young master' despite him not wanting me to," the said female then looked at everyone with eagle-like eyes. "I hope we get along and that no one will die!"

"..."

_This is definitely character development._

"Just... what the hell was that?" Gundham sweated, breaking out-of-character.

"Ah... it's nothing," the Yakuza huffed.

"There is no need to worry about it," the Swordswoman nodded.

"Well, that was a sight to see," you spoke up from behind everyone. The others whipped around to see you standing there silently. You gave them a small wave.

"Y... Where were you yesterday?!" Byakuya scowled, "Do you not understand the meaning of this situation?!"

"...I've been places," you shrugged.

"Why are you three acting all cool and stuff! Don't you understand the position you're in right now?!" Hiyoko snapped, glowering at you and the duo.

"...Weren't you the one that helped Mahiru kill Teruteru?" You frowned, "I don't want to hear that bullshit coming from you–"

"Shut up! Don't say her name like you knew her!"

You blinked.

"Do you really think we'll– _I'll_ forgive you that easily for what you did?! Don't you get it? It's your fault that Mahiru died. It's all your fault!" She pointed at you, though her words were directed at the three of you.

You went silent as Fuyuhiko and Peko looked down at the ground in shame.

"Hiyoko, I don't think now is the time for this," Byakuya interjected; frowning.

"Huh? So what if it isn't the time? You better not say that we're 'all together' or something. There's no way a killer like those people will ever be our friend!"

"... _The irony,_ " you thought; gazing at the Traditional Dancer with a blank stare.

"Yeah, you're right... It's all my fault..." Fuyuhiko spoke up after staying silent for a few moments, "I already know that... It's my fault... that Mahiru died..."

"You... Are you... planning to just give us your 'so what?' attitude?" Hiyoko glowered.

"It's... not that..." Fuyuhiko muttered before looking at Peko, nodding his head.

You saw Peko reluctantly pull out her sword, and just as she was about to stab Fuyuhiko, you pushed him away, letting yourself get stabbed instead.

"Gh...!" You coughed up blood, watching the beloved hoodie and lab coat stain with crimson red.

You collapsed on your knees, watching as Peko panic and pull her sword out. You felt more blood spill, "Agh..."

_Unlocked an Achievement:_   
**A Samurai's Sword**   
_...You've been stabbed! Ah, that's... uh, you... you should go to the hospital.  
No, seriously, go to the hospital._

"This is... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's blood! It's bloooooood!"

Your head hit the floor as you held your bleeding stomach, trembling due to the pain as you gritted your teeth, blood pooling out everywhere.

"(N-Name)!" The Yakuza cried out, "T-This wasn't supposed to happen...!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaah! (Name)... has been stabbed!"

"...Huh?"

"NO SHIT!" Kazuichi screamed, "Peko just stabbed them!"

"S-Servant...! Fool, what were you thinking...?!"

"Wh-What... what are you doing...?!" Hiyoko paled, backing up.

You lifted your head, clutching your stomach, a pained grin on your face, "I-I didn't think... that you'd two attempt to do... something so idiotic... D-Don't try to kill yourselves now... that you two were given... a second chance..."

"Y-Young Master!" Peko stammered, "W-What do we do?"

"I-I don't have a fucking clue!"

"Why did you try to stab (Name)?!" Byakuya exclaimed as the others surrounded you.

"W-We didn't think we'd be forgiven... After all, we both tried to kill Mahiru at first, like (Name) stated..." Fuyuhiko gulped, his eyes wide as he stared at you, "We... just didn't think that they'd try to get in the way of this...!"

"Hi-Hiyoko..." You uttered out, "I'm sorry... for killing Mahiru... So, take this as an... apology, a... alright? I-It's alright," you coughed out. "D-Don't feel bad... Peko, Fuyuhiko... I'll live."

"We must carry them to the hospital as soon as possible...!" Mikan cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"Y-You're right! Kazuichi... lend me a hand!" Nekomaru exclaimed, already hoisting you up by one of your shoulders.

"Y-Yeah... sure thing," Kazuichi paled; grabbing the other shoulder.

"I-It's fine..." You grunted, "I-I'll get there on my own...!"

"T-There is no way you can!" Mikan cried out, "Haaaah... E-Even though you were already hurt, now I need to actually tend to your wounds now!"

You groaned in pain, "S-Sorry... T-That's why I wasn't here... yesterday... I-I didn't want to bother... anyone..."

"Wh-Who cares about that? Let's go!"

The Asuras on your shoulder croaked worriedly at you.

"G-Gundham..." You stammered, calling out to the Breeder, "T-Take care of m-my frogs... for me real quick, will ya?"

"I-I shall follow the three of you!" He stated, panicking, "T-That way you'll be able to see that I-I'm taking care of them!"

"F-Fun..."

♦♦♦

"A-Alright," Mikan said, leaning back after she finished bandaging up your wound.

Gundham watched you from the corner of his eye as he took care of your frogs. 

“O-Oh, right!” Mikan stammered, perking up.

You gazed at her from the hospital bed your were laying in, “...What?”

”W-Where were y-you y-yesterday...?” She inquired, as she cleaned the blood from her hands.

”...Places.”

”T-That doesn’t answer my question!”

The Breeder, hearing conversation, turned to you with confused eyes, “Servant, what if I needed something from you? As your master, I demand that you tell me.”

”...Didn’t expect that from you, Gundham,” you remarked. “Do you want me to call you m’lord or something?”

”...”

You sighed, “I was in Mahiru’s cottage, went to the beach–first island–Monomi taught me a lesson about friendship, and then I named my frogs.”

”...What name have you given your beasts?” The Ultimate Breeder questioned, taking a glance at the Asuras.

You sat up, wincing in pain, “Ngh...!”

”D-Don’t sit up so suddenly!” Scolded the Nurse, “You sh-shouldn’t be moving so quickly with that wound!”

”...Right,” you sighed. “Anyway, Gundham, you’re gonna be so proud once you hear the name and titles I’ve given them.”

Mikan sighed, looking a bit tired.

”Oh, you should take a rest,” you stated. “I’m sure Gundham can watch over me, just fine.”

”Yes, take a rest, Medic,” Gundham nodded. “I can take over from here on out.”

”...T-Thanks, (Name) a-and Gundham...” Mikan smiled and left, closing the door gently.

”So, what have you named your demonic beasts?”

”Ah, right,” you nodded. A proud look washed upon your face when you opened your mouth, “I’ve decided to go with a name similar to your Devas.”

”...Hm? Do tell,” Gundham prodded. “Kehehe, depending on the quality of the name, I’ll give you a reward.”

”...Reward?” You blinked, “Like what?”

”Geh... That’ll be decided once you’ve told me the names.”

”Oh.”

You glanced at the Asuras who were looking at you with worry, even the wary ones.

Clearing your throat, you decided that you wouldn’t act all emotionless for now.

Stretching out your arms, you let the frogs hop onto you, “These, Gundham, are my Alighted Asuras of Abysmal!” 

His eyes widened, surprised that you even gave them something similar to his. 

“And... not only can they go by that, but also Descended Demigods of Dread!” You smirked, feeling really proud of yourself.

”...” The Breeder went silent, as his Devas popped out, looking at your Asuras. 

“...” You scratched your cheek, slightly sweating, “S-Sorry if it’s bad... It was the best I could come up with.”

”Nonsense!” Gundham stood up abruptly, striding over towards you, “Those names...”

You watched his place a hand on your shoulder, his face proud and... gentle, “Are great! Splendid work, indeed! Fuahahaha! As expected of my Loyal Servant!”

You stared at the male, mouth slightly gaping, “...”

”T-Then,” you started, “Would you like to hear the names of the Asuras?”

_You honestly wouldn’t mind getting into occult stuff if it meant that you could spend time with Gundham. It’s nice, it makes you feel happy._

”Yes! Tell me more!” He cackled, “For we shall make the world tremble in fear!”

You nodded, listing off the names, “Mine aren’t as great as yours, but... We have Mako the Scis-Z, um... Danny the Sca-P, Polie the Han-D, Goliath the Blayd-E, Bastion the Curv-D, Kerian the Stray-T, Jack the Splint-R and Momo the Tweez-R!”

You saw something flash in the Breeder’s eyes as they gleamed with pride. “...Excellent work, my Servant,” he said softly. “Excellent work.”

”Thanks, Gundham,” you muttered. “Thank you.”

He cleared his throat, putting his fist to his mouth, “Now then! Let us discuss our plans to take over the world!”

You spent your time with Gundham, talking about how ‘ideas’ on how you two were going to take over the world. You feel like you two grew closer...

”Oh, here,” you handed the male before you the Earring of Crushed Evil.

He blinked, taking the earring from you before he put it in his pocket, “(Name)...”

_That’s a first._

”My Servant... You are rather nice,” he smirked. “As long as this treasure is within my grasp... I will never forget this day...!”

”...It’s just a simple gift,” you sweatdropped. "Y... You really don't have to remember it..."

"You know, you're quite lucky to be my subordinate," he started.

You rubbed your neck, slightly wincing at the pain, "Yeah, yeah... You've told me this many times before. I'm lucky to be your subordinate because of your 'poisonous blood.'"

"..."

He closed his eyes, "It appears you've finally noticed... The blood that flows within me... bears a fearsome curse."

_"Should I be surprised...?"_

"Ever since I was young, this body of mine was exposed to so many poisons that it became poisonous itself," he looked off to the side, his scarf covering his mouth. "If a mere human ever touched me, they will immediately decompose and wither away. Thus... I've been trying to make sure they don't get too close to me..."

"... _I-Is he talking about Hajime?"_ You blinked, before leaning back in the bed–slowly.

"...How thoughtful of you," you remarked.

"Hmph... don't get ahead of yourself. Even if they're just a foolish human being, I'm not so cruel as to yearn for a meaningless death."

_...Can you assume that he's blushing? Of course you can!_

" _He said his blood was poisonous but what do you gain from that?"_ You thought, looking at the ceiling.

"It's not an issue of gains and losses," spoke Gundham as if he read your mind. "I became like this because I had to... I have to be like this even if I don't want to be. I've been putting poison in my body ever since I was young..."

You looked at him through the corner of your eye, "...Was your mom's cooking that bad?"

"Gngh...!"

_...Is he serious?_

"You wouldn't understand how much pain I had to endure... Plus, that woman would cry if I didn't finish my plate. What choice did I have but to suffer in silence...?"

You looked at him amused, "Well... at least you care for your mom a lot."

_Did your parents care for you? All they really told you was, "Be useful. Don't be useless." Were those words of encouragement? You'd never know._

"Anyway... now that you understand, you shouldn't come any closer to me. Know that if you touch me, it would mean death for you," the Breeder warned you.

"...I thought that you said I could touch you ever since you made me your subordinate?"

"That only gives you some power to withstand the poison, touch me too many times and you'll wither away like ashes."

"Ah... Can I ask you something then?" You inquired.

"If you have the fortitude to ask me that."

"...Did you ever like, hold hands with other kids at elementary school?" You asked, "I mean... I never held hands with anyone either. Or... I think I didn't."

"It's obvious now, but... at the time, I was faking my condition..."

_"...More like you didn't want to touch anyone–"_

"By moving next to the teacher who served me, I was able to avoid questions and survive without any problems," he said while smirking.

"...Did you ever have to do a folk dance?"

"You don't understand!" Gundham exclaimed, "That is a ceremony for summoning evil deities. Fortunately, the school nurse was in the same tribe as me, so I was able to leave without getting involved."

"Ah."

You blinked at him, "...So what kind of people are able to fully touch you?"

"...Anyone whose power matches my own, or..."

Or...?

"...No, there's no way such a being exists."

You blinked.

"You should forget about that," he told you. "...For your sake."

The Ultimate Breeder stood up, a smirk on his face, though... it looked different compared to his usual ones. One that seemed... fake.

_You'd know how a fake smile would work, right?_

"...Well, come visit anytime," you muttered; sitting up and watching the male leave.

"Perhaps you'll get better before I can visit."

Then he exited through the door.

"Ah, he never gave me that reward."

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_Gundham's_ **_Report Card_ ** _has been updated based upon your experience with him._

You blinked, before looking ahead of you, staring at the wall.

"...I want my lab coat," you muttered. "But it's stained with blood..."

You sighed, letting yourself fall onto the bed.

You regretted that.

You let out a little wheeze, holding the injury. "Ou...ch..."

The door opened slowly causing you to look at who entered.

"Oh, it's you two..." You said surprised, "Not that I'm complaining but... why are you here?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?" Fuyuhiko frowned, "We're here to apologize."

"Yes," Peko nodded. "It is our fault that you're here."

"...That's it?"

Fuyuhiko furrowed his brows, "What?"

You blinked at him, "Well, that's all you're apologizing for?"

"...The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't mean it in a rude way," you said quickly. "It's just... I already told you guys that you don't need to apologize."

"But..." Peko frowned, "Isn't it because of me that you're here?"

"Did you mean to stab me?"

"...No, however–"

"Then don't apologize," you cut in. "Really," you smiled at them, "I'm fine."

"..."

They didn't believe you.

Fuyuhiko couldn't believe that you're fine, not after he saw how you looked yesterday.

They won't believe you.

"..." You stared at them, "...Why'd you even try to stab Fuyuhiko, Peko?"

The two slightly froze.

"If you think stabbing yourself will help you be forgiven, it won't," you said. "It'll just make the situation worse."

"...You shouldn't be talking," the Yakuza retorted. "Honestly... you're going to die if you keep jumping in in situations like that."

"You should be more careful," the Swordswoman nodded. "If we didn't have Mikan, you would've died."

"I'm a doctor, too, you know..."

The Ultimate Yakuza huffed before stuffing his hand in his pocket like he was trying to get something. He approached you, his face faltering slightly.

"...I'm sorry," he muttered; handing you a small bag of... fried dough cookies.

"Ah, are you sure you're giving this to me?" You asked, pausing, not wanting to take it. "I mean... you can have it yourself, really..."

"No! Hurry up and take it!" He urged you, literally forcing it into your hand and taking a seat on a nearby chair.

"Uh... thanks," you sweatdropped.

Peko, then approached you next, handing you a small plushy of a hamster, "...You like to hang out with Gundham, correct? I found this when I went to the supermarket."

You took it, staring at it. "..."

"Do... you not like it?"

"I like it."

"...Then, shouldn't you look, I don't know, happier?" The Yakuza frowned, confused as to of why you look so... blank.

"...I don't know how to react," you stated. "I've never had anyone give me gifts a lot..."

"I see," Peko nodded. "Well, for the time being, we'll stay with you as an apology as well."

"You don't have to..."

"But we fucking will."

"...Okay."

"...How's your stomach doing?" Fuyuhiko inquired, his gaze on where the bandages were visible.

"Fine, I guess," you shrugged. Or at least slightly before you accidentally make it hurt even more. "Nothing you two should be worrying about."

"...People cannot be judged by appearances," Peko started. "...Have you ever been to battle before? From the way you're speaking, you speak as though you've fought people before."

"...You know, if fighting people with words count, then you can say I've fought people before," you muttered. "Agh... those people suck."

"'Those people'?" Fuyuhiko repeated, "What do you mean by 'those people'?"

"Lawyers."

"...What?"

"Lawyers. You know, the people who study the law–"

"We know who they are, dumbass. We want to know why you think they suck," Fuyuhiko scoffed, leaning back into his chair.

"..."

_"Lawyers are the worst, don't you think?"_

You blinked, "Ah, right, lawyers... Well, to start if off, I'll explain my job to you two in case you don't know what I do."

"...You're a pathologist, yeah?" The Yakuza nodded, "Aren't they people who cut dead people up?"

You twitched, "...More or less, I guess you're right. Hmm... Well, there are different types of my job... I told you my Ultimate Talent, right? Do you remember it?"

The two paused, thinking.

"...I recall you saying 'Ultimate Forensic... Pathologist', right?" Peko asked, looking at you with curious eyes.

"Yep," you nodded, popping the 'p.' "I'm a forensic pathologist. I examine evidence collected in sudden, unexplained deaths, such as homicides and accidents. The evidence can vary from human tissue, blood, fibers from human clothing, to hair samples. Evidence like that help me and my... co-workers determine how an individual died. It also helps the law enforcement, but let's not focus on that."

"You explained your job to us, but how does it help us understand why you don't like lawyers?" The blond male before you frowned, "As helpful as that information was, it was still useless."

_Ah, how you hated that word... "useless." Such a meaningless word that was always used to describe you when brought up to your parents._

"I'm getting to that part," you sighed. "So, once we get all the evidence, we have to go to court. Well, not go _go_ to court, but just go to court and hand in the evidence."

"And the lawyers?" Peko asked, staring at you with her red eyes.

"Uh, they don't actually suck... It just sucks when they're trying to deny the evidence you work hard on," you sighed; running a hand through your hair. "Well, it's not like I can actually hate them for just doing their job..."

"...Have you ever done any thinking?" Fuyuhiko asked, "Like... you must have strong willpower to actually get stabbed, right?"

"Young Master, should you really say that at a time like this?"

"O-Oh, right. My bad..."

"No, I don't care," you sighed. "I'm a forensic pathologist, I've seen dead bodies before and a lot of other things. It doesn't matter... As long as I continue my job, I'll still be seeing bodies everywhere I go. Plus, you two know more about dead bodies than me... After all, you both..." You averted your head, looking out the window, "Ah, you get it, right?"

The two stared at you, finding your words to be, in fact, true.

"You're right," Peko nodded. "Though, I have a question regarding your job."

You turned your head slightly to look at the silver-haired female, "...What about it?"

"...How many dead bodies have you seen throughout your life?"

_Ah, that hit hard._

Your eyes widened as you stared at the female, "..."

"Judging by your silence, I suppose you don't know," she assumed.

The blond nodded, "Wouldn't it be hard to remember the amount of dead bodies anyway? You sure are asking a tough question, Peko..."

"My apologies, I did not mean for that to happen..."

"...It's not that," you muttered. "I can tell you for a fact that I've done 40,000 and more autopsies. Maybe even more since our memories were taken away..."

"...4-40,000...?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah..." You nodded, "40,000. Maybe more."

"I... Isn't that..."

"I'm fine," you grinned.

_Stop faking it._

"..."

They still don't believe you.

_"Be careful of this duo..."_ A voice hissed, " _They'll find out all of your secrets..."_

_That's fine, right? I mean, you need the help anyway... right? Right?_

"Well, if you're not out by today, we'll see you tomorrow... I guess," Fuyuhiko sighed; crossing his arms. "And you better eat those cookies, you hear?! I spent my time trying to look for them!"

"Oh... uh, alright," you said; nodding.

"Yes, and enjoy that plushy," Peko nodded, her eyes closed as she stood up. "We apologize for the troubles we've caused you..."

"I-It's fine, really..."

"...Whatever," scoffed the Yakuza. "You better eat those fuckin' cookies, alright?!"

"...O-Okay," you sweatdropped.

You watched as the two left.

"Hmm..."

**Hope (2) Fragment Obtained!**

_Peko's **Report Card** has been updated based upon your experience with her._

_Fuyuhiko's **Report Card** has been updated based upon your experience with him._

Your head tilted, hearing the door.

" _Who is it now?"_

Seeing a spiky ahoge pop out from the door, you immediately knew who it was, "Ah, hello, Hajime."

"(N-Name)... How are your wounds?"

He walked in the room, closing the door behind him with a click.

"Oh, they're... alright," you nodded.

"You... got stabbed and it's just 'alright'?" He sweatdropped.

You shrugged slightly, trying not to injure yourself, "I mean, it doesn't hurt that much..."

"I-I see..."

Hajime spent his time with you making sure you were okay despite you telling him you were. He felt as though the two of you grew closer...

"Oh, here, I found this," he handed you Non-Alcoholic Wine.

"..." You were disappointed it wasn't alcoholic.

"D-Do you not like it?"

"...I like it, I just wished it was alcoholic," you muttered, taking it.

"...Are you even old enough to drink wine?" He said in disbelief, sweating. "W-We're high school students..."

"I say nothing."

"..."

"..."

It's just awkward at this point.

"...(Name)."

You looked at the male, "...Yeah?"

"Um... The last conversation we had... was at the pool, right?" He asked, his hand to his mouth as if he was pondering about something.

"Uh, yeah...? What about it?"

"You mentioned something about your parents..."

You blinked, "I barely mentioned them... I'm surprised you remembered, but what about my parents?"

"...You said they wanted you to be 'useful.' What does that mean?" Hajime inquired, not really sure if he's going to like the answer or not.

"Oh. They wanted me to be useful. It's exactly what it means," you stated. "Ever since I was young, I kept hearing that word, 'useful,' over and over again."

"..."

"...Let's talk about something else, yeah?" You smiled at him, though he saw how thin it was.

"Sure..."

"Alright, now it's my turn to ask questions," you nodded. "Do you know what surgical tool is used to make skin incisions?"

"W-Why?"

"Do you?"

He sighed, pausing to think it over, looking at the ground. "Is it... a scalpel...?"

"...Huh," you said staring at him. "I didn't expect you to get that."

"W-What? Why?" He sweatdropped, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, if you ever use one, be careful and pay attention," you informed him; eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," you showed him your hands, "If you're not careful, you can get scars. Or, at least, cuts."

"T-Those are all from... your scalpel?"

"Well, I mean, yeah...?"

"...You don't sound very sure," he pointed out.

"A lot of them are from my scalpel. Though, some are from..."

He waited patiently, listening to hear your answer.

"...Never mind," you shook your head. "Forget you heard me say that."

"H-Huh?"

"...Forget it about it," you smiled unconvincingly at him. "It's fine."

"I... see," he nodded. Hajime stood up, "I guess... we'll hang out later again maybe. Um... feel better."

You watched him leave, hearing the door shut.

**Hope Fragment Obtained!**

_(Name)'s **Report Card** has been updated based upon your experience with them._

"Hm..." You glanced at your hands, "People really were disgusted at the fact that I 'cut up dead people,' huh?"

"...That's fine."

**——————  
A FEW HOURS LATER...**

"(N-Name)!"

Your gaze shifted towards the Nurse, "Hm?"

"Y-Your clothes!" She handed you all of the clothes you had on, except for one thing.

"..." You stared at the pile of clothes, looking it over to see if you're just blind but to no avail yo,u see no white.

"...I-Is something wrong?" Mikan asked, her hands clasping, "I-I'm sorry if I did something, please don't hate me!"

"...Where is my lab coat?"

"H-Huh?"

"My lab coat. Where is it," you said; frowning.

"Oh... I-It's still being washed s-since it's white, I-I never got to wash it..."

"..." _The one thing that she didn't wash was your lab coat. And that was the only thing you didn't have a–_

"...I think I have one more pair," you sighed. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome! Ehehe..."

"Yeah, um... Can you get out so I can change...?"

"Oh! O-Of course! D-Do you need help...?"

"No, please get out."

"O... Okay!"

The Ultimate Nurse scurried out of the room, shutting the door with a slam.

"..."

You sighed, taking off the hospital gown and putting on your clothes.

Walking to the door, you opened it, seeing if Mikan was anywhere. "Hm..."

"(Naaaaammeeee)!"

"Ah, I should go back inside," you said quickly, turning around.

"(Name)! Don't be rude!" The Musician whined, her arms already wrapped around yours.

"..." You stared at the door with a desperate expression before looking back at the Ultimate Musician, "...What do you want, Ibuki?"

"Um... Ibuki doesn't get it either... but it looks like... an invitation was sent to everyone..." The female sweated, tapping her fingers together.

"Invitation?"

Ibuki nodded, showing you this black and white checkered card with the words,

'Invitation Ticket  
9:00 p.m. at 'Titty Typhoon'.  
Party for (Name) (Surname)'s Recovery'

You blinked, "...How'd you even know that I was discharged?"

"U-Um... M-Mikan told Ibuki, so..." She laughed nervously, "A-About the invitation..."

"...Did you make this?"

"I-I-I don't know what you're... talking about... at all... I-Ibuki just... just brought the invitation..."

_It definitely was you, don't lie._

"Well then, Ibuki has some preparations so I'll go on ahead! I'll leave it to you!"

_She even said 'preparations'... Ibuki definitely did this._

You stared at the card, " **Titty Typhoon**... Do I even want to go to the party?"

_"She went through all the trouble of doing it, why don't you entertain her a bit?"_

"...I guess I'll go," you sighed. "But first, I need to get my lab coat."

♦♦♦

You almost got lost. _Almost._ But you made it!

Staring up at the music venue from afar, you sighed, stuffing your hands in your lab coat.

"Oh, (Name)! You're here!"

You looked to your right to see Nagito and Gundham.

"Ah, Nagito," you gave him a slight nod in greeting. "Ibuki invited you too, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm honored. But since everyone else is also going to be there celebrating your recovery... No matter what, I think it's too rude for someone like me to go inside before everyone else arrives..." He looked up at you, "Ah, you don't have to worry about me. You're the person we're celebrating for anyway, so you can go inside first."

"No, go inside, Nagito," you frowned.

"Huh?"

"I said go inside," you deadpanned.

"Someone like me... going inside before everyone else arrives...? I can't do that!" He laughed, waving his hands in the air.

"..."

"...Fine," he sighed. "I'll go inside."

The Lucky Student walked inside the music venue, leaving you with Gundham.

"Tonight's constellation... heralds the banquet that celebrates your resurrection... Fuhahahahahaha!" The Breeder started to laugh, "How idealistic! Now then, let us begin the ceremony of darkness!"

"...Ah, right," you nodded as Gundham walked inside the venue.

As you approached the door to the venue, you could hear chattering in there. Putting your hand to the handle, you opened the door.

You blinked in surprise seeing almost everyone, "Ah." There were a few missing, but it didn't matter to you.

"(N-Name)... why are you...?!" Hajime stammered out, his brows furrowed with concern.

"Huh? Should I not be here?"

"No, it's just... is it okay for you to move around?" He asked, sweating.

"..." You scratched your neck, "Uh, yeah... It's not that serious."

"There's no way you're okay! You're seriously injured!" Mikan protested.

"..." You almost zoning out, you shook your head, bringing yourself back, "Ah."

"S-Seriously, are you okay...?"

"I'm not going to die or anything," you shrugged; slightly wincing. "See? I'm fine. Either way, they took the time to throw a party... for me. There's no way I wouldn't come."

"I-I understand how you feel, but you really shouldn't overwork yourself..."

"I'll be... fine," you sweated.

"Sheesh! Fine then. Just let them do whatever they want," Nekomaru huffed.

"B-But..."

"It's fine, just let them be. Apparently they have pain tolerance down to an art..."

"..."

You were more surprised to see Fuyuhiko here, _"Guess he really is trying to change, huh?"_

"But... it looks like Hiyoko and Byakuya definitely didn't come," Nagito smiled.

"How pitiful..." Gundham sighed, "That seems to be the case."

"And... Akane's not here to," Chiaki pointed out.

"Wh-What is that wild woman off doing? I hope she's not planning to do anything strange..." Nekomaru frowned, clenching his fist.

Suddenly, as soon as Nekomaru said that, lights turned on.

"...Oh my!" Sonia gasped.

You squinted a little, not used to the brightness.

Then you saw Ibuki standing on the stage, "What the...?"

"Heeeeey y'all! It's Ibuki Miodaaaaaa! Thanks for coming out today! My specialty is making beef stew! Haha," she giggled. "I may not look like it but people tell me I'm a nurturing type. So I'm gonna do my very best performance so I can make everyone feel better. I hope you're all pumped up!"

You weren't sure if you were liking where this was going.

"All right, I'll start singing this first song with full-on energy! So put your hands together for... ' **From Me to You Too** '!"

_Oh god..._

The song consisted of screaming, a low, dark singing voice coming from Ibuki. It was... metal (?).

_Unlocked an Achievement:_   
**Let Me Serenade You!**   
_Ibuki sung a song just for the party! Isn't that sweet?  
...It's a bit creepy._

After the Musician finished, "Thank you everyone!"

Your body felt like crumbling.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"... _Kazuichi, what the hell happened to your face?"_

"I'm gonna get c-u-r-s-e-d!"

"S-Such an overwhelmingly baleful resonance! Even my Four Dark Devas of Destruction look less lively than usual!"

"I-I too... am starting to feel chills...!"

"With a title like ' **From Me to You** ', I thought it was going to be a sweet love song!"

"I-If I recall... the reason why Ibuki left the high school girl's band was..."

"Creative differences..."

"Yahooooo! It's awesome! That's the first time I've heard such a famous song!"

Your head whipped to the child-like voice.

"...H-Hiyoko?!" Hajime stammered out, confused.

"Ah, you came?" Chiaki smiled, "I'm glad."

"S-So what if I did...? I was invited too, you know..."

"But... if you're attending (Name)'s recovery party, that means... You've... already..."

Your expression became sullen, avoiding the Traditional Dancer's gaze.

_Why are you judging me? Weren't you the one that helped kill Teruteru?_

Peko glanced at you from the corner of her eye, seeing your mood dampen.

"A-Are you stupid...? Don't misunderstand. There's no way I'd forgive them and those two that easily..." Hiyoko frowned, "Cause... they're... shady, you know?"

"...I'm shady...?" You muttered, confused.

"I bet they're the type of person who preys on people by tricking them. And those two!" She pointed at the Yakuza and Swordswoman, "They're probably pretending to be sorry... so they can try and trick us!"

"...There is no way that is possible," Sonia frowned.

"No, I get why she'd think that of us..." Fuyuhiko sighed. Peko nodded her head beside them, "It is... to be expected."

"Yeah, that's right. That's why we're never going to believe in you three," Hiyoko sneered. "Get it? This doesn't mean we've made up or anything. I'm only cooperating with you three until we get off this island."

Fuyuhiko looked at her with wide eyes, "...Huh?"

You blinked, "What?"

Peko's eyes closed, "I see."

"So... Just remember... if anything happens, you three will be the first to get cut off."

"..." Fuyuhiko looked down with his eyes closed, "Sorry..."

"Eeeee... I'm glad... I'm really... really... glad..." Mikan sobbed as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"Uh..."

"Ew, don't cry! Pigs have no right to cry! You're grossing me out!"

... _Aren't you crying, Hiyoko?_

"...Hey, what are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Boring! How much longer are you guys gonna be bummed out?! I came all the way here 'cause you said it was a party!" Hiyoko huffed before cheering, her arms in the air, "C'mon Ibuki! Hurry up and start the next song!"

_God no._

"Roger! Thanks for waiting! Let's go right ahead to the next song!"

"...Huh? There's still more?"

Heck, even Nagito's tone of voice seemed pleading to whatever to end this.

"Now that this recovery party is in full swing, I've got a ballad prepared that totally fits the mood... Grab a partner and slow dance to... ' **I Squeezed Out The Baby But I Have No Idea Who The Father Is** '."

_WHAT?_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

"H-Hey! What's everyone doing here?!"

You blinked, seeing Monomi pop up out of nowhere looking shaken up.

"Whoa, Monomi?!" Hajime yelped, jumping.

"Heeey, don't interfere! Aw, and I was enjoying such a fun party too!"

Monomi gasped, "...I wasn't invited to the party..."

"Kyahahaha! Obviously not! You'd ruin the party if you were here!"

Monomi double gasped. "...But seriously, now's not the time! Now's not the time to enjoy a fun party!"

"...Wh-Why?"

"A-Akane... Akane is..."

_She's...?_

"Akane is dueling Monokuma!"

"Wh-What did you say...?" Nekomaru cut in, sweating bullets.

"A-At this point, Akane's gonna be in danger... Please... do something... to save her!"

"It looks like... my bad feeling was correct," Chiaki frowned.

"That stupid fool!" Nekomaru roared, before pausing, "No... I'm the one who was the fool... It was my mistake to not keep an eye on her!" He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, "Tch...! As a team manager, I should've had a proper grasp of my athlete's private life... Dammiiiiiiit! This failure will haunt me for the rest of my life, or my name isn't NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIIIIII!!!"

You stepped up, "W... Where is Akane?"

"U-Um... they're at the beach where we first arrived at this island..."

"(Name), you're not going with your injury," Mikan frowned, her hands clasped together.

You looked her in the eye and said, "Watch me."

Then you bolted away, ignoring the pain in your stomach.

**——————  
BEACH**

Everyone gathered at the beach, you being the first to arrive.

"A-Akane!" Hajime gasped.

Akane was on her knees with Monokuma in front of her, standing there passively.

"Looks like you're just barely avoiding any fatal injuries..." He commented, "Yep, at least your agility is worthy of praise. But did you only challenge me just so you could show me your sweet dance moves?"

"D-Dammit...!" Akane grunted, "Why... why can't I even graze you with my attacks?!"

"Well, you know... we're on completely different levels. That means we view the world differently," Monokuma whispered the last part. "It's like a character from a punk manga challenging an enemy from a superpowered battle manga. Puhuhu, it's obvious you can't win."

"Is she really serious about not even grazing it...? Akane... is just fighting a stuffed animal..." Kazuichi sweated, gripping his beanie tightly.

You ignored the others, staring at the scene before you.

You saw Monokuma point his arm to Akane, and it... showed a cannon (?).

You started to run towards Akane, only for Peko to grip onto your lab coat, stopping you from running.

"Stop (Name), you're going to over do it," she warned you.

You immediately started to take off your lab coat and run. Then Nekomaru gripped the back of your hoodie, pulling you back roughly, causing you to fall, "Agh–!" Nekomaru started to make a mad-dash towards Akane, just as Monokuma fired the cannon and he stood in front of the Gymnast, taking the full hit.

Your eye widened and all you saw was white.

Everything started to turn into white noise.

"N-Nekomaru!" You heard Akane shout and you blinked rapidly, trying to regain your vision back.

"N-Nekomaru... Why did you... s-save...?"

There laid Nekomaru, tears streaming from his eyes as he grinned widely at the Gymnast with blood pooling from him. "Ha... Isn't it obvious...?"

You blinked, " _There's no way this is real, right?"_

"Supporting their athletes... is... a manager's duty... H-However..." The Team Manager grunted, "Wh-What a shame... For someone like NEKOMARU NIDAI... to... It was just a little shot from a bazooka... I really am the worst... Heh... hehe... hah..."

_There's no way Nekomaru would die, right?_

"G-Get ahold of yourself! Nekomaru!"

"Akane... The time I've spent with you... i-it... it wasn't so bad..."

You started to blank out.

You jumped from your spot on the ground, seeing an ambulance come out of nowhere.

"Just leave the rest to me: Doctor Killgood!"

You don't know how long you stayed on the ground, but you were sure it was quite long when you saw someone hold their hand out to you and call your name repeatedly.

"(Name)... (Naaammee)... (Naaaammmeee)!"

You blinked, looking up.

"Oh, Nagito."

"Let's just go back to our cottage, alright? Nekomaru will... be fine," he laughed.

You took his hand, "...Sure."

♦♦♦

It was uncomfortable to be sleeping next to Nagito.

_I guess Byakuya still hates you, huh? Then again, you're not that surprised, are you._

Hearing Nagito sleeping peacefully, you couldn't help but envy him. Well, whatever.

Closing your eyes, you decided to sleep.

* * *

Everyone watched with anticipation, except you, as the slot began to roll... until it stopped at Mahiru's face.

**| MAHIRU KOIZUMI |  
| GUILTY |**

You started to pale.

You couldn't breathe.

You stared and stared as the world around you blurred and then once it finally stopped, you froze.

You couldn't speak, you couldn't make a noise. It's like your body just stopped working.

You weren't with the others, you were with Mahiru.

You tried to touch her, but your hand went through her.

You tried to warn her, but your cries went through the ear and out the other.

You were forced to follow her, watching the events you've already seen play out.

_Why? Weren't you suffering enough? Wasn't it enough when you saw Teruteru's body in a pool of his own, thick, crimson blood? Wasn't it enough for you to witness Mahiru's execution already? Wasn't it enough for you when Hiyoko started to hit you, punch you, all out of anger because you were the one that killed Mahiru...?_

_Why were you witnessing it all again?_

You felt yourself unable to even breathe, watching the Photographer choke, gag, spit and cry.

Suddenly, your world began to speed up and in your hands was a file.

**_The Murder of Mahiru Koizumi:_ **

Your whole body froze.

_**Case Solved by (Name) (Surname)** _

_Is this reality, because you don't want to be alive anymore._

_**Mahiru Koizumi was murdered and killed by the group called World Ender.** _

_That's not true... she was killed and executed by Monokuma and the damn skeletal hands...!_

You shut your eyes tightly, trying to stop yourself from seeing the photos once more.

_The pale, blue face... The tears dripping down her face... It's too much. It really is too much for someone like you to handle._

"S-Stop..." You murmured, "P... Please... I... Please stop this..."

" **Stop what?** "

Your eyes snapped open as beads of sweat dripped down your face.

" **You deserve this, right?** "

You gulped, as you turned around.

_Honestly, why did you pull such an obvious cliché move?_

There stood the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, tears streaming down her face. You paled, taking a step back.

_Ah, right... it really was your fault, right? It was your fault... all of it. All of it was your fault, huh?_

Suddenly, you felt something wrap around your throat, causing you to choke, coughing out some spit.

"A-Ack–!" You clawed at your throat, the same way Mahiru did.

You felt something wispy come near your ear, "... **You killed me.** "

_Mahiru...! I-I'm sorry... really, I am! P-Please forgive me, I'm really sorry...!_

You opened your mouth, trying to say something, "I-I'm... I'm... s...orry...!"

" **If you were sorry, then why'd you do it?** "

"I... I had... no ch... oice!" You uttered out, as your eyesight began to darken, dots beginning to show in your vision.

" **Yes you did _._ Unlike me, you had a choice. You just chose the wrong... _one!_** "

You felt the rope tighten even more, "S... top...!"

" **Wa**...ke up!"

"(Name)!"

"(Name), wake up!"

You shot up, gasping for air. You held your head as you leaned on one hand, "..."

You blinked rapidly, until you saw a hand reaching out towards you from the corner of your eye.

You immediately smacked it away, "D-Don't touch me..."

"Oh... is it because my hand isn't smooth?"

...Oh.

"...Where am I?" You muttered, looking around.

"(Name), did you get amnesia or something? We're in our cottage, remember?"

You looked to the left and saw a male with white, wispy hair, some pinkish-red at the tips.

_...Wispy–_

Your hand on your head tightened, trying to remember where you were at.

"...Ah," you looked at the male, "You're Nagito."

"...I'm surprised you remembered a scumbag like me to be honest," he chuckled. "Yes, I am Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

"...Right, and we're in my cottage," you stated. "...Sorry," you shook your head.

"...Do you want to talk to some trash like me? You know, so you can feel better... since that's all I'm useful for!"

"What happened...?" You ignored him, rubbing your head, fully sitting up now.

"Huh?"

"What happened before I woke up again?"

"...I think we need to get Monomi," Nagito frowned. "...Or even Monokuma."

"I remember... seeing... a girl with red hair and a girl with blond hair... in like two weird pigtails..."

"...Mahiru and Hiyoko?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," you nodded. "...Those two."

"Do you know who they are?" Nagito pressed, concerned for your health; surprisingly.

"...The Ultimate Photographer and Ultimate Traditional Dancer, right?"

"You got that part down, I guess..."

Nagito grabbed you by the arm and dragged you out of the cottage.

"Did they say anything to you?"

"..." You didn't say anything, "...All I saw was that girl Mahiru dying..."

"...That's it?"

"...That's it," you lied. Well, technically, you didn't? It was more of a white lie.

"Monokuma!"

"What is it?!"

You jumped at the sight of a monochromatic bear, "...What the–?!"

"Hm?" The bear tilted its head, its paw coming to its mouth.

"What are you?"

"Hmhmhm?!"

Suddenly, 'Monokuma,' lit up, "Ah! You must have that!"

"Have... what?" You said cautiously.

"Puhuhu! I'll tell you all later!"

"Wha?"

You were clueless.

"...Shall we go back to sleep?" Nagito spoke up after a moment of silence.

"...Yeah, maybe I'll remember stuff better by then."

* * *

_You unlocked two Achievements!_

  
_12 of 68 (17.64%) Achievements earned:_   
_**Blowing Smoke!  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?**  
 **Compulsive Liar!  
Karate Kid!** _   
_**Huggie Wuggies!  
Friendship is Magic?  
Mission Accomplished, We Got 'Em Boys (and Gals)  
Be Beary, Beary Quiet...  
A Lesson With The Rabbit!  
Tied and Bound!  
A Samurai's Sword!  
Let Me Serenade You!** _   
  


**Gundham Tanaka's Report Card Update:**

_He stated that the reason why no one can come close to him is due to his mother's bad cooking...  
Now it is poisonous because of that.  
You asked if there was anyone who could touch him fully without getting hurt and he said  
"Those whose powers matches my own, or..." He didn't finish it, saying that it's best if you forget about it and that there's no way such a being exists.  
You hope that there's someone kindhearted enough to be friends with him... he seems like he needs the friends._

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Report Card Update:**

_The young Yakuza seemed like he wanted Peko to slit his stomach with her sword, however... you jumped in and now you're in the hospital.  
He felt guilty and gave you fried dough cookies, saying that you better eat them or else... He didn't say anything after that.  
He understood what you meant by "As long as I continue my job, I'll still be seeing bodies everywhere I go. Plus, you two know more about dead bodies than me..."_

**Peko Pekoyama's Report Card Update:**

_The Swordswoman accidentally stabbed you when you jumped in the way, pushing Fuyuhiko.  
She felt guilty for she was the one that stabbed you but you told her that if she didn't mean to do it, then she shouldn't apologize.  
She still looks guilty, but at least she gave you a hamster plushy since she always sees you with Gundham._

**(Name) (Surname)'s Report Card Update:**

_They said that if you're not careful at their job, you can get cuts/scars. They then showed me the scars, and they were shocking by the amount of them._  
They also said that there was another reason for their scars, but... they didn't continue and instead told me to forget about it.  
Their smile... seemed fake, very unconvincing to me. I hope as we continue our days on the island... they open up a bit more.


	22. HOLD ON, WHO ARE YOU AGAIN? ...OH, OKAY

You woke up to a strange announcement, "...What was that?"

"Ah, you're awake! As expected of you, you're always up before me!"

Looking to your right, it was the same male as last night. "...Um..."

"Did you forget who I am already?"

"You're... Nagito, right?" You asked, staring at the male.

"Ah! So you do remember me... Ahh... that brings me joy that you'd remember someone like me," he laughed; hugging himself.

"..." You heard croaks, looking down at your lap, there were eight frogs.

"Ah... Nagito," you looked at the male, "Do you know who they belong to?"

"Y... You don't know?"

"No."

"I... I see," he nodded. "T... This is serious. Well, it always was, but now it's even more serious," he mumbled.

"Take them with us, we're going to the restaurant."

"The what? There's a restaurant here?"

"...Anyway, let's just go."

♦♦♦

The two of you walked towards what appeared to be a restaurant, or at least to you.

"...Is someone crying?" You inquired, your head peering around at the entrance.

"I believe someone is," the Lucky... Student (?) nodded, dragging you inside.

You walked in only to see a female with a rather... revealing blouse and a red skirt. For some reason, she was crying, causing you to stare.

"...Who is she?"

"She's Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast!" Nagito beamed, "She's an all-round super athlete."

"Then..." You sweatdropped, "Why is she crying?"

"Sorry, you stay here, alright? I'm going to try and get the others," he laughed and started to walk out of the restaurant with you staring at the male.

"Huh?"

You blinked, "Ah. He's gone."

Then you noticed a brown-haired male entering the restaurant. He noticed you, sweating, "(N-Name), should you really be moving w-with your injury?"

"...Who are you?" You tilted your head, "How do you know my name?"

"W... What...?" The male's look taken aback, "Y-You don't know who I am...?"

"No, I do not. Apparently, I lost my memories," you stated.

"H-Huh...?"

You blinked, "Yes, I apparently lost my memories. However..." You paused, tilting your head and examining the male before you once more.

"...I believe if I hang out or talk to the others here, as far as Nagito told me, I shall be able to regain some of my memories back as I recognized Nagito by his wispy... hair."

"And... not mine?"

"..." You stared at the male's hair, "...The only recognizable thing about it is the... apparent ahoge."

He looked down, "I-I see..."

"If you are sad that I cannot remember you, don't be. It is also because Nagito and I sleep together," you nodded.

"You two... what?!"

"Yes... or I believe we do. I only remember my cottage, Nagito, Mahiru, and... Hiyoko."

"..."

You looked at him, "Do you know why that girl... Akane, was it? Do you know why Akane is crying?"

"S-She's... what?"

You noticed a girl with blond hair, "Ah, that is Hiyoko."

"Oh, right... you remember her," the male sweatdropped.

"What is your name?" You asked curiously, "I am on a mission... A mission to regain my memories back."

"Hajime Hinata, it's nice to meet you, (Name)," he introduced himself.

"I see," you nodded.

"I hope I remember you later on, Hajime Hinata," you said, bowing.

"... _The (Name) with no memory is a lot more... formal,"_ Hajime sweatdropped. "Y-You don't need to bow..."

You straightened up, "Ah, okay."

"Hey, (Name)!"

Ah, is that Hiyoko?

Turning around, you did see the short, foulmouthed girl from your dreams, "Ah. You're... Hiyoko Saionji, yes?"

"Huh? Why are you acting so weird? Are you like, planning on doing something to me?" She sneered at you, "If so, that just makes you even shadier!"

"That was not my intention."

Suddenly the doors opened, causing you to turn your head to it.

There stood a male dressed in formal white clothing. "Hm...?"

His face seemed... blank. Expressionless, if you may.

"Good morning. I look forward to working with you all," the platinum blond spoke. "Please tell me if you need anything done, I'll make sure to do it right away!" He was also quite... er... _chunky?_

"B-Byakuya?!" Hajime exclaimed, "W-Why are you... acting like this?!"

"Who is this 'Byakuya' you speak of?" You inquired, popping up from behind Hajime's shoulder, "Is he that blond male in front of us?"

"I am Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. If you need anything, please tell me and I'll get it done right away!"

"W-Why are you acting so weird? Actually... why are you all acting weird and how did (Name) lost heir memory?!"

"Did they go crazy or something? It wouldn't be strange to go crazy in a situation like this," Hiyoko pointed out.

You felt a hand go to your head, "Th-That's not it!" A female with choppy... dark purple hair exclaimed. "(N-Name)... They have an extremely high fever. That's... probably the cause..."

"Before you start talking, I want you to tell me something: who the hell are you?" Hiyoko asked.

You tilted your head, "Did she too lose her memories?"

"Wh-Why have you forgotten me?! I'm Mikan Tsumiki!"

Then the lady who's known as 'Mikan,' clasped her hands together, sniffling, "A-Anyway, please try touching their forehead! If you do, you'll see what I mean!"

You tilted your head, "A hand to my forehead...?"

Hajime turned to you, "...(Name), just a second?"

"Um... As long as you don't injure me, I'm okay," you nodded.

You stared at him motionlessly as he placed a hand to your forehead.

He immediately pulled it back, holding it in pain, "Th-They're hot...?!"

You blinked, "Is that a compliment or–?"

"Wh-What is this?! This heat is abnormal!"

"Ah, so you were talking about that," you nodded.

"That's right! They have a terribly high fever!"

Hajime then started to run around, feeling the others' forehead.

"Huh? All three of them have fevers?" Hiyoko gaped, "Then the reason those guys are saying such wacky stuff is..."

"My goodness! That's obviously bad!"

You blinked at the bear, "Oh, it's you again... Um... Mono...kumo... right?"

"Wrong!"

"Monokuma...!"

"Correct!"

"For him to appear right now, does that mean this is...?"

"Woah there, can you just wait for a second for the explanation? The others are on their way, too!"

"There are others?" You asked and just as you asked that; you heard the sound of pounding footsteps.

You blinked, not expecting everyone to gather just like that.

"N-Now what?!"

"I heard it from Monokuma.. Looks like... something strange's going on again?"

"Did... something happen, you guys?"

"Now then..." You turned to Monokuma who spoke up, "Looks like everyone's here! Now then, let's start with the explanation..."

"H-Hold on!"

"...Wh–" You blinked.

And another.

And another.

Then you rubbed your eyes, staring at the pink-white rabbit, "Wha... Who's that? Or... _what_ is that?"

The rabbit ignored you, "Monokuma! You're pulling a prank again, aren't you?! And what happened to Nekomaru?! Hurry up and return him first, you robber bear!"

_This rabbit... has guts._

"Nekomaru... are you talking about the boy who turns into a woman when he gets splashed with water?" Monokuma asked, his head tilted.

You tilted your head next, "Is that a possibility?"

"No, that's not a possibility! Who the heck is that?! Nekomaru doesn't have a weird ability like that!"

"Who is Nekomaru?" You asked, only to blink when you saw Monokuma punch (?) Monomi with... _IS THAT A STAND?!_

~~" _JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE???"_~~

"Jeez! Shuuuut up!"

"Ugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't even know what's been done to me, but I feel a mysterious life energyyyyyy!"

Monokuma cleared his throat, his red eye gleaming, "Now that I've shut up that nuisance, let's go back to the topic at hand. Though... I'm pretty sure you guys have already notice since you're all so quick-witted!"

"So... it's just as I thought... the true identity of this high fever is..." Hajime paled, sweating.

"That's right, this is the new motive that I've given you! This is the **Despair Disease**!"

_Unlocked an Achievement:_  
**An Apple A Day Keeps the Doctors Away!**  
_You didn't eat your apple, so now you're sick. Congrats!  
...Hopefully, you don't have anything critical or... damaging to you!_

"...Despair Disease?"

"You know, there are extremely tiny **insects** that can't be seen with the naked eye living on this island..." The bear giggled, "...It's not like I added them recently. I just never told you about them. Anyway, the epidemic disease spread by these insects is called the **Despair Disease**!"

"D-Despair Disease... I've never heard of... such a thing...!"

You nodded, agreeing with Mikan, "...During my job, I've never heard of such a disease..."

"Then lemme tell you about it! As the name suggests, the Despair Disease is... A reaaaally annoying disease where you get a high fever, along with various symptoms that are full of despair!" Monokuma explained, "Those symptoms are different based on the person... For instance, Byakuya has the **Follower Disease**... Akane has the **Coward Disease**... (Name) has the **Forgetting Disease** , I guess?"

"They just _had_ to get symptoms that are the opposite of their normal personalities... except for (Name)..." The blond male in a striped suit growled, sweating.

"It's not like all you guys are down with the sickness yet... But be careful! Sometimes the Despair Disease can get passed from person to person just like a cold!"

"Y-You mean it is contagious?" A blond female that looked like a princess cried out, paling.

"Don't put your guard down just because you don't have the disease. It'd be awful if everyone got sick..." Monokuma giggled.

"Let's run, Miss Sonia! It'd be terrible if you caught the lowly disease of the common folks!" A neon highlighter exclaimed. Ah, no, that's not a highlighter... That's a person.

"That's right! Let's run away! I don't wanna catch such a weird disease!" Hiyoko reeled back with disgust.

"And why... is that a motive?" A girl in a dark teal hoodie frowned. "Are you saying that a killing will occur soon, after everyone falls into a crazy state?"

"Isn't this quite a novel idea?" The bear in black and white sighed, "A killing that occurs while everyone has a completely different personality! Think of all the murder tricks!"

"...I-Is there any way to treat it?" Hajime asked reluctantly.

"Why... is there a need to treat it?" Monokuma inquired, "I mean, this Despair Disease isn't supposed to make you suffer. It's a disease that cures your soft hearts! Your soft hearts toward killing! And with this, you can finally take the plunge and commit murderrrr!"

"...Why would we murder?" You chirped, "I mean, what's the point?"

"...I forgot that you're also inflicted with the Despair Disease..."

"You bastard, you better stop talking about this bullshit!" The blond in the striped suit snapped.

Akane started to sob, "...It's all my fault..." She sobbed even more, "I'm sorry I'm always bothering you..."

"Hello, my name is Byakuya Togami. If you all need anything, please tell me and I'll make sure to get it done as quickly as possible! If you have any orders, I'll follow them with no complaints!"

"Oh, really?" You perked up, "Does that mean you can follow any orders that involve killing yourself or something like that?"

"Yes. If that is what you wish, I'll do it here."

You blinked, tilting your head, "Huh? I never asked for that."

"S-Stop it! Akane, (Name), Byakuya... you guys stay put!"

"Okay," Byakuya nodded.

"He's serious about the 'following orders' thing!" Hiyoko exclaimed, "What the?!"

You rubbed your eyes, puffing out a breath, "Ah, maan... This Despair Disease sucks, I can't stand it... My head is... hurting... He said... killing... r..ight?"

Your head started to spin as you held onto one of the tables for support, "A...Ah... W... Where am I... again...? J... Jabb... Jabber... wock... Island...?"

Everything went blank.

All you saw was black.

♦♦♦

You blinked, realizing that you were in a hospital.

"W... Where am I...?"

"(N-Name)! P-Please put these on!"

You looked up to see Mikan, handing you a... patient gown (?).

"...Huh?"

"P... Please change into these!"

"...Can I keep the lab coat on?" You asked, "I can, right?"

"...No."

"...Can I keep it with me?"

"......Y-Yes," Mikan nodded her head slowly after a pause. "But only if you change."

"I see," you said; taking the clothes from her. "I'll change."

**——————**  
**5 MINUTES LATER...**

"Okay... Now, please go to bed...!" She exclaimed, guiding you to a patient room. "You must get your rest after an episode like that!"

"Episode...?"

"Please go to sleep!"

"Ah... okay," you nodded. "Um..."

"...Y-Yes?" She looked back at you, almost about to leave your room.

"...Will I ever get my memories back? O-Or..." You rubbed your neck, "Will my condition get better...? I... I blacked out, didn't I?"

"...I-I'm not too sure, b-but... as the Ultimate Nurse, I-I'll make sure that you'll be all better!"

You blinked, before nodding, "I... I see. Thank you."

"G-Good night, (Name)..."

"Good night, Mikan."

You knew your condition wasn't the best. It's not like the Despair Disease made you completely forget everything... though, you do remember a diagnosis from a medical doctor when your parents took you to them after seeing how many times you kept blanking out, not taking care of yourself, waking up in the middle of the night.

Actually, now that you're thinking about it... What was it? When was it? When did you even take it? When was the test? Was this the disease causing you to forget so, _so_ many things from your past? Or... did you even remember them?

As thoughts rang out through your head, your hand reached to your heart subconsciously. "A...Agh...!"

Your breathing became erratic to the point you weren't sure you were breathing.

Your eyes were glazed over as you heard voices speaking within the confines of your room.

_I can't... breathe...!_

"H... Hngh...!"

Your mouth opened and closed, desperately trying to intake air.

_Is this what suffocation feels like...?_

Your eyes slowly closed, as you faded in and out of consciousness. Your chest tightening, "Gngh...!"

_Am I finally going to die?_

**_Sweet dreams, O' Sweet One..._ **

* * *

_You unlocked one Achievement_ _!_

  
_13 of 68 (19.11%) Achievements earned:_  
_**Blowing Smoke!  
You're Not Great At Socializing, Are You?**  
**Compulsive Liar!  
Karate Kid!** _  
_**Huggie Wuggies!  
Friendship is Magic?  
Mission Accomplished, We Got 'Em Boys (and Gals)  
Be Beary, Beary Quiet...  
A Lesson With The Rabbit!  
Tied and Bound!  
A Samurai's Sword!  
Let Me Serenade You!  
An Apple A Day Keeps the Doctors Away!** _


End file.
